EL DIABLO IRLANDES
by Tamel
Summary: Con el tiempo Darien se obsesiona por saber quién es el responsable del ataque de Serena y los motivos detrás de esa aberración. Un nuevo ataque , con similares características, lo pondrán sobre la pista del atacante... un fanático religioso? ... un amante rechazado?... una madrastra cruel?... un padre negligente que desea deshacerse de su hija?
1. Prólogo

**EL DIABLO IRLANDES**

Hola querido seguidores, hoy comenzaré con una saga irlandesa perteneciente a la autora Donna Flecher. Está historia recibe el nombre de El diablo irlandés; una novela medieval con múltiples ingredientes: romance, emoción, aventura, intriga, sensualidad, amistad y sobretodo el deseo de renacer a una nueva vida. Una historia cautivante que te mantendrá leyendo de principio a fin sin pausa. Esta historia será adaptada a mi serie favorita Sailor Moon, donde los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste mucho como a mí.

**PRÓLOGO**

Cork, Irlanda, 1171

"El diablo irlandés cabalga con la tormenta, su ejército lo sigue directamente atrás. Él toma la iniciativa, temerario como es, sabiendo que el amo del mal lo protegerá. Él lleva un arma más, una espada especialmente forjada para él. Nadie excepto el diablo posee la fuerza para esgrimirla, el arma pesa con las almas y los gritos de aquellas vidas que han pasado por ella.

"En su camino él deja destrucción. Aldeas enteras quemadas, hombres sacrificados y mujeres arrasadas. El diablo saborea su porción de mujeres llevándose una docena o más... "

"Basta de tonterías, Setsuna, no oiré más," Lady Ikuko severamente la retó, entrando al cuarto de costura pequeño para la sorpresa de las tres mujeres jóvenes que estaban sentadas apiñadas alrededor de la mesa.

Las dos mujeres enfocaron sus ojos grandes y asustados en Setsuna, sus manos temblando y sus cabezas con cofias asintiendo mientras ella persistía en continuar con su cuento.

"Pero es verdad, mi lady. El diablo irlandés es conocido para su crueldad. Él saquea y masacra por placer y por ganancia. A Él no le importan los seres humanos, sólo sus placeres del mal."

"Cuida tu lengua ignorante, Setsuna," Lady Ikuko estalló. "El diablo irlandés es simplemente un hombre más, excepcional en que él hace, pero sigue siendo un hombre, no un mito o una leyenda. Un hombre más, que necesito recordarte, estará aquí dentro del lapso de un mes para escoger una de mis hijas como esposa. No toleraré tales mentiras y no tendré a mis hijas atemorizadas por los chismes de una criada."

"Si, mi lady," Setsuna obedientemente dijo, su cabeza se curvó respetuosamente y sus dedos retomaron su costura.

Las otras dos mujeres inmediatamente bajaron sus cabezas y se enfocaron sólo en su trabajo.

"Si un punto está fuera de la línea, todas ustedes se quedarán sin la comida de la noche," Lady Ikuko dijo y lentamente circuló alrededor de la mesa, su cuerpo alto, esbelto y rígido, sus manos delgadas, colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos oscuros observando atentamente su trabajo.

Con las respiraciones suspendidas y cuerpos tensos, las mujeres jóvenes esperaban. Lady Ikuko no era conocida para su comprensión y encanto. Ella era conocida por su lengua aguda y su mano veloz. Nadie del personal de la casa escapaba a su rabia; Algunos incluso llevaban en sus cuerpos una marca permanente de su crueldad.

La bofetada resonó en el cuarto confinado, sorprendiendo a todas ellas. Las otras dos mujeres se sobresaltaron sus agujas accidentalmente pincharon sus dedos, sin embargo ellas permanecieron mudas pues temían que Lady Ikuko les daría lo mismo a ellas.

"Hotaru," Lady Ikuko gritó a la mujer joven cuya mejilla inmediatamente mostraba la impresión de la mano. "Esa línea está torcida. Desarmarás toda la costura y comenzarás nuevamente."

Ella completó otra ronda alrededor de la mesa, sus ojos atentos a su trabajo, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Ella se detuvo y giró. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en su rostro delgado, enfatizando las muchas líneas y arrugas profundas que a marcaban a una mujer mucho más vieja que sus 47 años. "Ustedes dos pueden agradecer a Hotaru por la cena que se perderán esta noche." ella lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Setsuna. "En cuanto a vos, Setsuna, podrías perder algunos kilos. Tu cintura abundante seguramente debe interferir con tus deberes. Le informaré cocinero que vos serás racionada a una comida diaria hasta que yo esté satisfecho con tu pérdida de peso. Y asegúrate que esos vestidos estén acabados a la hora correcta para que mis hijas tengan sus nuevos vestidos para dar la bienvenida a los irlandeses "— ella se detuvo y envió una severa mirada a Setsuna "para dar la bienvenida a Lord Darien de Shanekill."

"El Lord del infierno sería más apropiado," Setsuna murmuró después que Lady Ikuko desapareció por la puerta.

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos morados de Hotaru. "Lo siento tanto."

Ellie ofreció un consuelo palmeando levemente el hombro delgado de la muchacha." No te preocupes. Eres la mejor costurera de todo Cork. No podrías coser una costura torcida aunque lo intentases."

"El diablo irlandés la pondrá en su lugar," Setsuna dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Hotaru bajó su voz a un mero susurro. "¿Los cuentos son verdad?"

Setsuna lanzó una mirada cautelosa hacia la puerta abierta y se inclinó sobre la mesa, las mujeres se movieron más cerca para oír. "He oído a los guardias en la fortaleza conversando. Sus voces temblaban cuando ellos hablaban de él casi como si ellos temiesen que él apareciera en el aire y los silenciara con su espada poderosa. Ellos se persignan Cuando mencionan que él lucharía por cualquier rey que engordase sus bolsillos , cada rey intenta adelantarse al otro y ganarse el favor y los servicios del Diablo. Los oí decir que él no guarda ninguna fidelidad a Irlanda, siendo que él es un bárbaro."

"Un Bárbaro?" Hotaru repitió .

Setsuna dio otra mirada apurada al cuarto y la porta antes de responder. "Su sangre irlandesa está mezclada con sangre de los vikingos salvajes y es de ahí de donde le viene la relación con el diablo . Él no puede evitar los saqueos y las matanzas, forma parte de él. Él hasta consideró traicionar a los reyes de Irlanda."

"Cómo?" Ellie preguntó, atrapada por el cuento.

"Él tenía intención de proveer , por un precio, información al rey Henry II respecto a los reyes irlandeses y sus planes . Los reyes ofrecieron engordar substancialmente sus cofres si él mantenía cerrada la boca. Ellos le ofrecieron un contrato matrimonial lucrativo y vastas tierras , y otorgarle un título , el de Lord , cuando él no era nada mas que un bárbaro. Lord Kenji de Donnegan fue ordenado por el rey de Cork , Dermot MacCathy, ofrecer una de sus hijas al Diablo mientras que el rey de LimDarienk, Donal Mor O 'Brien, le garantizó un castillo pequeño y tierras en LimDarienk, no es ningún tonto . De ese modo el Diablo protegerá lo que es suyo junto con todo esto."

Los dedos hábiles de Hotaru terminaron de desarmar el último de los puntos de costura del vestido de lana verde musgo en que ella trabajaba . "Espero que él elija a Lady Esmeralda para a casarse Ella es cruel y astuta como su madre y ella se parece a ella también , alta y delgada , sin curvas, sólo esa nariz puntiaguda y esos labios finos siempre fruncidos . El Diablo y ella se merecen mutuamente ."

Ellie sonrió , sus ojos marrones bailando con malicia . " Pienso que él merece a Lady Beryl."

Setsuna y Hotaru soltaron una risita .

" No creo que el Diablo vaya a escoger a una mujer que huele a caballo como esposa," Setsuna dijo.

Hotaru defendió a la mujer, mientras continuaba riéndose . "Ella puede oler a los animales que tanto aprecia pero por lo menos ella es agradable con los criados. Y ella tiene buenas caderas anchas para dar a luz."

Las dos asintieron su acuerdo.

"Qué tal Lady Ann?" Hotaru preguntó.

"Tal vez," Setsuna dijo. "A ella no le importa nada más que sí misma , siempre está

preocupada por su apariencia, y ella es la hermana más atractiva aunque sólo tiene 16 años ."

" Edad suficiente para tomar un marido," Ellie dijo. " Yo me casé con John a los 15."

" Y darás a luz tu primer bebé dentro de un mes," Hotaru dijo encantada. " tienes miedo del nacimiento?"

Ellie habló con confianza, " No con lady Serena para ayudarme con el nacimiento."

Un silencio completo llenó el cuarto pequeño y una súbita corriente de aire entró por la puerta abierta, enviando escalofríos por las espaldas de las tres mujeres.

" No piensas que Lord Kenji ofrecerá a lady Serena al Diablo , verdad ? "- Setsuna preguntó,

su voz trémulo.

" El Diablo no la querría," Ellie respondió con condena . "Ella es muy dulce."

" El Diablo gusta de las presas inocentes," Hotaru recordó .

"Dios tenga clemencia de ella, " Ellie susurró, conteniendo sus lágrimas. "Ella ya no es inocente, y le dejaron una cicatriz para probar sus pecados."

Hotaru estalló furiosamente . "No hay ninguna mujer joven más buena que ella . Son los chismes maliciosos los que descreen de su inocencia . Ella luchó a su atacante y ganó pero nadie quiere creer la verdad . "

"Verdad o no , prefiero morir que vivir con vergüenza," Setsuna susurró .

" Si , lo mismo yo ," Ellie concordó.

"El coraje y la fuerza la ayudaron en su odisea," Hotaru discutió. "Y vos, Ellie, No estarías aquí si Lady Serena no hubiese luchado por su vida esa noche."

Ellie secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. " Muy cierto , Hotaru. Ella se transformó en una gran curandera y su habilidad me salvó de morir de esa fiebre. Pero quién a la tomará ahora? Ningún hombre de su clase la aceptará en matrimonio y ella ya tiene veinticinco años. Ella se mantiene apartada y encerrada con sus plantas, sus pociones y recetas. Ella no quiere que nadie vea la cicatriz. Qué vida es esa para ella?"

"Ella pasa el tiempo en el bosque recolectando sus plantas y cultivando su jardín," Hotaru la defendió.

Ellie frunció el ceño. "Sola, siempre sola."

" Rook va con ella," Hotaru discutió.

"Ese cachorro de monstruo no deja que nadie se aproxime a ella," Setsuna dijo. "Su padre se lo dio después del incidente. Él la quería custodiada pero no por un hombre."

Ellie sacudió la cabeza . "Di la verdad, Setsuna, su padre la culpa del ataque. Él sentía vergüenza de ella la noche que eso sucedió , como él tiene vergüenza de ella ahora."

"Bien," Setsuna dijo desafiantemente . "Entonces él no la ofrecerá al Diablo ya que él piensa que ella es un bien deteriorado."

"Y con esa cicatriz terrible siempre recordándole lo sucedido , Dios bendiga su alma," Hotaru dijo, persignándose y murmurando una oración.

Ellie y Setsuna se unieron con oraciones de sus propias.

"Alguien sabe quién la atacó ?" Ellie preguntó, pues ella no había estado al servicio de Lord

Kenji cuando el incidente había sucedido ocho años atrás .

"Su madrastra ordenó su silencio," Hotaru dijo, y se estremeció . " Yo la ayudé a atenderla después del ataque. Ella sangraba mucho, las sabanas estaban empapadas con su sangre. A Lady Ikuko le advirtió que se guardase las mentiras para ella misma y que no mencionara el nombre del hombre que la había tentado o ella ardería en el infierno para siempre. Lady Ikuko ordenó que un sacerdote fuese al lado de la cama para confesarla."

Setsuna interrumpió . " Fui yo a quien ella le ordenó llamar al sacerdote." ella se estremeció .

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza . "A Lady Ikuko no le importa nada acerca de Lady Serena . Ella no quería que la vergüenza de un pecado mortal recayera en el alma de su hijastra agonizante. Nadie sabe si ella confesó el nombre, pero yo oí su pedido cuando ellos me sacaron del cuarto, 'Dios, sálvame del diablo .' Algunos creen que ella hablaba sobre el mal dentro de ella misma, pero yo Pienso que ella luchó contra el diablo en persona esa noche y que Dios le salvó la vida."

Un silencio reinó por varios minutos .

El estruendo de trueno sonó afuera a lo lejos y tres pares de ojos se agrandaron con miedo.

"El Diablo irlandés cabalga con la tormenta," Ellie susurró y las tres mujeres jóvenes se persignaron .


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La lluvia pesada penetraba las tierras del castillo y un viento de otoño de frío soplaba a través de la tierra, empujando la basura contra la construcción de madera. Más truenos hicieron temblar la tierra, causándoles escalofríos a los ocupantes del castillo. Esos truenos no eran de la naturaleza sino de los cascos de caballos guiados por hombres, cien o allá abajo , en la entrada del castillo. Al frente de ellos, cabalgaba el Diablo irlandés en persona.

Lord Kenji y Lady Ikuko esperaban en el gran salón , sus hijas estaban en sus cuartos hasta que las llamasen y los criados de pie listos para servir aunque sus piernas temblaban cuando los caballos se acercaron , sacudiendo las paredes del castillo.

Los gritos y los relinchos de los caballos anunciaban la llegada de los invitados no deseados. Lord Kenji y Lady Ikuko se apresuraron reticentemente hacia la puerta del frente para dar una adecuada bienvenida. Lord Kenji ordenó que los las rejas de hierro fuesen levantadas y que los portones de madera fuesen abiertos . La fuerza del viento poderoso abrió ampliamente los portones, haciendo que los criados tuvieran que correr para evitar que se salieran de sus herrajes y que chocaran salvajemente contra las paredes de madera .

El Diablo irlandés caminó con pasos largos y con la fuerza del viento infernal, su capa de lana negra volando alrededor de su cuerpo; su cabello largo y oscuro brillando por el agua de la lluvia; y con atentos ojos azules él inspeccionó el cuarto con una mirada . Su mano estaba apoyada en el cabo de su espada de plata que colgaba de una correa de cuero en su cintura. Doce hombres lo siguieron seis de cada lado, parados detrás de él. Todos eran de gran estatura pero ninguno igualaba al Diablo. Él era bastante más alto que ellos, su posición era de poder y potencia. Hombros anchos, tórax imponente, brazos musculosos, cintura estrecha, muslos sólidos y una voz profunda y directa. "Mis hombres necesitan comida y refugio."

Él miró a Lady Ikuko y ella jadeó, sus facciones pecaminosamente atractivas le cortaron la respiración. Ella no podía hablar o quitar sus ojos de él. Su rostro la hipnotizaba, profundos ojos azules, labios que prometían placer infinito y una expresión arrogante que comandaba la atención de todos.

Lord Kenji caminó delante de su esposa. "Estamos honrados de tenerlo aquí, Lord Darien. Lo que sus hombres necesiten será provisto inmediatamente." él le hizo una seña a los criados, quienes reticentemente obedecieron. Ellos dieron un largo rodeo alrededor del Diablo y les hicieron señas a sus hombres para que los siguieran por la puerta.

Los hombres no los siguieron.

Lord Kenji aclaró su garganta. "Sus hombres pueden salir."

"Mi guardia personal se quedará conmigo. Ellos serán alojados cerca de mis aposentos." Él no hizo ningún pedido; era una orden que debía ser obedecida sin demora.

Lord Kenji aceptó como un criado obediente. "Como desees, Lord Darien."

"Exijo un baño y comida caliente, luego conversaremos." el Diablo miró a al hombre bajo y robusto, una evaluación breve y dismisiva.

Lord Kenji halló ofensivo su escrutinio descarado pero rodeado por un grupo de gigantes, él tenía pocas alternativas más que sufrir el insulto. Él emitió órdenes en Galés a los restantes tres criados, instruyéndoles que le mostrasen a Diablo sus cuartos y que organizar todo para que sus hombres salvajes sean alojados cerca de él.

Lord Darien dio un paso adelante, su sombra voluminosa dominando encima de Lord Kenji como demonio elevándose de las llamas del infierno.

El robusto y bajo Lord retrocedió con miedo cuando el Diablo habló en un claro galés , cambió al latín , seguido por un francés preciso, luego habló una lengua escandinava y terminó con una advertencia en Galés . "El Diablo sabe y ve todo, y su ira es infinita."

Lord Darien giró siguió al criado esperando en la escalera, insultando aún más a Kenji porque no dijo ni una palabra corteses de bienvenida a su casa.

Lady Ikuko se movió al lado de su marido y susurró en su oído, "Bárbaro repugnante."

Su mirada siguió la suya hacia el suelo y él observó con disgusto el barro espeso con que los hombres habían manchado los escalones de madera. "Necesitamos conversar," él susurró en respuesta y la apresuró fuera del cuarto a sus aposentos privados.

Un fuego en la chimenea calentaba el cuarto pequeño y un tapiz grueso cubría la única y pequeña ventana, protegiéndolos de la noche helada y tempestuosa. Una mesa de madera, cuatro sillas y un baúl eran sus únicos muebles. Las velas grandes y numerosas proveían luz suficiente y un criado sirvió al lord y la lady el vino antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Lord Kenji habló con rabia. "Cómo se atreve él a entrar en mi casa y hacer demandas. Por qué no me ofreció una presentación adecuada. Él entró y actuó como si esta fortaleza fuera suya, dándome órdenes a mí. A mí!" él se golpeó su pecho . "El Lord de este castillo."

" Qué vamos a hacer?" Lady Ikuko preguntó con afrentada.

Lord Kenji sacudió la cabeza, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y de boca se profundizaron con preocupación. "El bastardo Diablo tiene el favor de los reyes. Yo debo concordar con sus deseos o sufrir sus represalias."

Lady Ikuko frunció el ceño. "Él no tiene modales y la tierra que Donal Mor O 'Brien, rey de LimDarienk, le concedió es muy lejana y aislada como para ocupar un lugar de prominencia política o social. La mujer que él tome como esposa será poco más que una esclava para él y sus necesidades brutales. Quiero algo más para nuestras hijas y para nosotros mismos."

Lord Kenji se rascó el mentón. "Yo también. Contratos de matrimonio mucho más apropiados y lucrativo pueden ser conseguidos para nuestras hijas. El Diablo no tiene mucho para ofrecerme, más allá de su protección a cambio de esta unión. Yo no gano ni una miserable cosa con este acuerdo forzado."

"Debemos pensar en esto, Kenji. Debe haber un modo para logremos satisfacer a los reyes y a ese bárbaro y todavía ganar algo con esa unión."

"Bien pensado, mujer, sabes que siempre admiré tu intelecto y habilidad en tales asuntos y confío en tus intenciones. Vos Quieres exactamente lo que yo quiero, más riqueza y más poder, pero, cómo lograr eso y al mismo tiempo permanecer en las buenas gracias de los reyes?"

"Una buena pregunta, Kenji, y planeo encontrar una respuesta."

"Darien, necesitas una curandera, tu herida de la pierna empeora," Netflyte dijo con preocupación mientras observaba a su amigo de largo tiempo saliendo de la tina de madera enfrente de la chimenea encendida.

Darien agarró la toalla grande la criada apresuradamente había dejado sobre banco pequeño antes de que huyera del cuarto. Él la había detenido y le había hablado severamente , las manos temblorosas haciendo más daño que bien a sus músculos tensos mientras ella lo lavaba. Él le ordenó que cesara su torpeza y se había librado de su presencia irritante. Él rápidamente terminó el trabajo él mismo, la tina era muy inadecuada en su tamaño para albergarlo confortablemente además de eso, su pierna lastimada le dolía como el infierno.

Él se secó, cuidando evitar la herida hinchada y enrojecida de su muslo derecho. " No sería irónico que me muriese de una herida causada por una astilla después de haber sobrevivido a numerosas heridas de batalla?"

Netflyte se relajó en una de las de sillas madera agrupadas alrededor de una mesa pequeña no lejos de la chimenea, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. "El Diablo no puede morir."

Darien envolvió la toalla alrededor sus caderas y agarró otra para secar su cabello largo. "No , él siempre paga por sus pecados."

Netflyte tenía intención de protestar pero Darien lo interrumpió con una orden. "Envía a Jedite con instrucciones para exigir, no solicitar, que una curandera local me sea enviada y haz que Jedite le informe a Lord Kenji que me encontraré con él temprano mañana."

Netflyte se puso de pie. Darien estiró la tensión de sus músculos doloridos. Mientras Darien estaba lleno de músculos, Netflyte era esbelto e delgado. Muchos enemigo equivocadamente lo consideraban un oponente fácil sólo para descubrir que él poseía una fuerza infrecuente y una notable habilidad que los hacía lamentar haber entrado en una pelea de puños o de espadas con él. Sus facciones perfectamente esculpidas, sus ojos marrones sinceros, su sonrisa contagiosa y su naturaleza encantadora lo hacían un favorito con las damas. Pero Darien era una persona que entendía que Netflyte presentaba una máscara social al mundo y que por debajo había un hombre inmensamente diferente.

"Por qué la sonrisa, Netflyte?" Darien preguntó.

"EL hombre casi se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo cuando te vio, espera a que él vea a Jedite."

"Lord Kenji no es hombre. Es un idiota y los idiotas impotentes me irritan y me repugnan. Ve a buscar el curandero antes que me muera."

"El Diablo no puede morir," Netflyte le recordó, saliendo por la puerta.

"Infierno que no puede, " Darien dijo, sentándose en la silla grande más cerca del fuego y estirando sus piernas largas para entibiar su piel desnuda.

Estaba contento de estar allí en el Castillo de Donnegan, contento porque esa odisea pronto acabaría y finalmente contente por estar retornando a su propia tierra donde él mantendría la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo cuando sólo era un niño de cinco años.

Darien cerró sus ojos y permitió que la paz del cuarto silencioso lo sedase. Escuchó el crepitar del fuego, sintiendo su calor recorrer su piel desnuda y lentamente deslizó en una sueño muy necesitado.

Serena observó al gigante que esperaba solo fuera de su puerta, lo alto de su cabeza obstruía parcialmente su visión y él no podía pasar por la entrada a menos que se agachara. Él debía medir por lo menos dos metros. Tenía cabello largo, rubio que caía hasta sus hombros y sus ojos eran de un sorprende azules y el ancho de su cuerpo simplemente la dejó pasmada.

Rook , su perro, un monstruo de animal , estaba sentado al lado de su ama, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si no creyera que pudiera existir un hombre tan alto.

"La criada Setsuna me dijo que eras la mejor curandera de la zona," él dijo, su voz demasiado gentil para un hombre tan inmenso.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "Eso se comenta."

"mi lord precisa de sus habilidades," él dijo. "Por favor me puedes acompañar?"

Sorprendida con sus modales, cómoda con su presencia opresiva y claro con Rook para protegerla, ella indagó sobre necesidades del lord. " Cuál es su enfermedad?"

Él casi pareció ruborizarse con pudor. "Una astilla que no ha sido correctamente atendida."

Ella sonrió y su rubor se profundizó, su reacción extraña la hizo notar que él no estaba cómodo con las mujeres. Una característica extraña para un hombre cuya belleza y fuerza obviamente lo hacían atractivo para las damas. "Permíteme reunir las cosas necesarios para atender a tu lord."

Él sacudió la cabeza asintiendo y se alejó de la puerta, Rook fue detrás de él.

"Compórtate, Rook," ella gritó mientras corría para juntar sus cosas.

Las manos de Serena temblaban mientras ella trabajaba con prisa, dándose cuenta que el lord enfermo no podía ser otro que el Diablo irlandés. Ella había oído el chisme que precedió a su llegada. Él era de todo lo que se hablado en esas últimas semanas. La mayor parte de la gente hablaba de él con miedo y temor y ninguno lo mencionaba sin persignarse primero. Su reputación era infame y ella se estremeció con la perspectiva de encontrarse con ese ser oscuro y poderoso.

Terminó de juntar el material y antes de unirse al gigante que aguardaba afuera ella se quitó su cabello largo y dorado de su rostro, acomodándose los rulos que no quería permanecer como ellos los ponía. Suavemente pasó sus dedos encima de la cicatriz delgada y pálida que corría desde su sien hasta la mejilla del ojo derecho, seguía por su oreja, y a lo largo de su cuello, por su pecho hasta casi la punta de su pezón.

Para siempre estaría allí, siempre recordándole, para siempre manteniéndola como prisionera de sus propios miedos. Usó los rulos para esconder lo que su madrastra llamaba "su vergüenza."

Se aseguró que la cicatriz estuviese suficientemente escondida, agarró su cesta de remedios y corrió para unirse al hombre grande, que estaba ocupado acariciando al perro. "Listo," ella dijo, y deslizó la capucha de su capa oscura encima de su cabeza mientras ellos caminaban en dirección al castillo.

"Yo soy Serena, " ella dijo mientras se esforzaba por acompañar los pasos largos del gigante.

él se paró, la miró y dijo, "Jedite."

"Encantada de conocerte, Jedite." ella extendió su mano hacia él y sus dedos delicados pronto estaban perdidos en su palma ancha.

él sacudió la cabeza como respuesta y ella le sonrió , dándose cuenta que ese hombre grande podía ser un guerrero feroz, pero poseía un alma tímida y gentil. Caminó al lado de él, tocando su cabello y asegurándose que su cabello largo escondiese el lado feo de su rostro. Si su camino se cruzaba con el de su madrastra, la mujer tendría un ataque si ella no escondiese su vergüenza. No quería confrontar con esa mujer esa noche. Se apuraría para hacer su tarea y se iría antes que su madrastra descubriese su presencia en la fortaleza.

El castillo estaba extrañamente silencioso y su presencia y la del gigante no fueron detectadas mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto de invitado.

Rook tomó una posición defensiva fuera de la puerta de la habitación. Las piernas de Serena temblaban cuando entró con un Jedite confiado.

Dos hombres ocupaban el cuarto pequeño. Uno estaba medio desnudo y parecía estar adormecido por el fuego y la otra inmediatamente se levantó para saludarlos.

Netflyte la saludó con una sonrisa que podía encantar a la más fría de las mujeres, pero antes de que pudiera presentar sí misma, Darien habló desde su silla cerca del fuego.

"Netflyte, deja a la mujer en paz, ella está aquí para atenderme."

Serena quedó sorprendida por la respuesta del hombre ya que ella había pensado que él dormía, por sus ojos cerrado y su postura, relajada.

"Ven, acaba con esto, " él ordenó no muy suavemente.

Ella se bajó la capucha. No notó las sonrisas que Jedite y Netflyte intercambiaron. Después de dejar su capa sobre el baúl, ella tomó su cesta de remedios y abordó al hombre suavemente.

"Apúrate, mujer, deseo ir a mi cama antes que salga el sol."

Serena permaneció muda. Este hombre no era de la altura de Jedite, tal vez dos o tres centímetros menos. Pero Jedite era de naturaleza gentil mientras que ese hombre poseía modales arrogantes que fácilmente intimidaría a cualquier hombre o bestia.

Suavemente caminó hacia él. Entonces ese era el hombre que había tenido tan ocupadas a las lenguas chismosas por más de un mes. Ella miró sus facciones, era pecaminosamente guapo él y efectivamente sólo podía ser el diablo en persona. Su cabello largo, oscuro permanecía húmedo, las mechas mojadas descansaban encima de sus hombros largos y brillaban con la luz del fuego. Su pecho musculoso sólo podía haber sido formado por un ejercicio físico constante y sus piernas poderosas estaban definidas con músculos marcados. Ella sólo podía imaginar la potencia de lo que había debajo de la toalla y asombrosamente, ella sintió una oleada de calor en su vientre.

Enervada por su reacción asombrosa hacia ese hombre. Ella puso manos a la obra, toda su atención centrado en su deber. La herida en el medio de su muslo estaba expuesta a su visión. Estaba roja y tibia - la infección aparecerá pronto si ya no había comenzado.

Ella buscó un paño blanco limpio y prosiguió a sacar sus ungüentos, agujas de hueso y tela de lino para los vendajes. Ella puso agua tibia del balde en una fuente, colocando una mezcla de hojas en ella y embebió un paño blanco.

Cuando todo estaba listo ella limpió sus manos con otra tela. Su toque era gentil mientras ella repetidamente humedecía herida con el paño de la fuente y cuando consideró que la mezcla había actuado suficientemente, ella levantó su aguja de hueso más delgada.

"Esto puede dolerte," ella dijo suavemente.

"Lo dudo." él dijo, sus ojos permaneciendo cerrados y su cabeza descansando contra la silla.

La solución de agua y eucalipto funcionó bien, forzando el pedazo de astilla, que ella estaba segura permanecía dentro en su muslo, a salir fuera de la herida. Suavemente ella quitó la astilla delgada que causaba tanto dolor.

Serena limpió la herida nuevamente y entonces colocó una pomada alrededor del área infectada y luego vendó tiras blancas de lino. Ella no notó que el hombre había abierto sus ojos.

Darien observó a la mujer que estaba arrodillada a sus pies. Él espió sus facciones, con una voz tan suave él había asumido que ella sería por lo menos pasable, pero la mujer joven que estaba arrodillada delante de él era una belleza.

Su cabello dorado caía en una masa de bucles que llegaba más abajo de sus hombros. Su piel era pálida y pura como la nieve recién caída y sus labios tentadores. Ella llenaba su cuerpo generosamente, pechos redondeados y caderas y cintura estrechas. Y también estaba su toque suave; sencillamente ella lo excitó. Era por eso que él mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Él quería disfrutar la sensación de sus dedos delicados tocando su piel caliente e imaginar. Sí. Imaginar cómo su mano se sentiría si ella la deslizase lentamente debajo de la toalla y suavemente lo tomara...

Mientras él se entregaba a esa fantasía lujuriosa, Serena miró hacia arriba y encontró sus sensuales ojos azules. Las respiraciones quedaron suspendidas por varios segundos, las pasiones ardieron rápidamente y el destino estaba fijado en un lugar.

"Has acabado?" él preguntó, su voz casi gentil y muy., muy atractiva.

Ella sacudió la cabeza asintiendo e intentó controlarse. "Si, he acabado. El paño debe permanecer en ese lugar por el tiempo de dos días, y esta pomada"— ella levantó un recipiente de madera de su cesta y la colocó en el brazo de la silla en la que él estaba sentado — "debe ser puesta en la herida por lo menos una vez por semana."

Él dio un breve asentimiento con su cabeza.

Serena se apuró a juntar sus cosas y partir. Ese hombre o diablo estaba teniendo un efecto perturbador en sus sentidos y su sensibilidad, y ella no quería saber más nada con su enervante presencia.

Ella estaba por ponerse de pie cuando él habló.

"Compartirías mi cama esta noche?"

Su invitación lasciva era tan chocante que ella cayó sentada sobre su trasero, su boca abierta y sus ojos agrandados.

Él extendió su mano hacia ella, la sugestión de una sonrisa lujurioso tentándola en su boca. "Seré gentil."

Ella ignoró la ayuda ofrecida y sacudió la cabeza negándole, pero le transmitió a él una impresión equivocada.

"Bueno violento y salvaje, si lo prefieres de ese modo."

Él no esperó su respuesta. Él se puso de pie, la toalla cayó, su pasión más que evidente por el tamaño potente de su falo, y él dio un paso hacia ella.

Serena se puso de pie, tropezando con el borde de su falda mientras ella luchaba por equilibrarse y partir de una vez.

Darien intentó ayudarla , pero ella rechazó sus manos, desesperadamente intentando no mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Él se rió pero su mano finalmente tomó su brazo y la enderezó en frente de él.

"Tenemos toda la noche, no existe nada razón para ser impaciente."

Serena jadeó, encontrando chocante la cercanía física y su asimiento demasiado posesivo. Ella libró su brazo, agarró su cesta y su capa y se apresuró en dirección a la puerta.

"Si es dinero lo que deseas, puedo ser generoso," Darien dijo, irritado y por increíble que pareciera, decepcionado.

"Rook," Serena gritó con una mezcla de miedo y de rabia.

El perro enorme entró en el cuarto, los dientes expuestos, y adoptó una posición protectora delante de Serena.

Netflyte y Jedite sonrieron.

"Siéntate!" Darien ordenó con una voz atronadora que hizo temblar a Serena.

El perro inmediatamente obedeció pero él continuaba emitiendo un gruñido bajo.

"Ni por todas las monedas del mundo me acostaría con el Diablo," Serena dijo y huyó del cuarto, Rook cerca de sus talones y gruñendo.

Netflyte y Jedite repentinamente estallaron en risas.

Darien no se rió.

"Ella no estaba muy impresionada con vos," Netflyte dijo y le lanzó a su amigo una bata.

Darien se puso la prenda seda negra. "No importa."

" Su rechazo no enojó?" Netflyte lo provocó, estaba familiarizado con la osadía de Darien con las mujeres.

Darien caminó hacia la mesa y se sirvió una copa de vino. "Como dije, no importa. La tendré antes de partir."

Netflyte continuó su provocación. "Yo nunca supe que vos tomases a una mujer a la fuerza."

"Ella se acostará con el Diablo — y de buena voluntad," él le aseguró su amigo y lentamente sorbió su vino.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Serena llegó a la puerta del frente, su mano temblorosa agarrando la manija cuando la voz de su madrastra la detuvo.

" Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Serena tomó una respiración profunda, calmándose antes de girar para enfrentar a la mujer. Ella no exhibiría ninguna señal de angustia, ni le daría su ninguna razón para reprenderla o depreciarla, aunque esa mujer nunca necesitaba ninguna razón. Ella encontraba culpable a todo el mundo.

Con su mentón erguido y tan alto como pudo, Serena lentamente se dio vuelta .

Rook , alerta a las emociones tensas de su ama , tomó una posición de defensa delante de ella.

Lady Ikuko se aproximó con ojos muy abiertos y su voz levantada un chillido que Serena creía hacía sacudir la fortaleza .

"Te advertí no traer esa bestia a esta fortaleza ."

A Rook no le importó su tono ni cabello oscuro atado en su nuca pues él mostró sus dientes, emitiendo un gruñido bajo .

Lady Ikuko abruptamente se detuvo. "Sácalo o tendré que matarlo."

Serena amaba profundamente a Rook. Él era su amigo verdadero y su único compañero y no podía soportar pensar sobre que algo malo le sucediera. Y ella sabía sin duda que Lady Ikuko era capaz de dañar. Serena frecuentemente se preguntaba si ella a propósito infligía daño a los otros por el placer que le causaba observar a las personas sufrir. Ella era cruel e insensible y eso la hacía peligrosa.

Ella no arriesgaría a perder a Rook simplemente porque ella no era capaz de soportar la lengua venenosa de su madrastra o una bofetada que no le causaría más que un ardor en la cara y todo acabaría.

Serena abrió la puerta suavemente, le ordenó a Rook que esperase afuera. El gran perro enfocó sus ojos oscuros en Lady Ikuko, dio un gruñido y con pasos largos y lentos hizo lo que su ama le había instruido.

Lady Ikuko estaba al lado de Serena antes que la puerta estuviese completamente cerrada, sus dedos viciosamente apretando brazo delgado de Serena. Estaba tan enfurecida que ella no vio a Rook moverse furtivamente y entrando para fundirse con las sombras de las paredes de madera. Ella arrastró a Serena por un corredor débilmente iluminado y la empujó dentro de un cuarto, golpeando la puerta detrás de ellas.

Rook permaneció en las sombras esperando.

"Explícate," Lady Ikuko exigió a Serena mientras empujaba a la joven lejos de ella.

Serena temía a su madrastra, pero le temía mucho más a su propia debilidad. Ella no se permitiría de vuelta ser rebajada y pisoteada. Había soportado suficiente humillación y se negaba a tolerar más. En su fuerza halló coraje y en su coraje halló orgullo. Un amor propio que ella luchaba por recuperar.

Ella lanzó su cabello dorado lejos de su rostro, la multitud de bucles volaron y saltaron fuera de su piel pálida, exponiendo su cicatriz.

Lady Ikuko sacudió la cabeza con disgusto, Pero Serena continuaba sosteniendo su cabeza bien en alto.

La cicatriz física era algo con lo que ella había aprendido a vivir, pero era lo que la cicatriz significaba para los otros lo que le causaba mayor sufrimiento. Todos asumían que su atacante la había violado. Nadie la escuchaba cuando les decía cuanto había luchado, luchado por su vida y que había ganado.

Cuando ellos la habían encontrado esa noche en los establos, golpeada y sangrando y la habían traído a la fortaleza, su madrastra había gritado acusaciones usando palabras odiosas. Y cuando ella había intentado hablar, la mujer le había advertido que mantuviese sus mentiras para ella misma. Que ninguna mujer decente querría permanecer viva después de un incidente tan pecaminoso.

Pero ella estaba equivocada. Serena quería vivir más que nunca esa noche y ella había luchado con tan fuerza para hacerlo. Incluso cuando los curanderos le dijeron su padre que ella había perdido demasiada sangre para sobrevivir y los sacerdotes fueron llamados para darle los últimos ritos, Serena había luchado en silencio. Ella había luchado con más fuerza cuando oyó a su madrastra y a su padre concordando que eso sería lo mejor para todos, especialmente para Serena , que ella muriese.

Serena halló una fuerza dentro de ella esa misma noche ella nunca había sabido que poseía y le rezó a Dios para que la ayudara a curarse y le prometió que ella, su vez, ayudaría a curar a otros. Él respondió su oración y ella mantuvo su palabra.

Y ahora nadie, ni su madrastra ni el Diablo mismo la despojarían de su coraje y su orgullo.

"Espero que hayas tenido el suficiente sentido común como para esconder esa cicatriz horrorosa producto de tu indiscreción," Lady Ikuko dijo con una mirada aguda que casi podía cortar tan dolorosamente como un cuchillo.

"No tengo ninguna vergüenza," Serena dijo, sus ojos cielo potentes mirándola.

"Te avergüenzas de vos misma," Lady Ikuko escupió. "Ninguna mujer decente mostraría una marca que la distingue como una ramera."

Serena habló suavemente, pero con tanta convicción que su voz resonó en el cuarto pequeños. "Yo no hice nada malo."

"Suficiente, yo no oiré una mentira más. Ahora dime qué estás haciendo aquí."

Serena no vio ninguna razón para esconder la verdad. Ella era una curandera y frecuentemente era llamada para atender a los enfermos, para el disgusto de su padre y de su madrastra.

"Vuestro invitado solicitó mi servicio."

Una mirada maliciosa precedió el comentario da Lady Ikuko. "Qué servicio es ese?"

Serena fue rápida en responder. "Tal vez deberías preguntarle al Diablo."

"Prostituta ingrata," la mujer gritó. "Sin embargo una prostituta era lo único que el Diablo querría."

"Yo pensé que él sólo gustaba de corromper a las inocentes."

Con su rostro enrojecido por la ira, Lady Ikuko dio varios pasos rápidos en dirección a Serena.

Dándose cuenta que ella tenía intención de golpearla, Serena sabiamente respondió. "Lord Darien exigió atención para su pierna."

Eso detuvo a la mujer suficientemente rápido y el cambio sorprendente en su expresión asustó a Serena.

"Él te trató correctamente?"

Serena no entendió la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer donde sólo momentos antes reinaba la furia. Y ella no confiaba en los cambios súbitos de emociones.

Lady Ikuko no le dio una oportunidad de responder antes de arremeter con otras preguntas. "Él fue respetuoso? Te hizo alguna sugestión impropia?"

Serena no estaba segura de lo que la mujer estaba implicando pero su arsenal de preguntas la puso incómoda e insegura de cómo responder. Sintió como si estuviera a punto de caer en una trampa y que sus respuestas la librarían o la atraparían.

"Dímelo ya," Lady Ikuko estalló. "Obtendré la verdad de vos. No quiero ninguna de tus mentiras."

Serena vaciló y por un momento pensó en no mencionar la propuesta pecaminosa del Diablo, pero por otro lado el Diablo no necesitaba ninguna ayuda de ella. Pues rápidamente y simplemente ella podría explicar cómo Lord Darien le había pedido que compartiese su cama.

Esa vez una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Serena alarmado a la mujer. Era como si ella estuviera recibiendo noticias maravillosamente deliciosas y se estuviera regocijando.

Darien se sentó en la mesa principal en el gran salón en profunda conversación con Netflyte y Jedite. Sus hombres ya habían terminado el desayuno. Algunos estaban ocupándose de los caballos, mientras que otros estaban tomando parte en la práctica física o limpiando sus armas. Algunos permanecían de guardia en los carros.

Darien sentía orgullo de sus hombres y sus logros. Ellos habían cabalgado muchos años con él y habían luchado muchas batallas. Ahora era el momento de recoger las recompensas. Él había adquirido una vasta fortuna luchando para el lord o rey que le ofreciera el pago más alto. Con la fortuna acumulada y este matrimonio que le daría tierras, él no tendría ninguna necesidad de ser contratado como mercenario.

Una buena porción de sus hombres, junto con los obreros contratados, estaban en LimDarienk haciendo trabajo de refacciones en la fortaleza y en los edificios circundantes de modo que todos tendrían alojamiento en el invierno. Sus hombres estaban esperando ansiosamente asentarse, conseguirse esposas y sembrar la tierra así como sembrar hijos.

Él había notado que alguno de sus hombres no habían perdido el tiempo y andaban detrás de las criadas y él no estaría sorprendido si tuviese varios pedidos para para comprar la libertad de las criada para que ellas pudiesen irse con sus hombres.

Después de todo , él estaba aquí por la misma razón y cuanto antes él hiciera su decisión mejor sería , pero la curandera de cabello dorado continuaba atormentando sus pensamientos y mantenía su sangre caliente. Él podría escoger una esposa hoy pero también tenía intención de buscar a la curandera. Su primero pensamiento había sido persuadirla de rendirse a él pero cuando le dio a la idea más consideración que él se dio cuenta que acostarse con ella una vez le no le alcanzaría. Había decidido ofrecerle a ella un puesto en su fortaleza. Un puesto que definitivamente la beneficiaría a ella y a él.

"Está pensando en la curandera nuevamente," Netflyte dijo, mirando a Darien y luego a Jedite quien estaba terminando su último potaje.

Jedite sacudió la cabeza. "Bonita muchacha cosa y agradable, también."

Darien sonrió, sorprendido por la respuesta de Jedite. Su timidez con las mujeres eran conocidas en el campamento. Los hombres frecuentemente se burlaban de eso. Con toda su fuerza física y su impresionante tamaño, él era un gigante tímido. Una mujer tendría suerte de tenerlo como marido, pero hasta que el hombre pudiera encontrar su lengua con las mujeres que estaba destinado a permanecer sin compañía.

"Ella te gustó, Jedite?" él dijo en un serio pero provocador tono.

El hombre se ruborizó y bajó su cabeza, enfocando sus ojos en su bandeja vacía como si eso lo salvase de la humillación.

Netflyte y Darien rieron y Darien palmeó la espalda de Jedite.

"Pienso , amigo, que te encontraremos una mujer antes que nos vayamos de aquí.

No puedo tener a mi hombre más fuerte ruborizándose como una muchachita nerviosa ante la mención de una mera mujer."

Sus mejillas se encendieron mucho más y él sacudió la cabeza. "No necesito una mujer."

Netflyte rugió. "Maldición si no la necesitas. Todo hombre quiere e necesita sentir a una mujer debajo de su cuerpo. "

"O montándolo," Darien agregó para el pudor adicional de Jedite.

"Yo adoro la sensación de estar enterrado bien profundamente una mujer que puede cabalgarme con abandono salvaje," Netflyte dijo y estaba por continuar cuando Hotaru entró en el salón y nerviosamente caminó hacia el trío.

"Con permiso, caballeros," Hotaru dijo suavemente. "No quiero interrumpir o ser irrespetuoso, pero la cocinera quiere saber si desean más comida."

"Ya estamos llenos, muchacha, gracias," Darien dijo con una autoridad firme que siempre ponía a los criados nerviosos.

"Esos malditos ojos tuyos y el estruendo en tu voz las excita y las asusta, " Netflyte comentó cuando la joven se fue.

"De qué estás hablando?" Darien dijo, viendo de reojo o modo como Jedite observaba, tan imperceptiblemente como era posible, el balanceo de las caderas anchas de Hotaru cuando ella finalmente desapareció.

"Tus ojos," Netflyte reiteró. "Azules como el mar profundo y tan lujuriosos como los de una prostituta necesitada."

Eso causó una risotada de Jedite.

Netflyte continuó . "Y tu voz, es un estruendo profundo como un trueno distante advirtiendo lo que está por venir. Excita a las mujeres y asusta a los hombres."

"No excitó a Serena, " Jedite dijo casualmente.

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza cuando Darien lentamente giró para enfrentar al gran hombre.

Jedite miró al líder a los ojos. "Ella es una muchacha decente que Ella es considerada, Recuerda eso."

" Es Una advertencia?," Darien preguntó con tono exigente.

Netflyte contuvo la respiración, pues tan grande como Jedite era, cada hombre al servicio de Darien sabía que él podía derribar al gigante. Su fuerza y su coraje eran legendarios y ellas le habían ganado el respeto y la admiración de sus hombres después de demostrar que era un guerrero temerario.

Jedite apoyó una mano gentil sobre el hombro de Darien. "Tómalo como de alguien que se preocupa por vos."

Jedite había crecido al lado de Darien y su preocupación significaba mucho, entonces él claramente entendió que el hombre hablaba de corazón. "Entonces lo recordaré."

Jedite sonrió y Netflyte soltó la respiración.

"Es Bueno que ustedes hayan arreglado esto amigablemente," Netflyte dijo con una sonrisa ancha. "Por un minuto temí que tendría que separarlo."

Eso trajo una carcajada de ambos hombres.

"Eres un amante no un luchador, Netflyte," Darien le recordó, aunque él sabía que el hombre era extremamente hábil en ambos ocupaciones. También sabía que Netflyte prefería ser destacado por su reputación con las mujeres. Frecuentemente comentaba que sus adversarios nunca lo tomaban seriamente, pensando que él estaba más preocupado con las mujeres que con las batallas, pero juzgaban mal sus habilidades.

"Lo que me recuerda," Netflyte dijo, " Vi a una muchacha bastante bonita esta mañana. Brenda, pienso que se llama. Creo que iré a ver si ella está interesada en algún tipo de entretenimiento."

"Después de que termines de ocuparte de los hombres," Darien dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a duda de que era una orden.

"Como desees," Netflyte dijo, dándole a Darien el respeto que él sentía que merecía.

Darien vio que Lord Kenji entraba en el salón algunos momentos antes. A propósito ignoró al hombre irritante y terminó su conversación con Netflyte, después giró hacia Jedite para hablar. Su omisión descarada de la presencia de su anfitrión era un desliz que cualquier hombre orgulloso no ignoraría , y mientras Lord Kenji podría considerarse a sí mismo orgulloso, Darien sentía que él era un cobarde que usaba a otros hombres para luchar sus batallas. Dudaba que él hubiese levantado una espada o incluso su puño para defender su orgullo, a menos que claro, se tratase de un hombre más débil o más probablemente de una mujer.

Darien habló con Jedite, continuó ignorando a Lord Kenji que vino a parase frente a la mesa, directamente frente a él.

"Ocúpate de abastecer las provisiones para nuestra viaje a casa. Y busca a esa muchacha Hotaru y dile que le pida a la cocinera que prepare algunas tartas de fruta extras para comer en nuestro viaje de regreso. Sé generoso con la recompensa, como siempre."

Lord Kenji esperó en silencio a que los dos hombres se retirasen. Ellos no hicieron ningún movimiento para partir y Kenji se puso impaciente y nervioso con los ojos infernales del Diablo posándose en él.

Sólo después que el sudor comenzó a gotear en la frente de Kenji, Lord Darien le habló.

"Mi tiempo es valioso para mí," Darien comenzó. "No deseo desperdiciarlo. Asegúrese que sus hijas sean traídas aquí al salón a media mañana. Las inspeccionaré y veré cual se ajusta a mis necesidades. Haré mi elección entonces, me casaré al día siguiente y me habré ido al día siguiente. Espero que mis órdenes sean correctamente seguidas. No me decepcione."

Con eso Darien se puso de pie y marchó fuera del gran salón, sus hombres siguiéndolo.

Lord Kenji permaneció parado con la boca abierta.

Lady Ikuko entró en el salón y se paró al lado de su marido. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la espalda del Diablo, ancha y poderosa, y ella sonrió. "Arrogante e insultante. Pero qué se puede esperar de un bárbaro que no sabe nada de modales y respeto."

Lord Kenji deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada de su esposa. "Una vez más, mi esposa querida, me confortas. Y tu astuto mente creó un plan perfecto para librarnos de estos indeseables mientras mantenemos nuestra parte del acuerdo con los reyes."

Lady Ikuko humedeció sus labios delgados en anticipación. "Media mañana, va a ser muy divertido."


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Darien se sentó en la gran mesa sobre la tarima que daba directamente a las tres mujeres que estaban de pie a unos metros de distancia de él. Había estado ocupado toda la mañana escuchando reclamos y comentarios de sus hombres y no quedó sorprendido al descubrir que ya había algunos que habían encontrado mujeres que estaban dispuestas a partir con ellos. Una mujer era una tejedora, otra una ayudante en la cocina y él mismo tenía su ojo en la criada Hotaru , que había descubierto era un excelente costurera. Él tenía el presentimiento que Jedite estaba interesado en esa muchacha gordita y dado que él era tímido y nunca encontraría por sí mismo una esposa; entonces Darien tenía intención de buscarle una.

El amor no importaba. Era más una emoción pasajera como la pasión y una vez que pasaba servía poco propósito. Él necesitaba una esposa que fuese una sólida y confiable compañera. Una que poseyera fuerza y coraje y capacidad de dar a luz muchos hijos e hijas de modo que juntos fundasen una extensa familia que continuase su apellido y que se ocuparía de que su tierra floreciese.

Esperaba encontrar una mujer , con quien hallaría placer en acostarse y a quien él pudiera darle placer, pero las tres candidatas en frente de él no sólo carecían de atractivo sexual sino también de atractivo física , haciéndolo estar aún mas determinado a encontrar a la curandera y ofrecerle una compensación generosa para unirse a su personal doméstico.

Las tres mujeres jóvenes que se agrupaban alrededor de su madre iban desde atractiva hasta pasable y hasta inaceptable. Ya había descartado una. Ella se asemejaba a su madre y parecía estar igualmente odiosa. Sus labios delgados y sus ojos estrechos severamente sondeaban el salón la hacían aún menos atractiva . La más linda estaba obviamente muy consciente de su belleza. Desafortunadamente había una frialdad en ella que hizo que Darien pensara que ella no le daría la bienvenida a un marido en su cama a menos que fuese fuertemente recompensada por eso. La muchacha pasable no parecía estar interesada en el ambiente que la rodeaba y aún menos interesada en su apariencia. Pero ella tenía caderas anchas que le darían una ventaja en los partos, aunque embarazarla podría ser un proceso difícil ya que él no se sentía atraído a ella.

Netflyte se inclinó encima de su hombro. "Toma la belleza — por lo menos que ella es fácil de mirar."

Jedite gruñó y Darien giró hacia donde él estaba sentado ,a su derecha. "Qué pasa ?"

Jedite sacudió la cabeza y Darien casi podía leer sus pensamientos. Ninguna le resultaba atractiva al gigante y una vez mas él vio los ojos de Jedite desviaban hacia la criada Hotaru donde ella y otras dos siervas estaban susurrando cerca la chimenea.

"Claro que la mas desprolija probablemente no tendría ninguna dificultad en parir un bebé o dos con esas caderas generosas," Netflyte dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo te pedí tu ayuda?" Darien dijo irritado porque ninguna de las tres mujeres ni remotamente lo atraía.

"No, pero yo te la estoy ofreciendo de cualquier manera. Debes escoger, tus tierras dependen de esta unión y además sólo tendrás que acostarte con ella cuando quieras embarazarla Este matrimonio no es una sentencia de muerte, sólo una inconveniente secundario que puede ser ignorada después de los votos matrimoniales y de plantar tu semilla fértil."

él tenía razón , pero Darien secretamente esperaba más. Junto con su tierra fértil que crecería por el producto del sudor de su frente y la fuerza de sus manos, quería que una mujer que le diera lo mismo. Quería una mujer que de buena voluntad aceptara su semilla y que atendiera a su hijo con cariño y cuidado. No una mujer que cumpliría con su deber para con él, que le reclamase mientras la criatura crecía dentro de su vientre y luego ignorase al bebé cuando hubiera nacido. Quería una mujer que nutriese, amase y cuidase.

La curandera.

Ella nutriría y amaría a la criatura que ella llevase en su vientre . Darien podía saber eso por el modo en que ella lo había tratado gentilmente a él. Ella daría libremente su amor a su marido y a su hijo .

" Bien?" Netflyte preguntó impacientemente. " Cuál es?"

Darien murmuró entre dientes mientras que ambos hombres sentados al lado de él sonrieron con el conocimiento que su Lord no estaba para nada contento con las candidatas.

"Toma la más linda a los ojos ," Netflyte susurró .

Jedite se asoció su propia elección . "La de las caderas anchas."

Darien necesitaba ser sensato en su elección pero en ese momento sólo se sentía razonable pero esa razón rápidamente lo abandonó cuando él vio a la curandera entrar por la puerta del frente con ese perro monstruoso al lado de ella.

Darien la estudió con ojos agudos. Ella vestía una túnica azul profundo encima de una camisa de lino celeste pálido y su cinturón trenzado servía para sostener una pequeña bolsa de cuero que probablemente contenía sus hierbas medicinales . Sus ropas eran simples, diferentes de los colores oro y naranja que las otras vestían . Pero la simplicidad del vestido de ella, hacía a su rostro pálido aun mas atractivo . Y su cabello - Oh Dios- él brillaba en su esplendor dorado alrededor de un rostro pálido con profundos ojos claros ...

Ello se sorprendieron por un momento, él captó una sugestión de miedo en ellos y Darien se preguntó si él sería la causa de su angustia.

La observó con interés mientras Lady Ikuko le lanzaba una mirada severa y de un manotazo ponía a Serena a su lado. Las otras tres mujeres sonrieron .

Darien envió una mirada alerta a Netflyte y a Jedite ,y ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Algo inesperado estaba por suceder y Darien tenía intención de estar preparado. Nunca enfrentaba una batalla sin preparación y aunque esta probablemente no pasaría de ser una pequeña escaramuza que él quería ser el vencedor.

Apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo y esperó en un silencio arrogante.

Serena se aproximó a su madrastra con aprensión. Ella se preguntó sobre la extraña convocatoria al salón . Ella raramente se presentaba en la fortaleza consciente de que no era bienvenida.

Su madrastra lanzó una advertencia con una mirada en dirección al perro y Serena inmediatamente le ordenó a Rook que se sentara cerca de la puerta. Él mantenía sus ojos firmes en su ama .

Serena se paró cerca de su madrastra, la mujer dio pasos rápidos para cerrar la distancia y habló con una severidad que asustó a Serena.

"Mantén tu vergüenza escondida y no hables una palabra." ella apretó su labio superior con disgusto. " No nos avergüences ." ella entonces reunió a sus hijas.

Las manos de Serena fueron inmediatamente a su cabello y movió las bucles, asegurándose de que su cicatriz permaneciera escondida.

"Ahora hay una belleza," Netflyte susurró todavía alerta.

Jedite aceptó con un simple asentimiento de su cabeza.

Darien no dijo nada. Simplemente observó a Serena. Su sangre hirvió y sintió una erección ante su presencia inesperada , y eso sólo sirvió para determinarlo aun mas a llevarla con él. Quería sentir la gloria de ese cabello contra su piel desnuda y saborear su sumisión dispuesta.

El deseo para tenerla era tanto que él sintió una oleada de lujuria invadirle, causándole un tormento impiadoso. Nunca había querido a una mujer tanto como quería a esta en ese mismo momento y ese pensamiento lo trastornó.

Haría algo y rápido. Así era como la quería — rápido y furioso, un enredo de brazos y piernas desnudas y embestidas penetrantes para llevarlos al éxtasis. Y él se ocuparía de que ella llegase al éxtasis, gritando su rendición a él.

Su mano se apretó en un puño.

Netflyte vio la lucha en sus ojos ardientes y en su puño cerrado. "Haz tu elección y tómala entonces para aliviarte."

Darien respiró profundamente y estaba por hablar cuando Lord Kenji avanzó con una confianza arrogante que puso alerta a Darien.

"Un asunto serio fue traído a mi atención," él comenzó.

Darien permaneció mudo, manteniendo un ojo fijo en el hombre con cuerpo de barril.

Kenji astutamente mantenía distancia del Diablo poderoso mientras continuaba hablando . " Lord Darien , ha insultado mi hospitalidad ayer a la noche cuando le hizo una proposición impropia a mi hija Serena de ."

Hubo expresiones sorprendidas en los rostros de Netflyte y Jedite pero Darien permaneció como él estaba, tranquilo y mudo.

Kenji altaneramente prosiguió humillando al Diablo . "No me agrada un insulto tan descarado para mi querida hija. Cómo se atreve a tratarla como una prostituta cuando yo cortésmente le abrí las puertas de mi casa ! Se avergüenza a usted mismo, pero principalmente ofendió a mi hija y le exigimos que rectifique eso inmediatamente. No me conformaré con nada menos que una propuesta de matrimonio para mi Serena hija ."

"Padre, no," Serena dijo con alarma creciente . No quería tener nada que ver con el Diablo o Lord Darien o quien quiera que él fuera. Ella valoraba su libertad y quería rendirla y mucho menos a un hombre que claramente carecía de cualquier emoción. Una característica negativa que el Diablo seguramente poseía.

"Silencio," su padre gritó. "Él hará lo correcto. No tendré manchas en la virtud de mi hija."

Lord Kenji obviamente estaba gozando lo que él asumía era tener la superioridad y el control de la situación, y Darien silenciosamente permitió que el pequeño hombre continuase con su charada inútil mientras él enfocaba su atención en Serena.

Ella obviamente no sabía nada del plan de su padre aunque él dudaba que ese hombre poseyera suficiente cerebro como para haberlo diseñado . No, ese estilo de táctica dudoso parecía más de Lady Ikuko . La única cosa sobre todo ese extraño incidente era que él nunca había sido informado que existían cuatro hijas, no tres. Por qué su existencia le había sido ocultada ? Por qué no había sido informado que la curandera era hija de Lord Kenji?

El enigmático pensamiento lo irritaba pero no permitiría que eso lo detuviese para poseer a Serena. Nada lo detendría de poseer Serena.

Lord Kenji continuó con su diatriba disfrutando ese momento de poder sobre el Diablo .

Serena permanecía en shock, su cuerpo esbelto temblando debajo de su ropa . Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Su padre pretendía darla en matrimonio a ese Lord oscuro? Y ella no tendría opinión en el asunto. Y una vez que ellos estuviesen unidos él decidiría y mandaría sobre ella. Comandaría cada uno de sus movimientos y le exigiría sus deberes de esposa .

Sus párpados temblaban y su respiración estaba suspendida. Qué sucedería cuando él descubriese la verdad y viese su vergüenza! Se retó a sí misma por pensar en su cicatriz como algo vergonzoso. Pero él pensaría así y se sentiría traicionado, despreciado , y entonces qué? él tenía que ser informado de la verdad . Si él supiese la verdad , no la querría.

Ella se movió para avanzar, pero su madrastra le bloqueó el paso y susurró una advertencia severa.

" No hablarás ni una palabra ."

El frío reflejado en los ojos de la mujer le causaron un escalofrío a Serena así como su advertencia . Ella permaneció muda.

Lord Kenji, sin aliento por su discurso, finalmente se calló . Ni un susurro, ni un suspiro o una respiración era oído. Un silencio colgaba densamente en el ambiente , y ni el mismo viento do otoño sonaba afuera. Todos esperaban, esperaban que el Diablo hablase.

Darien se puso de pie . Caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesa, sus ojos azules fijos en Serena y todos los ojos en el cuarto fijos en él.

Serena se rehusó a mostrar a su miedo. Ella forzó a su temblor a quedar bajo control ; sólo un temblor leve ahora le recorría el cuerpo y ella valientemente encontró su lujuria en sus ojos azules mientras él se aproximaba .

Él era magnífico, aunque una sola palabra parecía inadecuada para describirlo. Su túnica roja oscura era del color del vino ricamente envejecido, y la tela parecía para haber sido tejida por un tejedor más experto. La prenda de lana realzaba su cuerpo finamente trabajado.

Su rostro, mientras tanto, le causó un frenético temblor en su estómago. Sus facciones eran una mezcla de belleza y fuerza irlandesa, era notable su ascendencia vikinga. Su cabello largo, oscuro estaba peinado lejos de su rostro y proveía u halo brillante encima de sus hombros anchos, enfatizando su atractivo potente.

Si así era como se veía el diablo, no era de extrañar que personas cometieran pecados.

Él se detuvo a una distancia corta de ella, Lady Ikuko salió de su camino como si ella ofreciese a Serena para una inspección. No fue una sorpresa para Serena que él hiciera justamente eso. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrerla, su mirada descarada acariciando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Ella se refrenó de responder ante el escalofrío que la recorrió con su lujurioso escrutinio. No tenía ninguna duda de que si ellos estuviesen a solas serían sus manos las que lentamente recorrerían la ruta que sus ojos ahora seguían. Ese pecaminoso pensamiento causó otro temblor en su estómago e instintivamente su mano se movió encima de su abdomen nervioso.

Su movimiento se detuvo y él le sonrió. Él estaba muy consciente de la incomodidad que le causaba y parecía sentir gran placer con eso. Sin quitar sus ojos de ella, él habló con Lord Kenji.

"Me casaré con su hija Serena mañana."

Atónita y asustada por lo que esta unión implicaba, ella se movió para hablar.

La respuesta rápida de su padre la interrumpió. "Estoy contente de oír eso. Una celebración y un banquete serán preparados."

Serena nuevamente intentó hablar, pero orgullo excesivo de su padre lo mantuvo diciendo tonterías.

"Una decisión sabía que no lamentará. Serena es una buena curandera, una hija obediente y será una esposa obediente... "

"Padre, " Serena intentó interrumpir.

Él simplemente levantó su mano para silenciarla. "Dice que desea partir mañana. Me aseguraré que sea provisto con todo lo que precisa y... "

"Padre, por favor," ella intentó nuevamente.

"No tienes modales, niña."

La reprensión severa vino de su madrastra quien volvió a su lado. Serena vio la mirada de furia en su rostro y rápidamente le hizo una seña detrás de su espalda a Rook quien estaba sentado. Ella sintió La pérdida de control de la mujer y supo que iba a darle una bofetada, para la cual ella se preparó.

"Obedecerás a tu padre y cuando estés casada, obedecerás a tu marido, criatura ingrata," ella gritó y levantó su mano en dirección a Serena con tal fuerza que Serena temió que no quedaría en pie.

Serena cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el golpe.

Ella sintió un roce suave de tela contra su mejilla y abrió sus ojos para ver la mano del diablo apretando muy firmemente alrededor de la muñeca de su madrastra

Sus ojos azules que sólo momentos antes de estaban llenos de lujuria descarada ahora rugían como una tormenta de invierno fuera de control y cuando él habló, su profundo tono congeló a todos con miedo.

"Serena me pertenece ahora. Tóquela y usted sufrirá la ira del diablo."

Lady Ikuko no habló ni una palabra, pero su cuerpo delgado tembló cuando ella curvó su cabeza en sumisión.

Serena estaba atónita. Nadie... Nadie excepto Rook la había defendido con tal ferocidad. Era casi como si él realmente gustase de ella y sintió una puntada de culpa porque él no estaba siendo informado de toda la verdad.

Darien miró a Serena mientras gritaba, "Jedite!"

El gigante estuvo a su lado en segundos.

"Te quedarás con Serena hasta nuestra partida. Cualesquiera sean sus necesidades, ocúpate de ellas y asegúrate que ese perro monstruoso de ella ... "— él se detuvo cuando vio su rostro oscurecerse con miedo — " ... esté listo para el viaje," él terminó.

Ella le sonrió y un calor sensual de repente lo invadió rápidamente, causándole gran incomodidad.

"Gracias," ella dijo suavemente y colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

Si Darien hubiese poseído cien por ciento de sangre Vikinga la habrían alzado en sus brazos, la habría lanzado sobre su hombro y la habría llevado directamente a su cama donde habría proseguido a hacerle el amor. Pero su sangre irlandesa, aunque temperamental, poseía una determinación férrea. Y él estaba determinado a casarse con ella y llevarla a la cama en ese orden.

Él giró hacia Lord Kenji. "Apresúrese con las preparaciones del matrimonio."

Kenji estuvo muy feliz en concordar, queriendo verse librado de ambos. "Si, sí."

Darien volvió su atención a Serena. "Conversaremos más tarde."

Y con esa orden dada, él le hizo señas a Netflyte para que lo siguiese fuera del salón.

Serena observó al lord oscuro desaparecer por la puerta del frente y se estremeció. Él debía ser informado de la verdad, pero las miradas malignas de su padre y su madrastra enviadas en dirección a Rook le advirtieron que el animal sería lastimado si ella se atreviese a desobedecerlos.

Su única opción era confiar en el diablo.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

El matrimonio ya había terminado y el banquete estaba cerca de concluir. Serena no podía creer que estuviera casada con el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa larga. Ella no sabía nada de él a no ser que era llamado el Diablo irlandés, y que muchos creían que era por una buena razón. Él era fuerte — lo que era obvio con una rápida mirada — y cuando uno se demoraba contemplándolo eso se hacía hasta más evidente Por qué él era considerado el diablo mismo ? . Fuerza, potencia, arrogancia, determinación y ningún miedo. El hombre simplemente parecía como si él no temiese a ningún hombre o bestia, y ella fácilmente podía creer que era por eso que Rook había respondió a su orden la otra noche. Y, claro, estaba el modo en que su padre evitaba al hombre o estaba a varios pasos de distancia de él cuando Darien estaba presente. Y su madrastra?

Serena levantó su mano hacia su boca para esconder la sonrisa breve que le apareció cuando pensó sobre el modo en que su madrastra temblaba en presencia del lord oscuro.

Su mano también sirvió para esconder un ceño fruncido que de repente oscureció sus facciones. Concerniente a lo que él esperaba de su nueva esposa. Él exigiría obediencia? Él deseaba que ella le temiese? Habría alguna gentileza en el alma del Diablo? Pero el Diablo no tenía alma, entonces qué se podía esperar?

Ella deseaba hablar con él a solas. Ella se había convencido a sí misma que su pedido, cuando ellos se encontraron por primera vez, el pedido de compartir su cama era simplemente un malentendido. Él había pensado que ella era una criada de la fortaleza. Él no sabía que ella era la hija de Lord Kenji. Y aunque él la asustaba, la idea que él la encontrara atractiva la excitaba.

Un pensamiento no muy adecuado ni refinado para una dama, pero una idea que ella ponderaba de cualquier manera.

Pero su esperanza quedó estropeada cuando se hizo aparente que su padre y su madrastra tenían el propósito que ella y Lord Darien no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad de hablar ayer a la noche.

Cuando Serena había vuelto a su pequeña cabaña, la encontró llena de aldeanos enfermos. Ella había descubierto que ese era parte del plan de su madrastra, pues ningún hombre, mujer o niños que buscaban su ayuda estaban realmente enfermos. Era tarde en la noche cuando Hotaru vino para ver si que ella había descubierto el plan de Lady Ikuko. La muchacha le informó que Lady Ikuko había ordenado a toda la aldea entera que visitaran a Serena. Al final de la noche ella estaba completamente exhausta y todavía tenía que empacar sus pertenencias, especialmente sus hierbas. Luego había algunas plantas raras que ella tenía que embalar cuidadosamente y preservar correctamente así ellas podían ser trasplantadas en su nueva casa.

Hotaru se ofreció a ayudarla, como lo hizo Jedite, y los tres trabajaron juntos, ella se divirtió con su compañía. Era increíble que con el tamaño y la fuerza do Jedite, sus manos grandes que podía fácilmente quitarle la vida a un hombre, él manipulaba las plantas delicadas con sumo cuidado y atención. Él mismo se había ocupado que Lord Darien fuera informado que ella estaba demasiado ocupada para encontrarse con él. Como ella no recibió ninguna convocatoria de su marido futuro que asumió que él había aceptado el mensaje do Jedite sin cuestionarlo.

Ella también se sintió feliz de saber que Hotaru había aceptado el pedido de Lord Darien para que ella sirviese como criado personal de Serena. Ella no podía evitar notar que Jedite también había estado contento con esas noticias. El gran hombre había permanecido cerca de Hotaru todo el tiempo mientras ellos habían trabajado juntos y escuchaba su incesante charla sin hacer un comentario y sin enojo. El hombre, aunque tímido en su comportamiento, estaba obviamente prendado de ella.

No habiendo tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el hombre que ahora era su marido hacía que la noche por delante fuese aún más atemorizante para Serena. Él era un completo extraño para ella. Cómo se comparte la intimidad con un extraño?

Él apenas le había hablado a ella hoy, aunque ella no podía culparlo. Las formalidades y esa celebración trajeron mucha actividad a la fortaleza. Muchas personas deseaban extender sus felicitaciones a ellos y había poco tiempo para más que un intercambio breve de palabras con ellos.

Ella bostezó, colocando su mano sobre su boca.

"Estás cansada," Darien dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante, su mejilla no lejos de la suya propia.

Ella fue atraída a sus maravillosos ojos azules. Ellos la cautivaban, tentaban y seducían.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no quitando sus ojos de los suyos, no queriendo hacerlo y no siendo capaz de hacerlo. "Dormí muy poco anoche."

"Y dormirás menos esta noche," él dijo en un susurro suave.

Serena no sabía cómo responder. Ella simplemente Lo observó y su propia mano fue a posarse sobre su estómago en una tentativa de aquietar el extraño temblor que sentía .Pero ese temblor , envió una sensación de hormigueo entre sus piernas y un escalofrío inesperado recorrió su cuerpo.

Darien suavemente deslizó su dedo debajo de su mentón y habló muy cerca de sus labios casi rozando los suyos . "Yo satisfaceré ese temblor más de una vez esta noche."

Serena estaba segura que él tenía intención de besarla ahí mismo. Y su cuerpo se pudo tibio con la anticipación, ella se sintió mareada y para su sorpresa ávidamente aguardó sus labios.

Unos gritos la hicieron sobresaltar y a Darien ponerse de pie repentinamente.

Un joven frenético se apresuró en dirección a la tarima y cayó de rodillas en frente de Lord Darien, sus manos apretadas firmemente como si estuviese implorando.

Pero fue a Serena a quien él dirigió su pedido. "Por favor, Lady Serena, se lo imploro. Debe venir conmigo. Llegó el tiempo del parto de Ellie y ella tiene miedo. Ella dice que usted le prometió que estaría con ella."

El hombre parecía estar en un estado lamentable, como si compartiese los dolores de parto de su esposa y derramó varias lágrimas por lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

Serena estaba preparada para partir cuando se dio cuenta que ahora tenía una responsabilidad con un marido. Ella se preguntó si él negaría su deseo de ayudar a esa mujer que estaba por dar a luz. Una odisea que posiblemente podía llevar toda la noche.

Con coraje, ella lo enfrentó. "Por favor, mi Lord, puedo tener tu permiso para asistir a Ellie?"

Ella estaba segura que vio una chispa de admiración en su rostro antes de oír la lengua odiosa de su madrastra.

"Esta noche es para la consumación de tus votos do matrimonio. No avergüences a tu marido haciendo un pedido tan ridículo."

Darien giró su cabeza lentamente en dirección a Lady Ikuko, sus ojos azules ardían con furia. La mujer retrocedió medrosamente hacia su silla.

"Si usas tu lengua venenosa con mi esposa una vez más, me ocuparé de que nunca más hables nuevamente."

El gran salón se puso tan silencioso que el crepitar llamas en la gran chimenea de piedra sonó como un trueno poderoso en el silencio absoluto.

El hombre joven de rodillas estaba a punto de llorar y Netflyte y Jedite estaban detrás de su Lord.

Darien extendió su mano hacia su esposa y ella prontamente la aceptó, el calor de su piel era tranquilizante. "Ven, iré con vos."

El alivio visiblemente inundó sus facciones tensas y ella suspiró. "Gracias, mi Lord."

"Darien," él la corrigió mientras caminaban alrededor de la mesa. Todos se pusieron de pie por respeto al poderoso Lord y la lady.

"Lord Darien," ella dijo, intentó familiarizarse con su nombre.

" No, Serena, " él suavemente la corrigió una vez más. "Darien, simplemente Darien."

"Darien," ella susurró con una sonrisa mientras su brazo se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura esbelta y juntos desaparecieron por la puerta, el joven marido los seguía.

La noche fría de otoño mantenía a los hombres amontonados alrededor del fuego fuera de la pequeña cabaña. El joven padre estaba sentado temblando cerca de las llamas aunque dos capas habían sido colocadas encima de sus hombros.

Netflyte y Jedite estaban sentados cerca discutiendo planes para la partida matutina y Darien, con Rook sentando obedientemente a su lado, miraba fijamente la cabaña, tensándose junto con el joven cada vez que un grito estridente rasgaba por el aire de la noche.

Darien quitó la capa negra lejos de sus brazos, un broche de oro que sujetaba la prenda de lana en su hombro, previniendo que se resbalara. Él extendió sus manos para calentarlas con el fuego.

Era su nueva esposa quien él deseaba que estuviese calentando sus manos y regalándole para su contacto íntimo. Cuando él la había visto entrando en la capilla su respiración quedó trabada en su garganta y él había luchado por mantener la compostura. Ella pareció un ángel todo vestida de blanco. Camisa, túnica y cinto. Pálida, esbelta, delicada en sus formas, con excepción de sus pechos generosos. Ansiaba sentir sus manos suaves. Y luego estaba su cabello. Su color dorado sorprendía la vista y marcaba un contraste agudo con su piel pálida y su ropa blanca y la hacía aún más atractiva.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella estaba en esa cabaña pequeña, su vestido de novia descartado y reemplazado por una camisa de lana más práctica y una túnica y ella había atado una gran tela blanca alrededor sus caderas. La última vez que él había espiado adentro, había gotas de sudor en su frente y sus rulos dorados colgaban sobre su rostro. Él hubiese querido ir hacia ella y atarle el cabello, pero ella estaba tan absorta atendiendo a la temerosa muchacha que él se dio vuelta y se fue, sólo un simple asentimiento con la cabeza para hacerle saber que él estaba cerca.

Él se preguntó sí mismo varias veces por qué le había concedido el permiso para postergar la consumación del matrimonio por el nacimiento de un bebé. Seguramente las mujeres en la aldea estaban preparadas para ayudarse entre sí a dar a luz bebés. Pero él sabía por qué. Cuando ella había girado hacia él con coraje y orgullo y le había pedido permiso delante de todos, ella estaba reconociendo y aceptando su posición como su esposa y le estaba mostrando el respeto debido a un marido. Para ese tributo extraño que él admiró y no pudo negarse a su pedido.

Otro grito rasgó el aire y las llamas de la hoguera se agitaron en protesta. Él ya se había olvidado cuantos gritos habían perforado la noche, había dejado de contarlos horas atrás. Era por lo menos dos horas después de medianoche y el bebé se rehusaba a nacer. Darien estaba muy tentado de maldecir al bebé pero contuvo su lengua.

Entonces Darien se concentró en el futuro y pensó en sus tierras y en el castillo que estaba en obra en LimDarienk. La fortaleza estaba pronta a ser terminada y el trabajo progresaba continuamente. Tendría una buena casa a donde llevar a su nueva esposa, campos fértiles que rendirían una cosecha generosa para el invierno. Esperaba que su esposa fuese tan fértil como la tierra irlandesa.

Su amor por esa tierra a veces lo subyugaba. Su madre frecuentemente le decía que un hijo nacido en tierra irlandesa que viaja lejos siempre retorna a la tierra que lo vio nacer. Ella le decía que Irlanda siempre estaría en su sangre y tenía razón.

La belleza da Irlanda no tenía igual. Pastos tiernos, claros verdes, bosques encantados, lagos azules brillantes—ningún otro país poseía semejante riqueza. Y en esa tierra crecían las mejores cosechas. Él había hundido sus manos en la tierra espesa y oscura cuando había vuelto tres años atrás, siendo ya un hombre de veinticinco años. Había enterrado sus dedos profundamente, sintiendo el regalo precioso que la vida le ofrecía. Y entonces se había prometido a sí mismo que en su tierra patria crecerían sus semillas una vez más.

Él había luchado tanto y tan duramente, y sus manos estaban cubiertas con tanta sangre de sus rivales que él pensaba que ni el caudaloso Río Shannon podría lavar esa sangre. Pero él mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en la belleza de Irlanda. Recordó vívidamente las montañas majestuosas de Donegal donde varias noches ellos habían acampado , el litoral rocoso que hacía difícil el desembarco y las blancas playas arenosas que finalmente les habían dado la bienvenida. Sus ojos absorbieron la pacífica Bahía de Ardbear en Connacht. Él soñó con los muchos valles barridos por el viento en el noroeste, su terreno rocoso y su vegetación espesa haciéndolos lugares perfectos para esconderse y esperar al enemigo. Y amaba escuchar a las personas que eran el corazón y el alma de Irlanda.

Y mientras los reyes rivales luchaban por cada vez mas y mas tierras , pensando poco en la

tierra y lo que les podía dar y pensando menos en las personas cuyo sudor y sangre hacían prosperar esa tierra , Darien había luchado para ganar tierras así podría quedarse en su tierra nativa y establecer su herencia.

Darien tenía intención de conseguir para sí mismo un pedazo de paraíso , pues esa tierra tan querida para su corazón tenía que ser lo mas parecido al cielo. Y él trabajaría junto con su gente , haría que su propio sudor y su propia sangre se mezclasen con la de ellos para cultivar la tierra y para que sus futuros fueran asegurados.

Un grito de dolor hizo que los cuatro hombres saltaran a sus pies, y el ya exhausto futuro padre se puso muy pálido. Rook simplemente lanzó un aullido triste.

"Ellie, estás luchando muy fuerte," Serena dijo suavemente, secando la frente sudada de la muchacha asustada con un paño húmedo. 'El bebé saldrá a su propio tiempo."

"Estoy tan cansada," Ellie reclamó y agarró la mano de Serena. "Nada está mal, verdad? Me dirías si yo estuviese muriendo y te ocuparías de que el bebé viviese, verdad?"

Serena ignoró el asimiento de la muchacha y le habló en un tono gentil y tranquilizador. "No estás muriendo y no hay nada malo con el bebé. Tu trabajo de parto es largo y tedioso y, claro, doloroso, mas llegará a un buen fin."

Hotaru estaba de pie en el lado opuesto de la cama e Serena vio duda y preocupación sombreando sus ojos verdes claros. Serena estaba segura que podía hacer parir a Ellie, aunque sentía cierta aprensión. Tenía el presentimiento que el bebé estaba en una posición incorrecta y precisaba ser girado para un parto seguro. No era una tarea fácil para la partera y menos agradable para la madre, pero tampoco una imposible. Lo que Ellie necesitaba era permanecer tan tranquila como fuera posible. Cada vez que ella se tensaba causaba que el dolor de parto para empeorase y la fuerza y el coraje ella precisaría para el parto propiamente dicho disminuyesen.

"Relájate," Serena ordenó, y esa vez severamente. "Tienes tiempo antes de la próxima contracción de dolor."

Serena se alejó de la cama hacia la mesa de la cabaña y se lavó sus manos una vez más en la fuente de agua que le había pedido a Hotaru mudar.

"Ella está bien?" Hotaru susurró detrás de ella.

Serena giró y habló en voz baja. "Lo estaría si se relajase. Creo que el bebé precisa ser girado... "

Hotaru casi jadeó, pero la mano rápida de Serena sobre su brazo previno la reacción sorprendida a salir de sus labios.

"No es una sentencia de muerte para madre o la criatura. Mis manos son pequeñas y ágiles y serán muy útiles esta noche."

Su respuesta confiada alivió las preocupaciones de Hotaru. "Es Verdad, te he visto salvar a muchos aldeanos cuyas familias habían perdido toda esperanza. Será muy largo para ella?"

"Antes del amanecer." Serena bajó su propia voz. Esperaba que su nuevo marido entendiese esa demora imposible de predecir y que no se enojara por eso. Ella lo había visto entrar algunas veces mientras ella atendía a Ellie. Era por eso que se había dejado el cabello suelto a propósito para ocultar su cicatriz. Normalmente se ataba la masa de rulos fuera de rostro, pero con su marido tan cerca y con sus entradas a la cabaña, ella podía no correr ningún riesgo. No tenía otra opción más que esconder su cicatriz.

Serena se secó la frente húmeda con un paño mojado y se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de su marido cuando viese su cicatriz por primera vez. Se sentiría engañado? Su disgusto sería evidente en sus ojos? Se rehusaría honrar los votos matrimoniales y causarle aún mas vergüenza?

Serena se dio cuenta que enfrentaba un futuro incierto con ese lord oscuro y se preguntó por qué esa idea la trastornaba . El breve conocimiento entre ellos sirvió para recordarle lo poco que sabía de él , y sin embargo ella presentía que era un hombre integro . Él había salido en su defensa sin vacilar y sin preguntar. Claro, ella era ahora considerada su propiedad y él era un hombre que defendía lo que era suyo, pero aún así ella presentía que había algo mas en ese hombre llamado el "diablo irlandés" que él no permitía que las personas viesen a simple vista . Tal vez si ella pudiese alcanzar esa parte que él mantenía tan defendida, descubriría un hombre que valía la pena amar .

La clave para resolver ese dilema era hacer eso antes que él descubriese el secreto de su cicatriz .

Serena sacó esos pensamientos preocupantes de su mente. Tenía que atender a Ellie y el parto exigía toda su atención.

Tomó un paño limpio para embeberlo el agua de la fuente. Después volvió con Ellie y pasó el paño a Hotaru para que secara el rostro exhausto de la muchacha, ella caminó hacia el extremo de la cama.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Ellie, para traer a ese pequeño al mundo."

"Oh, crees que es un varón?" Ellie preguntó con más entusiasmo de lo que Serena había visto en ella por varias horas. Ella quería más de ese entusiasmo, especialmente para la tarea que tenían por delante.

"Claro, es un varón," Serena dijo con una sonrisa. "Sólo un hombre le daría a una mujer tanta dificultad. "

Ellie y Hotaru se rieron y llegó la próxima contracción, Serena dio las instrucciones necesarias que ayudarían a terminar con la odisea de esa noche.

"Fue una risa lo que oí ?" Netflyte preguntó, estirando su cuello y girando para oír el sonido más claramente.

"Por qué se estarían riendo?" el joven padre preguntó nerviosamente.

Netflyte sonrió. " Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?"

"John, sir."

"Bien , John, déjame decirte algo sobre las mujeres," Netflyte dijo, apoyándose cómodamente contra el tronco detrás de él. "Ellos hacen cosas sin ningún sentido. Nunca intentes entenderlas, nunca discutas con ellas y nunca les digas que están equivocadas."

"Oh, Ellie, mi esposa, sir, ella nunca está equivocada."

Él habló con tanta honestidad y amor que los tres hombres lo miraron y agitaron sus cabezas.

"Enamorado," Jedite dijo, casi como si él desease que lo que John tenía fuera contagioso.

"Él está acabado," Netflyte dijo y se rió. .

"Tal vez," Darien dijo en su profunda voz que ordenaba atención. "Él es un hombre con mucha suerte,"

John asintió con su cabeza. "Oh sí, mi lord, lo soy. Amo a mi Ellie, ella es la más maravillosa y la más bonita de toda Irlanda y no puedo tolerar saber que ella está sufriendo mucho por culpa mía. "

"Es el deber de las mujeres parir hijos," Netflyte le informó.

"Si, lo sé, pero estar sufriendo tanto mientras nosotros estamos sentamos aquí, haciendo nada más allá de esperar... Parece injusto."

"Es el modo en que son las cosas," Jedite dijo y le ofreció una reconfortante palmada en la espalda del joven.

Darien permanecía mudo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Él se preguntó cómo Serena le iría a cuando naciesen sus bebés. Y se preguntó si él sería capaz de esperar sentado, escuchando sus gritos.

Darien abruptamente se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a los otros tres. Rook inmediatamente se paró a su lado cuando él caminó hacia la cabaña.

"Él está enojado?" John preguntó temerosamente.

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza. "Está Impaciente."

John tragó el nudo en su garganta antes de responder. "Le he estropeado su noche de bodas."

Netflyte se rió. .

John comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

"No te preocupes," Jedite dijo. "Él esperará lo que sea necesario y no dirá una palabra."

" Lady Serena no sufrirá por mi causa?" Le llevó mucho coraje a John hacer la pregunta y eso se ganó el respeto de Netflyte y Jedite. "Ella es una buena mujer y yo me sentiría responsable si ella... "

Netflyte lo paró. "No te preocupes. Lady Serena sabiamente le pidió permiso a su marido y él de buena voluntad se lo dio. Ella no sufrirá por tus acciones de esa noche, aunque ella podría hallarse muy cansada para el viaje de mañana."

"Oí que parten al amanecer," John dijo.

Jedite sacudió la cabeza. "Si el bebé llegó que nos iremos. Si no... "él se encogió de hombros. "Esperaremos."

John se relajó por un momento breve antes de que un grito rasgase el aire de la noche una vez más.

Darien estaba cerca de la puerta de cabaña cuando el grito se oyó. Él apresuró sus pasos, Rook acompañando sus pasos largos. Lentamente abrió la puerta y espió.

Serena estaba de pie en el extremo de la cama, sus manos perdidas entre los muslos blancos de la muchacha joven y su voz suave daba instrucciones.

"No llevará mucho tiempo ahora, Ellie, casi lo he girado. No hagas nada, sólo déjame girarlo un poco más y estará listo."

Él observó los músculos de sus antebrazos apretarse y su rostro tensarse cuando ella luchó por girar el bebé dentro de la muchacha asustada.

"Um poco más, sólo un poco más," ella dijo, aliviando los miedos de la muchacha.

"Necesito pujar. Necesito pujar," Ellie exigió.

"Um minuto, sólo un minuto, Ellie, espera," Serena la urgió y giró al bebé. "Ahora, Ellie, ahora."

La muchacha joven gimió.

"Tengo su cabeza, continua pujando," Serena la urgió y sus manos ayudaron a liberar al bebé del útero. Sus dedos trabajaron frenéticamente para liberar el cordón que estaba en torno al cuello del bebé.

"Un varón," Serena dijo con excitación.

"Por qué no está llorando? Por qué no puedo oírlo?" Ellie preguntó, lágrimas de temor se apresuraron a sus ojos.

"Es Perezoso," Serena dijo todo el tiempo haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir que el bebé silencioso respire. Después de asegurarse que la boca estaba sin obstrucciones, ella suavemente masajeó su garganta y su pecho, girándolo, le dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

" Qué está mal? Algo está mal?" Ellie dijo llorando ahora.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Todo ese trabajo y el bebé habían nacido muerto. No podía entender por qué Serena luchaba tan duro cuando el pequeño obviamente estaba muerto.

Serena giró el bebé y se curvó sobre él para insuflarle su respiración en su boca.

Darien supo entonces que había escogido sabiamente. Esta mujer tenaz nunca desistiría, ella lucharía codo a codo con él. Ella traería coraje, fuerza y honra a su apellido. Ella nunca lo avergonzaría.

"No, no," Ellie lloró, agarrando la mano de Hotaru.

Un chillido alto e inesperado cruzó la cabaña y causó jadeos de sorpresa de todos los presentes, hasta del poderoso Diablo irlandés.

Serena giró en dirección a la puerta antes de colocar el bebé sobre el estómago de Ellie. Su marido simplemente le sacudió la cabeza a ella y silenciosamente retrocedió, cerrando la puerta y dejando a las mujeres para terminar la tarea.

"Tienes un hijo," Darien anunció y le ofreció su mano al joven padre,

John tomó su mano, sonrió y repitió, "Un varón."

Netflyte y Jedite le dieron palmadas de felicitación al joven.

"Ellie?" John preguntó, de repente recordando a su esposa.

"Ella está bien," Darien dijo. "Estoy seguro que mi esposa te dejará verla pronto."

"Gracias, gracias por tanta generosidad y comprensión," John dijo, todo el tiempo agitando su mano.

La puerta de la cabaña fue abierta.

"Quieres ver a tu hijo, John?" Hotaru llamó.

Soltando la mano de Darien, John corrió hacia cabaña.

"El sol saldrá en una hora," Netflyte dijo.

"Partiremos a horario," Darien anunció.

Netflyte sonrió. "Podríamos demorar la partida una hora o dos."

Jedite murmuró.

"Él tiene derecho a la consumación de su matrimonio," Netflyte insistió.

"La mujer pasó toda la noche en el parto un bebé," Jedite discutió.

Netflyte replicó. "Ella tiene un deber para con su marido."

"Suficiente," Darien bruscamente ordenó. "Dije que partiremos al amanecer. Vayan a asegurarse que todo esté listo."

Ambos hombres sacudieron sus cabezas y se alejaron.

Rook aulló brevemente, y luego partió. Darien miró para ver qué había llamado su atención. Serena salió de la cabaña, su mano masajeando su propia nuca.

Ella se agachó para abrazar a Rook.

Darien se aproximó lentamente, permitiéndole tener su tiempo con el perro, a quien ella parecía muy apegada.

Serena se puso de pie, llenó una balde con agua del barril de agua de lluvia al costado de la cabaña y lo colocó en el suelo para Rook . El perro bebió ansiosamente.

Darien simplemente estaba pasmado. Ella había pasado toda la noche asistiendo un parto difícil y se ocupaba de las necesidades de su perro antes de las suyas propias.

"Perdóname, mi Lord," ella dijo cuando él se acercó.

"Darien," él la corrigió. "Perdonarte por qué? Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y con un éxito notable. Pensé por un momento que el bebé no respiraría..."

Ella estaba visiblemente relajada, y su mano una vez más volvió a masajear su cuello. "Yo temí lo mismo."

"Pero te rehusaste a aceptar eso."

Ella sonrió. "Puedo ser terca, mi... Darien."

Él se acercó a ella y suavemente tomó su mano. Sus dedos anchos se deslizaron detrás de su cuello y comenzaron a masajear sus músculos tensos con firmeza.

Ella se tensó, al principio temeroso de que él pudiera pasar muy cerca de su cicatriz, pero pronto ella olvidó esa preocupación y simplemente disfrutó el alivio que sus dedos traían a su cuello duro.

"Partiremos al amanecer," él le informó.

"Oh, yo pensé que... "ella se detuvo y no dijo nada más. Cómo podría preguntarle a ese extraño por qué él deseaba demorar su unión?

Ella pensó que el Diablo era capaz de leer su mente cuando habló con un susurro suave próximo a su oído. "Estás cansada. Habrá tiempo suficiente para consumar nuestros votos matrimoniales."

"Venga, mi lord, vea a mi hijo," John dijo con alegría como él salió de la cabaña.

Darien se movió para tomar la mano de Serena.

"Me gustaría bañarme y reunir mis pertenencias para el viaje."

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "Hotaru ha acabado con Ellie?"

"En breve terminará."

"Entonces la mandaré para que te ayude, él dijo antes de desaparecer dentro de la cabaña, él agregó, "Admiro tu fuerza y tu integridad y estoy contento de que seas mi esposa."

La próxima hora fue un torbellino de actividad. Serena recibió un sermón de su madrastra por no realizar sus deberes de esposa y recibió órdenes para que prontamente llevara a cabo esa tarea. Hotaru llegó después que Serena terminó de limpiar y empacar los últimos artículos que deseaba llevar, entonces se ocuparon del cuidado de las semillas delicadas.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo para considerar las palabras de despedida de Darien.

Integridad.

Qué haría ese lord oscuro cuando descubriese que su esposa no era tan honrada como él pensaba? Su situación impredecible la preocupaba pero ella no tuvo tiempo para darle demasiado pensamiento. La Importunaba de vez en cuando pero ella estaba muy apurada, Hotaru repetía que ellos partirían al amanecer como Lord Darien había ordenado.

El amanecer llegó, y también la partida.

Despedidas breves fueron intercambiadas con sus padres y recibió en su oído otro susurro de advertencia de su madrastra para que cumpliese con sus deberes.

Las órdenes eran emitidas con gritos y Serena permanecía esperando, varios bostezos la atacaron. Sintió finalmente el efecto de la noche larga y estaba completamente exhausta. Esperaba viajar en el carro con las otras mujeres, pero fue informada que cabalgaría con su marido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo ella podría estar montando sin dormirse.

Darien montaba un magnífico garañón negro y para sorpresa de Serena, Jedite la tomó por su cintura y la entregó a Darien. Su marido la acomodó confortablemente delante de él, envolviéndola con la capa de lana negra que él vestía.

Ella estaba sentada contra su calor y su fuerza, sus músculos duros eran una almohada reconfortante para su cuerpo cansado. Sin pensarlo ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro fuerte, acurrucándose contra él y suspirando con placer.

Darien sonrió. Dirigió el garañón poderoso lejos de la fortaleza.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Darien observó el sol levantarse por detrás de una nube que sólo momentos antes había esparcido sobre ellos una lluvia fina. Serena continuaba durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos, moviéndose ocasionalmente y luego se acurrucaba nuevamente contra él.

Una sonrisa breve apareció en vez de su habitual expresión dura. Se sentía contento por primera vez que en un tiempo muy largo. Finalmente estaba asentando, con una fortaleza, en su país, en tierra que sentía que le pertenecerían por siempre.

Incluso ahora podía visualiza sus campos fértiles en La fortaleza de Shanekill siendo cosechados por sus hombres y las mujeres de sus hombres. Todos ellos forjarían nuevas vidas. En vez de batalla y muerte, habría crecimiento y nacimientos.

Él deslizó su mano dentro de la capa y suavemente tocó el estómago de Serena . Él estaba ansioso por embarazarla y observar su cuerpo crecer con su semilla. Había Pensado que el proceso sería una tarea, una tarea necesaria pero una tarea que no le traería ningún placer. Le agradaba mucho saber que realmente deseaba a su propia esposa. Y dado que ella era pura e inocente, él podría enseñar le no sólo a disfrutar, sino desear ansiosamente sus caricias. El pensamiento lo excitó y lo complació. Finalmente, después de todas las batallas insensatas y el derramamiento de sangre, él esperaba ansiosamente su futuro.

Ella se movió contra él y Darien se movió su mano lentamente encima de su cintura estrecha y fue a apoyarla debajo de su pecho. Mientras su mano se apretaba gentilmente contra su pecho redondeado, un dedo localizó su pezón. Él sonrió cuando él sintió el botón de carne endurecerse y suavemente apretó el pezón rígido, deseando que la tela de lana no bloquease su camino.

Un temblor y ella gimió suavemente. Darien se dijo a sí mismo que debía detenerse y esperar hasta más tarde, esa noche cuando pudiera hallar un lugar donde ellos pudieran estar a solas. Donde él podría desvestirla lentamente y disfrutarla, pero su propia pasión rápidamente estaba ganando control y él no quería parar de tocarla, sentirla, amarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus dedos continuaron tocándola íntimamente y jugando con su pezón activo. Él estaba preparado para que ella protestara con pudor; pero no estaba preparado para que sus ojos cielo se agrandaran con pasión o para que ella jadeara con placer. Su nueva esposa parecía siempre sorprenderlo favorablemente.

"No te desagradan mis caricias?" él preguntó valientemente .

Su respuesta fue también valiente y complació aún más . "Tus caricias parecen buenas."

"Entonces no debería parar?"

"No si no lo deseas," ella dijo suavemente.

"No lo deseo, pero deseo tocar más de vos."

"Oh," fue su única respuesta.

Él vio de reojo que Netflyte se acercaba. "Me complaces, Serena, y tomaré tu inocencia con tan poco dolor como sea posible. El Nuestro será un buen comienzo."

Él sintió su cuerpo endurecerse y asumió que ella se ponía nerviosa con sus palabras y la idea de la consumación del matrimonio. Él aliviaría esos miedos y reemplazaría con deseo bastante pronto.

Darien quitó su mano de dentro de la capa pero no sin antes de darle al pezón duro un último y breve pellizco.

Ella jadeó nuevamente y hundió su cabeza en su hombro para esconder su rostro ruborizado cuando Netflyte dirigió su caballo al lado del garañón de Darien.

"Hay un lago pequeño más adelante. Un buen lugar para hacer beber a los caballos y comer, Jedite está reclamando incesantemente que tiene hambre."

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "Monta adelante y haz las preparaciones."

Netflyte tiró de las riendas para partir, pero momentáneamente detuvo su caballo y sonrió. "El Diablo tiene toda la suerte."

Él se rió y partió de una vez y Darien calladamente aceptó el comentario.

Serena estaba pasmada con la eficiencia y la camaradería de sus hombres. Todos ellos trabajaban en conjunto, cada uno ocupándose de sus tareas con un placer que la sorprendió. Ella siempre había pensado en los soldados o los guerreros como hombres enfadados que vivían luchando, aunque tal vez esos hombres habían visto demasiadas batallas.

Estaba sentada en el plaid de lana en que Darien la había depositado cuando llegaron al área del campamento sólo algunos momentos atrás. Él le había ordenado que se relajara, aunque ella dudaba que él notase que siempre estaba dando órdenes , un hábito que él seguramente arrastraba de sus días de batalla y uno que ella comprendía y , por eso no lo tomó a mal . Él le había dicho que retornaría después de controlar a sus hombres.

Y ella sólo disfrutó de la belleza del día. El cielo azul estaba cruzado con grandes nubes blancas y el sol parecía extrañamente brillante. El lago pequeño estaba tranquilo y sereno, su superficie plateada como una piedra preciosa pulida. Muchas de las flores silvestres que crecían en esa zona rural ya había soltado sus semillas en preparación para el invierno, pero Serena vio brezo creciendo en abundancia a una distancia próxima y esperaba juntar algo antes que ellos levantaran campamento.

Hotaru se aproximó levando una pesada cesta y Serena inmediatamente se levantó para ayudar a la muchacha.

"Oh por favor, mi lady ," Hotaru protestó cuando Serena se acercó para ayudar con la cesta. "Debes descansar. Tuviste una larga noche."

"Vos estuviste a mi lado, Hotaru, debes estar igualmente cansada."

Serena se sentó nuevamente y Hotaru se unió a ella, colocando la cesta a un lado. "Pero yo sólo ayudé y fue muy poco lo que hice. Y además, dormí toda la mañana en el carro." Ella se ruborizó cuando Serena comenzó a organizar el pan y el queso sobre la manta. "Lord Darien instruyó a las mujeres que vos debías descansar y no ser molestada. Él es un hombre considerado, y yo estoy contenta de ir a su fortaleza. Y estoy contenta de estar sirviendo a mi lady."

"Gracias, Hotaru, y yo debo decir que estoy contenta que no te importe trabajar la tierra.

Precisaré tu ayuda para armar mi jardín de hierbas una vez que lleguemos a la fortaleza. "

"Yo amo las plantas, mi lady. Y además, solicité la ayuda de Jedite para cualquier tarea que pueda resultar difícil," Hotaru dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pienso que el amable gigante está encantado con vos, aunque es tímido."

Hotaru dio una risita. "Es muy tímido. El pobre hombre se pone rojo cada vez que lo abordo."

"Él está viniendo hacia aquí ahora," Serena dijo, observando como el gigante

Lentamente, indecisamente las abordaba.

Hotaru no era tan vacilante. Ella giró su cabeza y lo saludó.

Jedite se detuvo cerca del borde de la manta y extendió un frasco a Hotaru. "Agua fresca del lago."

"Por favor únete a nosotros, Jedite," Serena le ofreció y antes que él pudiera responder Hotaru extendió su mano hacia él.

"Siéntate aquí al lado mío," ella dijo, tirando de su mano y prácticamente derribándolo al lado de ella. "Déjame cortarte algo queso y pan para vos, y toma cerezas. Debes probar las cerezas que recogimos antes de partir."

Serena observó a Jedite mirando a Hotaru. Parecía un guerrero feroz y poderoso, pero era el más gentil de los hombres, con una voz suave y sus modales amables. Él era un partido perfecto para Hotaru.

La criada poseía un bonito rostro, redondo y sin ninguna marca o cicatriza en su tersura cremosa. Su cabello largo y marrón con matices dorado lo llevaba atado en una trenza que caía hasta su cintura. Tenía un poco de sobrepeso, pero distribuido en los lugares correctos. Serena frecuentemente había captado la mirada de Jedite errando por las caderas generosas de Hotaru. Y mientras Jedite estaba tímido y silencioso, Hotaru era sociable y locuaz. Ellos se servirían mutuamente.

Hotaru estaba explicándole a Jedite como ella había exigió su ayuda para la preparación del jardín de hierbas. Jedite sacudió la cabeza de acuerdo mientras consumía la comida que Hotaru continuamente le daba.

Serena mordisqueaba un pedazo de queso, disfrutando del monologo de ella.

Cuando Hotaru finalmente cesó su charla, Jedite las sorprendió a ambas preguntando, " Tiene todo lo que necesitas, mi lady?"

"Oh, sí, gracias , Jedite. He estado bien cuidada."

"Sólo Necesita pedir," él dijo suavemente y una vez más se silenció.

"Mejor me vuelvo y la dejo comer," Hotaru dijo, y antes que ella pudiera levantarse Jedite estaba de pie ofreciendo su gran mano para ayudarla.

Ella aceptó su ayuda y casualmente deslizó su brazo alrededor del suyo, forzándolo a caminar junto con ella ya que él era demasiado tímido para rehusarse.

Serena observó la pareja marchándose, Hotaru continuaba charlando y Jedite escuchando en silencio.

Ella cortó un pedazo pequeño de la hogaza de pan y tomó otro pedazo de queso. Se preguntó dónde estaba su marido, lo había estado esperando. Realmente extrañaba su presencia. No lo conocía mucho y sin embargo en ese poco tiempo ella le había tomado afecto Él era considerado, una característica ella no había esperado que él poseyera. Él era cálido y cómodo para apoyarse para dormir — otra buena cualidad de él, una que ella no había considerado hasta ahora. Y luego estaban sus caricias.

Ella bajó la cabeza para esconder el rubor que manchaba sus mejillas, pero no había nadie cerca. Parecía que la manta del lord y la lady había sido colocada a una distancia discreta del resto del campamento. En ese momento ella disfrutaba la distancia y la soledad que le daban tiempo para considerar su situación.

Ella estaba complacida con su nuevo marido en más de un modo. No había pensado mucho en la intimidad de los votos matrimoniales. Era una tarea que ella sabía de esperaba que ella desempeñara y lo haría. La mano masculina tocándola íntimamente le evocaba una extraña sensación placentera que no le importaría experimentar nuevamente.

El rubor una vez más subió a sus mejillas, calentándolas.

Qué iba a hacer? Le gustaba ese hombre y lo respetaba, él parecía gustar de ella. Pero, qué sucedería cuando él descubriese su secreto? Qué pensaría él de ella entonces? Cómo se sentiría acerca de ella?

No podía esconder su cicatriz para siempre y una vez que la descubriera él querría respuestas. Aceptaría Darien sus respuestas como verdades? O él pensaría como la mayoría lo hacía — una mujer manchada y usada?

Él descubriría la verdad cuando la llevara a la cama, peor si él descubría la cicatriz primero ? Todavía la querría como esposa? Ese triste pensamiento la atormentaba y la única solución que podía hallar era intentar construir una relación firme con él en ese viaje con la esperanza de que él verdaderamente llegaría a entender. Una vez que él conociese su carácter, sabría la verdad sobre ella.

Serena suspiró, algo contenta con su decisión. Por otro lado — qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ella estaba a la merced del Diablo.

De repente, el Diablo estaba de pie detrás de ella. Ella sintió su presencia envolviéndola, consumiéndola con un calor súbito que causó que su corazón se acelerara. Verdaderamente era un hombre de poder extraordinario.

Darien se agachó detrás de ella, cerca pero sin tocarla, aunque ella podía sentir su respiración tibia en su cuello, causándole un ansia de estar entre sus brazos rápidamente.

" Ya comiste?" él suavemente preguntó.

"Algo," ella dijo. " Y vos?"

"No."

Serena inmediatamente tomó un pedazo de queso y giró para dárselo a él. Sus ojos la asaltaron con semejante pasión que ella instintivamente supo que él quería un tipo diferente de alimento. Ella soltó el queso, sorprendida por su deseo obvio y sorprendido que ella no sólo lo hubiera reconocido sino que ella se sintiese del mismo modo.

Su mano grande recogió el queso, extendió su brazo detrás de ella para alcanzar un pedazo de pan y luego se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano libre a ella. "Ven a caminar conmigo."

Su vacilación fue breve. Ella acomodó su cabello, asegurándose que este escondía la cicatriz y luego extendió su mano hacia él.

Ellos caminaron con un paso lento como una pareja que recién se conoce en un paseo con la intención de familiarizarse mejor. Él prosiguió comiendo mientras ellos caminaban lado al lado del otro en dirección a un conjunto pequeño de árboles no muy lejos.

"Dime cómo es tu fortaleza," ella dijo, el silencio era muy denso y ella quería saber más sobre su nueva casa.

Sus ojos brillados con orgullo cuando habló. "La fortaleza de Shanekill está ubicada en el lugar más bonito de toda Irlanda. Está rodeado por extensos campos fértiles, pastos que generosamente proveen alimento a las vacas y las ovejas y prados gloriosos que están cubiertos con flores silvestres en verano e invierno. Una serie de suaves claras se extiende a lo lejos y temprano a la mañana una neblina leve rocía la tierra y la colorea con sombras color púrpura que es sorprendente de contemplar . La fortaleza propiamente dicha llevará un tiempo para estar terminada, aunque la sección principal debería estar completada a nuestro retorno. Mis hombres están usando piedras en vez de madera para la fortaleza , así que levantar las paredes lleva mas tiempo, aunque los muros del castillo fueron los primeros en ser concluidos . Las cocinas naturalmente fueron construidas inmediatamente y me aseguré que nuestra habitación privada también fuese terminada."

Serena consideró extraño que él se refiriese a la habitación como "nuestra." Normalmente la lady del castillo tenía su propia habitación pero él hablaba como si ellos fuesen a compartir una habitación. Tal vez la habitación consistía en dos cuartos separados. Aunque ella deseó preguntar, ella escogió una cuestión diferente.

" Habrá espacio para mi jardín de hierbas?"

Él sacudió las migas de pan de sus manos y habló. "La tierra es abundante y fértil. Tus hierbas deberían crecer bien allá. "

"Espero ansiosamente conocer la fortaleza de Shanekill."

Darien tomó su mano cuando se acercaron al conjunto pequeño de árboles delimitados por una fila de piedras que marcaban la entrada a un área retirada. "No quiero que me temas. Serena."

Su corazón se sobresaltó. Él querría consumar el matrimonio ahora, entre los abetos rojos y el abundante follaje? Su madrastra había enfatizado cuán importante era que ellos sellasen su unión. Sin el acoplamiento, los votos eran sólo palabras escritas en un pergamino.

"No te temo," ella dijo valientemente y con sólo los más leves de los temblores en su voz suave.

Darien apretó su mano levemente mientras la ayudaba a pasar sobre las piedras para entrar en el área aislada. "Entonces por qué tiemblas?"

Ella no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Él la llevó unos metros más adelante donde un follaje abundante los rodeaban , se detuvo , y giró para enfrentarla . Ella observó sus grandes ojos, mordiéndose nerviosamente el su labio inferior y pensando que bello escenario sería ese para su primera vez juntos. Anchas ramas de pino colgaban, emitiendo su rico olor mezclado con el dulce olor de las flores silvestres.

Su dedo se movió sobre su labio inferior, previniéndola de morderlo. "Todavía no te he besado, esposa."

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Él tenía razón. Él había tocado sus partes íntimas sólo horas atrás pero todavía no le había dado un simple beso. El pensamiento le encantó y ella sonrió.

" Estás deseosa de un beso?" él preguntó, sorprendido y contento .

"Si, nunca fui besada."

Entonces es inocente, él pensó y nuevamente pareció alegrarse. Ella era todo suya. Nadie jamás la había tocado, ensuciado, usado. Ella era pura y sus labios serían los primeros en tocarla y enseñarle la pasión.

Él bajó su cabeza lentamente, ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios. No, nunca había sido besada antes. Y seguramente sería una sorpresa agradable.

"Relájate," él susurró, sus labios más cerca de los suyos pero sin tocarlos.

Ella abrió sus ojos y se sintió inmediatamente hipnotizada por su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con pasión y tenían un color azul indescriptible. Sintió su cuerpo debilitarse, sus rodillas temblar y si su brazo no se hubiese deslizado alrededor su cintura ella se habría derretido en el suelo. Ella estaba cautivada, lista para rendirse a su buena.

Su lengua la tocó primero, acariciando sus labios, provocándolos y tentándolos a responder. Y ella lo hizo. Ella se abrió a él inocentemente, saboreando con vacilación y luego con una urgencia desatada. Él entendía su ansia inocente, la esperó y la satisfizo. Sus labios cubrieron los suyos y su lengua invadió su boca. La combinación era simplemente letal. Sus piernas se aflojaron y ella gimió.

Él aumentó la presión del abrazo mientras su lengua y sus labios hacían magia, forzando sus manos a apoyarse en su pecho y luego enlazarse alrededor de su cuello.

Ella se estremeció y Darien inmediatamente profundizó su beso... Su lengua sondeada, invadía y conquistaba, aunque ella se rindió con una urgencia que lo sorprendió y lo excitó. Sus brazos delgados lo abrazaron con una ferocidad que él no esperaba, y su deseo creció rápidamente.

Esta mujer nunca cesaría de sorprenderlo? Darien esperaba que no.

A propósito él hizo el beso más gentil para que ella pudiera probar y aprender. Él también quería abrazarla más íntimamente , sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejar que ella sintiese el deseo de él , que lo conociera para que no ser estuviera asustado de él.

Darien casi esperaba que ella se alejara, pero ella continuaba sorprendiéndolo. Ella lanzó un pequeño jadeo cuando él se movió y apoyó su ingle entre sus piernas. Pero ella simplemente y naturalmente se movió lentamente, un poco asustada pero definitivamente curiosa, contra él.

Después de unos momentos ella retiró su boca de la suya, gimió suavemente y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y sus manos se aferraron a su cuello.

"Darien?" ella susurró como si pidiese que le explicase esa sensación extraña y atormentadoramente agradable.

"Yo querría esperar," él dijo, sus propias palabras sonando severas por su respiración pesada. "Hoy a la noche... "

Ella protestó con un gemido en su oído.

"Darien!"

Netflyte gritó su nombre y él maldijo al hombre, lo que causó que los ojos de Serena se agrandasen.

"Por favor," ella susurró. "Por favor"

Él gruñó bajo y peligrosamente y escuchó que Netflyte gritaba una vez más.

Darien no desperdició otro minuto. Netflyte estaría cerca bastante pronto y él tendría que decepcionarla. Él la apoyó contra él y silenciosamente maldijo las capas de ropa que interferían y luego él se movió a un ritmo feroz que agrandó sus ojos aún más y causó que sus gemidos aumentasen e hiciesen eco en el bosque pequeño.

Ella llegó al clímax abruptamente, sorprendiéndolo , y él permaneció firmemente de pie mientras ella repetidamente se estremecía contra él.

Serena permanecía pegada a Darien cuando Netflyte entró en el bosque. Netflyte inmediatamente se detuvo cuando vio la pareja abrazada y giró para irse, dejándolos en su aislamiento.

Después de algunos minutos Darien separó a Serena de él, aunque todavía la tenía en sus brazos.

"Yo nunca... "ella no podía terminar; su respiración estaba muy agitada.

"Eso me alegra," él dijo simplemente, " te prometo que te haré esto muchas veces de ahora en adelante."

Con eso dicho él marchó fuera del bosque llevando a su esposa con su rostro ruborizado contra su hombro.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Serena cabalgó su propio caballo por el resto del día, silenciosamente compenetrada en sus pensamientos. Su respuesta dispuesta, casi exigente hacia el contacto íntimo la dejaba perpleja y avergonzada. Le resultaba difícil aceptar lo obvio— era obvio que ella se sentía físicamente atraída hacia su marido. Una idea absurda, ya que ella apenas conocía al hombre; y sin embargo...

Ella sacudió la cabeza , queriendo dispersas esos pensamientos , aunque ellos inmediatamente retornaban para atormentarla . Estaba loca por sentir de este modo? Deseando , realmente ansiando que él la tocase nuevamente del modo en que lo había hecho en el bosque. Y si él la había puesto fuera de control estando completamente vestida, qué le harían sentir sus manos cuando su carne estuviera desnuda. Y cómo la carne desnuda de él se sentiría contra la de ella ?

Ahora no sólo se preocupaba porque él descubriese su secreto; sino que además se preocupaba por ese placer inexorable y atormentador que ella sentía con su marido.

Darien cabalgó a su lado en silencio, casi como si el incidente en el bosque no lo perturbase. Ocasionalmente le ordenaba a Jedite o a Netflyte que cabalgasen a su lado mientras él iba más adelante y conversaba con ciertos hombres que parecían estar a cargo de diferentes grupos. Ella sabía que sus guerreros eran aquellos con arcos y espadas. Ella había oído a su padre hablar con envidia de sus tropas altamente calificadas " Nadie podría derrotar al ejército de Lord Darien". Observando a su marido, ella entendió por qué. Él estaba siempre consciente de sus tropas y de cada uno de sus movimientos. Él estaba alerta a todo — sus hombres, los animales y de la tierra que recorrían. Él era un guerrero excepcionalmente capaz y tal vez era por eso lo llamaban el Diablo irlandés. Además poseía un poder misterioso que la hacía pensar que realmente era un socio del diablo.

Netflyte se aproximó a ellos con más velocidad que la habitual, Jedite no estaba mucho más atrás que él.

"Parece que hay mal tiempo más adelante," él dijo. "Sería sabio acampar temprano y estar preparado."

Darien miró a la distancia y estudió el cielo que estaba cargado con nubes sospechosas. "De acuerdo

"Necesitamos una área con cobertura suficiente para una tormenta," Netflyte agregó.

"Muy bien," Darien dijo. "Jedite, quédate con Serena mientras yo voy a ver el lugar para el campamento con Netflyte."

. Darien se alejó con Netflyte, mientras Jedite acercaba su gran caballo al lado de suyo.

"Ayúdame a entender, Jedite " ella dijo, sorprendiendo al hombre tímido.

"Mi lady? " él preguntó como si su pedido fuera extraño para él.

Serena habló francamente, sintiendo que podía confiar en el hombre al lado de ella. Él podía ser un guerrero, ella pensó, pero era un alma considerada y claramente entendía que él respetaba, admiraba a Darien como un hermano haría.

"Lord Darien es mi marido pero sé muy poco de él. Quiero conocerlo más para que nuestro matrimonio sea bueno."

Jedite sacudió la cabeza, aceptando su explicación, y habló suavemente. "Él es un hombre que se maneja con verdades."

Su declaración la sorprendió y ella tomó con rigidez las riendas. La verdad era algo en lo que su matrimonio definitivamente no estaba basado. Su identidad había sido mantenida oculta de él y el ataque que ella había sufrido también le había sido escondido.

"Él está acostumbrado a las mentiras con que los reyes y los líderes alimentan a su gente y sabe manejarse bien con ellos, pero de sus hombres espera honestidad. Pienso que es por eso que tantos de ellos darían sus vidas por él, y sin duda, él haría lo mismo por ellos. "

Serena no hizo ningún comentario y Jedite continuó. "Él le explica a todos los que se unen a él que luchan por su libertad. Que él adquiriría tierras y que todos ellos serían libres de unirse a él y trabajar la tierra no sólo para él prosperar sino para que sus propias vidas prosperasen. Y Lord Darien resultó ser fiel a su palabra, él siempre cuida de todos los que luchan con él. Se asegura que sus hombres sean generosamente provistos, con comida para llenar sus estómagos con mantas para mantenerlos calientes, con para buenas armas hechas a mano. Sus soldados no sufren lo que tantos sufren Él se ocupa de su bienestar y hasta de sus muertes, sus cuerpos siempre son correctamente y respetuosamente enterrados."

Serena dijo la verdad cuando respondió, "Él es un buen hombre."

Jedite asintió con la cabeza. "Un hombre con honor. Yo lo vi estar al lado de un guerrero joven toda la noche como él estaba muriendo. El muchacho estaba asustado y Darien le habló suavemente y lo calmó y estuvo a su lado cuando dio su última respiración."

Ese no era un hombre para ser llamado diablo y Serena hizo una pregunta de la cual no estaba segura si recibiría respuesta: "Por qué lo llaman el Diablo irlandés?"

Jedite sonrió y le causó a Serena para sonrisa en respuesta. "No tenga miedo de él, es un buen hombre. Y sé que él le gusta, puedo decirlo, y eso también es bueno. Él necesita alguien que lo quiera. "

Ella no preguntó por qué, era mejor dejarlo para otro momento; ahora mismo ella esperaba una respuesta para su pregunta.

Jedite permaneció mudo por tanto tiempo que ella temió que él hubiese rechazado su pregunta; pero finalmente habló con su habitual movimiento su cabeza. "Lord Darien es un guerrero temerario. Él entra en cada batalla sin la idea de perder su vida, y eso se ve en su rostro. Sus adversarios insisten en que él debe tener un pacto con el diablo, pues el diablo no le teme a nada. Y aquellos que han examinado sus ojos durante la batalla y viven para contarlo aseguran que han visto los ojos del diablo ene persona e imploran por piedad."

Serena se estremeció.

Jedite inmediatamente lamentó sus palabras. "Lo siento mucho, mi lady, nunca debí hablarle de este modo."

"Tonterías. Yo te pregunté. Quiero saber sobre Lord Darien."

"Pero no los cuentos de batallas; esas historias no son apropiadas para los oído de una dama. Debería relatarle los cuentos de su juventud. "

"Creciste con él?"

Él sonrió nuevamente y a Serena le agradó ver su alegría.

"Déjeme contarle la primer aventura de pesca de Lord Darien."

En minutos Jedite la tenía riendo con un cuento de un muchacho muy joven que terminó dentro del lago y que conseguía sujetar su pez aunque no podía nadar. Pero Jedite le aseguro que él ahora era un nadador excelente.

Jedite la entretuvo con muchas cuentos y ella sintió más afecto por el gentil gigante con cada historia, llegó a entender para como él quería a Darien y cómo los años de amistad habían sido forjados con dolor, penas , risas, lágrimas, respeto y admiración.

Cuando un caballero se aproximó a ellos e informó a Jedite que campamento estaba siendo instalado varias millas más adelante, él asintió con la cabeza. Y cuando estuvieron una vez más a solas , él giró y con su expresión sombría le dijo , " Estoy contento que Darien la haya escogido como esposa. Servirá para eso."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias, aunque él no tuvo una opción. Yo le fui impuesta a él. "

Su expresión no cambió; él simplemente dijo, " El Diablo hizo su elección."

Serena observó los ojos en Jedite, aunque sus ojos permanecían fijos en las nubes que oscurecían el cielo. Él había implicado que Darien había escogido libremente, sin presiones, pero su padre no le había dado ninguna alternativa. Él se habría negado a la demanda de su padre si hubiese podido? O a él le complacía una unión con ella?

El extraño pensamiento le trajo una sensación de placer. Era lindo pensar que él realmente la había escogido, que la había favorecido por encima de todo lo que le era ofrecido. El agradable pensamiento perduró y por increíble que pareciera hizo que la idea de un matrimonio con un lord oscuro sonase más atractiva.

"El cielo abrirá pronto. Tiene otra capa?" Jedite preguntó con preocupación.

Antes que ella pudiera responder, comenzó a llover como Jedite había predicho y en segundos los dos estaban empapados, mientras el aguacero pesado continuaba.

Jedite dirigió a Serena en dirección a una tienda de buen tamaña en un claro que ellos encontraron accidentalmente después de subir una cuesta pequeña. Era casi imposible ver más adelante a través de la cortina de lluvia y la neblina gris que envolvía el campamento.

Su capa de lana marrón oscuro estaba completamente empapada, causando que su túnica y la camisa absorbiesen el exceso de agua. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la humedad y sus pies no estaban mucho mejor después de desmontar. Un paso en una charco y sus botas de cuero inmediatamente quedaron mojadas.

Jedite la llevó a la tienda, con Rook en sus talones, luego le dijo que iría a buscar a Hotaru para ayudarla. Él desapareció en el aguacero antes que ella pudiera protestar. Seguramente Hotaru tendría mucho que hacer, como asegurarse un alojamiento adecuado, que era más importante que atenderla.

Rook estaba por agitar su enorme cuerpo cuando Serena sacudió la cabeza y levantó la punta de la lona. Él salió, se dio una sacudida rápida y se apresuró a entrar de vuelta y olisquear la tienda para encontrar un lugar donde instalarse esa noche.

Serena vio que uno de sus pequeños baúles estaba colocado en un rincón de la tienda al lado de un baúl más grande y que el suelo había sido cubierto con una capa espesa de paja. Las mantas para la cama enrolladas estaban a un lado esperando y una mesa pequeña con dos bancos, había dos odres, una vela gruesa y una cesta cubierta.

"Mi lady," Hotaru dijo estornudando mientras entraba en la tienda con un apropiada aunque precipitada reverencia.

A Serena sacudió la cabeza. "Debes ir a quitarte esas ropas mojadas inmediatamente."

"Después que la atienda, mi lady."

"No, Hotaru," Serena dijo con autoridad. "No me arriesgaré a que te agarres un resfriado por mi comodidad. Harás lo que yo ordeno y eso es todo."

"Pero mi lady, Lord Darien instruyó que yo debía atenderla."

"No me serás útil si te enfermas. Yo tendría que cuidarte entonces y posiblemente a todos si no se ponen ropa seca. Ahora haz lo que te digo."

Hotaru intentó protestar pero Serena no permitió que ella hablase.

"Harás lo que te digo. Y yo misma me pondré ropa seca en un instante."

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza. "Si, mi lady."

"Hotaru, hay tiendas levantadas para todos?"

"No, mi lady. Las mujeres van a compartir las pocas tiendas disponibles y los hombres buscarán refugio entre los árboles. Estás segura que no hay nada que pueda hacer?"

"Yo estaré bien, ocúpate de vos misma," Serena dijo con una sonrisa y expulsó a Hotaru sacudiendo su mano.

Serena se sacó su capa, y se apresuró hacia su baúl. Quien había embalado su baúl había escogido sabiamente. Había toallas de lino y una muda de ropa adentro. Serena no desperdició ni un momento en secarse y ponerse ropa seca. No sería su bueno que su marido la hallase desnuda cuando entrase.

Ella hizo una pausa en su tarea de quitarse su camisa. Él esperaría que ella estuviese desnuda para él? Darien había dicho más tarde. Era para eso que esa tienda estaba preparada? Para que ellos finalmente pudieran consumar el matrimonio?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo helado y húmedo y sus dedos lucharon con las

Prendas mojadas mientras se apuraba a desvestirse. Ella sólo podía esperar que con esa lluvia helada el Diablo prefiriese permanecer parcialmente vestido durante el acoplamiento.

Serena se puso una camisa verde oscuro, cubriéndola con una túnica amarilla pálida. Secó su cabello como mejor pudo, asegurándose que el cabello largo una vez más escondiese su cicatriz.

Estaba organizando su ropa mojada encima del baúl para que se secara cuando Darien entró en la tienda. Su presencia llenó el espacio limitado, haciendo que Serena jadease suavemente para respirar.

"Mi lord...," ella dijo una vez que estuvo en control de su voz. Ella evitó los ojos de él, la imagen que él presentaba era demasiado pecaminosa para mirar.

Darien estaba empapado. Sus ropas mojadas. Su Cabello goteando. Su piel brillante. Sus labios húmedos. Simplemente estaba mojado en todos los lugares adecuados y ella se ruborizó con pudor por sus pensamientos impropios.

"Un clima muy malo" él dijo, rompiendo la tensión del silencio.

Ella estaba agradecida que él escogiese el tema del clima para discutir y no su rostro acalorado. "Eso demorará nuestra viaje?"

"Sólo si persiste hasta mañana," él dijo, quitándose el cinto que sujetaba su espada y colocándolo al lado de la mesa. Prosiguió a quitarse la túnica y Serena inmediatamente tomó una toalla de lino seca del baúl y se movió como una esposa obediente para ayudar a su marido a desvestirse.

Él aceptó su ayuda como si esperase eso; pues ese era su deber y él no esperaba nada menos que lo que ella debería hacer. Serena tomó su túnica mojada y le dio la toalla mientras se ocupaba del cuidado de su ropa e intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad evitar que sus ojos fuesen a su pecho desnudo.

Desafortunadamente eso era casi imposible. Sus ojos simplemente insistían en desviarse a los músculos y las protuberancias que construían su pecho impresionante. Lleno de fuerza y poder y sin embargo suficientemente como para apoyar su cabeza allí. Y con los músculos sólidos brillando con el agua de lluvia, Serena encontró muy difícil ignorarlo.

Darien observó sus movimientos nerviosos. Ella no sabía qué esperar de él. Él entendía que ella estuviese preocupada y esperaba poder aliviar eso. Cuanto más pronto ella se acostumbrase a su presencia en su vida, más pronto ella se acostumbraría a sus caricias íntimas.

Pero él no quería apresurar como un animal dominado por la lujuria. Quería que ella confiase en él, y hasta tal vez que lo quisiese. Ese matrimonio le había sido impuesto a ella y no deseaba que su unión carnal fuese forzada. La quería dispuesta y deseosa. Entonces se tomaría su tiempo, aunque al final de la noche él pretendía que su matrimonio estuviera consumado.

Darien caminó hacia su baúl, dándole la espalda a ella, y buscó ropas secas. Encontrando las ropas deseadas, rápidamente se desnudó, presentando su trasero completamente desnudo a su nueva esposa quien fingió para no mirarlo.

Él sonrió , captando de reojo , el modo en que su mirada curiosa y cautelosa se movió sobre su cuerpo y el modo en que ella mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior que ya estaba hinchado de su repetido mordisqueo.

Se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si él se diese vuelta; y como tenía el diablo dentro de él, Darien hizo eso. No quedó sorprendido al ver que ella se alejaba cuando giró en dirección a ella. Y no quedó sorprendido al ver su cuello y sus mejillas enrojecerse intensamente.

Darien ahogó su carcajada, complacido porque su nueva esposa simplemente continuaba encantándolo a cada instante. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo su rubor continuaría aunque creía que ella probablemente estaría en un estado continuo de rubor por algún tiempo por venir.

"Tienes hambre, mi. Darien?"

"Si, estoy hambriento," él respondió y terminó de vestirse.

Serena buscó la cesta y vio complacida que una comida generosa había sido preparada para ellos. Carnes, quesos, panes, tartas, cerezas y nueces llenaban la cesta y Serena se dedicó a organizar una comida exquisita en la mesa.

También se ocupó de Rook, quien se había acomodado en un confortable almohadón de paja cerca de la entrada de la tienda. Ella le llevó a buena porción carnes y queso y llenó una fuente de madera con agua de lluvia para él.

Darien y ella estaban sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa mientras la lluvia continuaba golpeando la tienda. Algunas gotas conseguían penetrar los rincones, goteando aquí y allá pero no donde ellos estaban sentados conversando y compartiendo su comida.

" Tu pierna está bien?" ella preguntó, habiendo notado que él continuaba usando el vendaje como ella le había dicho .

"Si, ya no me duele y lo rojizo casi desapareció."

"Algunos días más y deberías quitarte el vendaje."

"Vos lo harás por mí. "

Él no preguntó ni dio la orden, simplemente la instruyó. Y ella simplemente lo aceptó con un breve asentimiento.

Darien se enorgullecía de su paciencia. Entendía que era una virtud necesaria y las batallas ayudaban a definir esa virtud, la lujuria ayudaba a malograrla. Entonces, antes de que perdiese la paciencia tenía intención de descubrir algunas respuestas a algunas preguntas inquietantes.

Se sirvió vino de una odre en una jarra y casualmente preguntó, "Por qué yo no fui informado de tu existencia?"

Serena fue tomada fuera de guardia. Cómo había fallado en darse cuenta que él era un brillante estratega? Debería haber estado más alerta. Ella siempre se mantenía alerta, particularmente después del ataque. Pero él había logrado penetrar sus defensas y causar confusión. O la confusión era suya propia? Era simplemente la verdad lo que él buscaba?

Serena respondió tan honestamente como pudo. "Sólo puedo asumir que mi padre sintió que yo no era de una naturaleza adecuada para vos."

Él la miró extrañado. "Qué lo haría asumir eso?"

La verdad.

La verdad estaba suspendida entre ellos y Serena estaba insegura de qué hacer. Si ella le dijese todo ahora, él entendería? Él la conocía suficientemente bien como para entender la verdad? Ella lo dudaba. Ellos apenas se conocían uno al otro. Obviamente, él no entendería; ella necesitaba más tiempo con él antes que pudiera aceptar la verdad.

Pero ella luchó duramente por responder tan honestamente como fuese posible. "Mi padre no me favorece."

"Por qué?"

Serena encogió sus hombros. "Yo lo decepcioné."

"De qué modo?"

Cómo debía responderle? Debía decirle que alguien la atacó en los establos cuando había sido llamada tarde una noche para atender a un aldeano enfermo? Le explicaría como había luchado por su vida sólo para ganarla y perderla al mismo tiempo? Le diría que su padre sentía que ella no era apropiada para ningún hombre? Pero su padre había pensado que él era el diablo, y había pensado que ella era una esposa apropiada para un lord oscuro.

Darien esperó pacientemente por su respuesta. Qué diría ella?

Serena dijo parcialmente la verdad. "Yo no era una hija obediente."

Él quería que yo me muriese pero yo me rehusé.

Darien extendió la mano a través de la mesa y quitó una miga fuera de su labio inferior. "Serás una esposa obediente?"

" Serás un marido justo?"

"Seré un buen marido."

"Entonces seré una buena esposa."

"Entonces Yo seré obediente."

Ella suavemente se rió. . "Siempre te sales con la tuya?"

"Siempre," él respondió como si fuese advertencia suave y su dedo lentamente acarició su labio inferior.

Serena retrocedió indecisamente, su mano cayó de su labio. "No te conozco bien."

"No es necesario. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

"Eres un extraño."

"soy su marido."

"Pero un extraño."

"Quien te hizo llegar al clímax hoy en el bosque?"

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. "Yo nunca había conocido ... "

"Placer?"

"Un hombre," ella terminó casi en un susurro.

"Me temes?" él preguntó.

Su respuesta fue rápida y honrada, " No. Cuando nos conocimos al principio admito que me asustaste. Pero ahora me haces temblar pero no de miedo."

Él sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella. Ella deslizó la suya y sus dedos grandes y tibios la apretaron tranquilizándola.

"Nos irá bien juntos, esposa querida, si recuerdas una cosa."

Ella esperó.

"Debes ser honrada conmigo y yo siempre te protegeré. Engáñame y nunca te mostraré clemencia."

En ese momento Serena estuvo tentada de decirle la verdad y permitirle una elección. Ellos todavía no habían cumplido los deberes conyugales y oficialmente los votos no estaban completados. Él podría devolverla a su familia y exigir una retribución. Pero, cuáles serían las consecuencias?! Qué le harían su madrastra y su padre? Cómo la harían sufrir por traicionarlos? Y cómo el Diablo irlandés lidiaría con su traición?"

"Lord Darien," Jedite gritó desde afuera de la tienda.

Darien respondió con un corto, "Entre."

Jedite estaba solo en la entrada, su cabeza se curvó y su mano sujetando la punta de la lona de la tienda. Estaba empapado y pareció ruborizarse. "Lo siento mucho molestarlo, mi Lord, pero dos de las tiendas se desmoronaron y las mujeres están heladas y mojadas. Estamos trabajando para arreglarlas pero suelo es sólo barro y las estacas no se mantienen firmes".

"Hotaru está bien?" Serena preguntó, preocupada por su criado ya que ella había estado estornudando.

"Helada hasta los huesos," Jedite respondió con una mirada preocupada hacia Darien.

Serena contuvo una sonrisa. Era obvio lo que el gigante quería de su Lord. Quería permiso para albergar a las mujeres en esa tienda hasta que los arreglos fuesen completados. Ella esperó y se preguntó si su marido una vez más renunciaría a acostarse con su esposa para atender otra necesidad.

Su respuesta fue la que ella pensaba que sería y la hizo quererlo más.

"Trae las mujeres aquí," él ordenó bruscamente y se puso de pie. "Iré a ayudar a los hombres con las tiendas."

Jedite sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente partió ejecutar sus órdenes.

Darien caminó hacia donde su esposa estaba sentada , tomó entre sus manos su mentón y se inclinó para robar un muy ansiado beso.

Sus labios estaban tibios y se pegaron a los suyos, pero su ternura era breve, y su hambre fuerte. Su beso exigió y sus manos la arrancaron fuera de la silla, apretándola contra él con una pasión urgente que la sorprendió.

Y Serena se rindió de buena voluntad a él.

"Pronto," él susurró contra su boca. "Pronto o comenzaré a enloquecer."

Él la soltó tan rápidamente que ella tropezó y Rook levantó su cabeza, sus ojos, alertas.

"Vete a dormir," Darien le dijo al perro sorprendido cuando él levantó la punta de la lona y marchó fuera de la tienda.

Después de recuperar sus sentidos y su equilibrio ella caminó hacia donde Rook estaba echado y lo acarició detrás de su oreja. Levantó la punta de la lona y observó la noche oscura, la lluvia torrencial hacía la visibilidad casi imposible. Pero ella vio la figura sombreada de su marido que no se protegía de la tormenta, sino que la enfrentaba desafiante. Su cabeza en alto, sus pasos largos con confianza, su voz dando órdenes haciendo que sus hombres corriesen a obedecer. Hasta la lluvia pareció curvarse ante su presencia dominante y cayó con menos fervor.

Ella suspiró, soltó la punta de la lona y se sentó al lado de Rook, la cabeza del grande perro directamente apoyada en su falda. " Qué hago?"

Rook gimió en empatía.

"Por increíble que parezca, admiro a mi nuevo marido. Creo que hasta me gusta, y tal vez yo le guste a él y si todo sale bien podría llegar a amarlo. Es tiempo, sólo tiempo. Con el tiempo cualquier cosa es posible, verdad, Rook?"

El gran perro gimió en respuesta, aunque Serena no tenía ninguna duda que era porque lo acariciaba detrás de su oreja. Pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era que ella tenía la oportunidad de una buena vida, con un hombre que le gustaba y que la protegería. Ella quería esa oportunidad. Ella quería ese hombre.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era un milagro.

Serena ayudó a las cuatro mujeres, inclusive Hotaru, a organizar las camas y acomodarse para la noche. Hotaru era la única no sorprendida por la acción generosa de Lord Darien. Las otras tres mujeres repetidamente agradecieron a Serena por su consideración.

Era tarde en la noche, Serena dormía profundamente y sola en la manta designada para ella y su marido cuando Darien finalmente volvió. Silenciosamente caminó por encima de las mujeres dormidas y después de reemplazar su ropa mojada con unas secas él se unió a su esposa debajo del cobertor de lana.

Ella se estremeció cuando su cuerpo helado se envolvió alrededor del suyo tibio.

"Darien?"

"Vuelve a dormir, ya casi es de mañana ," él ordenó con un susurro.

Ella giró en dirección a él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho , acurrucando su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo frío. "Yo te mantendré caliente," ella dijo y besó su cuello donde su cabeza se anidaba.

Él gimió, sus labios lo rozaron suavemente, tan sincero y tan potente. Ahora

Sus labios una vez más mordisqueaban su cuello mientras su mano exploraba su pecho. " Estás más tibio ahora?"

Tibio? Él estaba caliente y excitado como un adolescente que acababa de descubrir los placeres del sexo. Darien maldijo en silencio y se prometió que para mañana a la noche su esposa ya no poseería su virginidad.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La lluvia pesada se convirtió en una leve llovizna al amanecer. El campamento fue levantado con eficiencia y rapidez y ellos pronto estaban en camino, Darien emitiendo órdenes para recupera el tiempo perdido.

Era evidente que él estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y también sus hombres ya que ninguno protestó su orden. Las mujeres parecían estar de acuerdo también, estaban ocupadas cortando pan y queso para distribuir a los hombres a lo largo de la ruta.

Darien ordenó a Serena que cabalgara con él. Ella no protestó y le sonrió a Jedite cuando él la levantó hasta Darien. Antes que ella pudiera acurrucarse cómodamente contra él, Darien tomó su cintura y la colocó como él deseaba, su trasero apoyado contra su muslo grueso. Él entonces la envolvió con una capa roja oscuro, pasó su brazo alrededor de su espalda debajo de la capa. Con su mano libre les hizo señas a sus hombres para partir.

" Estás suficientemente tibia?" él preguntó mientras maniobraba el garañón a lo largo del camino barroso.

"Si, muy confortable," ella admitió acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Él no sonrió mientras e su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación.

"No te acariciaré íntimamente sobre el caballo aunque estoy muy tentado. Quiero que cabalgues conmigo para que podamos conocernos mejor."

Serena inmediatamente sonrió y dijo," Cuéntame cuando fuiste a pescar por primera vez cuando eras un muchachito."

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír y Serena quedó perpleja al ver como ese gesto en su boca lo hacía aún más guapo.

"Jedite te llenó la cabeza con tonterías."

"Él contó que estabas tan obstinado en sujetar el pez que casi te ahogas."

Con sus dedos apretados en su cintura, Darien dijo " Yo cuido lo que es mío."

"Tal vez el pez tenía una idea diferente," ella lo provocó.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Una vez que yo hago mi reivindicación de posesión, es inútil que alguien se oponga."

"Y querías ese pez?"

Él se rió. . Serena sintió el estruendo profundo en su pecho y le pareció bueno.

"Yo tenía hambre."

Serena centró su interés en su marido. "Vos y Jedite crecieron juntos."

Darien arqueó una ceja. "La lengua de Jedite está muy suelta últimamente."

Serena se apuró a asegurar lo contrario. "No, yo hago muchas preguntas, él me da pocas respuestas y yo reconstruyo el resto."

" Qué información tienes que reunir sobre mí?"

"Que vos y Jedite eran amigos desde la infancia, casi como hermanos."

"Nosotros somos medio hermanos. Tenemos el mismo padre."

Ella no quedó sorprendida al enterarse de eso. Aunque Jedite le daba a Darien el respeto debido a un Lord, allí había entre los dos hombres un lazo sin igual. Y cuando Jedite lo creía necesario le hablaba a Darien mas como un pariente que como un guerrero. Tendría haber sido ciega para no notarlo. "Y son muy cercanos."

"Si, lo somos," Darien admitió con una sinceridad sentimental que Serena se notó que él raramente demostraba. "Pero es su turno para decirme algo de vos misma. A quién quieres?"

Nuevamente su pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja, aunque su respuesta vino fácilmente. "Rook."

"Ese monstruo feo," él dijo, lanzando un vistazo no animal que trotaba al lado del caballo con facilidad.

"Él no es feo," Serena dijo en defensa de su amigo. "Él es bastante bonito y muy inteligente. Y él me protege."

"De quién te protege?"

Serena sintió el pánico crecer dentro de ella, acelerando su corazón y secando su garganta, pero mantuvo su miedo bien escondido. "De extraños, sombras y..."

Ella paró, cuando casi agregó "vergüenza".

Darien levantó su mentón. Una tristeza llenaba su voz, el dolor se acumulaba en sus ojos y su debilitada sonrisa como una flor a la que se negaba un rayo de sol.

"Dime," él ordenó, enojado porque su alegría se había marchitado delante de sus ojos y no entendiendo a causa, pero sabiendo que ella sufría una profunda herida.

Serena pensó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que al Diablo no se le negaba una respuesta. "Envidio tu proximidad con Jedite. Tengo tres hermanastras y ninguna, puedo asegurarte, ha sido una amiga para mí. "

"Jedite es tu amigo ahora y Netflyte también, y llegarás a conocer a todos en la fortaleza y tendrás muchos amigos. Además ," él dijo con enojo, " tus medias hermanas están muy celosas de vos ya para ser amigas verdaderas. "

"Celosa?" Serena preguntó incrédulamente. "Por qué ellas tendrían celos de mí?"

"Eres bonita y ellas no lo son. Eres considerado y ellos son egoístas. Vos me tienes a mí y ellas no."

Ella se rió, creyendo que él más bromeaba con ella. "Tal vez ellas no te querían."

"Tal vez yo no las quería a ellas. "

Él estaba serio, ella podía decirlo por la firmeza de su boca y la intensidad de su mirada. Él verdaderamente la quería? Su elección había sido de libre voluntad? Halló la idea difícil de comprender, se creer. Desde el ataque nadie le había dedicado un pensamiento, ella simplemente no era merecedora de eso. Si la verdad fuese dicha, él todavía pensaría lo mismo? O habiéndola conocido mejor, él la juzgaría diferente? De repente ella se sintió compelida a extender su mano hacia él. Para tocarlo. Para estar cerca de él. Para permitir que él la conociera.

Serena deslizó su mano de debajo de la capa y tocó sus labios tentativamente. "Quiero ... "— su pausa fue breve como si ella pensase en cambiar de idea, pero ella se apresuró a decir — "... que me besases."

Él la miró por un mero momento, su intensa mirada insinuando el diablo dentro de él. Su mirada ardiente inmediatamente calentó su cuerpo y ella se estremeció hasta el alma. Y no dejó ninguna duda, aun para una doncella virgen, que su pasión estaba al límite de ser encendida.

Su respuesta susurrada tocó sus labios. "Un placer." Él la probó como a un néctar raro que debía ser apreciado. "Me gusta el sabor a vos," él murmuró, sus labios rozando encima de los suyos, reclamándolos con un fervor gentil que le cortó la respiración.

Él tomó y ella se rindió, su boca disfrutando el festín, sus manos vagando por su cuerpo y su corazón golpeando en su pecho. Ella sintió el ritmo pesado contra su pecho, latiendo salvajemente, enloquecidamente, y sabiendo que ella era la causa de eso se rindió aún más.

Cuando su mano se movió hacia su pecho y pellizcó su pezón, ella gimió y se perdió completamente.

Él finalizó su beso , reticentemente negándose a ella , colocando unos breves y rápidos besos junto a su boca y encima de su mentón . Su mano permaneció en su pecho pero sus dedos cesaron su tormento, aunque su pezón seguía duro y erguido.

" te gusta verdaderamente el sabor a mí?" Serena preguntó cuándo finalmente pudo hablar.

"Yo no te mentiría," él dijo firmemente y suavemente besó sus labios. "Su dulce sabor a menta me complace. Y mi sabor te complace?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y ella se rió ligeramente. . "Atrevido y bastante intoxicante."

Él sonrió . "Me gusta tu honestidad. "

Esa palabra nuevamente. Para siempre la acecharía esa palabra?

Su mano se movió para tocar en su cintura. "Eres delgada."

Su rostro se sombreó con duda.

Él se explicó. "Me preguntaba si tendrás un parto con dificultad."

Un parto. Un bebé. Ella había deseado tanto tener hijos. Le encantaban los recién nacidos, tan arrugados y rojizos y sin embargo cuando ellos tomaban su primera respiración, todos sus pequeños cuerpos se expandían con vida. Ella quería ver el cuerpo de su propio bebé temblar lleno de vida.

"No veo ningún problema. Por qué yo no podría dar a luz un bebé? ," ella dijo, ansiosa por aliviar su preocupación de que podría no darle un hijo.

Él sacudió la cabeza como si su respuesta no lo satisficiera. "Pero sería un parto difícil?"

Ella respondió honestamente. "Los partos y los bebés son imposibles de predecir. No hay como saber si saldrá un parto entonces es mejor estar preparado para las sorpresas."

"No le temes al proceso de nacimiento?"

"Por qué debería?"

"Ves tanto dolor y sufrimiento."

"Yo veo milagros," ella dijo con excitación. "Cada vez que un bebé se desliza en mis manos y da su primera respiración, es un milagro."

Sus facciones tensas se suavizaron, pero fueron sus palabras lo que más la sorprendieron. "Nosotros Haremos un milagro juntos y yo no permitiré que vos sufras el nacimiento de nuestro bebé sola. Yo sufriré con vos."

Ella fácilmente podría amar a ese hombre y ese pensamiento trajo la angustia del miedo. Él podría amarla?

"Una consideración no muy frecuente en un marido," ella dijo.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia adelante donde sus hombres estaban reunidos en discusión, pero él volvió su mirada a ella cuando él habló. "Yo cuido lo que es mío. Eres mía y yo te daré cuidado y protección."

"Si, mi Lord," ella dijo con un suspiro y giró su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que ella era su propiedad y nada más. Estaba siendo tonta, tan tonta como una muchachita que se creía enamorada. Un lord oscuro simplemente no amaba.

Él tomó su mentón con su dedo y la forzó a mirarlo. "Eres mía, Serena. Entiendes? Mía."

Netflyte se aproximó y Darien inmediatamente giró su atención a él.

"Un problema. Uno de los hombres fue herido mientras ayudaba a mover un árbol caído. Él tiene un serio corte en la pierna."

"Yo lo atenderé," Serena dijo, apesadumbrada por el hombre herido pero aliviada por la interrupción oportuna.

Netflyte miró a Darien y Serena se dio cuenta que no le había solicitado permiso a su marido. Su libertad había sido severamente restringida por ese matrimonio le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse a eso.

"Lo siento mucho, mi Lord," ella dijo, "con tu permiso veré al hombre herido."

Él asintió y dijo, " Ya iremos."

Netflyte se alejó Y Serena permaneció muda.

"Serena."

Ella levantó ojos cautelosos hacia él.

Sus ojos azules, tan hipnóticos y seductores, permanecía fijos en ella y él lentamente bajó su boca para besarla .

Y cuando ellos cabalgaron detrás de Netflyte, Darien le susurró al oído. "Mía ."

La demora en el viaje irritó a Darien. Él quería alcanzar la fortaleza de Shanekill tan rápidamente como fuese posible. Había vivido mucho tiempo en caminos, en tiendas, durmiendo en el suelo, con lluvia y con calor. Quería establecer su vida. Y eso comenzaba con sus tierras y ahora incluía a su esposa.

Él estaba cerca, observando como ella movía sus dedos hábiles, cosiendo la herida abierta del hombre. Cuando vio el corte había pensado que ella podría desfallecer con la visión de una herida tan horrible. Pero ella inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, sus manos suaves y su actitud tranquilizante.

Estaba agradecido porque la lluvia finalmente había parado y las nubes desaparecieron, abriendo camino al sol. Llevaría por lo menos un día o dos para secar la tierra lo suficiente para hacer el viaje menos difícil. Lo que significa una demora adicional. Pero esa vez le proveía una oportunidad para conocer mejor a su esposa en el limitado tiempo a solas.

Tiempo a solas.

Nunca había pensado mucho en pasar tiempo a solas con su esposa; para compartir intimidad , sí , pero no con el mero propósito de pasar tiempo juntos ?

Se halló a sí mismo agitando la cabeza. Lentamente circuló en el área donde su esposa estaba sentada en el suelo al lado del hombre herido, acabando con el último de los muchos puntos. Ella no prestó atención al público. Muchos de sus hombres la observaban mientras ella trabajaba y sus rostros mostraban curiosidad y asombro. La herida había sido muy grande, la carne estaba rasgada, y sin embargo Serena parecía hacer un milagro. Cosiendo la carne rasgada en una costura prolija, sin dejar ningún agujero abierto. Sus hombres estaban impresionados y él se enorgullecía de su nueva esposa.

Había esperado una buena unión, pero nunca había esperado hallar una mujer con la que realmente disfrutase conversar o que todos admirasen. Ella verdaderamente era una mujer especial — hábil, inteligente y bonita.

Y ella era suya. Casi suya. Hasta que ellos consumasen sus votos él sentía que su unión estaba incompleta. Era como si cuando ellos finalmente unieran sus cuerpos que entonces ella sería...

Mía.

Necesitaba que ella le perteneciera, no como una propiedad o como una esposa o como la madre de sus hijos, sino como una parte de él. Ella fácilmente había reconocido el vínculo entre Jedite y él. Un vínculo fraterno que era sólido y fuerte, cada uno sabiendo que podía contar con el otro sin importar el problema o la circunstancia.

Él quería forjar un lazo semejante con Serena, aunque no era amor fraternal lo que tenía en mente. Esperaba que ella llegara a quererlo, que el matrimonio no fuera un deber, sino que fuera algo más sólido, más duradero, más pasional.

Amor.

Darien sacudió la cabeza nuevamente mientras continuaba circulando por el área lentamente donde Serena ahora cuidadosamente aplicaba una sustancia cremosa sobre la costura de la herida del hombre.

Era un idiota al pensar que el Diablo podía amar? Y Por qué de repente amar se había vuelto importante cuando antes creía que eso no tenía importancia? Y por qué un alma precisaba amar? Tantas veces le habían dicho que él no tenía alma, que había comenzado a creerlo. Como había podido cabalgar tantas veces a una batalla sin considerar su vida , con la única intención de obtener una victoria.

Su propósito, sin embargo, era firme. Quería reclamar la herencia de su nacimiento. Podía ser vikingo en parte e irlandés en parte, pero su corazón siempre había pertenecido a Irlanda. Nunca se olvidaría del día en que había zarpado en el barco de su padre , observando la costa irlandesa desaparecer de su visión y que se había prometido a sí mismo — no, se había jurado a sí mismo —que iba a retornar a su tierra su nacimiento, por su herencia y y para plantar sus raíces firmemente en su tierra nativa.

Había sido una larga y dura batalla, en realidad, muchas batallas inútiles con muchas vidas perdidas, pero para él cada una había sido una victoria. Y ahora su labor vería el fruto en su

Tierra y en su esposa.

Serena poseía muchas cualidades que él respetaba y admiraba y su elección para tomarla como su esposa había sido hecha sin remordimiento, aunque su desconfianza permanecía. Él suponía que era su lado de guerrero que se preguntaba por su presencia inesperada en el gran salón ese día. Mientras otra parte de él estaba contenta y satisfecha de que ella fuese suya, era el guerrero dentro él quien era mas cauteloso . Se dio cuenta bastante pronto que su familia significaba poco para ella y eso lo dejó aun mas perplejo .Y También lo hacía querer protegerla , envolverla en sus brazos y repeler cualquier daño o peligro.

Su coraje la protegía de su vulnerabilidad , pero no siempre, y era en esos momentos raros cuando su guardia bajaba y quedaba a la luz un dolor profundo. Se preguntó por su origen, y se preguntó por qué ella no le hablaba de ese dolor . Esa era una de las razones por las que él deseaba pasar mas tiempo con ella. Si, él quería estar en la intimidad con ella, pero también quería conocerla mas. Saber qué le gustaba , que le disgustaba, sus miedos, sus alegrías y sus dolores. sólo entonces su unión estaría verdaderamente consumada.

George, el hombre herido, estaba agradeciéndole profusamente, insistiendo en que todos supieran que las manos de Lady Serena poseían magia y que él apenas había sentido la pinchadura de la aguja.

George lucía una sonrisa enorme mientras cuatro hombres lo llevaban a un carro donde dos mujeres esperaban para asistirlo.

Serena estaba sonriendo como se lavó sus manos en un balde con agua.

"Lo encantaste," Darien la acusó provocativamente y tomó una toalla limpia de la pila en la cesta y se la dio a ella.

Serena tomó la toalla ofrecida y se secó las manos. " Usé una solución de hierbas que anestesia la carne para usar la aguja..."

Netflyte se unió a ellos, seguido por Jedite.

"Lady Serena es el tema de conversación del campamento," Netflyte dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Darien.

Jedite palmeó la espalda de Darien y simplemente sonrió.

Ella miró con ojos perplejos a ambos hombres.

"Ya perdimos mucho tiempo," Darien dijo irritado. "Ordena que los hombres estén listos para partir. Jedite, trae la yegua de Serena."

Serena se movió para limpiar las toallas ensangrentadas y juntar sus elementos e hierbas medicinales.

Darien agarró su muñeca. "Deja esto, Hotaru se ocupará de eso."

Serena siempre se había ocupado de sus propias cosas, especialmente de su cesta de remedios. "prefiero juntar mis artículos personales."

El aire pareció detenerse alrededor ellos. Donde sólo un momento antes había una brisa de otoño suave, ahora había un silencio casi asustado. Y cuando Serena examinó los ojos de su marido entendió por qué el aire se había detenido y por qué Netflyte y Jedite cautelosamente se habían alejado.

Los ojos azules de Darien brillaban con una furia caliente que hizo estremecer a Serena.

"No quería faltar el respeto," ella dijo y se estremeció nuevamente.

Sus fosas nasales cesaron de moverse, su ceño fruncido se suavizó y la furia se debilitó en sus ojos azules reemplazada por una pasión suave.

Él se acercó a su lado. "No estoy enojado con vos."

Ella pasó una mano por su mejilla y acomodó algunos de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

Ella entonces apretó sus dedos contra su sien y masajeó la vena que latía allí. "Me causarás un dolor de cabeza."

Sus ojos se cerraron aunque él les ordenó permanecer abiertos. Órdenes inútiles. Sus dedos simplemente parecían demasiado relajantes como para luchar contra ellos.

"Por qué estás enojado?" ella preguntó, pasando otros dedos en la sien opuesta.

La presión del masaje alivió sus emociones contradictorias y comenzó a aclarar sus sentidos. No sentía nada más allá de sus caricias, su cercanía, no oído nada más allá de su respiración.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos atraparon sus muñecas, alejándola. Él nunca perdió el control. Nunca. Ni aun cuando tomaba a una mujer permitía que sus sentidos decidieran completamente. Él siempre estaba en control de sí mismo y de aquellos a su alrededor. Nunca se rendía a nadie y menos a sus emociones.

Ella lo miró interrogativamente.

Darien no le debía ninguna respuesta. Él era su marido, ella debía obedecer sin preguntar o pensar, de la misma manera que sus hombres lo hacían.

"Jedite, trae su yegua," él gritó, manteniendo sus ojos en ella.

Ella esperó, no diciendo una palabra.

Jedite apareció brevemente y Darien la colocó en la silla de montar, sus dedos estaban en su cintura.

"Cabalga con ella," él ordenó y se marchó en dirección a Netflyte quien ya estaba montado y esperaba con el garañón de Darien. Darien acomodó su caballo y los dos hombres cabalgaron juntos.

Serena miró a Jedite, confundida.

"Hotaru promete que será cuidadosa con su cesta de remedios."

Ella estaba agradecida por sus palabras pero permanecía enojada con su marido.

"No entiendo lo que hice," ella dijo, después de cabalgar por algunos minutos en silencio.

"No es haya hecho algo."

"Pero... "

Jedite se detuvo con su protesta, " Cuídelo — eso es todo lo que necesita hacer."

"Yo pensé que estaba siendo considerada para él," ella dijo, todavía perpleja.

"Cuídelo," él repitió sin explicación.

"Cómo? Él no me deja," ella dijo con enojo.

Jedite simplemente repitió, " Cuídelo,"

Esa noche Serena sólo tenía intención de hacer eso. Había pasado parte del viaje de la tarde conversando con Jedite sobre él y sus planes y el resto del tiempo planeando a noche.

Serena había descubierto que Jedite deseaba casarse y tener una familia, pero deseaba que su matrimonio fuese producto del amor en vez de ser una matrimonio arreglado . Él describió el tipo de mujer que buscaba y bastante extrañamente su descripción se ajustaba perfectamente a Hotaru. El hombre definitivamente estaba enamorado. Ella tenía intención de ver qué podría hacer para juntarlos.

Serena esperaba que la tienda que ya estuviera levantada a su llegada en campamento. Había planeado pasar una noche tranquila cuidando y atendiendo a su marido.

Sus planes no marcharon de acuerdo con su proyecto.

Una línea de hombres esperaba en su tienda cuando ella se aproximó con Jedite, antes que él la ayudara a bajar de su caballo, él sonrió y susurró, " Esta es la razón por la que Darien estaba enojado."

Estaba muy tarde en la noche cuando Serena terminó de atender al último soldado enfermo. Estaba extremadamente cansada y precisaba dormir. No había visto a su marido después de entrar en el campamento. Lo había visto conversando con Netflyte afuera de la tienda. Minutos más tarde Hotaru había aparecido y la había comenzado a ayudar. Varias veces a lo largo de la noche Hotaru había insistido en que ella parase y comiese algo, pero ella se había negado y había continuado atendiendo a los hombres.

La mayoría de las dolencias eran menores, aunque uno o dos heridas estaba cerca de infectarse y los hombres habían tenido suerte de que ella tratase sus heridas. Hotaru se había ocupado de limpiar y le había traído una comida sencilla ya que Serena había asegurado que ya no tenía hambre.

Darien caminó dentro de la tienda al mismo tiempo que ella se acostaba en una cama de paja. Él se unió a ella, colocando una manta de lana encima de sus cuerpos totalmente vestidos. Pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la empujó para que ella se acurrucase contra él y Serena lo hizo, su cabeza cómodamente apoyada en su pecho.

"Duérmete," él ordenó en ese tono áspero aunque tierno al cual ella se estaba acostumbrando.

Ella se acurrucó contra él, tomando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Mañana, Serena, " él susurró. "Mañana no habrá nada, absolutamente nada, que me impedirá de hacerte completamente mía."


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Darien insultó entre dientes .

Netflyte se rió cordialmente. .

Jedite sacudió la cabeza.

"Desiste," Netflyte seriamente dijo, aunque no podía evitar su carcajada al dar su consejo.

Darien lo ignoró y mantuvo la rienda apretada en su garañón, quien parecía ser tan temperamental como él.

Netflyte continuó aunque Jedite le mandó una advertencia muda de contener su lengua. "Estaremos en la fortaleza en tres de días y luego tu esposa será toda tuya."

"Una palabra más, Netflyte," Darien firmemente advirtió, "y descargaré mi frustración en vos. Ahora ve a hallar un lugar donde podamos parar y descansar."

Netflyte sabiamente permaneció mudo e hizo lo ordenado.

"Si estuvieras pensando en ofrecerme un consejo, no lo hagas," Darien le dijo a Jedite sin mirar en su dirección.

Jedite mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el camino delante de ellos. Era un camino abierto, los hombres viajaban sin dificultad o demora. El clima era bueno, un día templado con una leve una brisa de otoño. Un buen día para viajar Jedite murmuró entre dientes.

"No tienes nada que reclamar," Darien estalló.

"Tonto obcecado."

"Asumo que te estás refiriendo a vos mismo," Darien dijo, finalmente girando su cabeza para mirar directamente a Jedite.

El gigante encontró su mirada dura con una sonrisa. "Ella es tu esposa."

"No exactamente."

Jedite bufó en disgusto. "Tu propia culpa."

La acusación aumentó el mal humor de Darien en varios grados "Mi culpa? Mi culpa cuando le permito atender el nacimiento de un bebé, mi culpa cuando permito que las mujeres empapadas se refugien en nuestra tienda, mi culpa cuando permito que ella a los hombres heridos , mi culpa cuando ... " él de repente cesó su discurso y sacudió la cabeza , maldiciendo entre dientes .

La naturaleza había interferido con la promesa de Darien y después de cinco días de esperar, su paciencia había desaparecido y su mal humor reinaba. Miró el carro donde Serena sentada con Hotaru. Ellas conversaban y reían y parecían estar pasando un momento delicioso, lo que lo irritó aún más.

"Maldices, murmuras y estallas con los hombres," Jedite dijo. "Ve a conversar con tu esposa."

"Por qué? Vos estás cansado de mi conversación?" Darien preguntó, luchando por mantener una rienda firme en su garañón, quien se ponía más irritable.

"Él siente tu disgusto, como todos nosotros lo padecemos. Ve y haz lo que se te antoje." Con su desafío lanzado, Jedite se alejó para unirse a Netflyte.

Darien observó su espalda, un objetivo grande y uno al que él no podía sentir fallar, y estaba muy tentado de apuntar a él, pero racionalmente descartó la idea. Jedite decía la verdad. Él siempre decía la verdad, incluso cuando nadie más se atrevería e incluso cuando sabía que sus palabras enojarían a Darien.

En Tres días ellos llegarían a la fortaleza de Shanekill y ese viaje con infinitas demoras y frustraciones estaría terminado. Seriamente consideró esperar hasta ese momento para consumar el matrimonio, pero desafortunadamente su cuerpo estaba exigiendo satisfacción. No era que él no pudiese controlar sus impulsos. Le había ocurrido en ocasiones incontables; Pero esta ocasión era diferente. Serena era su esposa y acostarse con ella era su deber.

Darien murmuró obscenamente y su caballo bufó. "Mis sentimientos son esos, no te quejes."

Podía convencerse a sí mismo de la tontería de ese deseo obsesivo, pero la verdad del asunto era que deseaba a su esposa. Ella era como un regalo maravilloso. Cuantas más capas de envoltorio él sacaba, más ella se hacía más deseada. Lo único que restaba era acostarse con ella para reivindicar su posesión.

Dirigió a su garañón para que girase, se detuvo un momento, lanzó una mirada al carro y cabalgó directamente a él.

Hotaru lo vio acercarse y se persignó mientras rezaba. "Señor santo del cielo, ayúdanos."

Sorprendida y pensando ellos estaban siendo atacados, Serena siguió la dirección de los ojos agrandados de Hotaru. Su propia respiración se tomó agitada.

Darien cabalgó directamente hacia ellas. El viento sacudía su cabello oscuro, su capa rojo profundo flotaba como alas gigantes detrás de él, y sus ojos azules brillaban lanzando llamas como el infierno.

Él era el Diablo irlandés.

Serena y Hotaru instintivamente se movieron más cerca una de la otra.

Darien dirigió su caballo cerca del carro. "Te unirás a mí en la comida del mediodía."

Serena asintió con la cabeza, su voz se había perdido en algún lugar debajo del nudo en su garganta.

" Estás bien?" él preguntó, haciendo que Hotaru se ruborizara violentamente.

Serena sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

Sus ojos la codiciaban como sólo el Diablo podría hacerlo, íntimamente y sensualmente, y ambas mujeres se estremecieron.

Él se alejó sin una palabra, su comando había sido dado, su obediencia era esperada.

"Es atrevido," Hotaru dijo, encontrando su respiración.

"Él es mi marido," Serena dijo en su defensa, aunque agitada por su demanda autoritaria.

"Perdóneme, mi lady, " Hotaru se disculpó "Es sólo que nunca había oído a un marido preguntar a su esposa sí..." sus palabras desaparecieron y su rostro se ruborizó brillantemente.

Serena ignoró a la muchacha agitada y miró fijamente a su marido. Él era atrevido, pero el deseo en su atrevimiento hablaba claramente. Él la deseaba y no le importaba que Hotaru estuviera presente cuando habló.

Aunque de muchas formas él todavía seguía siendo un extraño para ella, en otros modos ellos se estaban familiarizando y era esa familiaridad lo que haría su primera vez juntos menos atemorizante para ella.

Ella había descubierto su lado tierno, aunque muchos se rehusaban a creer que el Diablo poseía alguna ternura . Pero ella había visto eso con sus propios ojos y esa cualidad la hacía quererlo mas. Él era considerado también , aunque raramente mostraba ese aspecto y sólo si uno estaba atento podía ser testigo de esos momentos raros.

Él poseía otra cualidad que pocas personas tenían y era una que ella siempre respetaba y estimaba, aunque a ella últimamente le había resultado difícil de mantener. Él decía la verdad.

A lo largo de los últimos días, mientras ella viajaba en el carro, ella había pensado mucho en decirle la verdad. Se había dado cuenta que cuanto más tiempo pasaba peor la situación se tornaría. Y si ella consumase el matrimonio sin aclarar su pasado podía destruir cualquier oportunidad de un futuro con él.

La verdad también traía consigo un riesgo — el riesgo de perderlo; y por increíble que pareciera, ese pensamiento la perturbaba mas de lo que le gustaba admitir. Él había dejado sus intenciones perfectamente claras. Él la deseaba y no aceptaría ninguna demora adicional.

Qué debía hacer ella estaba?

El carro entró en el campamento y Jedite de repente estaba allí ayudándolas. Serena se divertía al observar al gigante perder su lengua cuando estaba cerca de la sociable Hotaru. Él simplemente caminaba detrás de ella como un perrito perdido, entregándole sus ojos enamorados y su admiración.

Serena quitó la paja pegada a su ropa. Dejó su capa en el carro; pasó sus dedos por los rulos voluminosos de su cabello largo, asegurándose de esconder su cicatriz; y le sonrió a Rook , quien pacientemente estaba sentado esperando , su gran rabo golpeando el suelo detrás de él.

"Vamos, muchacho, vamos a ver qué planta podemos hallar en el bosque."

Serena dejó la preparación de campamento a los criados, numerosas veces había sido advertida por su marido que sus cuidados serían atendidos por otros. Ella usaba el tiempo para pasear con Rook, buscar plantas y pasar tiempo a solas.

Extrañaba su vida solitaria y a sólo depender de ella misma, a lo que se había acostumbrado sola a lo largo de los últimos años. Y cuando podía, buscaba unos momentos de esa soledad apreciada. El tiempo había refrescado, aclarando su mente y llenándola con una sensación de paz.

Rook fue adelante y Serena lo siguió. Esperaba que esa vez se tomaría una pausa para considerar su dilema y finalmente tomar una decisión que beneficiaría a todos.

Darien vio a Serena desapareciendo en el pequeña de bosque detrás de Rook , mientras él desmontaba su garañón. Distraídamente le pasó las riendas a Netflyte, quien estaba cerca y fue tras ella.

Netflyte giró hacia uno de los hombres que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él e dijo, "Dile a los hombres que no se apresuren. Estaremos aquí más tiempo de lo planeado."

Le llevó unos pocos segundos a Darien para alcanzarla. Incluso con los arbustos densos le fue fácil seguirla. Ella estaba parada en un claro estrecho del bosque. Su mirada vagando por el suelo alrededor ella y Rook olisqueaba cualquier cosa que captaba su interés. Levantado la cabeza el perro miró en dirección a Darien y volvió a las plantas que estaba oliendo.

Los dos hacían una pareja extraña. La mujer bonita de cabello dorado y el gran perro feo, que la defendía fielmente.

Pero, de qué?

Darien avanzó y Rook ladró, sorprendiendo a Serena quien se había agachado para examinar una planta. Ella se hubiera caído sobre su trasero si Darien rápidamente no hubiese ido en su salvamento. Él la tomó Por debajo de sus brazos y fácilmente la levantó para ponerla de pie. "No te oí."

"No quería asustarte."

"Rook normalmente me alerta."

"Él me vio y no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que yo lo hice."

Serena golpeó levemente la cabeza de Rook. El perro se alejó para investigar el ambiente, Darien dio varios pasos en dirección a Serena y ella a su vez dio varios pasos atrás. Estaba nerviosa y él no la culpaba, aunque no tenía intención de permitir que su aprensión lo detuviese.

"Buscabas plantas?" él preguntó, habiéndola visto con Hotaru en más de una ocasión con una cesta llena de plantas con sus raíces.

Ella asintió y miró en el suelo alrededor de ella.

Negar lo obvio no le estaba haciendo bien a ninguno de los dos. Darien eligió ser directo. "Entiendes que este momento llegaría."

Su cabeza asintió rápidamente y sus ojos se agrandaron. "Si, pero estoy nerviosa."

Él dio pasos lentos, cautelosos hacia ella mientras hablaba. "Te aliviaría saber que no consumo nuestro matrimonio por deber, sino por deseo?"

Serena sonrió. "En verdad? "

Él caminó más cerca hasta que estuvo meros centímetro de ella. "En verdad, lo hago."

Ella habló suavemente y no retrocedió. "Eso alivia mi preocupación."

"Estoy contente, entonces " él dijo y extendió la mano para pasar su dedo encima de sus labios. " Tu sabor permanece en mis labios y me recuerda cuanto me gusta su sabor."

Ella dijo lo obvio. "Deseas saborearme. "

"Cada parte de vos, Serena, " él susurró y bajó su boca sobre la suya, su mano deslizándose detrás de su cuello para acercar sus labios.

Su beso fue potente. No había ternura o mera provocación esa vez; él exigió y ella simplemente se rindió. Y ella quería hacerlo. La verdad fuese dicha, ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba.

Y la verdad?

Nada más importaba. Nada más existía aparte de ellos dos y de su deseo de ser uno. Ella ansiaba ese sentimiento de unidad, ser uno, y esperar que sintiese lo mismo que ella.

Su boca brevemente dejó la suya para hablar. "No te lastimaré."

"Lo sé," ella dijo poco antes de que él reclamase su boca nuevamente.

Sus besos se hicieron urgentes y sus manos vagaron su cuerpo, comenzando por sus pechos y deteniéndose en su cintura estrecha, encima de sus nalgas redondeadas. Él la empujó contra la rigidez de su miembro excitándola y ella gimió suavemente en su boca.

Su sonrisa era maliciosamente satisfecha cuando separó sus labios de los suyos. "haré que tus gemidos resuenen por todo el bosque."

Ella se ruborizó. "Todos oirán."

"No me importa," él dijo con una carcajada. "Tus gemidos me complacen."

"Y tus gemidos?" ella lo provocó intrépidamente.

" Piensas hacerme gemir?" él preguntó sorprendido y encantado.

" Puedo intentarlo," ella lo desafió y se movió su mano para explorar su pecho duro, su vientre plano y tras una vacilación breve ella pasó su mano entre sus piernas para apretar su falo hinchando .

Él jadeó, ella gimió.

Estaba por retirar su caricia tentativa cuando la mano de él cubrió la suya y la apretó con más fuerza.

"Tus caricias siempre son bienvenidas."

Sus palabras la complacieron.

"Pero ahora es mi turno."

Su mano soltó la suya y se movió para tocar íntimamente entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se aflojó y ella apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, sus manos se aferraron a su túnica, sus gemidos amortiguados por su pecho.

"Me voy a tomar mi tiempo con vos e introducirte a todos los placeres de la pasión."

Él continuó masajeándola íntimamente.

Sus susurros sugestivos el causaban estremecimientos, especialmente cuando él dijo, "Esta vez cuando alcances el clímax estaré dentro tuyo."

"Si, Darien," ella apenas murmuró, "dentro mío. "

Él se estremeció esa vez, su invitación inocente alimentó su pasión próxima a la erupción.

Rook gimió sorprendiéndolos a ambos y ellos se separaron.

Darien le ordenó al perro que se fuera, su voz era áspera e impaciente.

El gran perro simplemente lo ignoró y miraba con ojos lastimeros a su ama.

"Por tu propio bien, dile que parta, Serena, " Darien dijo, comenzando a desatar el cinto.

Serena conocía bien a Rook y repente sintió temer. "Algo está mal."

Darien gimió e intentó permanecer tranquilo. "Nada está mal. Él quiere tu atención."

"No, él está intentando decirme algo."

"Él está celoso."

"Tonterías. Algo lo perturba."

"Si, mis manos en tu cuerpo," él estalló con rabia.

"Darien, por favor," ella imploró. "Te lo digo, algo está mal."

Él respiró profundamente y reunió sus emociones contradictorias. Una parte de él quería matar al perro y otra parte le advertía prestar atención.

Los gemidos Rook se hicieron más altos.

" Qué pasa, muchacho?" Darien preguntó, sus propios sentidos estaban alertas.

Rook partió hacia el bosque.

Darien maldijo silenciosamente y lo siguió. Serena caminó detrás de ellos.

. Varios minutos pasaron y Darien estaba comenzaba a creer que su primer sospecha era correcta— el perro simplemente estaba celoso. Pero cuando Rook atravesó varios arbustos y dio vuelta a un árbol, Darien tenía la Respiración contenida.

Serena surgió jadeante detrás de él.

Jedite yacía en un claro pequeño, cubierto con sangre de la flecha clavada en su pecho.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"Serena, ayúdeme," Jedite jadeó cuando ella cayó de rodillas al lado de él.

La sangre cubría todo su pecho y por un breve segundo ella se quedó congelada, sus pesadillas vinieron a su mente y el miedo la muerte flotaba en el aire. Entonces abruptamente ella se puso en acción, tomando el comando.

"Necesito mi cesta de remedios, paños, y preciso moverlo a donde haya más luz para poder parar la hemorragia," Serena le dijo a Darien como él se puso de rodillas a su lado.

"Cómo?" Fue todo lo que Darien logró decir. Había visto muchos hombres perder su vida o un miembro en batalla, pero este era su hermano y se sentía impotentes observándolo desangrarse.

"Un accidente, creo, " Jedite dijo con dificultad.

"Estarás bien," Darien ordenó severamente.

Jedite le dio una sonrisa dolorida aunque confiada. "Si, Serena me salvará."

Serena deseaba poder compartir su confianza y le recordó a su marido de su pedido. "Ahora, Darien, necesito esas cosas ahora."

Darien le dio hombro al Jedite una palmada tranquilizante. "Se salvará," él le dijo a su esposa. No era una orden o un comando, más simplemente una declaración de hecho. Entonces él se levantó y se perdió en el bosque, Rook estaba más atrás , custodiando a su ama y al hombre herido.

Serena cortó el borde de su túnica y con un contacto delicado comenzó a absorber la sangre alrededor de la herida. En una inspección más cercana vio que la flecha alojada en el área del hombro y con suerte ninguna parte vital del cuerpo había sido alcanzada. Pero ella no podía estar segura hasta que no quitase la flecha y explorase la herida.

Trató cuidadosamente y diligentemente a su amigo, pues él se había convertido en su amigo. Él hablaba frecuentemente con ella, ofreciéndole consejos relativos a Darien y respondiendo a sus preguntas infinitas. Verdaderamente era un alma gentil y considerada. Ella no podía, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

"Cuan mal se ve?" Jedite preguntó, su voz cansada por el dolor.

Ella respondió honestamente, "No estoy segura."

"Dímelo. " Jedite apenas logró sacar las palabras cuando tosió, el dolor que eso le causó lo puso mortalmente blanco.

"Te dije la verdad," ella le aseguró.

"Vas a...," sus palabras se perdieron cuando su energía disminuyó.

Ella terminó la frase por él, sabiendo que era importante. "Te diré todo, bueno o malo."

Él cerró sus ojos y su respiración se alivió un poco.

Darien apareció repentinamente, Netflyte lo seguía con varios hombres corriendo detrás de él. Hotaru corría al lado de Netflyte, su expresión era una de preocupación desesperada.

Darien colocó la cesta de remedios de Serena a su lado, su atención inmediata fue hacia Jedite.

Serena leyó la preocupación en sus ojos. "Él descansa." ella le dio un apretón tranquilizante en su mano.

"Lo harás bien."

Nuevamente una declaración de hecho, pero una Serena tenía intención de aclarar. "Lo intentaré."

Hotaru se arrodilló enfrente de Serena, del lado de derecho de Jedite. " Qué puedo hacer?"

Jedite lentamente abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a Hotaru.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta. "Ahora, Jedite, no debes preocuparte. Lady Serena verá que estés bien en un instante. Y yo personalmente me ocuparé de tu cuidado y recuperación."

Eso trajo una sonrisa al rostro del gigante y Serena se complació al ver eso.

"Necesito detener la hemorragia antes de moverlo," Serena explicó a aquellos alrededor de ella.

"Y la flecha?" Netflyte preguntó.

"No puede ser quitada hasta que sea llevado a donde haya luz suficiente para ver la herida más claramente. Ahora si ustedes caballeros si dan un paso atrás y me dejan trabajar. Me están bloqueando la poca luz que tengo."

Darien y Netflyte inmediatamente hicieron lo que ella pidió, alejándose para permitir que la luz solar que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles le llegara a ella.

"Alguien lanzó esa flecha," Darien le dijo en voz baja a Netflyte, sus ojos fijados en su esposa e inspeccionando la tarea difícil que ella tenía. "Descubre quien."

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza, su preocupación y sus ojos enfocados en la escena ante él .

"Hotaru," Serena susurró suavemente.

La muchacha inmediatamente le dio Serena toda su atención.

"Debes venir de este lado y ayudarme."

Hotaru fue hacia Serena.

"Del otro lado."

Hotaru finalmente se dio cuenta que Serena le estaba pidiendo que se moviese a una posición para bloquear el lado de su rostro donde estaba la cicatriz.

"Ahora quítame el cabello de la cara sólo para que no se caiga en los ojos," Serena instruyó.

Hotaru hizo lo que ella pedía, viendo por un momento la cicatriz delgada que la marcaba y diciendo una plegaria muda por su bienestar.

Serena terminó de limpiar la herida alrededor de la flecha, envolviéndola con paños limpios y Jedite estaba preparado para ser movido.

"Darien," ella gritó y él estaba inmediatamente a su lado, aunque no antes que ella dejara caer su cabello sobre su cara.

Los ojos de Jedite se abrieron brevemente y le él dio a Darien una sonrisa cansada.

"Rompe el extremo de la flecha tan cuidadosamente como sea posible," Serena dirigió.

Ella colocó sus manos delicadas alrededor de la base de la herida mientras Darien quebraba la flecha como una rama seca.

Jedite se estremeció, aunque sus ojos permanecieron fijos.

Serena examinó la herida nuevamente y viendo que sólo hemorragia secundaria había ocurrido, ella ordenó que Jedite fuese movido. Entendía que la flecha tenía que ser quitada inmediatamente y la herida limpiada y cosida para una mejor recuperación , siempre y cuando la flecha no hubiese hecho algún daño severo.

Lo colocaron sobre unas piedras planas cercanas al área del campamento que habían sido preparadas con una capa espesa de paja y cubiertas con una manta para el hombre herido. La altura de la cama provisional proveía a Serena un acceso fácil para trabajar con Jedite. Ella no perdió tiempo en dar órdenes , agua hervida y que Hotaru preparase varias mezclas de hierbas.

Darien y Netflyte la ayudaron a cortar la túnica de Jedite y sólo después que ella lo forzó a tomar un líquido. Con todo listo le ordenó a Darien que quitase la flecha. Nuevamente Jedite se estremeció, pero la bebida sedante que Serena le había dado ya entorpecía sus sentidos.

Sus manos lavadas estaban inmediatamente sobre su pecho, explorando delicadamente la herida.

"Dime," Darien le ordenó, incapaz de estar en silencioso un segundo más.

"No creo que exista algún daño severo o permanente. La flecha entró limpia y directamente, sólo necesitará con puntos y evitar la infección. Pero ahora, debo conseguir cerrar la herida pues la hemorragia paró."

Él sintió la urgencia en su voz y se hizo a un lado, uniéndose a Netflyte a una corta distancia.

Hotaru no podía permanecer sin hacer nada. Serena le pidió que preparase el hilo y la aguja de hueso. Serena no tuvo más opción que permitir su cabello cayera y tapara su vista y mientras continuaba trabajando se puso más irritada con la interferencia del cabello. Pero Darien, Netflyte y el círculo de hombres que aumentaba considerablemente estaban muy cerca para atarse el su cabello y correr el riesgo de exponer su secreto.

Serena limpió alrededor de la herida con una mezcla especial de hierbas que ayudaba a cicatrizar y repeler la fiebre. Se lavó las manos con sangre una vez más antes de tomar la aguja . La flecha había dejado un agujero que llevaría gran habilidad y paciencia para remendar, pero era la sangre que continuaba fluyendo lentamente de la herido lo que preocupaba a Serena . Si ella no cerrase eso rápidamente la vida de Jedite estaría en riesgo. Mientras que algunos pensaban que sangrar a una persona enferma era frecuentemente efectivo, Serena sostenía una opinión diferente. Había visto a muchas personas sangrando ponerse muy pálidas y débiles con la pérdida de sangre y morir poco después. Jedite ya había perdido demasiada sangre; y no podía dar la oportunidad de que él perdiese más.

Le explicó la situación a Hotaru, instruyendo a la muchacha para que tuviera todas las agujas enhebradas y listas para darle continuidad a su tarea. Hotaru no fallaría — estaba segura de eso. Ella sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba ser hecho . Hotaru había realizado una tarea similar antes, sólo que entonces había sido Hotaru quien había cosido.

Hotaru preparó todo de acuerdo con sus instrucciones , hasta se limpiaba las manos frecuentemente por insistencia de Serena . Todos estaba listo para comenzar.

Jedite luchó por abrir sus ojos y mirar a Serena. "Confío en vos." Entonces él miró a Hotaru y dijo, "Me gustas ."

Su declaración simple trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Hotaru y ella apresuradamente las secó, sus manos listas con las agujas que ayudarían a salvar su vida.

Serena tomó la aguja delgada de hueso y comenzó a trabajar. Sólo unos minutos de esa tarea y ella se dio cuenta que coser esa herida sería una odisea. La sangre comenzó a fluir con más fuerza, sus dedos se pusieron resbaladizos y su cabello se rehusaba a quedarse fuera de su vista. No importaba cuan duramente ella lo intentaba, la tarea estaba llevando más tiempo que lo que había planeado.

Tenía dos opciones. Mantener su secreto y poner en riesgo la vida de Jedite o atarse el cabello y enfrentar la verdad. Su elección era simple.

Rápidamente limpió sus manos en un balde con agua recién traído y sin vacilación agarró la masa de rulos dorados y despejó su rostro, exponiendo su secreto a todos los que estaban a su alrededor .

Oyó los jadeos, mientras Hotaru se persignaba y murmuraba una oración por ella, pero Serena ignoró todo eso y se puso a trabajar en salvar la vida de Jedite. Sin el cabello interfiriendo fue capaz de enfocarse mejor en su tarea y sus dedos se movieron con mayor velocidad y eficiencia aunque la sangre continuaba manando, aunque en menor cantidad cuando la herida fue cerrada finalmente.

Serena había pasado a limpiar la herida cerrada y no notó sus ojos muy abiertos. Él la observaba, aunque no en shock, o con disgusto o condolencia. La observaba con comprensión y ella estuvo agradecida para siempre para su mirada comprensiva.

Se sintió confiada que Jedite se recuperaría, a pesar de la gran pérdida de sangre. Ella se ocuparía que él descansara y comiese correctamente y en poco tiempo estaría de pies. Y aunque le llevaría tiempo y ejercitación para recuperar todas sus fuerzas, él por lo menos podría estar de pie haciendo tareas livianas.

No se molestó en mirar a Darien; no necesitaba hacerlo. Casi podía sentir sus ojos ardientes quemándola y cuando giró sabía muy bien que ella enfrentaría la ira del Diablo irlandés.

Después de limpiarse las manos nuevamente, aplicó una pomada en torno a los puntos que esperaba ayudaría a prevenir la hinchazón temida y el enrojecimiento que precedía el inicio de fiebre. Hotaru la ayudó a vendar el tórax y el hombro de Jedite.

El gigante no protestó cuando ella le acercó una cuchara de madera con líquido tibio a sus labios. Él simplemente bebió y una vez más cerró los ojos; pero no sin antes de decir gracias.

No había nada más por hacer, entonces ella giró su rostro hacia su marido.

"Dios la bendiga, mi lady," Hotaru susurró y tomó la mano de Jedite entre las suyas.

Serena no giró sólo para enfrentar a su marido, sino también los susurros de las personas que se habían juntado para observarla curar a Jedite.

Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en ella, aunque era su cicatriz lo que ellos contemplaban, La pálida y delgada cicatriz se destacaba en su piel ruborizada.

Ella estaba muy consciente que pasaba en cada una de sus mentes. Cómo había llegado a tener esa marca? Y hasta donde debajo de su túnica esa cicatriz se extendía?

Nadie hizo un movimiento. Los susurros de repente se convirtieron en murmullos suaves y se perdieron con la brisa del final de la tarde, y luego sólo hubo silencio. El sonido del silencio era más horrible que cualquier grito de batalla para ella sabía que debajo de él había ira.

Mirando a su marido, se forzó a levantar su mentón y tomó una posición firme y orgullosa.

Sus ojos azules ardían y él luchó por controlar sus emociones enfurecidas. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños a los costados, su respiración estaba muy contenida y su boca muy firme. Ella se preguntó cuándo estallaría.

Darien marchó hacia adelante, muchos de los hombres se corrieron para darle paso.

Él se detuvo delante de ella, sus ojos a propósito evitando la cicatriz. "Cómo está él?"

Serena luchó valientemente por mantener su voz sin temblar. "Con el reposo adecuado estará bien, aunque existe el peligro de la fiebre."

Darien miró a Hotaru. "Atiéndelo, Netflyte te ayudará."

Él extendió la mano y la agarró por el brazo. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo cuando él la empujó a su lado en dirección a grupo un pequeño de árboles.

Los ojos curiosos y las lenguas chismosas siguieron su progreso y Darien no se detuvo hasta que los pocos árboles y la abundancia de arbustos les proveyeron el aislamiento necesario para hablar.

Él fue corto y exigente. "Explícate."

Él creería la verdad? La conocía suficientemente bien para juzgarla sabiamente? Ella lo estaba por descubrir.

Con su cabeza en alto, ella habló. "Una noche fui llamada para atender a un aldeano enfermo. No sospeché nada de ese llamado y partí. Camino a los establos, alguien me agarró y me arrastró adentro. Yo luché con todas mis fuerzas." ella se estremeció, recordando el recuerdo terrible. Ella podía sentir el cuerpo pesado del hombre sobre ella, Vio el brilló de la hoja afilada y sintió el primera corte en su piel. "Desafortunadamente, él poseía un cuchillo. Por eso llevo esta cicatriz"— su mano fue hacia su rostro — "como recuerdo."

" Dónde termina la cicatriz?" él preguntó, su rostro era una máscara de furia controlada.

Serena reticentemente e indecisamente movió su mano hasta tocar su pecho.

Él soltó su brazo y la miró acusadoramente. " Eres virgen?"

Su pregunta fue como una cuchillada directamente en su corazón. Ella pensaba, esperaba, que él había llegado a conocerla bastante bien como para saber la respuesta. Obviamente había sido tonta en pensar eso de él, que el Diablo irlandés sería diferente del resto de las personas.

. Ella había hecho lo que cualquier hombre habría hecho .Defenderse. Sólo que un hombre habría sido admirado por su cicatriz muestra de su coraje. Pero, una mujer? Una mujer sufría la vergüenza por haber tenido coraje.

"Respóndeme," él estalló y la sorprendió.

"Por qué? Vos ya crees lo peor."

"Quiero una respuesta," él insistió.

Ella permaneció muda.

Él la agarró por los hombros. "Me responderás."

Ella pensó en mantenerse muda, pero habló suavemente. "Ya sabes la respuesta."

Sus palabras lo dejaron perplejo, y Darien la empujó su lejos de él.

La rabia lo consumía y él habló sin pensar. "Tu padre piensa atraparme en este matrimonio, pero como nuestros votos todavía no han sido consumados puedo devolverte a él y exigir una retribución."

Serena permaneció firme, aunque sus piernas temblaban u su corazón se sentía como si se hubiese roto en mil pedazos. "Sobreviví a cosas mucho peores que tu orgullo"

"Como te atreves a hablarme de orgullo cuando vos vives atormentada por la vergüenza."

Ella no sabía cuántos ataques verbales más podría tolerar antes de desintegrarse. Ese hombre, su marido, a quien ella había llegado a admirar, respetar y hasta querer la trataba ahora como un extraño despreciable.

Ese pensamiento perturbador la impulsó a hablar. "Mi única vergüenza es que no maté al hombre que me hizo esto. "

Ella pensó haber visto una chispa de admiración en sus ojos azules, aunque ellos brillaban con furia.

"Tu padre pagará por esto, " él dijo, aunque sonó más como una promesa. "Y vos " él la empujó lejos de él. "Permanecerás fuera de mi visión."

Serena hizo lo que él ordenó, apresurándose lejos de él, fuera de su visión. Tenía que apurarse pues sus lágrimas se juntaban rápidamente en sus ojos y no permitiría que él viese su llanto.

Pasó corriendo al lado de Netflyte y Rook, quien inmediatamente giró y partió detrás de su ama.

Netflyte fue hasta Darien, quien estaba solo, su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos fijos en su esposa que huía. Darien levantó una mano de advertencia para que Netflyte no hablase. Estaba furioso, absolutamente furioso — pero, con quién?

No estaba seguro de a quién dirigir su rabia, a su esposa había mantenido ese secreto oculto, o a su padre, quien obviamente había usado eso para su ventaja. Y en algún lugar entre ellos dos estaba la verdad.

Su furia casi estalló cuando Serena le contó que había sido atacada. No podía pensar en nada más allá del miedo intenso que ella debía haber sufrido cuando su fuerza menguaba y su atacante la cortaba. Pero y entonces, qué? Qué había hecho su atacante entonces? Ella había estado demasiado exhausta, demasiado asustada para prevenir el abuso físico?

Era la vergüenza que le impedía decir la verdad? Y ahora qué debía hacer él?

Hizo un gesto para que Netflyte hablase.

"Los hombres ya están hablando," Netflyte le advirtió.

"Sin ninguna duda — qué están diciendo?"

"No quieras saberlo."

"Parece un día de preguntas sin respuestas."

Netflyte siguió a Darien, quien caminó hacia un gran árbol, y se sentó , uniéndose a él.

"Ella no dijo la verdad?" Netflyte preguntó.

"Ella asume que yo debo saberla."

" Y no es así?"

"Sólo sé que su padre mintió."

"Y Serena, ella miente?"

Darien honestamente respondió, "No lo sé."

"Entonces debes descubrirlo."

"Ese es un dilema aún más difícil, si lo averiguo, quedaré atrapado con los resultados."

"Y no deseas eso?" Netflyte preguntó.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "Mi madre era una prostituta que se acostó con un vikingo. Ella logró inculcarme un orgullo y un amor profundo por mi lugar de nacimiento. Irlanda. Todavía recuerdo tener cinco años y observar los prados tan llenos de color y recuerdo sentir la tierra debajo de mis pies descalzos. Mi madre quería para mí algo mas que la pobreza y la desesperanza . Quería que yo disfrutase toda la riqueza que esta tierra podía dar. Ella me llamaba Darien de Shanekill, por el nombre de un monasterio, para que yo siempre recordase mi lugar de nacimiento. Cuando yo tenía cinco años ella se enfermó gravemente y contactó mi padre, contándole de mi existencia . "

Darien hizo una pausa antes de pararse delante de Netflyte. "Sus últimas palabras fueron para recordarme que mis raíces estaban firmemente plantadas en la tierra de Irlanda y que para siempre sería hijo de Irlanda. Hice una promesa de retornar a Irlanda cuando vi la costa irlandesa alejarse desde el barco de mi padre. Y aunque mi padre me enseñó mucho, y me hizo sentir orgullo de la sangre Vikinga en mí, yo nunca olvidé las palabras de mi madre ni mi promesa."

Netflyte se puso de pie . "Hiciste todo lo que planeaste hacer."

"No , no aún . Prometí que plantaría mis raíces firmemente en la tierra de Irlanda para siempre."

"Y lo harás," Netflyte dijo.

" Si, lo haré ," Darien aceptó , " pero no con semillas manchadas."


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Rechazada por su marido y evitada por sus hombres, Serena pasó mucho tiempo a solas o en compañía de Hotaru o Jedite. Jedite se había recuperado bien en los dos días previos. Una fiebre leve le dio causa para preocuparse, pero sólo duró la mitad de un día. Él ya estaba protestando por confinamiento en el carro donde viajaba, aunque él no se quejaba sobre la compañía. Hotaru atendía todas sus necesidades y los dos se hicieron inseparables.

El incidente había quedado rotulado como un accidente, el guerrero joven que había lanzado la flecha cumplía penitencia por su error y sufría tremendamente por ese error desgraciado, pues los hombres se burlaban impiadosamente de sus habilidades para la caza.

Serena montaba su yegua o caminaba al lado del carro, con Rook en sus talones. Por la noche cuando campamento había sido instalado y Jedite había sido atendido, ella buscaba abrigo cerca del fuego. Había sido instruida por Netflyte de hacer uso de la tienda, pero ella ignoró su oferta y escogió en cambio dormir sobre una manta en el suelo cerca del fuego.

No vio a su marido desde la pelea. Cualquier instrucción que él daba le era comunicada por Netflyte. Los murmullos y susurros alrededor de ella continuaban, aunque las mujeres no les prestaban ninguna atención a las habladurías. Parecía que Hotaru y las pocas mujeres de La fortaleza de Donnegan habían hablado con las otras mujeres y ellas aceptaban su versión del desgraciado incidente.

Los hombres, como su marido, pensaban diferente.

Serena había caminado una buena distancia detrás del carro hoy, dejando a Jedite y a Hotaru solos para conversar. Rook había caminado al lado suyo aunque de vez en cuando él se alejaba para internarse en la vegetación. Y mientras ella siempre había disfrutado de su soledad, se había muy solitaria.

Extrañaba a Darien. Extrañaba compartir su caballo, conversar con él, reírse con él, abrazarlo, pero por encima de todo extrañaba la proximidad que ellos compartían. Ella debería estar enojada con él y sin embargo no lo estaba. Él debería haber sido informado de la verdad desde el principio y permitirle una elección

Él había quedado como un idiota engañado y eso era inaceptable para cualquier hombre, especialmente para un guerrero de la reputación de Darien.

Y ella? Ella era sólo un peón en el juego de su padre. Entonces, qué debía hacer? Sentarse a un lado y esperar y nuevamente ser usada de acuerdo con los dictados de un hombre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No, eso era completamente inaceptable. Ella haría lo que mejor le pareciera. Ella se crearía una buena vida independiente dentro de la fortaleza, sirviendo a los aldeanos enfermos.

Darien alcanzaría sus propias conclusiones, si no lo había hecho ya. Y su decisión en el asunto sería la palabra final. Ella no podría hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de idea. Si él no conocía su carácter verdadero hasta ahora, entonces qué más podía hacer para convencerlo de su inocencia? La verdad debía ser descubierta por él.

Netflyte se acercó cabalgando. "Por qué caminas? Para irritarlo? "

"Irritar a quién?"

Netflyte la miró extrañamente. "Tu marido."

Serena sonrió con el conocimiento de que por lo menos a Darien le importaba lo suficiente como para notarlo. "Camino porque me agrada."

"Eso no lo complace."

Ella sintió al Diablo provocándola y con su sonrisa amplia, dijo, "Él me tiene miedo?"

"Qué tontería dices?" Netflyte preguntó, sorprendido por su pregunta.

Serena encogió sus hombros. "Me preguntaba por qué un hombre de su coraje enviaría a alguien para que me hablase en nombre de él. Asumo que si él tuviese algo para hablarme y no lo hace él mismo."

"Sabes muy bien que él no desea hablar con vos."

"Entonces, por qué él se preocupa si camino o monto?"

Netflyte vaciló brevemente antes de responder. "Él cuida todo lo que es de su propiedad."

Serena levantó su mentón. "Yo todavía No soy legalmente su propiedad, entonces, entonces haré lo que me agrade. Y me agrada caminar."

Netflyte fue sorprendido por su respuesta valiente y sonrió. "Tientas a los fuegos del infierno, mujer."

Serena sonrió. "Es otoño y hace frío, me vendrá bien un poco de calor."

Netflyte se rió. . "Le diré a él tu respuesta."

"Espero que lo hagas."

Netflyte se alejó de y Serena continuó caminando, su sonrisa satisfecha consigo mismo y con su confianza, de repente, fuerte.

Su humor mejoró hacia el mediodía. Dos mujeres que recientemente se habían unido a dos de los hombres de Darien caminaron a su lado. Ellas le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre sus habilidad para atender partos y ella a su vez les preguntó se alguna de ellas estaba embarazada. Ellas dos sonrieron y cada una admitió que pronto esperaban estarlo.

Hotaru se unió a ella poco después que las dos mujeres se apartaron. La muchacha conversaba incesantemente sobre Jedite, aunque ni una vez ella mencionó su salud. A Serena le hizo bien saber que por lo menos una relación resultaría fructífera.

"Me preocupa, mi lady," Hotaru dijo repentinamente.

"Qué?" Serena preguntó con preocupación.

Hotaru vaciló en hablar y Serena extendió la mano hacia ella. "Dime, Hotaru. No soy como mi madrastra. No hay necesidad de temer hablar conmigo."

"No se parece en nada a Lady Ikuko . Ella es malvada y cruel. Y vos eres considerada y honesta."

"Entonces, a qué le temes?"

Hotaru bajó su voz, aunque no había nadie que pudiese oír sus palabras. "Se comenta que Lord Darien planea devolverla a su padre. Si eso es verdad entonces yo me voy con vos; pero la verdad sea dicha, preferiría quedarme al servicio de Lord Darien."

El chisme era el entretenimiento principal de todos los aldeanos y frecuentemente terminaba siendo más nocivo que entretenido. Aunque Serena había enfrentado las

Lenguas chismosas antes y había sobrevivido, y no capitularía ahora.

Ella habló con el corazón. "Lo que me suceda sólo será mi destino. Puedes quedarte donde quieras. EN eso te doy mi palabra." ella agregó con una sonrisa, "Además, pienso que Jedite tendrá algo que ver en ese tema."

El rostro de Hotaru se coloreó. "Él es distinto a todos hombre que he conocido. Él es considerado, tierno, y no se irrita con mi infinita charla."

Serena estaba por responder cuando de repente el rostro de Hotaru perdió todo el color y con un asentimiento de cabeza rápido, ella se alejó.

Había sólo un hombre que podía provocar tal susto — su marido. Ella giró para verlo acercarse. Su garañón no venía en un galope suave y su expresión y postura rígidas alertaban del hecho que Netflyte finalmente debía haberle repetido su conversación a él.

Darien no habló una palabra, aunque sus ojos la miraban. Ella sonrió y caminó sin interrupción.

"Cabalgarás," él ordenó, y no fue suavemente.

Serena respondió sin mirarlo. "Prefiero caminar."

Ella oyó como un gruñido que él siempre hacía cuando estaba irritado, y el sonido familiar la dejó satisfecha. Ante que él pudiese repetir su orden, ella dijo, "He oído que estamos cerca de la fortaleza de Shanekill."

"Llegaremos antes del anochecer."

"Espero ansiosamente ver tu casa."

"No está acabada."

"Lo sé, me lo dijiste, pero aun así espero ansiosamente nuestra llegada allá, y claro, también ver mi jardín de hierbas. Me prometiste un buen pedazo tamaño de tierra.". Con eso su gruñido sonó nuevamente. "No vine aquí a conversar con vos."

Esa vez ella lo miró, su mano dificultosamente tapaba el sol brillante de frente que la hacía verlo como una sombra voluminosa flotando encima de ella. "Entonces, Por qué?"

"Vos me obedecerás." su voz era firme, su orden clara.

"Yo te obedezco," ella replicó. "Yo me quité de tu vista."

"Y me provocas para que Yo contradiga a mis propias órdenes,"

Él gritó, haciendo girar las cabezas de los testigos.

"Deseo caminar," ella dijo y avanzó, Rook trotaba a su lado acompañando sus pasos largos.

"Cabalgarás."

Por qué ella se ponía tan inflexible en desobedecerlo, Serena no podría decirlo. Sólo sabía que quería darse el gusto. "Caminaré."

"Maldición, por lo menos he descubierto la verdad antes que fuese demasiado tarde."

Sus palabras la detuvieron y ella le lanzó una mirada furioso. "Verdad? No sabes la verdad, ni deseas aceptar la verdad. Tu orgullo masculino decide y oscurece tu razón. "

"Suficiente," él rugió, cerca de estallar. "Súbete al carro."

Con sus manos en sus caderas, en desafío abierto ella dijo, "No lo haré."

Darien bajó de su caballo en segundos. La alzó en sus brazos, marchó hacia el carro y la soltó al lado de un Jedite perplejo.

Él le habló Jedite. "Ella se queda aquí o sufrirá mi ira."

Jedite soltó su muñeca cuando Darien giró, caminó hacia su caballo, montó y se alejó sin una mirada atrás.

"Desafías el fuego del infierno," Jedite dijo.

"Así me han dicho," ella comentó, acomodándose reticentemente en el carro.

. "Por qué lo provoca?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y extendió la mano para verificar el vendaje hecho por Hotaru esa mañana. "No sé ."

"Él es un hombre orgulloso," Jedite dijo en defensa.

Ella levantó su mentón, aunque temblaba. "Yo soy una mujer orgullosa."

"Tiene de que estar orgullosa," él dijo en serio. "Cualquier mujer que puede sobrevivir a un ataque tan serio merece respeto y admiración."

Lágrimas llenaron en sus ojos. "Perdí todo respeto esa noche fatal. Donde un hombre ganaría honor por defenderse sí mismo, una mujer gana vergüenza, pues nadie la cree suficientemente fuerte para repeler un ataque."

"Los idiotas creen eso. "

Ella secó sus ojos. "Por qué vos me crees y él no?"

"Descubra quien es él verdaderamente y tendrá su respuesta."

Ella sonrió. "Desearía que fuese tan fácil."

"Lo es," Jedite dijo. "Darien admira el espíritu del pueblo irlandés y no se da cuenta que él lo posee. Es un orgullo nacido de la terquedad y el amor, un orgullo indomable profundamente arraigado y heredado de generación en generación. . Comprenda eso y verdaderamente comprenderá al hombre."

Serena se silenció y los ojos de Jedite se fueron cerrando. Ella lo observó dormirse, un muy necesitado descanso curativo y sus pensamientos se movieron hacia su marido.

Orgullo irlandés.

Cómo debía lidiar con eso?

"Paciencia," ella susurró para sí misma. El mejor modo para lidiar con el orgullo siempre era la paciencia.

Darien gritó órdenes a varios de sus hombres mientras pasaba cabalgando al lado de ellos, haciendo que la mayoría se sobresaltara e inmediatamente hacía su pedido. Estaba de un humor negro y lo sabía, aunque no le importaba.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, por haber hablado con ella y aún más furioso porque él había disfrutado la corta conversación. Lo hizo darse cuenta cuanto la extrañaba, cosa que no necesitaba que le recordaran. No podía pensar en nada más allá de ella . Serena estaba en su mente día y noche. Se maldijo a sí mismo muy frecuentemente por haberle ordenado desaparecer de su vista.

Haberla visto hoy lo había hecho aun mas consciente de su emociones traicioneras . Sólo precisaba observar sus facciones delicadas, su cabello rojo y esos labios para darse cuenta que la deseaba .

Su miembro había quedado rígido desde su confrontación inesperada con ella. Cuanto mas ella discutía , mas ella demostraba su espíritu, y tanto mas él la deseaba . Había estado tentado de cargarla sobre su hombro y desaparecer entre los arbustos con ella y acabar con todo ese problema.

Pero su orgullo prevaleció y hasta que pudiese desentrañar ese problema y llegar a una aceptación, no la tocaría.

El dolor insatisfecho en su ingle le decía lo contrario. Y él no tenía ninguna duda que tendría dificultad en obedecer sus propias órdenes, pero lo intentaría — Dios , lo intentaría.

Pensó en la cicatriz de ella y recordó que la había mantenido escondida cuando había hablado con ella. Sentía vergüenza? Ella escondió la verdad junto con esa marca? Y Por qué no respondía simplemente y acababan con el problema?

Él asumía lo peor, y por qué no? Que mujer podía repeler a un hombre que sostenía

un cuchillo ?

Serena.

Su nombre vino fácilmente a su mente. Si alguien poseía fuerza, coraje y voluntad de sobrevivir, esa era Serena. Ella poseía un espíritu extraordinario. Ella era fuerte, confiada y orgullosa. Ella había enfrentado los fuegos del infierno y había emergido vencedora.

Entonces por qué cuestionar su integridad?

Darien sacudió la cabeza y maldijo entre dientes. Tal vez era su propia integridad la que él cuestionaba, y tal vez la respuesta no era de su preferencia.

Una cosa era segura, — él obtendría sus respuestas. Se ocuparía de eso. Nada lo detendría.

Urgió a su caballo a avanzar. De repente quería estar en la fortaleza de Shanekill . Esa noche él dormiría en su propia cama.

Solo.

Netflyte se unió a él, ignorando su mal humor. "Arreglaste la disputa?"

"No había ninguna disputa. Ella obedeció."

"Con tu ayuda," Netflyte dijo con una carcajada.

"Las lenguas de mis hombres son tan chismosas como las de las mujeres."

"Ellos aguardan ansiosamente el próximo encuentro."

Darien le lanzó una mirada enojada.

"No me culpes," él dijo. "Yo sólo entrego las noticias."

"Es un chisme más."

Netflyte sonrió. "Los chismes son buen entretenimiento."

"Los chismes no sirven ningún propósito más que lastimar y avergonzar."

"Es así," Netflyte dijo seriamente. "Tal vez sea una buena cosa para recordar." él se alejó , dejando a Darien para que ponderara sus palabras.

Llegaron a la fortaleza poco antes de anochecer. Darien cabalgaba adelante, su excitación por retornar a su casa era demasiado para contenerla. Quería poner sus ojos en lo que era suyo. Aquello por lo que había luchado tan duramente y aquello por lo que continuaría luchando por mantener.

Dirigió su caballo cuesta arriba lentamente, anticipando la primer imagen de su casa, y su respiración se contuvo en su garganta. Era mas bonita de lo que recordaba .

El sol brillando sobre su tierra y pintando el área de un color oro vívido. La tierra en su esplendor; algunos de los campos mostraban cosechas ricas listas para ser levantadas.

Las muros exteriores del castillo estaban completados , envolviendo protectivamente la fortaleza y todos las construcciones anexas, y aunque la fortaleza estaba en obra , la imagen lo llenó de placer y orgullo .

Los portones de entrada estaba bien defendidos por tres de sus hombres, aunque el portón de reja permaneció abierto. Los hombres y las mujeres trabajaban en los campos, transportaban sus cargas dentro de la fortaleza y los guardias observaban todo con ojos agudos, protegiendo lo que era suyo y de ellos.

Netflyte se le unió en la cuesta. "Los hombres hicieron bien su tarea."

"No era una tarea fácil, pues yo insistí en usar piedra en vez de madera."

"Muy sensato," Netflyte dijo.

"La guerra y las batalla son los mejores profesores ."

"Esperemos que ellos no necesiten mas lecciones."

Darien sacudió la cabeza . "Concuerdo. "

"Los hombres están ansiosos y han cabalgo velozmente estas últimas millas."

"Estaremos acomodados dentro de los muros antes del anochecer. Ocúpate de que Jedite sea llevado cuanto antes y que esté cómodo."

"Ya ordené eso . Él está bien," Netflyte respondió.

"Mejor de lo esperado ."

" Serena es una ... " Netflyte de repente se detuvo.

Captando la mirada de descreimiento en los ojos de Netflyte, Darien siguió la línea de su vista.

Serena no estaba en el carro y en ninguna parte a la vista. ni caminando detrás del carro , ni unos metros más adelante . Ella simplemente no estaba.

"Iré a ver... "

Darien no dejó que Netflyte terminara. "No, yo iré a buscar a mi esposa."

"Pero... "Netflyte intentó protestar.

"Suficiente," Darien ordenó severamente. "Ella desobedeció mi orden y estaba advertida de las consecuencias. Ocúpate de los hombres."

Darien se alejó y Netflyte cabalgó directamente hacia el carro. " Dónde está ella?"

"No pude parar la ," Jedite dijo. "Ella se puso mal cuando llamó a Rook y él no respondió. Ella temió que estuviese en problemas y después de varias tentativas inútiles de mi parte se bajó del carro contra mis protestas."

"Darien la siguió," Netflyte dijo.

Jedite sonrió. "Y quién crees que ganará esta escaramuza?"

Netflyte se rió. . "Mi apuesta es por el diablo."

"Eres tonto," Jedite dijo. "Mi apuesta es la curandera."

"Me haré rico con estas apuestas," Netflyte dijo confiadamente.

"Serás un mendigo, perdiendo dinero en apuestas tontas."

"El Diablo nunca pierde," Netflyte le recordó.

"Y quién dijo que va a perder?" Jedite sonrió y cerró sus ojos complacido.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

"Rook ! Rook !" Serena llamó frenéticamente a su perro.

Lo había visto vagar entre los arbustos densos que bordeaban el camino por el que ellos viajaban sólo un poco tiempo atrás. Algo tenía que estar mal . Rook siempre respondía a su llamado . Su preocupación creció mientras se adentraba en el follaje denso. Ella empujó ramas fuera de su camino y continuó gritándole , pero no recibía respuesta.

Serena se detuvo por un momento y escuchó, pensando haber oído un ruido. Pájaros gorjeando , ramas susurrando con la brisa de otoño y luego ... el ruido distinto de una rama. Ella giró en el momento adecuado, cierto sonido venía de atrás ella.

Su marido cayó sobre ella con tal velocidad y agilidad que no tuvo un segundo para respirar. Él la cargó encima de su hombro en un movimiento único, y se volvió en su camino.

" No, para!" ella gritó y le golpeó la espalda sin ningún resultado . Ella dejó los golpes inútiles y rogó su ayuda.

"Por favor, Darien, ayúdame a encontrar a Rook. Debe estar lastimado o él habría respondido a mi llamado... por favor." sus palabras parecieron no ser oídas, pero ella continuó con su voz ansiosa. "Sé que desobedecí y lo siento mucho, pero Rook significa todo para mí. Él estaba allí cuando nadie más quería estar conmigo. Cuando yo era ignorada y evitada, él caminaba orgullosamente a mi lado. Él me hizo reír cuando yo creía que nunca más me reiría y él me ama, verdaderamente me ama como yo lo hago. Él nunca me abandonaría. "

Sus pasos disminuyeron la velocidad considerablemente hasta que él finalmente se detuvo y suavemente la colocó en el suelo.

"Quién te dio a Rook?" él preguntó.

Era una pregunta de curiosidad. Y Ella simplemente respondió. "Después del ataque, mi padre decidió que yo necesitaba de protección, entonces me trajo a Rook. Él era un cachorro con orejas grandes y un aliento terrible, pero yo lo amé a primera vista y hemos sido inseparables desde ese día."

"Por qué tu padre no te puso uno de sus guardias?"

Ella respondió honestamente y sin pensar; su única preocupación era Rook y su seguridad. "Él creía que una mujer que había sido avergonzada no podía ser confiada a ningún hombre, entonces escogió un perro como mi protector."

Había furia en sus ojos azules, su mandíbula se tensó y las venas de su cuello parecían a punto de estallar. "Él te dijo eso a vos?"

"En muchas ocasiones."

Darien parecía a punto de hablar, pero de repente pareció cambiar de idea. El agarró su mano." Dónde lo viste por última vez a Rook?"

Ella tomó su mano, agradecida por su oferta de ayuda y agradecida por sentir la fuerza de su mano grande envuelta protectivamente alrededor de la suya. "Vagaba en este sector de arbustos y árboles cuando pasamos por aquí."

"Él siempre viene cuando lo llamas?"

Serena mordió su labio inferior, pensando nerviosamente.

"Dime," Darien ordenó.

"Hay una cosa que podría demorar su respuesta a mi llamado."

"Y qué es?"

Serena intentó no sonreír. "Moras."

"Moras?" Darien repitió incrédulamente.

"Rook tiene una debilidad por las moras y las cerezas. Cuando era un cachorro lo llevaba conmigo a juntar hierbas y cerezas. Él se comía la mayor parte de las cerezas y moras antes de que volviésemos."

"Y vos no lo castigabas."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No podía. Él se divertía mucho y yo no tenía corazón retarlo."

"Mujeres," Darien dijo con un suspiro. "Entonces él podría estar dándose un atracón de moras o cerezas."

"Es posible," ella reticentemente admitió.

"Y vos arriesgas la vida por un perro fanático de las moras?"

"Él no haría menos por mí," ella dijo suavemente.

"De lo que seguramente me ocuparé, y también corregiré su mal comportamiento."

"Soy yo quien lo castigaré o lo recompensaré," ella dijo firmemente.

Sus palabras cortas de advertencia. "Ustedes dos me pertenecen a mí. "

Ella no discutió; no tenía sentido. Él decía la verdad. Ella y Rook eran su propiedad y él podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. Sólo esperaba que él no retirara su oferta de ayuda.

"Quédate al lado mío," él ordenó y giró para moverse en medio del follaje.

Serena no tenía ninguna opción más permanecer a su lado. Él sujetó firmemente su mano y ella se preguntó si su asimiento era más posesivo que protector.

Halló extraño que él no gritase el nombre de Rook, pero descubrió su razón bastante pronto. Ellos llegaron a una pequeña claro y abruptamente él se detuvo.

"Rook!" Darien gritó su nombre muy ruidosamente esa vez y Serena podría haber jurado que los árboles se estremecieron.

En segundos ellos lo oyeron; él estaba corriendo y ladrando.

Serena estaba tan aliviada que no se detuvo a pensar en sus acciones, simplemente lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y le plantó un beso agradecido en su boca abierta. E eso era o problema.

Entonces sus labios entraron en contacto con los suyos, y él sintió su cuerpo pegarse al suyo ,y su lengua tocó la suya, y él se rindió . Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor del cuerpo de ella y él la apretó. Sus bocas se movían tan hambrientamente que ninguno de ellos notó a Rook, quien se había parado al lado de la pareja abrazándose, estaba sentado y terminaba de comer cerezas que había robado.

Ellos se detuvieron simultáneamente, sus labios se separaron reticentemente, sus ojos pesaban con deseo y sus cuerpos ansiaban rendirse. Darien apoyó su frente contra la suya, intentando controlar su respiración irregular y no queriendo separarse de ella.

Serena luchó por tranquilizar su corazón y alivia el temblor sensual en su vientre que le advertía que ella deseaba más de su marido, mucho más.

Ellos se separaron con un ladrido fuerte de Rook.

Darien miró al perro grande, cuya lengua colgada manchada de color púrpura a un lado de su boca. Serena inmediatamente cayó de rodillas al lado de la bestia y lanzó sus brazos alrededor él.

"Perro malo," ella dijo, " muy malo." Todo el tiempo ella lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

Darien estaba por darle la reprimenda que merecía pero se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Los dos hacían un pareja extrañamente delicioso, Rook producto de la mezcla de tantas razas que nadie podía definir qué clase de perro era , su pelaje con colores variados: dorados marrones y patas y orejas oscuras y un rostro ...

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Rook poseía los ojos más tristes él jamás hubiese visto en un animal y esa lengua larga que era un arma que a él le encantaba usar en la persona más inesperada. Una lamida y uno estaba acabada. Él te atrapaba en su hechizo especial e inmediatamente a ese perro.

"Debes venir cuando te llamo," Serena lo instruyó y Rook respondió pasando su lengua mojada por su rostro, dejando una mancha de jugo en la mejilla de ella.

Darien de repente se irritó consigo mismo. Le había ordenado a ella que se apartara de su vista y aquí estaba él desobedeciendo su propia orden.

"Suficiente," él dijo furiosamente, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Ellos abrieron sus ojos enormemente

"Ven," él ordenó secamente y giró pata irse.

"Darien."

Su llamado suave, y vacilante lo hizo detenerse abruptamente y silenciosamente maldijo haberse dado vuelta. Él la oyó aproximarse, oyó sus pies pequeños aplastando las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo y la oyó respirando ansiosamente. Le recordó a los sonidos para que cuando él estaba en una batalla y podía oír a un oponente aproximarse.

Pero él no estaba en una batalla y Serena no era su enemigo. Cuanto más fácil sería esa situación si eso fuera una escaramuza... y Serena

Serena no era el enemigo, era el premio.

"Gracias," ella dijo posando su mano suave sobre su espalda.

Su caricia inocente le causó un escalofrío sensual y él cerró sus ojos contra esa sensación inesperada.

"Enséñale a comportar o yo lo haré," él dijo y se alejó, mas enojado consigo mismo que con su esposa.

Serena y Rook se tomaron su tiempo para alcanzar al resto de los viajeros , aunque ella notó que Netflyte se mantenía vigilándola de cerca. El incidente con Rook acechaba sus pensamientos; en realidad era el beso que ella y Darien habían compartido lo que acechaba sus sentidos más que sus pensamientos.

No podía encontrarle sentido a su respuesta ávida y urgente a él. Cómo podía desear que un hombre que le ordenaba desaparecer de su vista? Cómo podía ansiar sus labios y sus caricias íntimas? Seguramente debía estar loca, aunque mucho de esa locura se la debía Darien.

Su beso había estado lleno de pasión y urgencia y eso no se podía negar. Aunque era inocente, no era una ignorante y sabía muy bien cuando un hombre estaba hambriento por una mujer. Darien la deseaba. Y la verdad fuese dicha, ella lo deseaba también.

Ella se había sentido aliviada cuando él había dejado a ella y a Rook a solas para volver caminando, aunque los había esperado en el camino abierto. Entonces se alejó , aunque no muy lejos para poder tenerlos dentro de su visión Netflyte había aparecido poco después.

Qué oportunidad tenía ella con Darien? Él era un guerrero orgulloso que había sido engañado. Y no tomaría semejante insulto ligeramente. Su orgullo exigiría retribución, pero, y sus emociones? Como él suprimiría o satisfacerla su deseo por ella ?

Y cómo ella se prevendría de enamorarse por él? Ella se conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que lo que sentía era algo menos que amor. Le gustaba ese hombre, ese guerrero orgulloso que había luchado muy duramente por ganarse su respeto. Ella no quería ser un impedimento o una vergüenza para él. Si él no pudiese aceptar con orgullo quien era ella , entonces no deseaba seguir siendo su esposa.

Serena lanzó un suspiro y Rook ladró.

"Me Lamento por mí misma," ella le admitió al perro.

Rook ladró nuevamente.

"Dame tiempo para lamentarme," ella reclamó.

Rook ladró nuevamente y se apresuró a ir a su lado, oliendo el suelo. Sus dientes atraparon una pequeña rama y él se la llevó a ella.

Serena la tomó. "Entonces no me dejarás descargar mi propia miseria, verdad ? Bien, jugaremos."

Ella lanzó la rama, aunque no muy lejos y Rook fue a buscarla con alegría, retornando a ella para comenzar el juego nuevamente. Ellos continuaron jugando y pronto Serena estaba corriendo con Rook.

Darien estaba de pie en la almena terminada y observaba a su esposa y a su compañero fiel jugando. Se irritó con sus gritos de alegría y murmuró furiosamente entre dientes. Levantó una mano para hacerle señas a Netflyte a lo lejos, y su amigo sacudió la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Ahora se iba a ocupar de otros asuntos, pero esa noche — esa noche él tendría respuestas definitivas a sus preguntas perturbadoras.

Serena quedó atónita cuando le mostraron los aposentos. Su cuarto era grande, una cama para dos, una mesa y dos sillas contra una pared, dos tapices ricamente adornados en las otras paredes y amplios baúles permanecían abiertos y vacíos, esperando para ser usados . Tres candelabros altos distribuidos en tres áreas distintas del cuarto, con velas gruesas para proveer luz. Esos obviamente eran los aposentos del amo y ella estaba insegura de si había habido un error cuando los criados la habían guiado hasta allí. Pero Hotaru, con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro redondo, ya estaba desempacando las escasas pertenencias de Serena .

"Mi lady, siéntese," Hotaru dijo, retirando las prendas de una silla cerca de un tapiz que Serena notó tapaba una ventana estrecha. "Le dije a los criados que trajeran algo de comida y después organizaremos el baño."

Serena hizo lo Hotaru indicaba, físicamente y emocionalmente agotada por el viaje. Ella se dio cuenta un baño le sonaba como una idea demasiada atractiva como para rechazarla.

Rook encontró una alfombra de su preferencia rápidamente cerca del extremo de la cama y se acomodó para dormir.

La lengua de Hotaru pronto estaba charlando alegremente. "Me contaron que

Lord Darien específicamente hizo construir estos aposentos para su esposa. Su cuarto está detrás de esa puerta. "ella sacudió la cabeza en dirección a una puerta cerrada en la pared opuesta . "Los criados que me encontré me dijeron que él deseaba que su esposa tuviese su privacidad, pero yo creo que él también deseaba su propia privacidad."

"Por qué?" Serena preguntó con ingenuidad.

Las mejillas de Hotaru se ruborizaron y ella se disculpó. "Tengo la lengua demasiado suelta."

Serena sonrió. "Yo cuento con vos y su lengua. Dime. "

Hotaru estaba por hablar cuando un golpe sonó. Ella le abrió la puerta cual criado que traía una bandeja de plata cargada con una variedad de alimentos , carnes, quesos, pescados , frutas, tartas y jarras con cerveza, vino y una con agua caliente.

Hotaru despidió al criado con una sonrisa generosa y una palabra de agradecimiento y luego fue a servir a su ama.

"Pedí agua caliente, sabiendo que querría preparar sus hierbas."

Serena suspiró. "Me estás malcriando."

"Con mucha Alegría," Hotaru dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

"Pero dime qué te contaron," Serena la persuadió, mientras sacaba una hojas secas de la bolsita que colgaba de su cinto y las colocaba en el agua caliente.

Hotaru pareció incómoda con su pedido.

"Por favor, Hotaru, Me gustaría saber."

Hotaru la complació, aunque con un poco de reticencia. "No todas las fortalezas tienen habitaciones separadas para sus esposas. Lord Darien pidió específicamente que su esposa tuviera su propio cuarto."

. Serena se rió, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Darien. "Con eso él se aseguró la privacidad para su nueva esposa a quien él no conocía muy bien."

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza y después de asegurarse que su ama estaba cómodamente sentada en la mesa y después de atender sus necesidades , volvió a ocuparse de la ropa de Serena .

Serena mordió un pedazo pequeño de pan negro Darien había planeado tener una esposa que se ajustase a sus necesidades; Si él la deseaba o no le había importado. Cuan decepcionado estaría él al hallar a una esposa a quien él deseaba sólo para descubrir que había sido engañado.

Otro golpe en la puerta captó la atención de ambas mujeres y Hotaru inmediatamente respondió al llamado.

Netflyte estaba en la entrada. Hotaru dio un paso al costado, dándole acceso

"Lord Darien solicita tu presencia en su solar dentro de una hora."

Serena estaba por concordar pero sacudió la cabeza. "Posiblemente no pueda cumplir con su pedido. Todavía tengo que comer y tomar un baño. No estaré lista hasta por lo menos dentro de tres horas."

Hotaru contempló a su ama con tanta sorpresa como Netflyte.

El hombre parecía atónito y tardó varios segundos en responder. "Le informaré a Lord Darien de tu demora."

"Gracias, Netflyte," Serena dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

Él giraba para partir cuando Serena preguntó, "No tuve la oportunidad de ver a Jedite. Él llegó bien?"

Hotaru miró ansiosamente a Netflyte mientras él hablaba.

"Él está descansando cómodamente Y preguntó cuándo irás a verlo."

"Después de que hable con Lord Darien, pienso que será un buen momento. Iré a ver si está cómodo para pasar la noche. Hotaru lo asistirá para con la cena."

El rostro de la muchacha joven se enrojeció considerablemente.

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza. "Le diré eso Jedite. Estará contento."

Hotaru habló vacilantemente después de que se cerrase la puerta tras la partida de Netflyte.

"No le teme al Diablo, mi lady? "

Serena sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Sería una tontería no temerle al Diablo."

Con su estómago lleno y un baño relajante, Serena estaba preparada para enfrentar al Diablo, o por lo menos ella asumía que lo estaba. No se había dado cuenta del hecho que el tiempo extra que se había dado a sí misma, también se lo había dado al Diablo.

Un criado la guío al solar de Darien, un piso más abajo de las habitaciones. Dio un golpe suave y su voz profunda la instó a entrar. Ella estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que Darien no había ahorrado ningún costo al construir su casa. El solar era grande y se ajustaba a las necesidades del hombre. Varias sólidas sillas de madera y dos mesas llenaban el espacio generoso. Los tapices que adornaban las paredes eran bellos y pintaban escenas de batallas victoriosas.

Sus ojos finalmente fueron posarse en su marido y su respiración quedó atrapada brevemente en su garganta. Estaba muy guapo.

Había tomado un baño y se había afeitado. Su cabello largo, brillando como seda caía encima de sus hombros anchos. Su ropa era oscura, al punto que parecían casi negras aunque un matiz rojo profundo le daba a la tela una sugestión de color. Él estaba cerca de la chimenea, encendida con llamas danzantes que lo preservaban del frío de la noche que se había instalado en la fortaleza.

Su postura era relajada y confiada y su expresión dura hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de ella. Él aparentemente quedó sorprendido con su apariencia, al igual que ella. Hotaru había insistido en arreglarla especialmente esa noche. Había insistido en que Serena mostrase su mejor imagen.

En opinión Serena, Hotaru había realizado un milagro. Ella vestía una camisa amarilla pálido con una túnica de igual color y la ropa clara realzaba su cabello dorado. Y era allí donde Hotaru había realizado su mayor milagro. Ella había domado la mayor parte de los rulos rebeldes, despejando su rostro salvo por algunos bucles que caían alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando sus bellas facciones.

Si Serena ya era bonita, aparecía aún más bella esa noche.

Darien se movió de la enorme chimenea de piedra en dirección a la mesa donde había varias bandejas de comida.

" Puedo ofrecerte algo?"

"No, gracias," Serena dijo suavemente. "Tus criados me han provisto más que adecuadamente. "

"No estás decepcionada con mi casa?" él no sabía por qué le preguntaba eso o por qué buscaba su aceptación, pero él no podía retirar sus palabras, entonces esperó su respuesta.

"Es más de lo que esperaba y estoy más que complacida. Estoy honrada de estar aquí."

Sus palabras sinceras conmovieron su corazón y él no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Serena simplemente estaba espléndida, más bonita que nunca, si eso era posible. El furioso dorado de su cabello era un color perfecto contra la palidez delicada de su rostro. Sus ojos celestes oscuros brillaban, sus labios rosados invitaban a ser besados y su cuerpo invitaba a sus caricias.

"He oído que Jedite está bien," él dijo, sabiendo que un cambio de tema era sabio.

"Si, lo voy a ver después de que hablemos."

"Yo lo visité hace un momento y él te espera ansiosamente."

Ella sonrió. "Yo también."

Su expresión se hizo seria. "Primero tenemos un asunto para discutir."

Ella se había estado preguntando sobre ese llamado; y ahora descubriría el motivo.

Darien había pensado en esta reunión con su esposa cuando había estado en las almenas. Pretendía que ella respondiese sus preguntas honestamente para que él pudiera hacer una evaluación sabia y razonable. Él no se conformaría con nada menos y ella lo sabía.

Él caminó de vuelta hasta la chimenea, todavía no habiéndole ofrecido a ella una silla y sin planear hacerlo. "He sido indulgente con vos desde descubrí tu engaño."

Serena se puso rápidamente a la defensiva. Ella esperaba esta confrontación, realmente la había presentido, y ahora ella tenía intención de defender su honor. "Yo no te engañé."

"Me ocultaste la verdad. "

"Qué verdad? Que sufrí un ataque y sobreviví? Mi cicatriz te molesta? Yo pensé que no lo haría, pues eres un guerrero y vos mismo debes tener muchas marcas de tus batallas y debes estar orgulloso de ellas."

"Soy un hombre."

"Y yo una mujer que se defendió. Eso fue un error?"

Él no esperaba que ella se pusiera a la defensiva. Esperaba que ella temblase, se agitase y cediese a sus presiones. Ella no estaba cooperando y sin embargo Darien encontraba su coraje admirable y su desafío provocador.

"Una mujer tiene un derecho a defenderse," él concordó. "Pero ella también tiene el deber de informar le a su marido de la verdad. "

Serena no necesitó tiempo para responder — ella era rápida con las palabras. " Pero un marido no debería conocer a su esposa suficientemente bien como para saber la verdad sin preguntar?"

Darien consideró cuidadosamente su observación. Su pregunta sugería más de lo que ella había dicho.

"Tal vez el marido necesita oír las palabras."

"Tal vez la esposa siente que eso es innecesario."

"Suficiente," Darien gritó irritado porque ellos estaban no llegando a ningún lugar. Deseaba acabar con esa disputa y tener a su esposa en su cama. "Basta de juegos de palabra. Me responderás. Eres virgen?"

Serena levantó su mentón y apretó sus labios invitantes.

"Sufrirás por tu silencio," él dijo e inmediatamente lamentó sus palabras precipitadas.

Por un momento ella pareció afectada por su amenaza y luego sus ojos ardieron defensivamente y su mentón se elevó aún más.

"Eres terca," él gritó.

Su mentón se elevó nuevamente.

"Y tonta!"

Al mismo tiempo que ella estaba por levantar su mentón aún más , él gruñó como animal enojado, marchó hacía de ella, la agarró por la nuca y la empujó en dirección a él, apretando su boca sobre la suya.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Darien comió su boca como un hombre privado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Simplemente no podía conseguir suficiente de ella. Serena era como una droga embriagadora que una vez probada era imposible abandonar. Su boca se pegó a la suya con una urgencia que lo asustó y no fue hasta que su lado racional interrumpió esa pasión que él la soltó abruptamente y se dio vuelta.

Darien mantuvo su espalda hacia ella, intentando controlar su apetito lujurioso, intentando calmar su respiración irregular e intentando entender su deseo obsesivo por ella.

Serena dio varios pasos atrás y apoyó su mano en el respaldo de una silla. Varios momentos silenciosos pasaron. Ella estaba agradecida por eso, pues precisaba tiempo para recomponerse y pensar. No había estado preparada para la intensidad de su beso o para el modo exigente de él . Y no había sido preparada para su propia respuesta asombrosa hacia él. Su cuerpo inmediatamente había despertado y cualquier cosa que él le habría exigió, ella se la habría dado de buena voluntad.

Ella supuso que era por eso que ella sentía una sensación tan opresiva de engaño. Darien había iniciado ese beso sorprendente y sin embargo había fallado en completarlo. Muy rudo de su parte . Ella pensaba decirle eso si él continuase con ese comportamiento incivilizado.

Serena casi jadeó con su propia audacia y tomó una respiración profunda, calmando sus emociones tumultuosas. En qué había estado pensando? En realidad deseaba que su marido la tomase!

Serena sonrió con una sonrisa tímida y vacilante que desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Y con ella se fueron sus fantasías de adolescente. Su marido era el infame Diablo irlandés; realmente pensaba que ese hombre podría quererla? Él era un hombre que asumía que su esposa cumpliría sus deberes conyugales sin protestar. Él no había hecho un arreglo matrimonial para tener una esposa con una mancha en su pasado.

Darien pronunció sus palabras con una furia fría que le causó escalofríos. "Me contactaré con tu padre."

Serena no esperaba nada menos, aunque deseaba otra cosa. Había deseado que tal vez él hubiese a entender su naturaleza y que entonces no hallaría necesario preguntarle si era virgen. Él lo sabría.

Idiota.

Tal vez ella era la idiota. Idiota para soñar y desear que alguien la aceptara y la adoraría por quien era. Después de todo, ella lo había aceptado por quien era, el Diablo infame, y había considerado que no era una tarea difícil amar al Diablo.

Idiota.

Si, ella seguramente era idiota.

Serena giró y sin decir una palabra salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella.

Darien golpeó su puño en una mesa, cercana, haciendo caer la comida y las copas. Estaba furioso. Furioso por haberle insinuado devolverla a su familia. No quería perderla más de lo querría perder su propio miembro.

"Terco e idiota," él gritó en el cuarto vacío.

"Nunca es tarde admitir nuestros propios defectos."

Darien se dio vuelta para enviarle a Netflyte una mirada severa.

Netflyte sonrió y levantó su mano en defensa mientras entraba en el cuarto. "No soy el enemigo."

Darien agarró una copa caída, la llenó con cerveza y se la dio a Netflyte. "Desearía saber quién es el enemigo; eso haría esta escaramuza insensata más sensata."

"Es necesario que haya un enemigo?" Netflyte preguntó y se sentó en una silla cerca de chimenea.

Darien llenó otra copa y se unió a su amigo, sentándose en la silla más grande cubierta con un grueso tapiz. "Donde hay un engaño, hay un enemigo."

"Quién está siendo engañoso?"

Darien suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo. "Es eso lo que estoy intentando determinar, pero mi esposa se rehúsa a cooperar."

"Tal vez ella fue advertida de no cooperar."

"Ya pensé esa opción y mientras ella estaba en la fortaleza de Donnegan yo podía entender que ella estuviese sometida a amenazas. Pero, una vez que nos fuimos de allí ?" él sacudió la cabeza . " Qué temor podría tener?"

"Ser descubierta."

"La pregunta, amigo, es ser descubierta en qué? Si ella verdaderamente no tiene nada para esconder, Por qué no decir la verdad y acabar con esto?"

"Vos le creerías?" Netflyte preguntó.

"La extensión y la severidad de la cicatriz pondrían en duda a cualquiera."

"No las mentes de Hotaru o de Jedite."

Darien se hundió aún más en la silla . "Eso oí. Jedite habló extensamente sobre mi esposa y sus muchas virtudes. Hasta que finalmente yo sugerí que si la conocía tan bien, él podría responder mi pregunta."

"Qué pregunta?"

"Si Serena era virgen ""

" Qué te contestó Jedite?" Netflyte preguntó.

"Sin vacilación él me dijo que ella seguramente era virgen y que era mejor que yo me preocupara de tomar su virginidad con el menor dolor posible, de otro modo respondería por mis actos directamente a él. "

Netflyte se rió. . "Él tiene un afecto especial por tu esposa y afecto más que especial por Hotaru."

Darien se rió con él. "Alguna vez has visto a un hombre ruborizarse tanto como él lo hace cuando esa criada está cerca? Es tan vergonzoso."

"Pienso que él está enamorado y me pregunto cómo va a encontrar el coraje para besarla."

"Yo apuesto por Jedite," Darien desafió.

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza. "Yo me volveré rico con todas estas tonterías. Yo apuesto por la criada."

"Te harás pobre, amigo," Darien replicó con una sonrisa e se puso de pie para caminar hacia la mesa y servir más cerveza. Llenó la copa de Netflyte y luego la suya.

"Entonces si voy a ser un hombre pobre vamos disfrutar esta noche," Netflyte dijo y levantó su copa en un brindis. "Por una noche de mucha bebida y buenas mujeres."

La copa de Darien no se movió.

Netflyte lo miró interrogativamente. "Tengo dos criadas dispuestas esperando para complacernos. Qué me dices?"

Darien se sentó en la silla y soltó un suspiro exasperado. "Te digo que no. Hay demasiadas Nubes en mi mente."

Netflyte atemperó la sonrisa que intentó en sus labios, bebió su cerveza y se puso de pie. 'Entonces no tengo posibilidades de convencerte. Si cambias de idea, nosotros estaremos en mi cuarto."

Darien lo despidió y se quedó mirando fijamente la cerveza en su copa. Deseaba a su esposa, no a cualquier mujer, sino a su esposa. Quería saborear esos labios rosados, desnudarla y hundirse dentro de ella. Nunca había deseado una mujer con tanta pasión como deseaba a Serena, y eso lo asustaba. No lo entendía, o tal vez lo hacía y no le gustaba lo que había descubierto; o tal vez él todavía no estaba listo para aceptarlo.

Bebió la cerveza y volvió a llenar su copa una vez más. Ahogaría sus penas esa noche... Y mañana?

Mañana enviaría una carta a su padre.

Serena caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de Jedite. Quedaba dos pisos más abajo y aunque deseaba verlo, también necesitaba tiempo para recuperar su compostura. Su reunión con Darien la había perturbado y estaba intentando lidiar con la idea de que él podría devolverla a su padre.

Una opción ella no estaba lista para aceptar.

No deseaba volver a la fortaleza de Donnegan . Su vida allí había sido muy limitada y solitaria. Aquí tenía una oportunidad de felicidad. Podría hacer que eso sucediese?

Se halló en la puerta del cuarto de Jedite mucho mas pronto de lo que había anticipado y entró, dejando de lado sus pensamientos perturbadores, ansiosa por ver a su paciente.

Jedite yacía en una gran cama , su cabeza y su espalda descansando contra una montaña de almohadas para poder estar sentando cómodamente . Una sabana de lino blanca lo cubría hasta la cintura y había tomado un baño y se había afeitado.

" Me preguntaba cuándo vendría," Jedite dijo con una sonrisa generosa cuando ella se aproximó .

"Tenía asuntos que atender ," ella dijo e inmediatamente se movió a su lado para verificar el vendaje que cubría su herida.

"Hotaru vino a cambiarlo. La herida cicatriza notablemente bien. Casi tiene una costra y el enrojecimiento ha desaparecido. Es una buena curandera."

Serena acercó una silla a la cama para sentarse e conversar con él. "Gracias, pero vos ayudaste siguiendo mis instrucciones."

"No tuve nada ninguna opción." él se rió. . "Fui amenazado por Darien, Netflyte y Hotaru para hacerlo."

"Y si no lo hacías qué te iba a pasar?"

Jedite sacudió la cabeza. "Decidí no descubrirlo. Ellos fueron intimidantes."

Serena no podía imaginar a un hombre del tamaño de Jedite siendo intimidado. "Te sientes bien, sin ningún dolor?"

"Ninguno, pero dígame qué piensa sobre la fortaleza de Shanekill."

Serena miró su cuarto grande. "Estoy sorprendida con el tamaño de los cuartos en la fortaleza. Son tan enormes y están equipados para cubrir todas las necesidades. "

"Darien no ahorró nada en la construcción de su hogar. Él quería lo mejor para su casa."

Serena desvió la mirada , incapaz de encontrar sus ojos.

Jedite extendió la mano tomar la suya. "Pero usted es lo mas valioso de lo que él trajo aquí."

Ella levantó su mirada agradecido "Vos me crees. Por qué ? Nadie mas lo hace."

"Por qué no debería creerle ? Nunca la he visto no decir la verdad o negarle su ayuda a una persona enferma . Es una mujer honrada , entonces , no me da ninguna razón para dudar de tu palabra."

"Desearía que Darien sintiese lo mismo ."

"Cómo sabe que él no lo hace ?"

Serena le dio su mano una palmada leve. "Él ha sido mas que claro."

"Pero usted lo oyó claramente ?"

Serena miró a Jedite de modo extraño, pero contuvo su lengua.

"Me siento lo suficientemente bien como para dejar esta cama," Jedite dijo, quitando su mano de la suya y demostrando su fuerza sentándose sin apoyarse en las almohadas. Pero un segundo después él hizo una mueca de dolor .

Serena inmediatamente se apuró a colocarlo contra las almohadas. Luego secó la transpiración de su frente que había sido causada por su esfuerzo, usando el paño húmedo que había sido dejado al lado de fuente con agua cerca de su cama.

"Sé que deseas estar de pie , pero si intentas apurar tu recuperación sólo la prolongarás."

"Palabras sabias," él reticentemente admitió.

"Además , pensé que disfrutabas de los cuidados de Hotaru ."

El rostro de pálido de Jedite se enrojeció violentamente .

Serena inmediatamente se sintió culpable por perturbar al hombre enfermo. "Lo siento mucho , yo no quería ... "

él sacudió la cabeza , interrumpiendo su disculpa. " No , todo está bien. Es mi propia culpa. soy terriblemente torpe cuando se trata de lidiar con mujeres."

Serena encontró difícil de creer que Jedite fuese intimidado por alguien. " Eres un bonito hombre atractivo y nada torpe . Por qué te sientes de ese modo?"

" No lo sé . Sólo sé que siempre me sentí tímido con las mujeres . Darien intentó enseñarme el modo de actuar con las mujeres. Él tiene un gran conocimiento cuando se trata de lidiar socialmente con ellas, aunque pienso que su belleza le garantiza la rendición de cualquier mujer."

Serena se puso rígida con la idea de su marido galanteando con otra mujer.

Jedite continuó . " No importa cuantas veces Darien intentó educarme respecto a las mujeres, yo simplemente fallaba en captar la idea y me hallaba tímido e intimidado como siempre." él sonrió . "Claro, que hubo una vez cuando Darien decidió que yo permanecería mudo y él le dijo a las mujeres que yo no podía hablar. Funcionó maravillosamente y tuvimos una noche ... "

Jedite de repente se detuvo, ruborizándose intensamente . "Lo siento mucho , mi lady, olvidé mis modales."

Serena se rió. . " Soy yo quien siente mucho que hayas recordado tus modales antes de terminar la historia."

Jedite sonrió

"Y Darien, cómo lo pasó ?"

Jedite evitó sus ojos a propósito . "Él tuvo una buena noche también ."

El gigante intentó moverse para ponerse mas cómodo y gimió suavemente con dolor.

"Te lo advertí," Hotaru dijo, entrando al cuarto y marchando hacia la cama. "No debes moverte."

"Ella tiene razón, Jedite," Serena concordó. ¨ Debes cuidar los puntos por un tiempo."

"Ahora te acomodaré para la noche. Necesitas descansar," Hotaru dijo firmemente.

"Te deseo buenas noches," Serena dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Veo que estás en buenas manos."

Hotaru sonrió ante el elogio sincero.

Jedite simplemente sonrió, sin quitar sus ojos de Hotaru.

Serena notó que Jedite permanecía mudo mientras Hotaru charlaba sin parar. El hombre obviamente estaba enamorado y el corazón de Serena se enterneció con la idea.

Ella volvió a su cuarto, buscó a Rook y lo llevó al piso inferior y fuera de la fortaleza para dar un paseo antes de la hora de dormir.

La fortaleza y el terreno circundante ellos impresionaron mucho a Serena — más bien la impactaron. Mano de obra calificada era más que evidente en cada lugar que miraba , los ricos tapices que adornaban muchas de las paredes , los muebles nuevos que había sido hechos artesanalmente y los campos circundantes que estaban listos para ser cosechados . Darien había traído lo mejor a su casa, incluyendo a las personas que trabajaban en ella.

Miró las almenas pobladas con hombres que cumplían con su deber , protegiendo al castillo de intrusos inesperados. Observó a las mujeres conversando y riendo fuera de sus cabañas y los hombres reunidos alrededor de un fuego en la noche compartiendo sus cervezas.

Algunas mujeres inclinaron sus cabezas respetuosamente hacia ella y los hombres evitaron mirarla a su paso, y ella se sintió segura para continuar su paseo sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a perturbar a la esposa del Diablo .

La oscuridad del atardecer casi estaba sobre ellos y Serena estaba ansiosa por localizar un área de tierra para su jardín. Ella siguió a Rook alrededor del castillo y halló la entrada a la cocina de la fortaleza , y sonrió ante el gran jardín que había al costado. Crecían abundantes viñedos, repollos y cebolla salvaje y le pareció ver algo de perejil.

Ella se agachó y agarró un puñado de tierra para olerla y sentir la textura entre sus dedos. Parecía rica y olía potentemente . La tierra era fértil y ella sonrió .

Se puso de pie , sacudiendo la tierra oscura de sus manos. " Dónde piensas que nuestro jardín debería estar, Rook ? Sé que puede parecer tonto planear un jardín si no me puedo quedar, pero adoro hundir mis dedos en la tierra, y quién sabe? Los milagros suceden ."

El perro olía el suelo a sus pies , la miró , olió el aire y ladró ante de irse trotando .

Ella lo siguió hasta que él se detuvo en un área del suelo a una cierta distancia de la cocina, mas cerca del muro del castillo. Un árbol alto con ramas gruesas compartía el espacio y probablemente daría bastante sombra sobre una parte del suelo , haciéndolo perfecto para las plantas que necesitaban sombra.

Serena giró lentamente dando una vuelta entera , observando todo el área . "Parece ser perfecta, Rook ."

El perro ladró su acuerdo.

"Mañana debemos ver cuánto sol y cuanta sombra esta área recibe, y luego, si se ajusta a nuestras necesidades, debemos pedir permiso."

"Del mismo modo que pediste permiso para tomar este paseo?"

Serena giró, sorprendida por su marido acusándola con esa observación inesperada.

Él era una sombra en el crepúsculo y por un momento su presencia la asustó y ella se estremeció.

Darien avanzó, sacándose su capa negra para envolverla alrededor de ella. " No tienes sentido común que dejas la fortaleza sola y sin una capa para abrigarte?"

Él ajustó su capa alrededor de ella, sujetándola con su broche de oro antes de alejarse.

El olor familiar de él invadió sus sentidos como una caricia íntima. Y ella no podía escaparle; estaba encarcelada por su propia pasión por él Y la capa sólo le recordaba esa. Evocaba sus caricias, su sabor y su contacto.

Sus manos se aferraron a la lana suave.

" Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Me prometiste un jardín," ella dijo con un tono de desafío.

Darien cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho y sacudió la cabeza con descreimiento. La mujer lo dejaba azorado. Sólo un poco tiempo atrás él le había advertido que ella podría ser retornada a su padre y ella persistía en ocuparse de sus plantas. Ella estaba llena de la terquedad y el coraje irlandés, y él sonrió.

" Esto no podía esperar hasta mañana?" él preguntó, su voz dura.

"Rook exigió su paseo nocturno."

" Esto será un rito nocturna?"

"Claro. Rook y yo siempre tomamos un paseo por las noches."

"No saldrás sin compañía," él ordenó.

"No lo hago. Rook viene conmigo," ella le recordó.

Él dio un paso en dirección a ella, su tono inflexible y directo. "Aquí tendrás más que sólo un perro para protegerte."

Rook asintió ladrando.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Él aulló y se movió para sentarse cerca de Serena.

Su mano palmeó levemente la cabeza de Rook. "Rook y yo podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos."

"Basta," Darien estalló. "eres mi esposa y harás lo que te digo."

Sus emociones estaban tocando un límite peligros y ella replicó sin pensar en sus palabras. "No soy legalmente tu esposa."

Su observación dejó perplejos a los dos, pero Darien era un verdadero guerrero y inmediatamente contestó. "Eso puede ser remediado ahora mismo con una respuesta simple a mi pregunta."

Con el olor embriagador de él todavía en sus fosas nasales, ella estuvo tentada de ubicarlo, pero su propio orgullo interfirió. Ella había sido forzada a casarse con el Diablo , y luego había descubierto que era un hombre de orgullo y convicciones, un hombre que ella podría llegar a amar, y luego ella se había visto forzada a defender su propia honor ante él. Cosa que ella no haría. Se él no creyese que ella era una mujer honrada, entonces tenía sentido que él siguiera siendo su marido.

Darien se movió mas cerca , sus dedos se extendieron para tocar suavemente su cicatriz. "Quiero hacerte el amor . Quiero desnudarte , desvestirte ey explorar cada parte íntima de tu cuerpo . Quiero plantar mi semilla bien profundamente dentro y tuyo observarte florecer con mi hijo .Te Quiero como mi esposa. ahora arreglemos esto y acabemos con el asunto ."

Su pasión la urgió a rendirse; pero su orgullo se rehusaba. "Sólo vos puedes arreglar esto, Darien."

Y con su desafío lanzado, ella se alejó, con Rook tras sus talones.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Sangre manchaba el pecho desnudo y los puños de Darien. Él permanecía firmemente de pie , apenas arqueado , apenas demostrando su esfuerzo aunque él acababa de pelearse a golpes de puños con tres hombres y en ese momento estaba buscando un cuarto para continuar.

El grupo de hombres que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, alrededor de sesenta, gritaba con excitación, sus voces altas haciendo eco en los muros de piedra de la fortaleza que se elevaban sólo algunos metros mas allá . El edificio de piedra imponente se erguía como un símbolo de la fuerza y el coraje de su Lord .

"Suficiente," Netflyte gritó, abriéndose paso en el círculo de hombres que observaban con una mezcla extraña de excitación y miedo como su líder repetidamente demostraba la razón para su notoria reputación como guerrero.

"Vos ahora das las órdenes ?" Darien preguntó demasiado tranquilamente, y Netflyte fue suficientemente sabio como para atención a la advertencia detrás de sus palabras contenidas, aunque lo hizo con su humor habitual.

"No , mi Lord ," él dijo, sonriendo, "Pero me temo que no quedará ningún hombre para defender la fortaleza si vos continuas golpeándolos tan brutalmente ."

Darien sacudió la cabeza, aunque su enojo era evidente.

Netflyte le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al grupo para que se fueran y le ordenó a los tres hombres que Darien había golpeado — uno mas ensangrentado que el — que fuesen a ver a Lady Serena . ellos ansiosamente obedecieron su orden y se retiraron.

Darien caminó hacia el balde de agua cerca de una pila de piedras, lo levantó y derramó su contenido sobre su cabeza. Se enjuagó la sangre de su pecho y e sus manos y luego agitó su cabello largo, antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello mojado.

"Con tu propio calor subiendo junto con las temperaturas de estos últimos dos días, un remojón en el lago podría venirte mejor," Netflyte dijo, surgiendo detrás de él.

Darien se dio vuelta . "Escucha esto, Netflyte, no estoy de humor para tus comentarios provocativos."

"No hay ironía detrás de lo que digo."

"Entonces es una pelea lo que estás buscando?"

"La Paz, realmente," él francamente respondió. "has estado insoportable en los últimos días. Acuéstate con tu esposa y acaba con esto."

"No hasta que ella me responda. Y además, no es asunto tuyo."

"Estás equivocado."

Darien caminó hacia a él, su mano cerrada en un puño, y Netflyte sabiamente retrocedió varios pasos.

"Ves," Netflyte dijo casi con un grito. "Tu primer pensamiento es golpearme y así no sos vos. Vos nunca me levantarías un puño, ni yo a vos."

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

"Acuéstate con una mujer y acaba con esta ira que te carcome."

Darien dijo las palabras que lo acechaban todos sus pensamientos en los últimos cuatro días. "Quiero a mi esposa."

"Entonces habla con ella," Netflyte urgió.

"Lo he hecho," Darien insistió, y ella se rehúsa a responderme.

"Yo no dije que le hiciese una pregunta a ella, te dije que hables con ella. Del modo en que lo hiciste en esos primeros días después del matrimonio. Verdaderamente llegaste a conocerla."

Darien hizo una pausa pensativamente .Había disfrutado ese tiempo con ella. Ellos compartían una intimidad que le había complacido. Ella hablaba libremente y sinceramente, de eso él estaba seguro. Él había esperado ansiosamente sus encuentros. Tal vez acostarte con su esposa no era la única cosa que él quería de ella.

La Idea de que él realmente hallaba placer en conversar con su esposa era una sorpresa.

Él había pensado en formar una relación con la mujer que casara, simplemente había asumido que escogería a una mujer que se ajustase a sus necesidades, embarazarla y que ella se ocupase del manejo del castillo. Nunca había considerado que realmente disfrutaría de la compañía de su esposa o hasta que la desearía en la cama.

"Hablaré con ella," Darien dijo, sus palabras eran más una confirmación para sí mismo que para Netflyte.

"Bien," Netflyte dijo con una carcajada. "Porque ella está viniendo hacia acá."

Darien miró hacia donde la mirada de Netflyte iba y observó a su esposa marchar en dirección a él con pasos largos y determinados. Ella vestía la familiar túnica azul oscura y la camisa celeste, sólo que esa vez una tira de tela blanca envolvía su frente y parecía tener manchas de sangre en ella. Darien se recordó sí mismo ordenarle nuevos ropas. Sus rulos rojos revolucionados estaban lejos de su rostro — un rostro que no sólo mostraba su belleza sino la marca que era razón para su pelea continua — y en ese momento él estaba preparado para la batalla. Realmente esperaba ansiosamente la confrontación.

"Vete," él le ordenó a Netflyte.

"No es justo." Netflyte murmuró su protesta con una sonrisa pero obedeció la orden de su Lord.

Darien estaba firme en su terreno, pero estaba mal preparado para la maniobra inesperada de ella.

Sus ojos celestes se agrandaron con alarma y ella jadeó, estirándose inmediatamente para tomar sus manos ensangrentadas. "Estás lastimado."

Darien simplemente se quedó mudo porque no tenía palabras, y cuando ella lo arrastró para sentarlo en una piedra grande, él obedeció como un niño obediente.

"Ahora quédate aquí," ella ordenó con una severidad gentil y se apresuró algunos metros más allá para tomar el balde de agua. Ella empapó el extremo limpio de la tela blanca en el agua fresca, la retorció y luego fue a atender el corte y las contusiones.

En el momento en que ella lo tocó Darien supo que estaba perdido.

"Qué estabas pensando?" ella preguntó .

Él no podía decirle la verdad — que él deseaba tan desesperadamente acostarse con ella que descargaba su frustración sexual en combates físicos. Entonces, él preguntó, "Mis hombres están bien?"

Serena habló mientras su atención permanecía fija en atender las manos de él . "Una nariz quebrada, un labio partido, dos ojos negros, una mandíbula hinchada y dos dientes caídos, pero los tres sobrevivirán. Hotaru y otras mujeres están ocupándose de su cuidado."

"Y vos viniste a atenderme ?'" él preguntó en voz baja.

Ella empapó el extremo de la tela una vez más en el agua y comenzó a limpiar su otra mano, pero primero ella lo miró. "Vine porque no podía creer que un hombre podía infligir semejante daño y estar de pie."

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. " El Diablo puede, " él susurró con una sonrisa rápida y le robó un beso mucho más rápido.

Ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

" Dudas mi fuerza?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, ignorando sus labios hormigueando. "Dudo de tu sentido común."

A propósito ella lanzó una mirada su mano, limpiando suavemente sus nudillos ensangrentados.

Darien simplemente no aceptaría ser negado. Él levantó su mentón un dedo, forzándola a mirarlo. "Yo sé lo que quiero."

Serena sabía lo que él quería y ella luchó contra el deseo de decirle cuanto ella lo deseaba. Desear físicamente a alguien era fácil, pero amarlo no lo era, y ella no se rendiría su honor a la lujuria.

Idiota.

La palabra frecuentemente invadía sus pensamientos y le recordaba lo que su marido era — el diablo irlandés. Cómo podía esperar más que lujuria de ese hombre? Aunque había estado dispuesta a usar tiempo para familiarizarse con él y le había gustado el hombre que había descubierto. Era ese hombre el que ella deseaba, ese hombre el quería amar y por quien ansiaba ser amada.

" Y vos , Serena, sabes lo que quieres ?" él preguntó.

Ella respondió del único modo que podía, honestamente, aunque no completamente. "Si, yo sé lo que quiero ."

Ella esperó por él cuestionara más, que contraatacara, y por eso fue tomada con la guardia baja cuando él respondió con un beso.

Lentamente y sensualmente él se adueñó de su boca, provocándola con la habilidad de un amante experto. Él invadió sus sentidos hasta que ella estuvo completamente laxa en sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que él la capturaba en un abrazo íntimo. Su pecho desnudo parecía duro, tibio y reconfortante ; sus brazos musculosos la envolvieron posesivamente y protectivamente .

Ella se sintió segura en sus brazos, y mientras su cuerpo temblaba con una pasión que sus besos fácilmente encendían, Serena sintió que había un lazo más profundo entre ellos. Y eso la asustó.

"No lastimaré, Serena, " él susurró en su oído , sintiendo el cambio sutil en su cuerpo.

Con dificultad ella se alejó de él y sintió sus piernas temblorosas. "Ya me lo diste."

Darien la observó alejarse y de repente se sintió vacío, como si le hubiese sido robado de una parte de sí mismo. Darien gruñó su enojo ante esa sensación extraña Quería respuestas y quería a su esposa. Y conseguiría a ambos.

Con esa decisión tomada, él se alejó apresuradamente en dirección al castillo.

Serena atacó el suelo duro con el pico, su frustración se descargó con toda su fuerza en la herramienta. Rook silenciosamente fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol grande, manteniendo una distancia segura de los movimientos poderosos de su ama.

Ella no estaba segura si estaba enojada con ella misma o con su marido. Él sólo veía sólo lo que tenía delante de él ; nunca miraba mas allá . Darien era un guerrero y un guerrero juzgaba con sus ojos y con sus instintos, no con su corazón o sus emociones .

El pico descendió sobre los terrones de tierra varias veces antes de que ella detuviese sus movimientos . Secó la transpiración de su frente con el dorso de su mano y miró el sol , brillante y caliente de la mañana . El verano estaba despidiéndose para dar paso al otoño.

Este era el tiempo en que la tierra debía ser preparada para el invierno

Ella miró abajo , a su pedazo de tierra casi listo para que los bulbos que ella plantaría . Cerca del muro del castillo había una pila de hojas que ella había recolectado y que usaría para nutrir la tierra para el invierno. Luego agregaría a las semillas y su jardín florecería en abundancia.

Si ella todavía estaba aquí.

La idea la irritaba y la trastornada . Ella estaba siendo obstinada, o su marido estaba siendo obstinado ? Ella fácilmente podría arreglar ese asunto , peor, Por qué no lo hacía ? Por qué ella se aferraba tan tenazmente a la verdad cuando decirla la libraría ?

Ella dejó caer la herramienta en el suelo y caminó para sentarse debajo de la sombra del árbol . Rook caminó por detrás y se unió a ella, su gran cabeza apoyada cómodamente en su regazo.

De repente Una lágrima asomó en su ojo y ella la secó ,rehusándose obstinadamente a permitir que cayera . Había derramado muchas lágrimas inútiles y no derramaría mas. Tontamente había pensado que su padre la amaba. Hasta le había gritado por su auxilio cuando ella estaba siendo atacada. Nunca había imaginado que después de sobrevivir al ataque, sufriría cosas mucho peores.

Momentáneamente cerró sus ojos contra los recuerdos dolorosos. Su padre había entrado en su cuarto y como ella yacía sangrando y al borde de la muerte, ella había extendió la mano hacia él. Su malicioso ataque verbal la había sorprendido tanto que su miedo se había disipado y en su lugar ella había erguido un muro de fuerza y coraje. Ella no había hecho nada malo, y aun así

era obligada a sufrir las consecuencias insoportables debido a la ignorancia.

Y aunque su virginidad permanecía intacta, le habían robado su inocencia . Ella no estaba preparada, ni rendiría lo que le quedaba , su honor. Había pagó un costo muy alto por defender su honor. Había aprendido a mantener su cabeza muy en alto, se había ganado el respeto de los aldeanos y diligentemente había restablecido su autoestima.

A duras penas podía aceptar lo que su padre era, un hombre que no sentía amor por su hija.

El matrimonio no había sido una posibilidad después del ataque . Su padre repetidamente le había informado que un contrato matrimonial para ella le costaría muy caro y que no estaba dispuesto a ceder una porción de su riqueza para una unión matrimonial que no lo beneficiase enormemente .

Le había llevado tiempo aceptar su destino solitario, pero ella lo hizo y nunca protestó. Entonces se había educado en el arte de curar y había hallado gran consuelo en el conocimiento de saber que podía ayudar a otras personas. Aceptando su destino, ella había descubierto que se enorgullecía de la mujer en que se había convertido.

Se había hecho fuerte y mantenía su cabeza en alto y no rendiría lo que se había ganado con tanto trabajo a nadie, especialmente no al Diablo .

"Mi Lady." La voz ansiosa de Hotaru interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Serena inmediatamente se puso de pie . "Algo está mal?"

"El marido de Mary , la cocinera , ha estado mal hace algunos días y ella está preocupada. Ella preguntó si le haría una breve visita ."

"Claro," Serena dijo, sintiendo que había pasado suficiente tiempo sintiendo piedad por sí misma . Era mejor superarla y no revolcarse en ella.

La cabaña de un cuarto estaba a una escasa distancia de la cocina. Era limpia y estaba bien mantenida . Serena notó al entrar fuentes con flores e hierbas en todas partes . Había una mesa con dos sillas, un mueble de madera , una cama grande y un baúl al pie de la cama . Una chimenea de piedra permanecía apagada, una elección sensata con el tiempo cálido que tenían.

Serena y Hotaru fueron hacia la cama . "Stuart, ella es Lady Serena . Ella vino para ponerte bien."

El hombre gimió Y sacudió la cabeza . "Demasiado tarde."

"Tonterías ," Hotaru lo retó . " Estarás bien. Probablemente no tengas nada mas que el estomago enfermo."

Serena caminó mas cerca de la cama. El colchón era de paja, pero le habían agregado lavanda

que le daba un olor dulce. Al mirar al hombre Serena se alarmó . Él estaba mortalmente pálido;

sus labios gruesos estaban secos, casi agrietados ; y sus ojos marrones tenían dificultad para enfocar. Él era muy alto , tenía un pecho voluminoso y piernas sólidas.

"Trae a su esposa rápidamente , Hotaru," ella ordenó.

Hotaru la miró con alarma antes de salir del cuarto.

Serena olió la jarra que estaba en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama . Parecía bastante inocente , hortiga para calmar el estomago, aunque parecía tener poco efecto en el hombre enfermo.

Serena localizó el barril de agua lluvia fuera de la puerta del frente, llenó una fuente de madera con a agua y procedió a lavar la frente del hombre con agua fresca. Él no tenía fiebre, lo que mas que alarmarla la dejó perpleja .

Mary llenó el umbral de la entrada . Ella era delgada, con buen tono muscular y su peso estaba uniformemente distribuido en su estructura ósea grande. Tenía un bonito rostro y ojos expresivos que abiertamente expresaron una preocupación temerosa.

Serena no pudo evitar pensar en los pequeños gigantes que esa pareja concebiría.

" Qué está mal ?" Mary preguntó, apresurándose al lado de su marido. Ella se arrodilló cerca de cama, agarrando su mano flácida .

"Necesito saber qué le has dado ," Serena dijo suavemente .

"Hortiga," Mary se apresuró a explicar. "Para su estomago enfermo, creo que fue carne o pescado en mal estado."

No era extraño que consumiesen comida en mal estado y que estómagos protestaran por eso , pero Stuart había estado enfermo por algunos días, lo que significaba que se trataba de algo mas.

" Cuáles han sido sus quejas ?" Serena preguntó .

Mary fue rápida en responder. "Él dejó de comer y diciendo que estaba mareado .

"Él comió algo hoy?"

Mary sacudió la cabeza negando . "Nada en los últimos dos días excepto té. "

Serena parecía perpleja y preocupada.

" No hay nada que pueda hacer por él ? Tiene fiebre?" Mary preguntó ansiosamente.

"No tiene nada fiebre, aunque sus quejas me preocupan."

Hotaru entró en la cabaña jadeante. "Los criados te necesitan en la cocina Mary. El cordero debe ser condimentado y guisado y un criado joven le puso demasiado tomillo a la masa del pan y se puso ... "

"Basta ," Serena dijo. "Mary, ve a ocuparte de tus deberes . Yo atenderé a tu marido y si

necesito de tu ayuda , enviaré Hotaru a buscarte ."

Mary pareció tironeada entre su deber y su marido, pero Serena sabía que sería mejor que ella estuviese ocupada con su trabajo mientras Serena cuidaba a su marido enfermo.

Serena extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la de Mary, quien continuaba manteniendo firmemente la mano flácida de su marido. " Prometo que te mandaré a buscar si te necesito ."

Mary sacudió la cabeza y Serena caminó hacia Donde o Hotaru estaba en la entrada , todavía jadeando. "Tráeme mi cesta de remedios y un balde de agua sacada del pozo . "

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza y partió.

Mary se unió a Serena en la puerta. "Hay algo que necesite ?"

"Nada que no puedas hacer . Vete y no te preocupes."

Mary sonrió incómodamente y caminó en dirección a la cocina con pasos reticentes.

Serena caminó impacientemente por la cabaña , insegura sobre que medidas tomar para ayudar al hombre. Era difícil tomar una decisión de cómo tratar a un enfermo cuando la razón de su enfermedad era desconocida. Ella podía perjudicar en vez de ayudar si no estaba segura de cual era el problema.

Stuart dormía de tanto en tanto , murmurando incoherentemente . Parecía preocupado por las sabanas , siempre insistiendo que él debía tomarlas ahora.

Hotaru anunció que era el horario de la cena y que ella debería ir a tomar un baño y vestirse. Serena la despidió con un gesto de su mano. No tenía apetito y estaba muy preocupada por Stuart para asistir a la cena .

Había pensado en purgarlo , pero no estaba segura si le haría bien a su condición ya muy debilitada. Continuaba concentrándose en todo lo que había aprendido sobre hierbas y sus efectos a lo largo de los años. Ella había hecho varios descubrimientos extraños y asombrosos que esperaba poder aplicar a la condición de Stuart.

Serena encendió varias velas cuando noche comenzó a caer y revisó el conocimiento que mantenía archivado en su mente.

Darien miró desde la tarima a los ocupantes del gran salón . Estaba lleno con sus hombres y sus mujeres riendo, comiendo y disfrutando de la cena . Netflyte estaba sentado con él y hasta Jedite se había sentido suficientemente bien en los últimos dos días como para unirse ellos. Pero su esposa estaba ausente.

La comida era excelente, un sabroso cordero guisado , tendría que recordar felicitar a Mary por el pan verde que acompañaba al guisado; la coloración llamó su atención .

Se preguntó por el paradero de su esposa.

Ella lo estaba evitando a propósito ? Tenía intención de descubrirlo.

Él miró el recinto buscando a Hotaru. No viéndola, él giró hacia Jedite. " Dónde está tu mujer?"

Jedite casi se ahogó con un pedazo de cordero . "Mi mujer?"

"Todavía no la hiciste tu mujer ?" Darien preguntó irritado .

Jedite se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza, negando .

Netflyte se rió. . "Creo que ustedes dos están necesitando una serie de instrucciones de cómo llevar a la cama a una mujer."

Darien lo silenció con una mirada letal.

" Dónde está Hotaru?" Darien preguntó a Jedite.

Efectivamente Jedite sabía exactamente donde ella estaba. "Hotaru está ayudando a Lady Serena a atender al marido de la cocinera. Él está enfermo."

"Mi esposa ignora su deberes de esposa para atender a un hombre enfermo?" él preguntó a nadie en particular, y demasiado ruidosamente.

El salón de repente se silenció salvo por algunos susurros y murmullos.

Ya había soportado bastante. Este era su castillo, y su esposa lo obedecería.

"Dile a la cocinero que deseo verla ," Darien ordenó a una criada .

La pobre muchacha tembló cuando ella se aproximó a la tarima. "La cocinera fue llamada a su cabaña por Lady Serena , mi Lord ."

Darien se puso de pie , su gran altura lanzando una sombra amenazadora sobre la muchacha temerosa. Ella rápidamente tropezó saliendo de su camino cuando él bajó de la tarima y se dirigió directamente fuera de las puertas del frente de la fortaleza.

" Mi apuesta es por el Diablo," Netflyte le dijo a Jedite.

"Te volverás pobre." Jedite se rió. . " Mi apuesta es por la curandera."

Hotaru estaba afuera de la puerta cerrada de la cabaña e inmediatamente dio varios pasos al costado cuando Darien se acercó . Su cabello largo y oscuro y las ropas oscuras mezclándose con las sombras de la noche y sus ojos azul lanzando un brillo de fuego que era rabia.

"Ella está adentro ?" él preguntó.

" Si, mi Lord ," Hotaru respondió con un respetuosa inclinación de su cabeza. '"Pero ella no desea ser molestada."

" Vete , Hotaru," Darien dijo con tranquilidad y firmeza. "Ve a asistir a Jedite."

Hotaru miró aprensivamente en dirección a la puerta cerrada y en ese momento Darien claramente entendió donde estaban las lealtades de la muchacha .

"No repetiré lo mismo," él dijo con una aspereza que inmediatamente la puso a correr.

Él agarró la manija de madera y en vez de entrar ruidosamente , entró lentamente y silenciosamente , abriendo la puerta sólo unos centímetros y escuchó .

Serena y Mary estaban sentadas a la mesa mientras Stuart dormía profundamente .

"Él continua hablando de una poción, Mary. A qué se refiere ?" Serena preguntó a la mujer llorosa.

" No sé ," Mary dijo con una sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es importante?"

"Podría serlo. Necesito saber si él ha estado agregando algo a su comida o bebida."

Mary pensó por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza nuevamente. " no recuerdo haberlo visto hacer eso."

Serena suspiró y prosiguió tan delicadamente como era posible. "Entonces debo hacerte una pregunta personal que podría ayudarme a descubrir si él ha tomado una poción."

Mary la miró extrañadamente . "Personal?"

" Si , y si no deseas responderla depende de vos, pero tu respuesta puede ayudar a tu marido a hacer una recuperación exitosa."

Mary sacudió la cabeza . "Responderé cualquier que me pregunte. "

"Bien," Serena dijo con una gentil palmadita en su mano y continuó reticentemente. "Necesito saber si tu marido buscó cumplir con sus derechos conyugales mas frecuentemente de lo habitual últimamente ."

Los ojos de Mary se agrandaron . "Una enfermedad puede hacer que un marido busque a su esposa mas frecuentemente?"

" No ," Serena aseguró . "Pero una cierta hierba es considerada por algunos como un afrodisíaco."

"Es por eso que él no puede mantener sus manos fuera de mí ?" Mary preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción y con eso respondió la pregunta de Serena .

Serena sacudió la cabeza . " No , la hierba no tiene ninguna cualidad afrodisíaca; realmente es venenoso."

Mary se alarmó . "Stuart morirá si tomase eso ?"

"Si si tomase demasiado," Serena confirmó .

Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Mary, pero había ofrecido la información de buena voluntad . "Cuando Stuart volvió de luchar, él tuvo un problema."

Serena escuchó silenciosamente, sin comentarios .

"Lo intentó noche tras noche, pero nada sucedió . Entonces él partió a acompañar Lord Darien a Cork . Él no intentó tocarme por una semana ante de partir. Luego volvió, y en su primer noche ..." ella sonrió con placer. "Era como si estuviésemos recién casados y ha sido así desde entonces hasta que él se enfermó."

"Él trajo algo de vuelta de su viaje?"

"Él tiene un bolsa que mantiene entre sus cosas privadas, yo nunca me entrometería."

" Yo si ," Serena dijo. "Pásame la bolsa. "

Mary vaciló.

"Deseas que tu marido se ponga bien ?"

Mary no lo pensó dos veces esa vez . Se puso de pie y fue a buscar a bolsa del

baúl de madera en el extremo de la cama .

Serena estudió el contenido con cuidado. La gran bolsa de cuero contenía varios artículos y ella se encontró abriendo cajas de cuero y desenrollando telas sólo para sentirse decepcionada con cada artículo . Pensó que su búsqueda era un fracaso hasta que vio una bolsa de tela doblada en un rincón . La abrió lentamente y derramó una pequeña cantidad del contenido en su mano. Ella olió las hojas de la hierba . Sacó su nariz con disgusto, el olor hediondo le confirmó sus sospechas.

" Este es el problema," Serena explicó pacientemente. "Y puedes agradecer a Dios que le quien dio esto sólo agregó una cantidad mínima de la hierba a la poción, de otro modo tu marido estaría muerto.

Los ojos de Mary se agrandaron nuevamente. "Él estará bien ?"

"Él debería mejorarse ," Serena dijo. "Ha tenido mucha suerte. Asegúrate que él descanse, que beba té y caldos . En unos días pienso que lo hallarás mucho mejor."

Mary asintió con la cabeza y bajó sus ojos hacia al suelo de tierra mientras preguntaba, "Su problema retornará ahora que él puede no mas usar la poción ?"

Serena agarró sus manos, forzando a la mujer a mirarla . "La poción casi lo mató y . no ayudó a resolver su problema; él sólo creyó en el poder de la hierba."

"Pero ahora él creerá que su problema volvió," Mary dijo tristemente.

"Entonces él precisará algo para reemplazar esa poción tóxica."

" Tiene algo ? ," Mary ansiosamente preguntó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y tomó de su cesta de remedios una pequeña bolsita de cuero. "Estas hojas son muy potentes. Debes sólo preparar un pizca en agua caliente."

"Y él no tendrá ningún problema?"

"Ningún problema ," Serena le aseguró . " Y no me sorprendería que tengas un bebé para el verano ."

Mary lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Serena y la abrazó firmemente antes de darse cuenta que sus acciones eran impropias. "Oh, mi lady, Perdóneme ." ella se alejó , agitando su cabeza y continuó disculpándose .

"Tonterías , estoy contenta porque pude ayudar. Ahora prepárate un té y relájate . Has tenido demasiada preocupación últimamente. Deberías descansar ."

" Verdaderamente es una dama muy amable ," Mary dijo y curvó su cabeza con respeto.

"Gracias por tus palabras amables," Serena dijo y juntó sus cosas.

"Me ocuparé que una bandeja con comida le sea llevada a su cuarto . No ha comido nada desde la mañana y debe tener hambre."

Serena intentó protestar.

"Por favor, mi lady, Me gustaría hacer eso por usted ," Mary dijo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza . "Como desees ."

Serena examinó al hombre dormida una vez mas , asegurándole a Mary que él estaría bien y fue hacia la puerta , derecho a los brazos de su marido.

"Una pregunta, esposa querida," Darien dijo, asegurándose que la puerta estuviese cerrada detrás de ella. "Cómo sabes que esa hierba es considerada un afrodisíaco?"


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Serena no pudo evitar notar la mirada de él a la luz de la luna . Un santo caería en pecado contemplando sus facciones guapas, especialmente con el brillo de la luna revistiéndolo con un esplendor plateado.

"Si me miras con tanta intensidad y no tendré otra opción que satisfacerte," él dijo en un susurro ronco.

Ella levantó su mentón en desafío. "Sin haber satisfecho primero la pregunta sobre mi virtud?"

Sus ojos azules intenso ardieron con una malicia que no podía ser ignorada. "Olvidas nuestro breve encuentro en el bosque."

Un calor se apresuró a subir a sus mejillas cuando ella recordó el placer que le había dado.

Él rozó su mejilla fresca contra la suya tibia. "Estás tentando al Diablo ."

"El Diablo atrae a las inocentes."

" Eres inocente?" Darien preguntó con un susurro ansioso.

Serena respondió rápidamente. "Inocente de todo mal."

"Juegas con las palabras," él dijo bruscamente.

"digo la verdad," ella insistió.

"Lo que todavía está por verse." Él giró para partir y ordenó, "Ven conmigo, todavía tienes que responder mi pregunta."

Serena lo siguió. El día había sido largo y cansador y ella ahora lamentó haber descargado su rabia con el pico en el jardín. Sus brazos le dolían, la cesta de remedios se le hacía más pesada a cada segundo y su estómago gruñía de hambre, poniéndola de mal humor para responder más preguntas exigentes.

Darien disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, consciente de su condición de cansancio. Él le extendió la mano cuando ella se aproximó y tomó la cesta de su brazo. Antes que ella pudiera protestar que él lanzó la pregunta nuevamente. "Cómo sabes que es hierba es considerada un afrodisíaco?"

Una pregunta que no le importaba responder. "Hice un estudio sobre varias hierbas y sus propiedades. La planta tiene un olor hediondo y ese olor me pareció una advertencia. Decidí estudiar en profundidad antes de hacer uso de ella. Y fue bueno que lo hiciese, ya después fui llamada a ayudar a una mujer enferma en un castillo vecino y descubrí que ella había tomado una poción con esa hierba. Desafortunadamente, la mujer sucumbió a la enfermedad."

"Cómo descubriste que pensaban que era un afrodisíaco?"

"El chisme es el medio de comunicación principal de cualquier castillo. Los criados no sabían que yo era Lady Serena; pensaron que era una campesina y hablaron libremente. Parece que la lady de la fortaleza era adversa a las caricias de su marido y él cansó de que ella lo rechazase. Él buscó los servicios de una curandera de la aldea que le recomendó una poción, dándole al cocinero instrucciones específicas para prepararla. El cocinero protestó cuando la curandera insistió en agregar esa hierba maloliente; el olor era tan fuerte que él pensó que esa hierba deterioraría la poción. La curandera le explicó que el mal olor realmente funcionaba como un afrodisíaco, haciendo desaparecer la frialdad de las mujeres y curando a hombres impotentes."

Darien se detuvo en la puerta a la fortaleza. " Y qué es esa opción que le diste a Mary?"

"Manzanilla y romero."

"Y funciona?" él preguntó escépticamente .

Serena sonrió y luego se rió. . "Yo bebo esa mezcla todo el tiempo." ella agarró su cesta de su mano y entró en el salón, los gritos de su marido se oían detrás de ella.

Darien no pudo alcanzarla en el salón. Muchos de sus hombres, con varias copas de vino encima, aprovecharon la oportunidad para comentar sus habilidades excepcionales en el campo de entrenamiento ese día. Habría sido rudo de su parte protestar por sus elogios, aunque hubiese preferido seguir a su esposa y exigir una explicación. Lo que él aún tenía intención de hacer una vez que lograse desprenderse de sus hombres.

Netflyte y Jedite estaban en sus sillas sobre la tarima , observándolo con sonrisas anchas, y si él no estuviese tan apurado se tomaría el tiempo para borrarles las sonrisas satisfechos de sus rostros.

Él trató de manera agradable a sus hombres, todo el tiempo moviéndose mas cerca y mas cerca de las escaleras . Hasta que finalmente se libró de ellos para hacer su fuga.

"Lord Darien , ven a compartir una última copa con nosotros ," Netflyte gritó, con su copa levantada cuando Darien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

No podía rehusarse a beber con ellos. sus hombres lo respetaban y lo admiraban y para ellos era un honor compartir un brindis con él.

Un camino milagrosamente abierto entre la multitud le permitió marchar a través del gran salón directamente hacia la tarima .

"Tranquilo con él," Jedite previno a Darien cuando él se aproximó . "Él probó el nuevo vino y encontró muy rico."

Netflyte sonrió . " Mi apuesta es por vos ."

Darien miró a Jedite.

"Una apuesta inocente." El gigante se encogió de hombros .

"Y por quién apuestas vos?" Darien preguntó.

"Por el ganador," Jedite dijo con una sonrisa confiada y le dio una copa de vino.

Darien sacudió la cabeza . "Una respuesta sabia, hermano. "

Ansioso por irse, él giró , levantó su copa en alto y habló para que todos oyesen . "Por los guerreros valientes y poderosos que luchan a mi lado." él bajó el contenido de la copa.

Gritos de alegría hicieron eco en el gran salón , puños golpearon las mesas y pronto se elevó una voz en una canción .

Darien se volvió hacia Jedite. " Estás suficientemente bien como para subir las escaleras por cuenta propia?"

"Estoy suficientemente bien para subirme a cualquier cosa ," Jedite murmuró.

Netflyte se rió silenciosamente. " Apuesto a que Hotaru estará contenta de oír esa noticia."

Jedite pareció listo para lanzarse sobre él.

Darien intervino. " Es el vino el que habla."

"Es la verdad la que habla," Netflyte murmuró embriagado.

"Ustedes dos necesitan sexo y ninguno tiene el coraje para hacer lo que es necesario."

"Y yo supongo que sabes lo que es necesario?" Jedite preguntó.

Netflyte dio un asentimiento con la cabeza lentamente . "Lo sé ."

"Y compartirás esa sabiduría con dos idiotas?" Darien preguntó, aplacando a su amigo embriagado.

Netflyte le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se acercó como si estuviese para dar con una inestimable información . Darien y Jedite se movieron mas cerca .

Le llevó tres tentativas a Netflyte para poner su dedo sobre sus labios en advertencia . "Es un secreto."

Jedite escondió una carcajada detrás de la mano que él llevó a su boca y Darien le siguió el juego. "No se lo diremos a nadie."

Netflyte miró a Jedite buscando la misma confirmación.

"Prometido ," el gigante dijo, su mano continuaba escondiendo su carcajada.

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza , evidentemente no creyendo en ellos . " Ambos son muy tontos."

"Para hacer lo que es necesario?" Jedite preguntó, su carcajada se había convertido en una sonrisa amplia .

Netflyte todavía sacudió la cabeza . "Para saber lo que es necesario."

" Qué es lo que deberíamos saber , amigo?" Darien preguntó.

Netflyte colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Darien. "Cuando vos sepas lo que es necesario, harás lo que es necesario?."

" Estás hablando enigmáticamente," Jedite insistió.

" digo la verdad ," Netflyte discutió.

Jedite le discutió . " Estás bebido."

" Soy un borracho sabio."

Eso causó que ambos , Darien y Jedite , sonriesen.

" Yo sé la verdad," Netflyte persistió , tirando de la túnica de Darien. " Vos Sabes la verdad también , Darien, sabes la verdad . "

Sus palabras repetitivas trastornaron a Darien y no quiso oír mas de ellas. Estaba por hacerle señas a uno de sus hombres para que se ocuparan de llevar a Netflyte a su cuarto cuando él captó la mirada ansiosa de un criada que él sabía que le gustaba a Netflyte .

Él la llamó y ella se apresuró a acercarse "Te ocuparás que Netflyte encuentre su cama?"

" Si , mi Lord ," ella dijo con una sonrisa y aunque ella tropezó bajo el peso de Netflyte colgado ella, también sonrió y se rió de las palabras que Netflyte susurró en su oído .

"Como él hace eso ?" Jedite preguntó. "Él apenas puedes estar de pie y la muchacha igualmente cae bajo sus malditos encantos ."

"Él tiene un don especial con las mujeres, siempre lo ha tenido , y a veces le envidio la facilidad y la inteligencia con que él lidia con ellas. "

"Vos nunca tuviste dificultad para llevar a una mujer a la cama."

"Es Verdad , pues existe un cierto aire de peligro e intriga en acostarse con el Diablo ."

Sin otra palabra Darien marchó fuera del gran salón , sus propias palabras persiguiéndolo mientras subía las escaleras en busca de su esposa.

No le importaría si hallase a Serena acostada . Ella lo había provocado con su respuesta y ella tenía que explicarse, aunque , honestamente, admitía que había disfrutado conversar con ella. Ella era mucho mas inteligente de lo que esperaba.

Su padre había sido generoso en su educación, insistiendo en la importancia de aprender a lidiar con tierras extranjeras y su gente . La mayoría de las personas asumían que los vikingos eran salvajes, y mientras la herencia Vikinga contenía algo de una historia salvaje, los vikingos también eran excelentes navegantes, buenos artesanos y comerciantes competentes. Para que tuviese éxito en cualquier tipo de comercio , su padre se había asegurado que la matemática y los idiomas formasen parte de los estudios de Darien. Y aunque él no había escogido ninguna de esas ocupaciones en la vida, sus estudios le habían permitido tener éxito donde muchos fracasaban . Él entendía las lenguas de sus adversarios, podía calcular distancias y movimientos de tropas para las batallas y podía dibujar un mapa rápidamente.

Darien respetaba el conocimiento, y era por eso que admiraba la tenacidad de su esposa como curandera. Ella estaba orgullo de sus habilidades , que obviamente, ella había luchado arduamente para obtener — una cualidad que un marido no hallaba frecuentemente en una esposa y una que raramente buscaba.

Se aproximó a su habitación con un propósito específico en mente — aclarar la respuesta que ella le había dado y descubrir mas sobre la mujer con quien se había casado

Sus aposentos estaban situados directamente al lado de los suyos; su primer pensamiento cuando había ordenado su construcción había sido que si no complaciese su esposa podría aislarse de ella. Por increíble que pareciera, ahora se encontraba buscando los aposentos de esa esposa y si le preguntasen lo haría habitualmente.

No golpeó para anunciar su entrada. Por qué debería hacerlo ? Él era el Lord de esa fortaleza y tenía derecho a entrar a cualquier cuarto que escogiese.

Serena estaba sentada A la mesa, mirando fijamente las llamas bajas en la chimenea . El frío de la noche había entrado a la fortaleza , haciendo que varias chimeneas fuesen encendidas .

"Te guardé un poco de la bebida de manzanilla y romero ,"ella dijo y le dio una sonrisa .

" Crees que necesito eso?" él preguntó, cerrando la puerta y uniéndose a ella.

Ella le extendió la taza "Si calmarte es lo que deseas ."

Darien aceptó la oferta y se sentó frente a ella, saboreando la bebida caliente. "Un sabor agradable. Peor, Por qué le recomendaste esto a Stuart . Para que se calme?"

"Él está ansioso, él necesita calmarse."

"Y ese es su problema?"

"Eso lo descubriré bastante pronto . Si no oigo mas quejas de Mary, entonces sabré que lo traté apropiadamente ."

Darien simplemente sacudió la cabeza , aunque en silencio aplaudió la inteligencia perceptiva de su esposa.

"Siento mucho si mi ausencia de la cena te causó vergüenza."

"Sé que tienes su compañero fiel para protegerte," Darien dijo, enviando una mirada breve al perro dormido profundamente cerca de la chimenea. "Y mientras no tengo ninguna duda sobre tu seguridad dentro de las paredes del castillo, prefiero saber por lo menos por qué mi esposa no estará presente en una comida."

"Como desees, mi Lord."

Darien entendió que su respuesta formal era dada pero respeto a su posición, y no se ofendió. La mezcla de hierbas lo calmó y se encontró a sí mismo relajando en una silla de madera dura.

"Me informaron que descubriste un pedazo de tierra para tu jardín."

Serena colocó su taza sobre la mesa y empujó los rulos lejos de su rostro mientras hablaba. "El lugar es perfecto con sol y sombra por igual y está ubicado en un lugar que no será una molestia. Eso es, si a vos no te importa. Me dijiste que podía tener un jardín."

"No me importa," él dijo, su mirada fue hacia la pálida cicatriz al costado de su rostro, no lejos del nacimiento del cabello. No la hallaba poco presentable, aunque le perturbaba pensar en el horror que ella debía haber sufrido. "Aunque me preocupas que hagas el trabajo físico vos sola. Pide y el trabajo será hecho para vos."

Serena lo miró como si la hubiese insultado.

Y por un momento él pensó que la había insultado con el modo en que había observado su cicatriz.

"Pero es mi jardín, mis plantas crecerán allí. Entonces, es mi tarea ver que la tierra esté suficientemente preparada. No serviría que otra persona trabajase en mi jardín. Es mío y soy yo quien debe cuidarlo."

Darien estaba por comentarle bruscamente que si ella llevase a su hijo en el vientre no estaría trabajando la tierra sino viendo por su propio cuidado. Pero se contuvo, dándose cuenta que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella estuviese embarazada, y el pensamiento lo dejó amargamente decepcionado.

"También me dijeron que recorriste el castillo."

"Deseo explorar y descubrir tanto como pueda sobre tu hogar."

Él notó que ella no se refería a la fortaleza de Shanekill como su casa, aunque él no le había dado razón para creer que ella se estaría quedando. Aun así ella deseaba explorar su ambiente.

" He visto que más allá de tu oratorio privada dentro de la fortaleza , una capilla fue erigida en el patio para los residentes del castillo, pero todavía no he encontrado al clérigo."

Él sonrió. "Mientras yo siga haciendo que mis hombres me sigan hasta el infierno ida y vuelta, es muy difícil conseguir que un sacerdote asista al Diablo permanentemente."

Ella se rió y por increíble que pareciera, Darien pareció aliviado.

Había decidido que era momento de cambiar el tema de la conversación y llevarla en dirección a donde él quería que fuese. "Me sorprende que camines tan libremente, sin miedo, por todo el castillo."

"Por qué no lo haría? No le temo a Nadie aquí."

Entonces ella no le temía. Él estaba aliviado de descubrir eso, y estaba interesado en saber más. "Pensé que tal vez el ataque te dejó con algunos miedos."

Ella hizo una pausa en su respuesta como si estuviese insegura, o tal vez los recuerdos la molestaban. "Enfrenté mis miedos y ellos me hicieron más fuerte."

La información era vital si él quería descubrir la verdad, entonces él exploró.

"Mencionaste que el ataque sucedió en los establos. No Temes ir a los establos aquí?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No, Rook siempre va conmigo."

"Irías sola?"

Esa vez ella se estremeció, aunque intentó esconder su reacción.

Darien fue persistente. "Tu atacante nunca fue atrapado?"

Ella pareció vacilante al responder y luego cedió. "No, él nunca fue encontrado."

"Les ofreciste una descripción?"

Nuevamente la vacilación. Qué estaba escondiendo ella?

"Era de noche y estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro como para identificar al hombre."

"Un rostro no siempre es necesario, la descripción de la ropa serviría. Él estaba vestido como un campesino o con ropas de noble?"

Su mano fue hacia su cuello y ella frotó la cicatriz delgada que bajaba hacia su clavícula. Permaneció muda y él se preguntó si ella estaba pensando en sus palabras. Obviamente estaba recordando algo, pero ella compartiría ese recuerdo con él ?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "No recuerdo. Sé que él era fuerte, pues tuve que luchar duramente para mantenerme lejos del cuchillo, aunque él dejó su marca."

"Por lo menos no se llevó tu vida."

Ella lo miró con ojos dolidos. "Pero de algún modo lo hizo. Él cambió mi vida para siempre."

Darien no podía hallar palabras de consuelo ni podía alterar la verdad que ella decía. Serena había sufrido mucho por algo que no era su culpa y sin embargo había sobrevivido y se había hecho fuerte.

"Me miras fijamente," ella abruptamente dijo. "Mi cicatriz te molesta?"

Su pregunta sincera lo sorprendió como lo hizo el darse cuenta que había permitido que su mirada se demorase demasiado tiempo en su cicatriz. Y aunque él era el Lord y podía hacer lo que quisiese, no le gustaba comportarse de una manera tan ruda.

Darien dejó su taza sobre la mesa antes de levantarse, y caminar hacia ella. Se agachó delante de ella y los ojos de ella notaron sus muslos firmes y la protuberancia considerable entre sus piernas.

Ella forzó sus ojos hasta encontrar los suyos y se sintió agradecida de que él no notase su examen íntima de él. Un dedo suavemente buscó su mentón y empujó su cabeza a un lado para que él pudiera mirar de cerca su cicatriz.

Pasó su dedo hasta donde comenzaba su ojo, cerca del nacimiento del cabello , debajo de su mejilla, su mandíbula, a lo largo de su cuello y encima de su clavícula. Se detuvo cuando su dedo tocó la túnica.

"Lleva mi dedo por el camino de la cicatriz," él dijo suavemente.

Ella no lo cuestionó, cerrando sus dedos alrededor del suyo, lentamente le mostró la extensión de la cicatriz que llegaba debajo de su camisa. El camino terminaba en su pezón y ella examinó sus ojos azules con una mirada ardiente que podrían encender el alma más célibe.

Su dedo recorrió un círculo tierno alrededor de su pezón y éste respondió inmediatamente endureciéndose con su contacto.

Serena soltó su dedo, sintiéndose culpable, como si fuese ella quien iniciase su contacto.

Su mano cayó junto con la de él. "Eres una mujer valiente."

"Muchos pensaron que era una cobarde." su voz tembló.

"Por qué?"

Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de su rostro y ellos estaban húmedos y llenos, listos para ser besados...

"Por qué?" él repitió , su aliento olía a romero .

Ella sacudió la cabeza, suavemente intentando aclarar su cabeza. "Muchos sintieron que yo debería haber rezado para morirme, no para vivir."

"Unos imbéciles. "

Ella lo observó incrédulamente. "Mi cicatriz no te avergüenza?"

Él pasó su dedo una vez más por la cicatriz. "Llevas una marca de coraje. Por qué tu coraje me avergonzaría?"

Ella supo entonces que era ella quien se movería en una tentativa de tocar sus labios con los suyos. Él la tocó de vuelta suavemente. Su lengua pequeña asomó entre sus labios.

Darien gimió, pero se quedó dónde estaba, permitiéndole explorarlo.

Su respuesta no evasiva la persuadió a avanzar y su lengua comenzó a localizar sus labios repetidas veces. El sabor dulce de él le gustó y ella continuó su inocente asalto sobre él.

Deslizó la punta de su lengua entre sus labios y él lentamente abrió su boca, permitiendo su entrada. Ella lo provocó juguetonamente.

Las manos de ella fueron a sus hombros, las de él alrededor de su cintura. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, él se inclinó y en un momento sorprendente ellos estuvieron abrazados. El beso dócil se hizo salvaje y sus cuerpos se derritieron uno contra el otro.

Con sólo pensar que Darien pudiera llevarla a la cama, desnudarla y tomarla. Al diablo con las consecuencia. Él la deseaba. Él estaba duro por ella.

Darien se separó y la tomó en sus brazos poderosos y la llevó a la cama. Se recostaron en ella, sus bocas nunca separándose.

Pensar Racionalmente era imposible para Serena, su cuerpo simplemente tenía una voluntad propia. Lo deseaba, lo quería y lo amaba. En ese momento estaba totalmente rendida al Diablo irlandés. El miedo a las consecuencias la perturbó y su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Shh, tranquila," él susurró cerca de su oído y colocó besos suaves , tiernos en su cuello. "No te lastimaré."

"Lo Prometes?" ella preguntó.

Él examinó sus ojos oscuros tan puros e inocentes.

Inocentes.

La palabra lo perseguiría para siempre?

Darien escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente. " Me escondes secretos, Serena? "

"Yo no tengo ningún secreto."

Su mano se movió para apretar la zona entre sus piernas. " Y no hallaré ningún aquí?"

Suavemente y con fuerza, ella dijo, "Hallarás la verdad. "

Con la respiración suspendida ella esperó. La elección era suya. Verdaderamente Darien la conocía? Verdaderamente le importaba lo suficiente como para aceptar cualquiera fuesen las consecuencia? Verdaderamente él la deseaba o eso simplemente era lujuria?

Un golpe ansioso sonó en la puerta antes de abrirse y Hotaru entró.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Hotaru jadeó ante la imagen íntima de ellos dos en la cama e inmediatamente dijo . " Mi lord , mi lady, Perdónenme ."

" Qué es esto ?" Darien estalló.

Hotaru se negaba a mirarlo directamente. "Es Jedite. Tiene dolor."

Serena inmediatamente se movió para dejar la cama, pero Darien la detuvo con una mano fuerte sobre su estómago.

"Está sufriendo?" Darien indagó.

"Él solicitó ver a Lady Serena," Hotaru respondió, su rostro ruborizado y su mirada nerviosa enfocada en el piso.

"Por favor, Darien," Serena susurró. "Él puede estar enfermo."

"Es mejor que esté enfermo o le arrancaré el cuello."

Serena suprimió la sonrisa, sabiendo que sería su inútil demostrar el placer que su reacción inesperada el causaba. Él estaba enojado por la interrupción. El lord oscuro comenzaba a suavizarse?

Darien dio instrucciones rápidas a la mujer temblorosa. "Dile a Jedite que ella lo atenderá."

Hotaru hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y huyó del cuarto.

La pierna de Darien se deslizó encima de Serena cuando ella hizo un movimiento para partir. "Tenemos algo importante que discutir, mi Lady."

La dureza de su rodilla descansando muy íntimamente entre sus piernas envió una oleada de emociones a su cuerpo y ella luchó por permanecer bajo control . "Te dije ... "

"Nada," él terminó por ella. "Pero espero que me digas todo bastante pronto ."

Él rápidamente se movió de la cama .

Ella estaba sorprendida por sus palabras. Por qué ella debería admitirle para él ? La decisión la tenía que hacer él , no ella. . Serena ya le había dicho que no diría mas.

Serena salió de la cama y agarró su cesta de remedios mientras seguía a su marido por la puerta. Él la acompañó a la habitación de Jedite , ni una palabra mas fue intercambiada entre ellos.

Una inspección mas cercana de la condición de Jedite realmente confirmó que él estaba dolorido .

"Atiéndelo ," Darien le ordenó a Serena con comando y Serena se dio cuenta que se trataba de miedo.

Hotaru estaba de pie al lado de la cama , nerviosamente moviendo sus manos.

Serena tranquilamente tomó control de la situación , sentándose en un banco al lado de la cama . "El dolor viene de la herida?"

Jedite sacudió la cabeza . "De la parte inferior. "

Serena giró hacia Darien. "Llevas un cuchillo ?"

Darien inmediatamente metió la mano en su bota y sacó una delgada hoja.

Ella la tomó y suavemente cortó el vendaje .

Jedite se estremeció aunque ella cuidadosamente despegó el vendaje fuera de la herida.

Hotaru jadeó y Darien se tensó .

"Tan mal está ?" Jedite preguntó, contando con Darien para una respuesta honesta.

Serena respondió . " No tan mal como parece, aunque es una complicación innecesarias. No tendrías que haber salido de esta cama antes de que yo lo ordenase ."

Jedite pareció arrepentido.

"Idiota cabeza dura ," Darien dijo.

"Corre en la sangre de nuestra familia," fue la respuesta de Jedite .

" Te quedarás acostado hasta que Serena diga lo contrario."

" Eso es una orden , mi Lord ?" Jedite estalló.

"Si es necesario," Darien replicó .

"Basta ," Serena ordenó bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los hermanos. "Necesito poner una cataplasma en el área inflamada y luego él necesita descansar." ella no esperó una respuesta y giró rápidamente hacia Hotaru. "Ve a buscarme agua caliente y paños limpios."

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza y se retiró rápidamente .

Se había hecho tarde pero Serena permanecía alerta mientras lavaba ligeramente el área enrojecida y luego aplicaba la cataplasma y colocaba un vendaje sobre la herida. Luego le dio una bebida calmante de boldo y manzanilla para ayudar a Jedite s dormirse. Ella ya no sentía los dolores y el cansancio del día largo cuando finalmente terminó su tarea .

Un gemido suave escapó de sus labios cuando se curvó para tomar su cesta de remedios del piso.

Darien rozó su mano y la levantó en sus brazos. Serena no protestó ; su cabeza cayó agradecidamente contra su pecho .

"Hotaru, atenderás a Jedite hasta que yo ordene lo contrario."

"Pero, mi Lord , quién atenderá a mi lady ? " ella ansiosamente preguntó.

Darien estaba por retarla por haberse atrevido a cuestionarlo cuando Jedite habló , con voz baja pero firme.

" Eso es asunto de Lord Darien , no tuyo."

Hotaru lo miró con los ojos ensanchados, sorprendida por la reacción de Jedite. Ella caminó al lado de la cama y él le extendió su mano . Ella la tomó , sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Darien sonrió y acomodó a su esposa mas cerca de él, su respiración suave era señal segura que ella estaba por dormirse . Él la devolvió a su cuarto y ella no se movió cuando la colocó en la cama. Estuvo tentado de desvestirla , pero se dio cuenta que sería poco inteligente de su parte . Muy poco inteligente. Colocó una manta de lana encima de ella y rozó sus rulos revueltos para sacarlos de su rostro.

Se inclinó encima de ella y localizó la cicatriz delgada con su dedo. "Que secretos me escondes , esposa querida?"

Sus palabras susurrados hicieron que ella rozase su mejilla contra su mano. Él acarició su rostro, pasó su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios húmedos.

Dejó su cuarto y fue al suyo. Tenía que detener esa obsesión por ella. Pretendía conseguir respuestas y en cambio se encontraba con mas preguntas. Qué le había sucedido realmente esa noche fatal? Por qué el atacante no había sido atrapado? Y quién había sido él ?

Las preguntas perturbaron sus pensamientos y continuaron en sus sueños cuando finalmente fue a su cama y durmió .

Darien enfrentó una mañana ocupada, escuchando los reclamos menores de los campesinos , encontrándose con el pedrero, conversando con el carpintero, bebiendo cerveza con un comerciante ambulante y resolviendo alguna peleas insignificantes entre los criados. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era mas fácil luchar una batalla que administrar un castillo.

Sin embargo , corrigió ese pensamiento cuando él sacó su garañón y cabalgó hasta la cuesta para observar sus tierras. Todavía no podía creer que todo eso le perteneciese . Había escogido sabiamente cuando había tomado esa extensión de tierras.

La parte trasera castillo lindaba con el Río Deel , que tenía conexión con el Río Shannon.

Había contratado un ejército de hombres para construir el castillo y lo que habría llevado muchos años para ser completado, él lo vería concluido en dos años. No era el castillo mas grande de Irlanda pero sería fuerte y perdurable bajo asedio.

El bosque hacia el oeste lo proveía con Pájaros y animales y los campos dentro y fuera de las paredes de castillo agregaban abundantes provisiones . Su gente no sufriría hambre.

El frío del otoño lo envolvió , haciéndolo ajustar su capa de lana negra y roja . Los colores que él frecuentemente vestía . Miró el cielo gris que amenazaba con lluvia, pero las nubes oscuras no podía derribar su espíritu . Su tierra yacía ante él en esplendor . Había logrado mucho y realizaría mas. En la Próxima primavera comenzaría a construir otra fortaleza , mas cerca de la costa y se la daría a Netflyte para administrar. Tenía intención de afirmar sus posesiones y no permitir que ningún intruso tomase lo que era suyo.

Esas tierras , ese pedazo da Irlanda era suyo , y él las defendería con su vida. La tierra lo alimentaría y él respondería a esa generosidad . Defendería esas tierras y su riqueza crecería y un día pasaría ese legado a su hijo.

Una neblina comenzó a bajar pero no le prestó atención . Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con planes para el futuro y las semillas que precisaba plantar ahora — la semilla mas importante era la que quería plantar en el vientre de su esposa.

Con neblina volviéndose una llovizna , Darien volvió al castillo con el pensamiento de hallar a su esposa.

La encontró en una cabaña semi derruida detrás de la cocina, no lejos de su jardín . Ella estaba examinándola con la fascinación de una criatura que acababa de recibir una sorpresa inesperada. Rook olisqueaba el cuarto, un espacio que apenas era suficiente para dos personas, y luego salió de la cabaña para responder al llamado de la naturaleza.

La puerta abierta proveía la única fuente de luz y con las nubes grises, la luz estaba severamente limitada. Había una pequeña chimenea apagada , y una silla y una cama eran los únicos muebles que ocupaban el cuarto. Sin embargo Serena parecía absolutamente maravillada .

La escasa luz rápidamente desapareció cuando su gran cuerpo llenó la entrada.

Serena giró con un sobresalto , aunque su sonrisa permanecía constante.

"Te asusté ?" él preguntó, entrando para permitir el paso de la luz.

" No , no es eso." su respuesta fue honesta. " Rook me habría advertido de la presencia de un intruso."

"Me entrometo?"

Siempre. Siempre te entrometes en mi corazón, en mi alma, en mis emociones .

La respuesta permaneció en sus pensamientos y ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza . " Eres mi marido. Un marido nunca se entromete en asuntos de su esposa."

"Hablas como una esposa obediente."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y forzó sus ojos a encontrar los de él , un intento difícil. Él era demasiado tentador. Su cabello húmedo despejado de su rostro, resaltando sus facciones bellas y sus ojos azules pecaminosos. Su túnica rojo profundo parecía casi negra y marcaba su cuerpo musculoso . Y todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en tocarlo.

Sus pensamientos sensuales la ruborizaron , pensando como se sentiría pasar sus dedos sobre su pecho desnudo. Ella desvió su cabeza, deseando evitar ser descubierta.

"Buscaste refugio de la lluvia aquí?" él preguntó.

" No ," ella dijo, girando su espalda a él como si ella estuviese inspeccionando el cuarto. "Mary me dijo sobre este lugar. Ella mencionó que estaba vacío y pensé que tal vez si no le dabas utilidad a este lugar, yo podría usarlo como mi cabaña para curar ."

Ella sintió que él se movía detrás de ella y continuó conversando , dándose tiempo para que el calor en de sus mejillas desapareciera . "Necesito un lugar ... "

"Para esconderte de mí ?" él preguntó en un susurro próximo a su oído .

su respiración tibia erizó la carne en su cuello, y ella se estremeció . " No , no deseo esconderme de vos ."

Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y él lentamente acercó su espalda contra él. "Entonces Por qué escondes ese rubor adorable de mí ?"

Ella no podía evitar el temblor de su voz . "No lo hago ... "

"Me deseas?".

Sus labios se apoyaron cerca de su mejilla y la fuerza de él apretándola reveló la evidencia de su deseo. Podía negar ella su deseo cuando Darien claramente exhibía el suyo ?

"Importa si no te deseo ?"

"Un hombre prefiere a una mujer dispuesta."

"Incluso un marido?"

"Especialmente un marido."

Ella se relajó contra él y Darien besó su mejilla. "Dime lo que quieres ."

SE sentiría mejor si le dijese la verdad ? Su admisión de su deseo por él ayudaría a resolver su dilema? Ninguna respuesta le llegó . La elección sería sólo suya , y ella la hizo .

"Quiero tocarte ."

Él la giró en sus brazos. "Toca donde quieras".

Ella inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla contra su pecho y evitar sus ojos mientras hablaba.

"Deseo sentir tu carne."

Él levantó su mentón. "Me quieres desnudo?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas una vez más ardiendo. "No , tu pecho , Deseo tocar tu pecho desnudo."

Y él le obedeció, desnudándose hasta la cintura.

Ella permaneció mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de moverse, sus ojos fijos en la extensión ancha de su pecho, sin vello y muy musculoso.

"Soy tuyo para explorarme, mi lady, " él dijo suavemente, extendiendo sus brazos.

Ella avanzó, dos lugares focos de calor todavía manchando sus mejillas. Él se movió en dirección a ella, sus manos extendidas como en súplica.

Ella avanzó vacilantemente, su mano extendiéndose, sus dedos yendo hacia adelante.

Darien hizo el próximo movimiento, caminando hacia ella.

Su mano yació quita en su pecho por un momento y luego ella deslizó sus dedos, yendo rápidamente a su pezón suave y parándose junto a sus costillas.

Darien nunca había experimentado una tortura tan deliciosa, nunca había sentido su propio pezón endurecerse con semejante placer; nunca había ansiado tanto ser tocado por la mano de una mujer. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por rendirse a ese deseo, pero permitió que ella continuase, ansió que ella continuase, rezó para que ella hiciera eso.

Y ella lo hizo.

Serena se movió hacia adelante, su otra mano tocando su vientre plano, subiendo a los pezones duros y luego bajando a su cintura estrecha, sólo para comenzar todo el camino de nuevo.

Ella suspiró con placer, pero mientras continuaba explorando, sus suspiros se hicieron gemidos suaves y su cuerpo se meció contra él, un movimiento sensual declarando sus deseos.

" Te gusta tocarme?" él preguntó, tentando sus labios con un beso breve.

"Si , me gusta ," ella dijo.

Él le dio otro beso breve y ella suspiró con frustración.

Sin pensar en sus acciones o considerar las consecuencias, su mano vagó hacia su estómago, apresurándose a tomar su miembro hinchando.

Darien se tensó cuando ella lo tomó, aunque su contacto era suave y exploratorio, pero si él le permitiese continuar, temía no querer que ella se detuviese. Su mano cubrió la suya, deteniéndola.

"Por favor, Darien," ella dijo.

Él se dio cuenta entonces que había permitido que ella fuese muy lejos, demasiado lejos.

Un trueno causó que ella se sobresaltara con susto y lentamente se alejara de él, sus ojos anchos y su respiración, irregular.

"Soy una idiota."

"No, es que sos apasionada." él avanzó hacia ella con pasos determinados.

Ella levantó sus manos en una defensa fútil. "No tendrás ninguna respuesta de mí. "

"No busco ninguna," él dijo y la agarró por la cintura. "Olvidas como te he complacido antes?."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando negarlo.

Él se rió suavemente. . "Quiero oír tus gemidos de rendición."

El polvo voló sobre su cabeza cuando él la llevó a un montón de paja en un rincón del cuarto. Su mano inmediatamente se movió debajo de su camisa, entre sus piernas, y cuando sus dedos hallaron su humedad femenina, ella congeló.

"Vos me tocaste," él suavemente susurró. "Ahora yo te toco."

Su dedo entró lentamente y ella exclamó el placer que le produjo. Ella estaba tan mojada que le fue fácil insertar un segundo dedo y más fácil todavía acelerar el masaje.

Ella gimió y se movió al ritmo que él fijó y Darien se inclinó para que su boca reivindicase la suya.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron de modo salvaje y su propio cuerpo demandó de modo más vehemente, forzándolo a responder.

"Maldición," él murmuró, sacando su boca, deslizando sus dedos fuera de ella y abriendo sus piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas.

Darien maldijo a los cielos por hacerlo desear a su esposa esa obsesión. Luego maldijo su propio orgullo mientras se frotaba íntimamente encima de ella. Y maldijo a los cielos nuevamente cuando ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor él, se movió contra él con deseo salvaje y gritó su nombre cuando llegó al clímax.

Darien tragó su propio grito angustiado de liberación. No había derramado su semen fuera de una mujer desde que él era un muchachito, y no dejaría que eso sucediese nuevamente.

Él lanzó una mirada severa en su esposa atónita. "Recuerda este momento bien pues la próxima vez que me toques, prometo que sentirás toda mi fuerza dentro tuyas y enfrentaremos las consecuencias."

Se puso de pie y salió abruptamente de la cabaña bajo una lluvia furiosa.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Serena yació inmóvil , su cuerpo temblando, aunque no por el frío húmedo en el cuarto. Era su promesa descarada lo que causaba sus escalofríos ingobernables. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para darse el calor que tanto precisaba.

Qué debía hacer? Tragarse su orgullo, admitir su virginidad y someterse a la voluntad de su marido? Sería una tonta si negase que quisiera acostarse con él. Y sin embargo quería más que un acoplamiento lujuriosa. Pero, Por qué? Verdaderamente lo quería?

La respuesta vino fácilmente. Ella quería que ese lord oscuro la amase.

Serena se puso de pie, acomodando su ropa y sacudiendo el polvo de su cabello. Caminó hacia donde su ropa descartada yacía en el suelo y las levantó, abrazando la lana suave contra su pecho.

Habían pasado muchos años sola después del ataque — apenas tolerada por su familia, no aceptada por los aldeanos y sólo amada por Rook. Nunca se había atrevido a soñar que un día se casaría y tendría hijos propios, por eso ella se regocijaba cada vez que ayuda a nacer a un nuevo bebé.

Ahora, sin embargo, por un milagro ella enfrentaba la perspectiva de que sus sueños se realizaran pero un costo.

Su honor.

Cómo ella podría rendir eso por lo que ella había luchado tanto por mantener? Siempre que se referían a ella con una palabra humillante, ella mantenía su cabeza en alto. Siempre que un hombre le hacía una sugestión impropia, mantenía su cabeza en alto. Siempre que pensaba que no podría tolerar un insulto más, mantenía su cabeza en alto. Y cuando su familia la rechazó completamente, ella mantuvo su cabeza en alto.

A lo largo de esa triste odisea ella había conservado su propio sentido de honor, rehusándose a ceder a la injusticia de su situación. Había sido una lucha tan difícil y había veces en que deseaba desistir y aceptar su destino doloroso.

Pero su autoestima siempre salía victoriosa, forzándola a luchar, forzándola a defenderse, forzándola a tener éxito. Ahora enfrentaba otra batalla. Huir era la opción más fácil, sostener sus convicciones la más difícil.

Sentía en Darien una bondad que no podía ser negada y aunque él luchaba por esconder sus propios secretos, ella había vislumbrado su verdadera naturaleza. Él era un hombre capaz de amar profundamente. Ella había visto eso en el modo atento con que él trataba a sus hombres, en el modo en que protegía a Jedite y en su paciencia hacia su nueva esposa a quien él generosamente había permitido atender un parto en su noche de bodas .

Ese hombre no era ningún diablo, y aunque la lujuria llenaba sus pensamientos , ella verdaderamente creía que el amor dirigía sus emociones y sus acciones .

Entonces qué debía hacer?

Serena sonrió para sí misma y abrazó su ropa más apretadamente contra su pecho . "Le enseñaré al Diablo a amar."

Le gritó a Rook, quien aparentemente había huido de la cabaña sin su conocimiento. El gran perro, asomó su cabeza mojada en la puerta, sus ojos revisando el cuarto.

"Lord Darien se fue, puedes entrar," ella instruyó con una carcajada. Habría alguien que no le temiese a ese lord oscuro?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y respondió su propia pregunta. "Yo."

Ese sentimiento la alivió, y comenzó a contarle a Rook lo que planeaba hacer con esa cabaña.

Darien estaba sentado en su silla sobre la tarima, su codo en la mesa, su mentón apoyado firmemente sobre su mano y su mirada enfocada en las puertas.

"Mirando fijamente no vas a hacer que ella aparezca más pronto," Netflyte dijo, pinchando un pedazo de conejo fuera de su bandeja con su cuchillo.

"Ella me está desobedeciendo una vez más," Darien dijo, con un gruñido que salió de su pecho.

Netflyte se encogió de hombros. "Devuélvela a su padre y exige que una de sus hermanas a cambio."

Darien se estremeció y acomodó contra el respaldo. "Ni el Diablo merece semejante castigo."

"Entonces planeas hacer?"

"Buscar la verdad. "

Netflyte habló bajo. "Podrás aceptar la verdad?"

Darien no respondió. Su mirada captó la entrada precipitada de su esposa y se quedó fija en ella mientras avanzaba a través de las mesas y los bancos hacia la tarima. Rook, naturalmente, estaba a su lado.

Netflyte susurró cerca de su oído. "La verdad es sabiduría disfrazada."

Darien miró extrañamente a su amigo.

"Lo siento mucho, mi Lord," Serena dijo, jadeante cuando se apresuró a subir la tarima y se desmoronó en la silla a la derecha de Darien.

Darien observó a Rook hacer su viaje nocturno hacia las criadas que estaban pardas esperando para llenar bandejas y jarras. Ellas sentían piedad de su rostro feo y lo alimentaban con comida suficiente para cinco hombres. Él sonrió, realmente admirando las tácticas del gran perro.

Serena miró bandeja llena con decepción. "Ya te sirvieron. No hay nada que pueda hacer por vos?"

"Ese es un pedido que yo no rechazaría," Netflyte susurró a su lado.

"Vos no rechazarías a ninguna mujer," Darien comentó.

Netflyte le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante. "Yo no me atrevería a privar a una mujer de mis encantos deliciosos y de mis caricias expertas."

" Qué hay del amor?" Serena preguntó, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

Darien podría haberle ordenado que sujetase su lengua — que la conversación era entre Netflyte y él solamente, y no un asunto adecuado para que una esposa discutiese. Pero quería oír su respuesta a las palabras de Netflyte entonces repitió su pregunta. " Si, Netflyte, qué hay del amor?"

"Una emoción engañosa y elusiva, casi imposible de hallar."

Serena sonrió y habló como si instruyese a sus alumnos. "Vos no hallas el amor, el amor te encuentra a vos."

Netflyte se rió. . "Quieres decir mi búsqueda ha sido para nada, y que ese amor me alcanzará cuando yo menos lo espero?"

" Y de quien menos lo esperaras. Por eso el amor es una emoción elusiva," Serena explicó. "Muchos miran y buscan en la dirección equivocada y se pierden cuando el amor frecuentemente se encuentra exactamente en frente de ellos. "

"Cómo sabes de amor?" Darien le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Serena se hizo seria. "Yo sólo sé lo que lo siento y el amor para mí no es una emoción que puedes perseguir, buscar o exigir, debe ser recibido libremente, pues sólo entonces el amor verdadero puede ser conocido."

"Recordaré tu consejo sabio," Netflyte dijo. "Y cuál es tu opinión, Lord Darien? Qué crees del amor?"

Darien pensó más profundamente, enviando a su amigo una mirada aguda advirtiéndolo para detener su provocación.

Su esposa esperó pacientemente su respuesta Entonces él develó su opinión en un asunto que lo irritaba , mucho más últimamente ..

"El amor es tan pasajero como la pasión."

Darien esperó una expresión atónita de ella, pero ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y dio su respuesta pensada antes de expresar su opinión.

"Pienso que amor y pasión se alimentan uno al otro, mezclándose para formar un amor verdadero. Entonces, si la pasión es pasajera, entonces carece de amor de."

Netflyte palmeó la espalda de Darien. "Te casaste con una mujer sabia."

Sus palabras trastornaron a Darien más de lo que le gustaba admitir y mucho después que ellos dejaron el gran salón y él se acostó solo en su cama esas palabras continuaron atormentándolo .

Serena fue llamada al solar de Darien a primera hora la mañana siguiente. Ella lo halló caminando impacientemente en el cuarto, vestido con su ropa habitual roja y negra. Ella pensó que él no parecería tan ominoso si vistiese colores más alegres, aunque, no era una decisión que ella pudiese hacer.

Darien no le dio ningún saludo, y fue directamente al asunto. "El manejo de esa fortaleza me está enloqueciendo. Eres mi esposa y asumirás tus deberes legítimos."

Estaba por indagarlo, preguntarle si él quería decir que ella continuaría siendo su esposa. Pero sabiamente no buscó ninguna respuesta. Ella tomaría lo que él le daba y con una sonrisa agradecido le respondió al Diablo.

"Como desees, mi Lord."

Darien paró de caminar impacientemente, sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella. "La cabaña es tuya para usarla como el lugar donde curar. Pero no pasarás todo el tiempo allá. Deseo que tu presencia sea sentida en la fortaleza."

Su sonrisa creció y ella sacudió la cabeza. "Si, mi Lord."

"Y te ocuparás de nuevas ropas sean cosidas para vos." Él estaba cansado de verla siempre con los mismos y escasos vestidos.

"Y vos, mi Lord?"

" Yo?"

"Nuevas ropas. No querrías cambiar los colores de la ropa?"

Él se miró a sí mismo. "Estos colores me sientan bien."

El cambio sería difícil, entonces ella no forzó el asunto aunque sugirió. "Tal vez mas rojo en tus prendas para hacer un cambio."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Haz como desees, pero los colores permanecen, rojo y negro. Les diré a los criados que pongan atención a tus órdenes. Y si hay algún problema vendrás directamente a mí. "

"Si , mi Lord ."

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente por varios segundos ante de continuar. "Decidí que ya no te quiero fuera de mi vista."

Su comentario la sorprendió.

"Fallaste en obedecer mi orden y me hiciste desobedecer mi propia orden. Además, es mejor tener a un adversario cerca."

" Soy tu adversario?" ella suavemente preguntó.

"Todavía tengo que decidirlo," él firmemente respondió.

"No soy experta en batallas."

Él se rió. . "Esto no es una batalla, es una mera escaramuza."

Ella sonrió con confianza. "Entonces Tal vez pueda ganarla."

"Un pensamiento tonto."

"Una posibilidad. "

"Tienes muchas posibilidades en contra."

"Porque no soy un guerrero calificado?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Justamente por eso."

"Entonces aprenderé a ser un guerrero."

"Coraje, fuerza, tenacidad," él recitó.

"Yo poseo todo eso," ella dijo, soberbia.

"No terminé. "

Ella esperó.

Él habló solemnemente. "Coraje para hacer lo que debe ser hecho."

Ella sería suficientemente valiente como para alejarse de él con su honor intacto si ella debiese, o se rendiría? Y él sería suficientemente valiente como para amarla sin que su pregunta fuese respondida?

Ella ansiaba extender la mano y tocarlo, sentir el calor de su rostro, saborear la abundancia de sus labios, pero él ya la había advertido claramente .Y ella no lo tocaría.

Finalmente respondió. "No sé si puedo hacer lo que debe ser hecho."

"Entonces no eres un guerrero."

"No," ella admitió. "soy una mujer."

"Es así," él susurró con un dolor que rasgó su corazón.

Definitivamente no era un guerrero, pues en ese momento el deseo de rendirse dominó y su único pensamiento era lanzarse a sus brazos y exigirle que le hiciera el amor. Sin embargo, su tenacidad le advirtió de las consecuencias. Su autoestima sufriría una pérdida y la escaramuza sólo había comenzado.

Era tiempo que el Diablo encontrase un rival a su nivel.

" Eso es todo, mi Lord?" ella preguntó dulcemente.

É la miró extrañamente, sus ojos azules más curiosos que lujuriosos. "Si, puedes irte

Su mano estaba en la puerta cuando él preguntó, " Crees que reconocerías el amor si lo encontrases?"

Serena giró. "Si, mi Lord , lo reconocería sin duda. Y Vos? "

Ella no esperó su respuesta. Giró y salió del solar, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella.

Por qué él se sentía como si ella acabase de anotarse una victoria? Darien sacudió la cabeza y su expresión dura se suavizó, su boca se abrió en una sonrisa. Por lo menos ahora estaba pisando terreno familiar. Se aproximaría todos los encuentros con ella como si fuesen una escaramuza. Estaría preparado se preparaba para todas sus batallas. Y él saldría victorioso, como salía en todas sus batallas.

Tendría este asunto entre ellos arreglado antes que su padre llegase y luego cuando su padre llegase lo arreglaría completamente.

. De repente se sintió soberbio y supremo y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento.

Serena pasó por la habitación de Jedite después de haber visitado a los tejedores y las costureras. Les dio instrucciones específicas relativo a las telas que debían ser usadas en las nuevas prendas de Lord Darien, sugiriendo más rojo debía ser agregado a su ropa y luego detalló lo que deseaba para ella , aunque les informó que los bordados serían hechos por Hotaru.

Se tomó su tiempo para hablar con ellos e indagar sobre su salud y la de sus familias. Las mujeres se relajaron y hablaron libremente con ella. Serena prometió retornar con una mezcla de hierbas para una mujer que sufría de jaquecas y aconsejó a otra para usar una pomada que le quitaría una verruga molesta en su mano. Para su sorpresa absoluta, ella les advirtió bastante severamente que no debían trabajar hasta el agotamiento .

Cuando ella les deseó un buen día se ganó sus corazones y su respeto.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Serena escuchó, el tono familiar aunque problemático de Hotaru.

" Te importo?" su voz exigido.

Hubo una vacilación momentánea antes que Jedite respondiese y Serena se inclinó más cerca para oír. "Claro que sí. Te dije que sí."

"Cuando pensaste que te estabas muriendo hablaste, pero ahora no dices nada"

Serena sólo podía imaginar el rostro enrojecido del gigante y sonrió, sintiendo compasión por él, aunque reconocía la tenacidad de Hotaru para perseguir su corazón.

"Yo... no soy bueno... con las palabras."

"No necesito un poeta."

Otro lapso de silencio, y Serena se esforzó mas por oír.

"Yo... yo ... " Jedite tropezaba con sus palabras.

"Yo sé lo que quiero ," Hotaru dijo bruscamente y Serena la visualizó parada cerca de la cama, sus manos firmemente plantadas en sus caderas llenas, sus mejillas rosadas ardiendo y sus ojos celestes clavados en el gigante tímido.

Jedite no podía hablar más de una palabra. "Qué?"

"Yo te Quiero a vos." su voz se suavizó. "Lo he hecho desde que el primer momento que te vi . Mi corazón tiembla cuando estoy cerca de vos y cuando estás fuera de tu visión."

Serena esperó con la respiración contenida la respuesta de Jedite, su propio corazón temblando con excitación. Fue por eso que fue sorprendida cuando un brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y una mano cubrió su boca.

El temor la invadió.

El Susurro de la voz de su marido la alivió. "Tranquila, soy yo. Estás segura."

Él sacó su mano de su boca, aunque su brazo permaneció firme alrededor de su cintura. "Estabas espiando?" él preguntó, su voz baja.

Ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo y habló en un susurro. "Hotaru se está declarando a Jedite. Y estoy esperando su respuesta."

Darien sonrió y sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó en dirección a la puerta con su esposa.

"Ven aquí, muchacha," Jedite dijo en un tono que sorprendió a Serena. No mostraba ninguna vacilación, sino que era confiada y fuerte.

Darien susurró cerca de su oído. "Él me hace sentir orgulloso."

Ella se rió suavemente y lo previno para permaneciese mudo, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"No soy un hombre de muchas palabras."

"Honestidad, un buen camino para comenzar una relación," Darien murmuró y le dio a su cintura un apretón suave aunque posesivo.

"Shh," ella lo retó.

Ella volvió su atención a la pareja, con su corazón apretando su estómago.

"No importa, mi boca tiene suficientes palabras para los dos," Hotaru le dijo y Jedite se rió. .

"Yo disfruto tu charla."

"Verdaderamente?"

"De Verdad," Jedite dijo. "Podría escucharte hablando todo el día y nunca cansarme con lo que dices."

"Se va arrepentir mucho de haber dicho eso," Darien susurró, y Serena le clavó el codo en sus costillas.

Una vacilación nerviosa llenó las palabras de Hotaru. " Te gusto ?"

"Si."

" Y no deseas saber si me gustas?"

Serena sonrió, la valiente Hotaru que ella conocía había retornado, y junto con ella , el gigante tímido.

"Yo... "

"Quieto, vikingo," ella ordenó con una carcajada. "debes descansar y ponerte bien y luego te mostraré cuanto me gustas ."

Serena se preguntó si ese gustar del que ellos hablaban era amor. Ninguno había mencionado la a palabra, y sin embargo sintió que esa pareja extraña se amaba. Aunque Hotaru era un criada y Jedite un guerrero. Ellos verdaderamente podían unirse?

Ella giró con el ceño fruncido hacia su marido.

"Ellos estarán bien," él aseguró en voz baja y la arrastró por su cintura, le hizo señas para que ella lo siguiera — lo que ella hizo.

Estaban bajando las escaleras sinuosas cuando él anunció, "Un clérigo viajante hizo una parada en el castillo. Deseas recibir una bendición de él?"

El silencio le respondió y él giró sus ojos curiosos hacia ella. Ella estaba mortalmente pálida, al punto que él pensó que ella se desmayaría. Él subió los pocos escalones que los separaban y la envolvió en sus brazos protectores.

" Qué está mal?"

"No me siento bien," ella dijo y enterró su rostro contra su pecho.

Él se preocupó y cuidadosamente la alzó en sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. "Te llevaré a tus aposentos y llamaré a Hotaru para que te atienda."

"No la molestes. Sólo Necesito descansar."

Su voz flaqueaba y su cuerpo continuaba temblando contra el suyo. Darien apretó sus brazos alrededor ella, su preocupación era creciente. La colocó en su cama y ella se aferró a su mano.

"Por favor quédate conmigo," ella pidió.

"No sé qué hacer," él admitió, sintiéndose débil e inadecuado por primera vez en su vida.

"Un paño mojado en mi frente y tu presencia es todo lo que necesito."

Él sacudió la cabeza, encontrando un paño y una fuente con agua en la mesa pequeña en frente de la chimenea. Él enjuagó la tela de lino y la dobló para colocarla en su frente, suavemente lavó su rostro pálido. Una vez terminado eso se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Sería mejor que Hotaru te atendiese." Estaba temeroso de que ella necesitase más atención que la que él podía proveer.

"No , mi Lord . Es a vos a quien necesito en este momento."

Su mano apretó la suya.

Darien se sintió completamente impotente. Todo lo que podía hacer era darle la fuerza de su contacto. " Sientes algún dolor?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lucharon contras las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos. "Me duele la cabeza me."

" Hay algo que pueda conseguir para disminuir ese dolor?"

"Descansando se me pasará." ella cerró sus ojos, su mano permaneciendo firmemente aferrada a la suya.

Darien mantuvo su mano apretada firmemente alrededor suya. La presión protectora pareció calmarla. Su conducta extraña lo dejó perplejo. Estaba muy consciente de lo que miedo le podía hacer a una persona. Lo había visto en muchos soldados en el campo de batalla y él mismo recordaba su primera confrontación con el miedo. Pero había aprendido a combatirlo y a usar eso para su ventaja.

Sin embargo nunca había olvidado la sensación repugnante, las ganas de vomitar y la palidez mortal que producía el terror. Y ahora veía ese miedo en Serena y no pudo entender la causa de él, pero quería descubrirla.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Darien emitió un gruñido cuando entró en el gran salón. Si una persona más lo paraba para recitar alabanzas a su esposa él lo estrangularía. Su presencia ahora, sin duda, era sentida en la fortaleza. Los criados hablaban de ella como si fuese una santa. Para ellos ella representaba curas milagrosas, palabras agradables y una sonrisa generosa y continua.

En eso último él tenía que concordar. Siempre que la miraba, ella estaba sonriendo. Si estaba ocupada en la limpieza o organizando su cabaña, labrando la tierra en su jardín o dirigiendo a los criados en la fortaleza , ella siempre pareció alegre y contenta. Y maldición , eso parecía contagioso. Él encontraba a los criados mas educados y contentos desde que ella había asumido el manejo de la fortaleza. Hasta Sus propios hombres habían cambiado su actitud hacia ella, especialmente después de que Stuart había compartido su secreto con ellos.

Serena osadamente le había informado que precisaría un pedazo grande de tierra sólo para plantar hortiga y manzanilla. Él encontró el cuento divertido y lo compartió con Netflyte. Y por la mañana estaba atónito de halar un pedazo grande de tierras r completamente limpió y preparó para ser plantado no lejos de su jardín de hierbas . Sus hombres habían tomado su pedido seriamente y ella había logrado lo que había solicitado sin demora.

Ese incidente lo trastornó , aunque sólo había sucedido esa misma mañana. Se había irritado esperando a que su esposa se uniese a él para la desayuno . Ella estaba retrasada como era su costumbre , pero su demora lo irritó . Si hubiese reflexionado se habría dado cuenta que era porque estaba ansioso por verla . Había planeado una maniobra táctica que pensaba funcionaría bien. Le pediría que se uniese a él a un paseo al lago. Una vez a solas tenía intención de conversar con ella para descubrir mas sobre su vida en la fortaleza de Donnegan .

Desafortunadamente Darien no sabía que ella había atendido a un campesino enfermo la mayor parte de la noche y cuando ella entró en el gran salón agitada y ruborizada, él perdió la paciencia . Él no tenía intención de gritarle . Estaba irritado porque ella trabajaba hasta el agotamiento , pero él perdió control de sus emociones — una ocurrencia rara en él . Levantó su voz exigiéndole obediencia y ella asintió con un respetuoso cabeceo . Darien no se había dado cuenta que el salón se había enmudecido y que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos .

Le llevó sólo minutos darse cuenta de su error. Todos los ojos parecían mirar con pena a la ama de la fortaleza. Extrañamente , él también se dio cuenta en ese momento que había sido una decisión sabia tomarla como esposa. Esa reflexión hizo la victoria en es escaramuza aun mas clara aunque el salón estuviese lleno de ceños fruncidos, él sonrió . Lo que enojó aun mas a los ocupantes del salón .

Ahora tenía intención de llevar a su esposa a ese paseo al lago. Le ordenó a Mary que preparase una cesta con comida. Ella pareció reticente al principio y aunque él no quería decirle de sus intenciones , se sintió obligado a hacerlo.

Cuando ella supo de sus planes que no opuso ninguna resistencia a preparar una cesta como para un rey y con una sonrisa amplia le entregó la cesta él.

Los caballos estaban ensillados y todo lo que necesitaba ahora era localizar a su esposa. Ella no estaba en la fortaleza . Hotaru no tenía idea sobre su paradero. La muchacha apenas dejaba la habitación de Jedite y él se recordó que debía designar una nueva criado para atender las necesidades de Serena .

Darien marchó fuera del castillo y fue en dirección a la cabaña d donde a Serena normalmente podía ser encontrada.

Accidentalmente Se encontró con una escena increíble y si no la hubiese visto con sus propios ojos que nunca la habría creído . Dos de sus soldados mas feroces estaban ocupados ayudando su esposa. Uno llevaba un baúl a la cabaña y el otro , estaba apilando leña al lado de la puerta del frente. Rook correteaba cerca de la puerta, masticando un grande hueso del tamaño de su pata.

Voces de mujeres charlando podían ser oídas dentro de la cabaña y Darien se enojó aun mas pues todos parecían estar pasando un tiempo delicioso. Ello se detuvieron abruptamente cuando su presencia fue notada.

Los hombres saludaron con un cabeceo y Rook ladró respetuosamente una vez y sacudió su rabo para anunciar su llegada y darle la bienvenida. Cuando Darien entró en la cabaña las mujeres que charlaban hicieron una pausa súbita y las tres mujeres ayudando a Serena a amarrar ramos de hierbas para secar inmediatamente se retiraron .

Se sintió satisfecho de ver que su esposa vestía ropas recientemente cosidas, una camisa color verde oscura y una túnica de un tono mas suave ..

Darien se preguntó sobre la sabiduría de sus planes.

" Mi lord ," ella dijo, y esperó que él hiciera conocer la razón de su presencia inesperada.

Eso aumentó su irritación. No necesitaba dar una razón para acercarse a su esposa

. Y sin embargo ella hizo parecer que él sólo la buscaba por alguna razón en particular.

"Vendrás conmigo," él ordenó.

Ella pareció sorprendida por su orden seca. "Como desees ."

Las lenguas murmuraron mientras lo seguía a lo largo del patio del castillo. Los ojos observaban su acercamiento con temor y los susurros siguieron mientras el ama de la fortaleza luchaba por mantener el ritmo de los pasos determinados de su marido. Y mientras la pareja atraía cada vez mas la atención, el temperamento del Diablo empeoraba .

Darien se detuvo en los establos e hizo señas al muchacho para que trajera su garañón.

Darien montó el caballo poderoso con facilidad y luego se inclinó , la atrapó debajo de su brazo y la levantó para sentarla delante de él . Soltó el broche de oro de su capa de lana y la envolvió la tela tibia en torno a ellos dos. Luego giró el caballo y galopó en dirección a los portones abiertos de la entrada .

Los chismes Corrieron por el castillo aun mucho después de que el Lord y la lady desaparecieron de vista.

"Me secuestraste , mi Lord ," ella lo provocó con una sonrisa y se acurrucó contra su pecho duro.

" De Qué otro modo podría hablar con vos ?"

Serena ignoró su tono irritado y el hecho de que él sólo deseaba conversar . Sus ojos azules sensuales decían otra cosa, pero ella ignoraría su pasión como mejor pudiera. Había determinado que el contacto íntimo que ellos compartiesen sería por elección de su marido .

" El tiempo se ha hecho mucho mas frío", ella dijo, buscando conversación y disfrutando del calor que su cuerpo emitía .

"El invierno se acerca rápidamente ."

Ella sintió que la tensión de sus músculos se aliviaba. " Veo que los campos han dado una cosecha generosa

"No pasaremos hambre."

"Todos celebran la cosecha y esperan ansiosamente un tiempo de descanso."

"Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer."

Ella aceptó el comentario con entusiasmo . " Si, muchos hablan de las nuevas armas que serán forjadas y las telas que serán tejidas " — ella hizo una pausa con reticencia antes de continuar cautelosamente — "y los niños que nacerán ."

Darien no dijo una palabra. Las noticias de nuevos embarazos habían sido frecuentes últimamente y cada vez que él oía hablar de otro bebé por nacer sus pensamientos se volvían a su esposa. Con su pasión al borde del descontrol , él dudaba que le llevaría mucho tiempo embarazarla. Y complacerla .

Se preguntaba frecuentemente qué lo detenía para conocer íntimamente a su esposa y la respuesta era siempre la misma. Podría vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones lujuriosas? Esperaba descubrir la respuesta pronto. Era una de las razones por las que la había buscado en ocasión . Sentía que si pudiese hacerla hablar del ataque , podría mejor entender las consecuencias de ese incidente . Y estaría mucho mas cerca de tener su respuesta.

" Dónde me estás llevando?" ella preguntó, espiando fuera de la capa que cubría parcialmente su rostro. " Estas tierras son bonitas."

" Si , lo es ," Darien aceptó y disminuyó la velocidad de su caballo.

"Cuando era una niña la mujer que me cuidaba me contó que Irlanda había sido creada por hadas mágicas y que por eso que la tierra aquí era tan bonita. Hasta el día de hoy le creo pues

cuando contemplo los prados veo tanto verde que me asombra, sólo hadas podrían producir esa belleza mágica."

Darien sonrió ante esa sinceridad que paralizó su corazón. "Los irlandeses son los mejores contadores de historias. Mi propia madre me mantenía entretenido en las noches de invierno con cuentos de los dioses Célticos."

"Cuentos de druidas," ella susurró, casi temerosa.

"Deberías oír los cuentos de los dioses Vikingos ," él dijo con una carcajada .

"Guerreros feroces y poderosos, por lo que he oído decir ."

"Los mas feroces ," él dijo, mirándola severamente .

Ella soltó una risita .

"Te atreves a reírte de un vikingo?" él dijo con una sonrisa.

Su expresión se hizo serio. " Eres un hijo de Irlanda."

"Por qué dices eso ?"

Su respuesta vino fácilmente. "Naciste en tierras irlandesas. Alguien nacido aquí es hijo o hija de Irlanda para siempre . Posees la sangre de centenas de generaciones que han luchado por estas tierras. No puedes negar tu herencia como no puedes negar tu derecho a respirar. Eres irlandés , como lo soy yo ."

Darien estaba mudo. Si tuviese alguna duda de que Irlanda era su hogar , su esposa acababa de dispersarla. Nunca se había sentido parte de esa tierra como ella acababa de hacerlo sentir. Su pecho se hinchó con orgullo por su herencia perdida por tanto tiempo y por la mujer que había escogido para casarse

"Sabes por qué los lagos irlandeses brillan ?"

" No ," él dijo, y ansiosamente esperó para oír su cuento.

"Las hadas esparcen su polvo mágico sobre ellos cada cien años ."

"La mujer que te crió te dijo eso?"

" Si , y me dijo si yo quisiese ver un hada debía sentarme muy quieta y observar y podría captar un vislumbre de una de ellas . Lo intenté muchas veces."

La Sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó . "No puedo imaginarte sentada quieta por mucho tiempo ."

Ella clavó su codo en su pecho. "Tampoco mi niñera."

Ellos se rieron mientras Darien detenía el caballo cerca de un lago que brillaba con tal belleza que por un momento él creyó en las acciones de las hadas.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor ella y la bajó cuidadosamente al suelo y luego desmontó. Amarró el caballo a un árbol cercano y agarró la cesta y la manta de lana oscura .

Sus expresivos ojos celestes se agrandaron encantados . "Vos planeaste eso."

Rápidamente él corrigió su comentario. "Tomé las medidas necesarias que asegurarían que mi esposa estaría aquí para compartir una comida."

Serena tomó la manta de debajo de su brazo y caminó más cerca del lago. "Deberíamos sentarnos cerca del lago así podremos buscar hadas."

"Piensas que podrás sentarse quieta el tiempo suficiente?"

Ella sonrió con su provocación, notando que la tensión se había aliviado de su cuerpo. "Puedo intentarlo."

Él dejó la cesta en el suelo y volvió a su caballo mientras ella abría la manta. Darien volvió con una su capa de lana marrón bastante usada.

"Hotaru me dijo esto es todo lo que tienes para abrigarte."

Ella la tomó, colocándola alrededor sus hombros, el sol brillaba pero el aire era fresco. "Con esto me alcanza."

"Haz que los tejedores hagan una tela con mis colores y haz que las mujeres te hagan una capa," él ordenó firmemente, asegurándose de que ella obedecería su orden.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aunque parecía más preocupada con la cesta. Pronto tuvo la generosa comida esparcida y rápidamente cortó dos hogazas de pan negro tibio y colocó queso y una salsa sobre cada tajada.

Había fetas de carne de cordero frío, pan dulce, cerezas y dos odres con vino. La comida era más de lo que dos personas podían comer, pero apenas habiendo tocado su desayuno, Serena se encontraba hambrienta y comió con placer.

"Este es un lugar bonito. Vienes aquí frecuentemente?" ella preguntó.

"El tiempo que he pasado mi casa ha sido muy limitado y cuando estoy aquí, estoy ocupado revisando la construcción y la fortificación del castillo. Sin embargo, he venido en alguna oportunidad para nadar en el lago en el último verano."

"Sabes nadar?"

"Es algo necesario para un vikingo."

"He oído que los barcos Vikingos son dignos de ser vistos, casi una obra de arte."

Él metió una cereza en su boca. "Quién te dijo eso?"

"Como te dije una vez, muchos personas pensaban que yo era una simple criada, especialmente en las visitas a la fortaleza de Donnegan. Todos sabían que Lady Ikuko no tenía ningún interés en curar y aquellos que pedían mis servicios creían que era una curandera contratada por el Lord para atender a sus campesinos."

"Entonces ellos hablaban libremente delante tuyo."

"Frecuentemente. un comerciante solicitaba mi ayuda para aliviar un estomago enfermo y hablaba incesantemente sobre sus viajes mientras lo atendía. Hablaba de belleza y la habilidad de la navegación de los Vikingos. Alardeaba sobre sus negocios con comerciantes Vikingos."

"Somos un pueblo muy habilidoso," él ostentó orgullosamente, pero giró la conversación hacia su libertad de movimiento en la fortaleza de Donnegan. "Tu padre no te restringió en tus movimientos?"

Su sonrisa fue dolorosamente triste. "A mi padre no le importaba donde fuese siempre y cuando desapareciese de su vista. No toleraba mi presencia porque lo avergonzaba."

"Entonces él simplemente te dio rienda suelta?" él preguntó incrédulamente .

Ella asintió con la cabeza y jugó con las cerezas rojas en su mano.

Qué recuerdos dolorosos la invadieron y le hicieron hacer esa pausa? Darien quería desesperadamente que ella compartiese su dolor con él para poder entenderla, y quería que al mismo tiempo eso la ayudase a librar se del dolor.

Ella lo miró, su cabello dorado salvaje era un marco perfecto para su belleza y su sangre comenzó a calentarse.

"Al principio, poco después del ataque, mi padre insistió en que yo me quedase dentro de la fortaleza. Pero mi presencia enervaba a mi madrastra y pronto me dieron una cabaña pequeña dentro del terreno del castillo y fui alejada de la fortaleza. Si no hubiese sido por mi interés en el arte de curar pienso que me habría enloquecido por la soledad. Pero estaba todo el tiempo ocupada con mis estudios y armando un jardín propio."

Por lo menos él entendió por qué su cuerpo estaba en tan buena forma física. El trabajo en el jardín la mantenía delgada, y él se aconsejó sí mismo permitir que ella continuase cultivando su propio jardín.

"Cuando mi habilidad como curandera creció, empecé a tener más conocido. Pero no tenía amigos verdaderos. Los campesinos no podían ser mis amigos; después de todo, yo era Lady Serena para ellos y me había sido ordenado no participar en ninguna reunión social en la fortaleza. Hotaru hablaba conmigo, pero creo que ese vínculo especial entre nosotras se formó la noche de mi ataque. Ella ayudó a atenderme y lo hizo hasta el tiempo en que finalmente pude atenderme yo misma."

La información era importante y él no la olvidaría. "Ella fue buena con vos."

"Ella es buena y me reconfortaba, su voz era lo único tranquilizante que oía."

Los pensamientos de como ella debía haber sufrido atormentaron a Darien y lo hizo ponerse más ansiosa para lograr poner sus manos encima del padre de Serena. Ella no sólo había sobrevivido a esa odisea, sino que se había hecho más fuerte y más valiente.

"Su padre hizo revisar los terrenos del castillo inmediatamente después del ataque?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "No recuerdo mucho de lo que siguió a excepción de mi madrastra advirtiéndome que mantuviese mis mentiras para mí misma."

La pasión en sus ojos azules se convirtió en rabia y Darien controló la furia que sintió creciendo dentro de él. "Mentiras?"

Serena vaciló y él pudo sentir su incomodidad. Darien extendió la mano, tomando la suya firmemente. "No necesitamos hablar de esto. "

Ella lo miró con ojos que imploraban comprensión. Yo no dije ninguna mentira esa noche. La verdad es lo que conté, pero tal vez no era lo que ellos deseaban oír."

Darien se movió a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. "Yo te creo ."

Ella se rió suavemente, sacando una mecha de su cabello oscuro de su rostro. "El Diablo me cree."

Darien empujó su cabello lejos de su rostro, exponiendo su cicatriz deliberadamente. "No, Serena, Tu marido cree en vos."

La rabia tempestuosa en sus ojos azules disminuyó y donde normalmente ella veía pasión ahora veía una profundidad de consideración que conmovió su corazón ..

Una serie de nubes movió en el cielo y con ellas un súbito viento de frío los azotó. Serena se estremeció en sus brazos buscando su calor. Se sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos. Darien no permitiría que ningún daño le ocurriese. Él la protegería para siempre, pues la quería. Pero podría amarla?

Con tiempo, tal vez fuese posible. Pero su tiempo con el Diablo irlandés era limitado? De repente ella quiso saberlo.

"Deseo preguntarte algo, mi Lord?"

Darien apretó un dedo sobre sus labios y sus palabras sonaron más como una advertencia. "Pero deseas oír la respuesta?"

Realmente quería saberla? Quería oír que su tiempo con él era limitado, que no vería florecer su jardín en primavera o que el nacimiento de su propio bebé nunca ocurriría?

Él pasó su dedo encima de sus labios delgados. " Qué me dices?"

Ella quería compartir ese tiempo con él. Un tiempo para conocerlo, un tiempo para entenderlo y un tiempo para que quedase en sus recuerdos.

Su respuesta vino con una sonrisa. "Enséñame a pescar."

Él se rió, una carcajada plena, y con un reflejo malicioso en sus ojos, dijo, "Sólo si buscas hadas conmigo."

Ella perdió completamente su corazón por él en ese mismo momento. Dios la ayudase, pero amaba al Diablo .


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Jedite estaba finalmente de pie y disfrutando de su nueva libertad . Sin embargo, su ejercicio físico estaba muy restringido y aunque se irritaba porque no podía practicar con su espada o con el arco, disfrutaba observando a los hombres en su rutina de práctica diaria .

Darien, Netflyte y Jedite estaban sentados en una manta en un pedazo de tierra cerca del campo de entrenamiento , observando a los hombres combatiendo entre ellos . Odres con cerveza y vino yacían a su lado , así como una comida, los tres hombres habían comido hasta el hartazgo y ahora estaban haciendo la digestión sobre la manta .

"La amas?" Netflyte preguntó, girando para mirar a Jedite. "No intentes negarlo, porque nosotros ya sabemos la respuesta."

Un Color rojo subió por su cuello y se coló hasta sus mejillas.

"Yo lo sabía " Netflyte dijo con una sonrisa y dio una palmada sobre su rodilla.

"Deja de hacer sufrir al enamorado," Darien dijo, uniéndose a la provocación.

"Oh, él no es el único enamorado," Netflyte dijo dándole un codazo al brazo de Jedite.

Jedite se unió a la b roma. "Él tiene razón en eso."

Darien se negó a ser intimidado. "Consideras que estoy enamorado?"

"Vos no lo crees?" Netflyte se rió. . "Andas detrás de tu esposa como un garañón listo para montarla."

"Esto no es amor," Darien lo corrigió.

Netflyte pasó su brazo encima del hombro de Darien. "No, amigo, no lo es . Si sólo fuese un revolcón lo que deseas, habrías satisfecho esa pasión pasajera con cualquier muchacha dispuesta. Pienso que vos buscas algo más. Pienso que tu orgullo está interfiriendo en el camino del amor."

Jedite gruñó su acuerdo.

"Orgullo?" Darien repitió.

"Orgullo," Netflyte y Jedite dijeron al unísono.

Netflyte agarró el odre con cerveza y se la dio a Darien. "Su esposa se ganó los corazones de muchos. Ellos hablan de ella con cariño y respeto y te condenan cuando te enojas con ella. Y todavía no has logrado entenderla mejor?"

"Todo el castillo habla del lord y la lady u como ellos duermen en habitaciones separadas. Temen que Lady Serena sea alejada de aquí, que el Diablo irlandés no la quiera o la desee," Jedite dijo.

"Quién dice tales tonterías?" Darien exigió.

"Chismes." Jedite se encogió de hombros.

"Tonterías absolutas. Serena no se irá a ningún lugar. Su hogar está aquí," Darien dijo. "Dile eso a los chismosos."

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Ellos oyeron las noticias de que Lord Donnegan está en viaje a la fortaleza de Shanekill y piensan que él viene para llevarse a su hija."

"Su viaje ha sido demorado, su esposa está enfermo," Darien confirmó. "Aunque yo creo que es un ardid para demorar su encuentro conmigo. Pero eso me da tiempo."

"Tiempo para qué?" Netflyte preguntó.

Darien sonrió. Era la sonrisa del Diablo. "Para ganar la escaramuza."

Netflyte levantó sus manos al cielo. "Seré un hombre rico ."

"Otra apuesta?" Darien preguntó.

"Una ganancia asegurada," Netflyte sonrió.

Jedite gruñó. "Es un bobo, será un pobre."

Una pelea seria ocurrió inesperadamente en el campo de entrenamiento, captando la atención de ellos .

"Ocúpate de eso, " Darien le ordenó a Netflyte. "Y asegúrate que ambos sean castigados. No aceptaré que mis soldados se peleen entre sí."

Netflyte avanzó hacia la disputa con un rugido.

Darien mantuvo su atención en Netflyte, mientras hablaba con Jedite. "Hotaru habla con vos frecuentemente?"

Jedite se rió. "Ella siempre está charlando, pero yo disfruto el sonido de su voz."

"Ella te contó del ataque de Serena?" Darien preguntó y giró para enfrentar a su

Medio hermano.

Jedite sacudió la cabeza. "No , de eso nunca habló. "

"A Serena me dijo que Hotaru la atendió poco después del ataque."

"Creo que es así. Ella se preocupa mucho por Serena y veces le veo un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos cuando habla de ella."

"Pienso que Serena esconde algo sobre el ataque, algo que ella no desea admitir."

"Eso es comprensible, " Jedite dijo. "La cicatriz es una prueba de la maldad de ese ataque y tal vez de la locura del atacante."

" Piensas que Hotaru hablaría conmigo sobre eso?" Darien preguntó.

"No estoy seguro. Ella puede temerle al Diablo, pero ama a Lady Serena y nunca le causaría un daño. Podrías ordenarle que hable."

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "No, no quiero que ella piense que está hablando con el Diablo irlandés; quiero que ella sepa que habla con un marido preocupado que necesita información."

"Una elección sabia," Jedite dijo y apuntó su dedo en dirección a la fortaleza. "Ahí tienes tu oportunidad; Pregunta sabiamente."

Hotaru estaba caminando en dirección a ellos.

"Quédate," Darien le ordenó. "Ella se sentirá segura con vos aquí."

"Me sentiré aliviado cuando ella finalmente se muestre segura delante del Diablo," Jedite dijo con un gruñido y sonrió cuando Hotaru se aproximó.

"Mi lord," Hotaru dijo y bajó su cabeza. "Mi lady solicitó que vea si hay algo más que necesitara."

Darien se dio cuenta que Hotaru realmente le temía. Ella rara vez lo miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada siempre lo evitaba.. "Necesito un momento de tu tiempo."

Jedite extendió una mano hacia ella. "Siéntate al lado mío. "

Ella obedeció alegremente pues Jedite le proveía protección del Diablo.

Darien deliberadamente mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos y habló mientras la observaba Netflyte a lo lejos lidiaba con los dos hombres enojados. "Te hablo como un marido preocupado y no como el lord de esta fortaleza." él no esperó su respuesta. "Serena me dijo que vos la atendiste la noche del ataque. No deseo que traiciones su confianza, pero quiero que me cuentes algo de esa noche."

Darien mantuvo su mirada en el campo de entrenamiento y esperó.

Jedite la alentó y la tranquilizó con un gentil apretón sobre su mano.

Hotaru habló suavemente, su voz no era más que un susurro, y ambos hombres escucharon con interés. "Fui llamada por Lady Ikuko para atender a Lady Serena . Ella yacía mortalmente pálida en su cama, y la manta estaba empapada con su sangre. Lady Ikuko me ordenó hacer lo que se pudiese ya que nadie esperaba que ella sobreviviese esa noche. Yo la limpié y me senté junto a ella y ..."

Su voz vaciló y Darien supo que ella luchaba con sus lágrimas. No dijo nada y esperó pacientemente.

Su voz era más estable cuando ella continuó, "Esperaban que la muerte se la llevase."

El Pecho de Darien se apretó, como lo hizo su puño a un costado. Pensar en Serena yaciendo impotente, desangrándose mientras su familia esperaba que ella muriese lo llenó con tanta ira que quería patear a alguien, de preferencia el padre de Serena.

"Si no hubiera sido por la fuerza de voluntad Lady Serena, ella seguramente habría muerto."

Eso lo hizo girar su cabeza. "Por qué?"

Ella lo miró y aunque su voz temblaba, ella mantuvo su cabeza en alto con orgullo. "Fue ella quien me instruyó sobre cómo curarla. Ella yacía con mucho dolor y cerca de la muerte pero me dijo lo que debía hacer para salvarla."

Darien permaneció mudo y escuchó, sus puños apretados y su corazón, dolido.

Hotaru respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Era tarde y todos habían dejado el cuarto, Lady Ikuko me ordenó quedarme con Lady Serena hasta que la muerte se la llevase. Finalmente, cuando estuvimos a solas Lady Serena habló y me dijo lo que debía hacer. Ella se quedó muy quieta quieto mientras yo limpiaba sus heridas y me dijo cómo preparar las agujas para ser cosida."

Darien la interrumpió. "Ella no te pidió la poción que le dio a Jedite para no sentir el dolor de la aguja?"

Hotaru contuvo sus lágrimas. "Ella no podía tomarla. Ella tenía que despierta y alerta para poder dirigir mi trabajo."

Darien levantó su rostro al cielo, cerrando sus ojos y emitiendo un gruñido bajo, tan ominoso que provocó escalofríos en Hotaru y en Jedite. Luego Él giró hacia Hotaru y esperó.

Ella continuó sin demora. "La herida era tan larga que pensé que tenía que trabajar muy rápidamente. Pero Lady Serena me dijo que no me preocupase por el tiempo que me llevase, que la hemorragia había disminuido y que la herida ahora necesitaba puntos para mantenerse cerrada. Me ordenó hacer mis puntos pequeños y apretados." Hotaru hizo una pausa y secó una lágrima traicionera. "Me llevó una hora y más de cien puntos para cerrar la herida."

Ella se detuvo entonces, incapaz de continuar.

"Lo Hiciste bien," Jedite dijo y deslizó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla contra su cuerpo.

"No," ella lloró con sus lágrimas calientes. "Fue Lady Serena quien lo hizo bien. Ella no gritó, no derramó una sola lágrima, ella simplemente continuaba diciéndome que yo tenía una mano suave y cuan agradecida estaba por mi ayuda."

Darien se puso de pie, sabiendo que Hotaru estaría mejor al cuidado de Jedite y él mismo necesitaba tiempo en soledad. "Gracias, Hotaru, por compartir esto conmigo." él giró para partir.

"Mi lord ," Hotaru lo llamó y él giró . "Hay una cosa que me enojó mucho sobre esa noche."

"Dímelo ," él la alentó.

"Lady Ikuko ordenó que el sacerdote bendijese a Lady Serena , lavando así sus pecados. Me ordenó que saliese del cuarto pero no sin antes ver al sacerdote aproximarse a la cama y oír a Lady Serena gritarle a Dios que ayudara y la salvara del diablo."

"Por qué te enojaste?"

Ella casi parecía reticente a hablar y con una alentadora palmada de Jedite ella continuó. "Lady Ikuko nos dijo a todos que esas palabras condenaban a Lady Serena ella. Que ella hablaba del demonio dentro de ella misma y que finalmente había imploró a Dios por clemencia."

"Vos no lo viste de ese modo?" Darien preguntó.

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza. "No , yo vi el miedo en los ojos de Lady Serena y supe que ella realmente hablaba de estar viendo al diablo . Ella creía que él estaba en su cuarto."

Darien palmeó levemente la mano de la muchacha que Jedite sujetaba. "Nuevamente, gracias. Has sido muy útil."

Darien dejó la pareja entonces, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Jedite para decirle que ellos hablarían de eso más tarde. Cruzó el campo de entrenamiento en dirección a la fortaleza, pero cambió de dirección y fue hacia la cabaña donde pensaba hallar a Serena. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, simplemente tenerla en sus brazos.

Ella no estaba allí, pero Darien hizo una pausa para dar una mirada al lugar. Ella había creado un ambiente cálido y acogedor para ella misma y él sintió un dolor vacío dentro de él. Sus intenciones de repente quedaron claras. Un baúl de madera grande contra una pared con una fila de clavijas encima para colgar sus ropas. Una mesa y dos sillas en el centro del cuarto y una silla solitaria con un almohadón cerca de la chimenea. Una sola cama cubierta con sabanas limpias y una manta de lana azul doblada al pie de la cama. Una gran fuente con hierbas secándose entre la chimenea y la cama y sobre la mesa los elementos para su trabajo. Hasta había una alfombra gruesa cerca de la cama para Rook.

Esa sería su casa si él se rehusase a consumar el matrimonio. Ella no deseaba volver con su familia. Por qué debería querer eso? A ellos no les importaba nada de ella, y aquí las personas la amaban y ella a ellos.

Darien gruñó nuevamente y salió abruptamente de la cabaña.

Entró bruscamente en el gran salón, su rostro ceñudo, y sus ojos azules ardiendo, realmente parecía como si el diablo en persona acabase de escaparse del infierno. Los Criados corrieron buscando refugio; los obreros se apresuraron a alejarse de su camino, apartando sus ojos de él; y hasta las llamas en la chimenea se bajaron como él pasó al lado de ellas en dirección a la cocina.

La charla allí adentro se cortó y los rostros empalidecieron.

"Mi esposa?" él le preguntó a una Mary temblorosa.

"No la vi, mi Lord."

Él giró y partió, volviendo por el salón en dirección a las escaleras cuando Serena le gritó.

"Estás asustando a los criados."

Él giró y bajó los dos escalones que había subido e ignoró su comentario para decir, " Dónde estabas?" . Sólo necesitó dar una mirada a Rook que se estaba relamiendo y dijo, "Espera, no me digas. Recogiendo cerezas."

Serena golpeó levemente la cabeza del perro y sonrió. "Rook estuvo buscando cerezas. Yo buscaba hierbas."

Lentamente él se aproximó, enviándole un severo mirada a los criados que permanecían en el salón. Todos ellos huyeron velozmente. "Dejaste el castillo sin mi permiso?"

"No, mi Lord, vos estabas ocupado en el campo de entrenamiento y yo no deseaba molestarte entonces le dije a Netflyte que deseaba explorar el bosque cercano."

Netflyte no le había dicho ni una palabra a él y sabiendo que Netflyte nunca permitiría que ella dejase el castillo sola, él preguntó, "Con quién te dijo Netflyte que fueses?"

"Stuart se ofreció a acompañarme."

Stuart era uno de los guerreros más feroces. Había participado de muchas batallas y siempre lograba emerger de ellas con solo arañazos. Los hombres lo consideraban indomable e inmortal y desde que Serena lo había curado no había nada que él no hiciese por ella, incluso pasear por el bosque buscando hierbas.

Sabiendo que ella planea quedarse aquí trabajando como curandera, de repente Darien se resintió por el tiempo que ella pasaba lejos de la fortaleza y de él. Ella estaba creando una distancia entre ellos y eso no le gustaba.

"Descuidaste tus deberes en la fortaleza mientras estabas en el bosque?"

Ella no estaba ofendida por su observación, y simplemente sonrió. "No, mi Lord, yo atendí todos mis deberes antes de ir al bosque."

Ella lo provocó y él se irritó, se paró más cerca de ella. "Hay un deber que fallaste en atender."

"Y qué deber sería ese, mi Lord?"

Ella lo trató formalmente para irritarlo, y estaba teniendo éxito, aunque él usó otra táctica

"No atendiste mi herida."

" Estás herido?" ella preguntó con preocupación.

Su sonrisa fue puramente lujuriosa. "Hablo de la herida que curaste en La fortaleza de Donnegan."

Ella se dio cuenta de su juego y buscó su propio método de ataque. Él sería la persona que se rendiría, no ella. Ella no lo tocaría. Él debía ser quien la desease, la tocase y la tomase.

" No está curada?" ella preguntó.

"No estoy seguro. Me dijiste que la atenderías y fallaste en hacer eso."

"Vos me ordenaste mantenerme fuera de tu vista," ella le recordó.

Sus ojos azules ardieron y permanecieron fijos en ella. "Ahora te ordeno que termines lo que comenzaste."

Serena vaciló. Su cesta de remedios estaba en su cabaña, pero ella no quería ir a allá, recordando lo que había sucedido entre ellos allá. Darien, sin embargo, tenía una idea diferente.

"Vamos a ir a tu cabaña, dónde podrás atenderme como corresponde."

Ella no podía negarse a su pedido; él era su marido — pero se preguntó cuan segura estaría estando a solas con él. No sólo por lo que él podría hacerle, sino por lo que su propio deseo podía impulsarla a hacer. Quién finalmente ganaría esa escaramuza?

"Como desees, mi Lord," ella dijo, giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Darien no la siguió directamente. Él esperó varios segundos, y luego la alcanzó.

Ella no habló en el corto trayecto a la cabaña. No se sorprendió cuando él le ordenó a Rook que se quedase afuera de la cabaña. El gran perro obedeció con sumisión, encontrando un lugar cómodo para descansar.

Serena encendió varias velas, sobre la chimenea y en la mesa.

"Siéntate," ella ordenó, retirando una silla de la mesa y luchando por calmar sus manos temblorosas.

"No quieres que me quite la ropa?"

Su voz profunda era de seducción pura, y puso énfasis en "quieres " y "ropas." Él estaba intentando seducirla de un modo que era difícil de ignorar. Se dio cuenta entonces que él no tenía intención ponerle una mano encima. Sus palabras harían la sugerencia... y ella... ella le pondría las manos encima.

"Sólo preciso expuesta el área herida," ella dijo tan tranquilamente como su corazón acelerado se lo permitía.

Tocó los artículos sobre la mesa, intentando mantenerse ocupada y mantener sus ojos fuera de él mientras Darien se quitaba parte de su ropa. No esperaba encontrar su herida necesitando un cuidado especial y le llevaría sólo un segundo examinar el área.

Lo oyó sentarse en la silla y sin vacilación giró, queriendo acabar con eso tan rápidamente como fuese posible. Sus piernas estaban desnudas y la parte inferior de su túnica subida.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se arrodilló delante de él, sus dedos tocaron el área que estaba muy bien curada y uno apenas podía ver la herida. Sus dedos ya estaban ardiendo calentados por el contacto con la piel de él. Y sabiendo lo que a túnica escondía sólo hizo la tarea más difícil. Ella había descubierto que ella gustaba del cuerpo de su marido y aunque ella no estaba completamente familiariza con él, lo que ella vio y tocó creó el deseo adicional de seguir explorando.

"Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que te vi."

Sus palabras la sorprendieron y ella quiso que eso terminase antes de lamentar sus acciones. "Te atendí bien entonces; la herida se curó bien."

Su comentario curioso la mantuvo arrodillada entre sus piernas. "En ese momento me pregunté cómo serían tus caricias."

"Te trataré suavemente... "

Él no permitió que ella terminase. "No el contacto para curar; sino tus caricias íntimas."

Ella ya no pudo evitar sus ojos. Levantó sus ojos oscuros hacia los suyos.

Sus palabras sugeridas y sus ojos azules prometedores. "Mientras tus manos atendían mi herida, yo me preguntaba cómo se sentirían esas manos delicadas si se deslizasen debajo de la toalla y me tomaras entre tus manos íntimamente."

Sus sentidos la traicionaron, despertando su pasión. Su comentario era deliberado, colocando una imagen vívida y sugestiva en su mente — una imagen que era difícil de ignorar y controlar. Sus manos simplemente ardían por hacer lo solicitado.

" Cuáles fueron tus pensamientos sobre mí cuando nos encontramos por primera vez?"

Su respuesta vino fácilmente. "Te encontré arrogante."

"Pensaste que era guapo."

"Te encontré tonto."

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "Me deseaste."

"No."

"Mentirosa," él la acusó con una carcajada.

"Yo no que... "

"No niegues la verdad," él dijo. "Conozco bastante bien a las mujeres como para saber cuándo una mujer me desea. Vos me deseabas entonces como me deseas ahora."

Ella apresuradamente miró hacia abajo, lejos de sus ojos acusadores.

Un error. Un gran error.

Su excitación era obvia en el bulto de su túnica.

"Te mojaste en ese momento..." él hizo una pausa abruptamente como si le permitiese un tiempo para recordar, y ella lo hizo.

Los recuerdos de esa noche inundaran su mente y ella recordó la reacción extraña que había tenido al verlo por vez. Había pensado que era guapo, había notado su cuerpo en buena forma física y s había —Oh Dios -, había sentido una humedad en su sexo al pensar en él.

Ella levantó ojos muy anchos, incrédulos hacia él.

"Cómo ahora?" él finalmente terminó en un gemido suave.

Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta que una de sus manos había estado u acariciando su pierna y lentamente se había acercado al borde de su túnica. Perpleja por sus acciones, ella arrancó su mano lejos y cayó sobre su trasero.

"Esto ya ocurrió," él se rió y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Sólo que esta vez no te escaparás del cuarto."

Ella lo miró y habló con un desafío que era difícil de ignorar. " Qué quieres de mí, Darien?"

"Tócame," él ordenó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza pero mantenía sus manos firmemente apretadas, temiendo que ellas la traicionaran e hicieran lo que él pedía. "Me advertiste de las consecuencias."

"A la mierda con las consecuencias son. Tócame," él dijo, terminando con un susurro enojado.

Ella sacudía su cabeza negando cuando él preguntó, "No me quieres tocar, Serena? "

Ella negaba lo obvio? Podía decirle no cuando todo lo que deseaba era extender su mano y hacer lo que él sugería — deslizar su mano debajo de su túnica y tocarlo .

"Vamos mi pequeña adversaria... ríndete," él la urgió. "Tócame."

Ella sonrió entonces, una sonrisa algo maliciosa, y mientras él pensaba que ella capitularía, ella pensaba que esta era una maniobra astuta de su parte. Ella seguramente lo tocaría, pero el oscuro lord sería quien se rendiría.

Ella se levantó del piso, se puso de rodillas y pasó sus manos muy lentamente junto a sus muslos, y suavemente susurró, "Como desees , mi Lord ."


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Darien cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, endureciéndose contra el tormento delicioso de sus caricias delicadas. Él ya no era un muchachito incapaz de controlarse. Y aunque había perdido el control una vez con Serena, no lo haría nuevamente. Mantendría el control de esta situación. Exigiría, instruiría y ella se rendiría.

"Mírame, Darien, por favor?" ella pidió frunciendo los labios. "Adoro tus ojos azules. Son color vívido me recuerda el cielo poco antes de una tormenta."

Él hizo lo que ella pidió — era un pedido tan simple, después de todo.

Ella suspiró con placer cuando su mirada recayó en ella y continuó con la perezosa caricia encima de sus muslos hasta el borde de su túnica y se detuvo.

Él cuestionó sus acciones con una mirada aguda.

Sus dedos jugaron con el borde rojo de su túnica oscura y ella soltó un suspiro largo. "Me temo que no estoy segura de como proseguir. Mis caricias deben ser suave, o prefieres que sean más energéticas?"

"Como más te complazca," él dijo confiadamente.

Sus ojos oscuros permanecían fijos en los suyos azules mientras sus dedos lentamente se deslizaban debajo de su túnica. "Suave, creo". Y sus dedos tiernamente lo tomaron entre sus manos hasta que él estuvo completamente entre sus manos.

Darien cerró sus ojos contra el placer enloquecedor de ese contacto íntimo. Sus dedos estaban fríos y ella suavemente apretó ansiosamente acarició y frotó miembro hasta que éste se endureció en su mano.

"Mi lord, tus ojos," ella pidió como una niña malcriada. "Quiero ver tus ojos."

Él no podía negarse, especialmente desde que su mano se estaba moviendo rítmicamente agitando su miembro.

La potencia de su deseo ardió en sus ojos azules y ella sonrió pues lo tenía bajo su control. "Más fuerte ahora," ella susurró y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa como su mano aumentó el ritmo.

Ella masajeó, acarició y lo excitó a un punto que él pensó que se volvería loco.

Darien casi volaba fuera de la silla. No había esperado esto de ella. Había pensado que ella permanecería tímido y sumisa, entonces repentinamente como atravesado por un rayo él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que el Diablo irlandés volvía a tener toda su fuerza .

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y su mano se detuvo en la carne pulsante. " Piensas que puedes jugar con el Diablo?"

Ella empalideció, había mirada en sus ojos que ella nunca había visto antes y que esperaba nunca más ver nuevamente. Si esa era la mirada que él adoptaba en una batalla entonces ella entendió por qué nadie lo había derrotado.

Sus ojos no tenían nada de piedad.

Darien estuvo fuera de la silla en un instante. La tomó por los brazos, antes que ella pudiese tomar una respiración.

"Ahora es mi turno de tocarte," él dijo con una sonrisa que prometía retribución y que le causó un estremecimiento de anticipación. Él caminó, sujetándola como si ella fuese una bolsa de granos.

La lanzó sobre la cama y cuando ella oyó el ruido de la paja debajo de su cuerpo , también oyó su pregunta . "Suave o vigoroso?"

Darien no esperó una respuesta y ella pensó que no le importaba si ella le diese una. Él apresuradamente quitó su camisa y su túnica y cuando descendió sobre ella, Serena lo oyó decir, "Suave por el momento."

Serena exclamó cuando su lengua la acarició. Ella no había pensado que un marido pudiese exigir ese tipo de intimidad de su esposa y si lo hubiese considerado podría haber temido esa unión tan extraña, pero con su lengua experta y determinada dándole tanto placer ella no pudo pensar en nada mas.

Su lengua la recorría con lamidas rápidas, causándole estremecimiento ; y luego sus movimientos se hicieron perezosos , lamiéndola mas íntimamente hasta que ella pensó que enloquecería. Sus manos se aferraron la sabana de la cama y se mordió el labio inferior para contener sus gritos. Hasta que no pudo tolerarlo más, y su nombre se escapó como un ruego de sus labios. "Darien."

Él levantó su cabeza, la miró y advirtió con una sonrisa. "Más fuerte ahora."

"No," ella gritó poco antes que lengua atacase nuevamente.

La locura la envolvió; perdió completamente su pensamiento racional. Su única preocupación era rendirse a su marido completamente e incondicionalmente.

"Darien, por favor," ella gritó, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

Su respuesta fue para enloquecerla aún más.

Sus gritos se hicieron sollozos de angustia mezclados con placer.

Darien se incorporó para mirarla y habló con la dureza de un guerrero _dispuesto a obtener la victoria. "Dime que me deseas."

Ella pensó en negarlo, pero vaciló, y él se rió. .

"Maldición." ella dijo con respiración ronca.

Darien pasó su lengua sobre el botón hinchado, causándole un nuevo estremecimiento y ella lo maldijo nuevamente, luego él sonrió. "El Diablo ya es maldito. Ahora ríndete y dime que me deseas y te daré el clímax que tu cuerpo ansia."

Serena se mordió el labio inferior para controlar el temblor. Él tenía que rendirse, no ella. Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera?

"Dime," él exigió y la estimuló con otra lamida de su lengua maliciosamente hábil.

Serena se estremeció una vez más pero permaneció muda. Ella lo deseaba — no había ninguna duda de eso — pero rendirse? Realmente deseaba rendirse al Diablo?

"No," ella dijo con dificultad.

"Dime," él ordenó y acarició la entrada de su sexo con su dedo. "Dímelo. "

Darien repitió las palabras varias veces, en su cabeza resonaba su orden incesante mientras sus dedos reemplazaban su lengua. Serena se mordió el labio y luchó para controlar la pasión furiosa, luchó contra el deseo de gritar que se rendía, luchó contra el miedo de saber cuánto amaba a ese lord oscuro.

" No! No!"

"Maldición," él dijo y con su lengua prosiguió para llevarla al clímax que la hizo gritar su nombre.

Cuando ella recuperó sus sentidos que él estaba de pie al lado de la cama completamente vestido. Él se inclinó sobre ella, colocando sus manos a uno y otro lado de su cabeza y dijo con una rabia inocultable, "La próxima vez, esposa, pondremos fin a esta locura."

El gran salón estaba en su estado habitual de sociabilidad caótica de las noches. Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida, bebiendo en abundancia, trayendo a un fin ese día agradable. Netflyte y Darien estaban conversando con un grupo de hombres no lejos de la gran chimenea. Las noches se habían hecho más frías y varios fuegos ardían en la fortaleza.

Serena jugueteó con la comida de su bandeja, sintiéndose aislado entre tanta alegría.

Su mente estaba demasiada cargada con pensamientos serios para dar prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Esos pensamientos la habían obsesionado desde que su marido había huido de su cabaña muy enojado.

Desde entonces su llegada a la fortaleza varias semanas atrás ella había estudiado a su marido con mucho interés. Él no era alguien que desperdiciara sus palabras, sus emociones o sus acciones. Todo lo que él hacía y decía estaba basado en consideración cuidadosa, sus acciones era deliberadas, pero él constantemente perdía completamente el control con ella, precipitándose en sus palabras, sus emociones y sus acciones — y había sido así desde su primer encuentro.

El Amor, el amor verdadero, frecuentemente hacía que las personas actuasen atípicamente. Él verdaderamente la podía amar? O ella estaba siendo una mujer iluda que ansiaba ser amada?

Hotaru le había informado que Darien podría haber tomado a cualquiera de las tantas muchachas dispuestas desde su retorno al castillo pero él no había buscado a ninguna. Su afecto por su esposa lo prevenía de mirando a otras mujeres?

O ella sólo estaba fantaseando?

" Tus pensamientos te pesan?" Jedite preguntó, sentándose en la silla vacía a su lado.

"No estarás extralimitándote con la actividad física, verdad ? " ella preguntó con preocupación.

Él se rió cordialmente y era bueno ver que él no se agarraba la herida al hacer esto. "Hotaru me vigila como un halcón y me reta si piensa que estoy haciendo algo que puede perjudicarme."

"Ella se preocupa por vos."

"Es cierto, y yo la quiero. Nosotros sabemos eso, toda la fortaleza lo sabe... Pero todavía tienes que responder mi pregunta."

Serena intentó una sonrisa, pero falló. Su corazón estaba oprimido con sus pensamientos. "He tenido muchas dificultades últimamente."

"Hablaste de eso con tu marido?"

"Él es una de mis preocupaciones y mis dificultades," ella admitió libremente, sintiéndose cómodo discutiendo ese tema con Jedite.

"Dime que pasa," él seriamente dijo. "Y yo intentaré ayudarte."

Ella colocó el cuchillo que ella sujetaba en la bandeja y luego la empujó a un lado, no tenía hambre , pero estaba hambrienta de buscar una solución a su dilema. " Piensas que Darien verdaderamente puede amar a una mujer?"

Jedite respondió honestamente. " Considero que Darien no piensa mucho en el amor y por lo tanto no se toma el trabajo de comprender qué es el amor."

"Cómo puede no reconocer el amor?"

Jedite sacudió la cabeza. "Él es un guerrero formado en el objetivo de la conquista. Él aborda todo lo que hace como si estuviese en una batalla o en una escaramuza, el fin siempre siendo es el mismo."

"La Victoria," Serena terminada con una sonrisa.

"Ahora comienzas a entender."

Ella suspiró exasperada. "Pero yo soy experta en técnicas de batalla. Cómo conquisto a un guerrero de experto cuando yo soy tan inepta ?"

Jedite suavemente se rió. . "Ríndete."

Ella estaba sorprendida y decepcionada por su consejo. "No puedo ."

" No puedes o no quieres ." Ella lo miró extrañamente. .

ella apoyó una mano en el brazo de Jedite . " Mi marido debe entender cuan difícil es una rendición para mí. Yo luché tan duramente para sobrevivir . No me permití revolcarme en mi propia piedad ; luché y me rehusé a someterme a una derrota . Descubrí una fuerza y un coraje que nunca pensé tener y no puedo rendir todo eso."

. "Cuando un guerrero entra en una batalla sabe si esta va a terminar en victoria o en derrota. Pero hay algunos guerreros que entienden que la victoria , en ciertas ocasiones , sólo puede ser ganada a través de una rendición . Y esos guerreros valientes realmente nunca viven una derrota."

Ella lo observó extrañamente.

" Lo que te rehusas a rendir es lo que te hará victoriosa."

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron y su sonrisa fue amplia con su comprensión . "Crees que soy virgen."

"No tengo ninguna duda , y si mi hermano no fuese tan terco y tonto él vería la verdad por sí mismo . Pero su orgullo irlandés interfiere."

Ella se rió. . "Los vikingos no son tercos?"

Jedite sonrió . "Un vikingo terco? No necesitamos serlo . Nosotros sabemos todo."

La risa de Serena fue sincera . " Piensas entonces que el Diablo irlandés podría amarme ?"

Jedite se inclinó mas cerca y habló suavemente sólo para sus oídos. "Darien ha luchado por todo lo que quiso en su vida. Si él no lucha, es porque piensa que esa cosa no es suficientemente importante como para luchar. Y Él está luchando por vos ahora ."

"Por mí ?" ella preguntó con sorpresa. "Pero contra quién lucha?"

"Él lucha contra el oponente mas peligroso que jamas haya enfrentado. Uno que él no puede conquistar."

Serena se estremeció y frotó sus brazos. "Quién ? No hay Nadie que se interponga en su camino. Nadie que lucharía por mí. "

Jedite susurró el nombre del contrincante . " El Diablo irlandés."

"Contra él mismo ?" ella preguntó incrédulamente .

Jedite sacudió la cabeza . "Y él se rehusa a admitir por qué lucha tan ferozmente."

" Me estás diciendo que él lucha consigo mismo por mi amor ?" ella preguntó , no creyendo lo que oía y no dando a Jedite una oportunidad de responder. "Él me considera de su propiedad, un vasallo que lo servirá bien. Él es lujurioso, arrogante, terco, exigente y ... "

"Vos lo amas," Jedite terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

A Serena suspiró, un suspiro directamente venido de su corazón. " Si , lo amo, y soy una idiota por eso ."

"No era ninguna idiota, se. Requiere coraje para amar al Diablo , y aun mas coraje para rendirse a ese amor."

"Te gusta la palabra " 'rendirse" , '" ella dijo, sus ojos oscuros brillando. "Vos ya te rendiste ?"

" No ," él dijo con una sonrisa amplia , "pero planeo hacerlo muy pronto."

"Cuan pronto?"

"Tan pronto esté completamente curado"

Serena sonrió . " Pienso que puedes rendirte esta noche si quieres."

Jedite parecía nervioso y ansioso y lanzó una mirada rápida alrededor del salón hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Hotaru . Él le dio una sonrisa que realmente la hizo ruborizar y luego volvió su atención a Serena.

"Vos te rendirás esta noche, mi lady ? "

Ella lanzó una mirada vacilante a su alrededor, buscando a su marido. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando sus ojos lo encontraron y él inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

Ella miró a Jedite.

"Recuérdalo , él lucha por lo que quiere tener ," Jedite susurró cerca de su oído mientras se movía para irse.

Ella se sintió abandonada , , vulnerable y de repente asustada.

Ríndete.

La palabra repetidamente hizo eco en su mente y la hizo dudar de su propia sanidad mental .

"Quieres algo de mí, esposa?" él preguntó, parado delante de la tarima y mirándola directamente con ojos cautelosos.

La elección era suya.

Ella extendió la mano . "Darien ..."

La puerta del gran salón se abrió de repente y un hombre entró , interrumpiendo la rendición de Serena.

Darien inmediatamente volvió su atención a él. Parecía hacer cabalgado por mucho tiempo y estaba al borde de desmoronarse de agotamiento. Netflyte y Jedite siguieron al hombre delgado y cansado mientras él se aproximaba a Darien.

" Mi lord ," el hombre dijo con una reverencia respetuosa de su cabeza "Donal Mor O 'Brien, rey de LimDarienk, me mandó. Él solicita su ayuda para suprimir una escaramuza en la fortaleza Finnmorgan cerca de costa. Le pide su presencia inmediata en el área."

"Cuánta gente solicita?" Darien preguntó.

"Suficiente para suprimir una disputa entre clanes," él explicó.

"Comida, bebida y un lugar descansar te serán provistos y partiremos con la primera luz del amanecer con doscientos de mis hombres."

El hombre sonrió. "Eso será suficiente para acabar con la disputa rápidamente."

Los criados se hicieron cargo del hombre cansado mientras el salón esperaba más instrucciones de su Lord .

Netflyte y Jedite permanecieron al lado de Darien, listos para hacer lo solicitado .

Darien habló con confianza y autoridad . "Netflyte, ocúpate de las preparaciones y mándame a Stuart , él está familiarizado con esa área. Deseo formular un plan de batalla antes del amanecer. Jedite, permanecerás aquí y tendrás a cargo la seguridad de la fortaleza. Tenemos poco tiempo antes del amanecer y quiero todo listo para la partida en el momento adecuado ."

Netflyte y Jedite concordaron con un asentimiento de sus cabezas y partieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Darien lanzó una mirada y palabras rápidas a su esposa. "Hablaré con vos antes de partir."

Él estaba fuera de la puerta antes que Serena comprendiese cabalmente la situación . Él estaba partiendo para participar en una batalla, lo que significaba que existía la posibilidad de que él no retornase . Su corazón se hundió y ella se sintió desfallecer. Ella no había considerado ese momento, esa vez cuando ella le dijera adiós a su marido, sería con incerteza y con muchas cosas no dichas entre ellas.

De repente rendirse, victoria y derrota parecieron palabras insensatas y todo lo que ella quería decirle a Darien era cuanto lo amaba y que siempre lo haría. Ella estaba sentado impotente, sin saber qué hacer, que acción para tomar, o que ayuda ofrecer.

Entonces con una determinación nacida de su orgullo y su coraje tomó el asunto en sus manos. Si ella no podía hablar con él ahora por lo menos se aseguraría que él y sus hombres no pasasen hambre. Partió hacia la cocina para conversar con Mary.

Se había hecho muy tarde pero el castillo no descansaba . sólo cuando Serena estuvo segura de que su marido y sus hombres tenían todo lo que precisaban para llenar sus estómagos y extinguir su sed se permitió descansar, y no fue hasta que Hotaru insistió en que no había nada que hacer , que ella reticentemente se retiró a su habitación . Esperaba poder ver a su marido, pero descubrió que él estaba en su solar con Stuart planeando el viaje.

Su habitación estaba tibia por un gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea y después de quitarse las ropas y ponerse su camisón ella agradecidamente buscó la comodidad de su cama. Estaba acotada quieta, sus ojos pesados con sueño, pensando en las palabras de su marido. Él la buscaría antes de partir o esas palabras sería lo último que ella oiría de él antes de su partida?

La noche ocupada le había impedido pensar en su partida, pero ahora que tenía tiempo , ella se encontró enojada. Se preguntó por qué su partida la perturbaba tanto . Se dio cuenta que ella lo extrañaría ,lo extrañaría terriblemente. Se había acostumbrado a él — sin importar si él la retaba , la ignoraba o la provocaba . Él estaba siempre allí , haciéndole demandas ridículas . y luego estaban esos tiempos que ellos pasaban simplemente conversando y luego estaban los tiempos en que la intimidad y la pasión gobernaban.

Serena suspiró, sus ojos , cerradose. "Te extrañaré , mi lord oscuro ."

Darien estaba listo, sus hombres reunidos, entonces recordó que había un último detalle del que todavía tenía que ocuparse . Le dio a Netflyte la orden de prepararse para la partida y dejó el gran salón , yendo a la habitación de su esposa.

Entró silenciosamente . Se detuvo a unos pasos de la cama y miró a su esposa dormida. Ella era bonita — ni la cicatriz podía estropear su belleza. A veces él se preguntaba si ella era real o nada mas que un sueño.

Frecuentemente se hallaba sí mismo buscándola durante el transcurso del día sólo para asegurarse que ella estaba allí — que ella era de carne y hueso y que le pertenecía . Su deseo lujurioso por ella era obsesivo pero el deseo simple de conversar con ella, de tenerla en sus brazos , de pasar tiempo con ella también era desbordante . Simplemente quería estar con ella tan tiempo como fuese posible.

Supuso que era por eso que en ese momento le resultaba tan difícil partir. No quería quería despedirse de ella.

Los pasos ansiosos lo llevaron a la cama y él pasó un dedo suve encima de sus labios delgados. Se preguntó qué palabras ella tenía intención de decir antes que fuese interrumpida esa noche . Podría haber jurado que se referían a su deseo de rendirse, y él había esperado con la respiración ocntenida oír sus palabras.

Deseaba ansiosamente saber qué palabras habían estado en sus labios , pero no había tiempo para descubrirlo — sólo tiempo para el adiós.

Se inclinó sobre ella y colocó un beso leve encima de sus labios antes de susurrar, "Serena."

Ella se movió , pero apenas.

Él la besó nuevamente, sus labios mas persistentes aunque suaves y ella suspiró, su cuerpo se estiró lentamente debajo de las mantas . Él deslizó un brazo detrás de su espalda y movió su otra mano para tomar su nuca y luego la atrajo hasta encontrar su boca hambrienta.

Su beso no fue gentil y ella inmediatamente despertó , envolviendo sus brazos alrededor él y presionando urgentemente su cuerpo contra suyo.

" Vine a decirte adiós ," él susurró rápidamente , su boca encontrando su cuello demasiado atractivo como para ignorarlo.

" Te extrañaré ," ella murmuró en su oído .

"Lo mismo yo ," él dijo, movió sus labios encima de su mentón en dirección a la boca.

"Eso quiero decir..." ella apenas terminó las palabras antes que sus labios ansiosamente y exigentemente reclamasen los suyos.

Después de satisfacerse con el sabor de ella por varios minutos él la acostó su en la cama. "Obedécele a Jedite," él ordenó como guerrero.

" Si , mi Lord ," ella suavemente consintió .

"Y cuida tu comportamiento ."

Ella sacudió la cabeza , sus ojos llenándose con lágrimas.

La humedad de lágrimas en sus ojos le partió el corazón. " Debo irme."

Ella sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, no confiando en su voz e sintiendo demasiado cerca de derramar las lágrimas.

La primer lágrima cayó cuando él se movió para partir, la segundo cuando su espalda giró hacia ella y la tercera cuando él giró nuevamente y descendió sobre ella como un hombre negado hacia mucho tiempo .La levantó para retirarla de la cama. Ella inmediatamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos, alrededor su cuello, y lo besó hambrientamente.

Su beso fue urgente y lleno de pasión no concretada .

Él intentó apartar su boca pero ella lo agarró por la nuca , empujándolo para impedir que despegara sus labios de los suyos.

Darien vio el dolor, la necesidad , la rendición en sus ojos oscuros y maldijo a los dos clanes rivales que lo privaban de la capitulación de su esposa.

Habló severamente. "Arreglaremos esto cuando yo vuelva ."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y acarició su cabello.

Él trajo su boca una vez mas sobre la suya y luego reticentemente la agarró por la cintura, y la depositó en la cama . Sin una palabra o mirada él giró y marchó hacia la puerta .

"Darien," ella le gritó .

Él se detuvo pero no giró .

" Te amo ," ella dijo sin vacilación o remordimiento.

Él no dio ninguna respuesta— simplemente salió del cuarto.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Una neblina densa tragó la tropa de guerreros que marchaban lentamente fuera del Castillo de Shanekill. Ese presagio extraño no preocupó a los guerreros endurecidos. Por qué debería hacerlo ? El Diablo cabalgaba a la cabeza, protegiéndolos de todo daño.

Los cuentos eran compartidos de las hazañas de ese Lord oscuro de su ida y vuelta del infierno. Mas cuentos circulaban de los enemigos feroces que él valientemente había enfrentado y como siempre había salido victorioso. Los hombres hablaban de las muchas heridas que él había recibido en las batallas y como la mayoría habrían causado la muerte de cualquier mortal mero. Pero mas que nada ellos susurraban sobre como nadie se había atrevido a mirar a los ojos al Diablo durante una batalla —si ellos lo hicieran , perderían sus almas.

Todos esos cuentos circulaban entre los guerreros mientras ellos marchaban , entreteniéndose con esas anécdotas sobre su líder poderoso. Las historias alimentaba su propia confianza y coraje preparándolos para lo que estaba por venir.

Y cuando Se alejaron de los terrenos del castillo, a neblina finalmente comenzó a disiparse. Todos los hombres concordaban en que la neblina desaparecía en reverencia a la presencia del Diablo irlandés.

Netflyte, por otro lado, sabía mejor lo que sucedía . " Tus pensamientos no están en la batalla ."

"Una escaramuza que casi gané, " Darien dijo, su mirada fija en la tierra que se extendía delante de él. Una mezcla de terreno rocoso y tierras planas los aguardaban y un cielo gris prometía un viaje con agua — una perspectiva nada atractiva.

Netflyte permaneció mudo, consciente de que su amigo no estaba de buen humor para escuchar si él desease conversar.

"Has estado enamorado, Netflyte?"

La pregunta dejó atónito a Netflyte, pero conocía a su amigo muy bien y lo entendía. "Le Hice el amor a muchas mujeres en mis 27 años y me gustaron de cada una de ellas de un modo especial. Pero, amor?" él sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Honestamente no puedo decir que experimenté un amor tan fuerte por una mujer y que desease pasar el resto de mi vida con ella." Netflyte hizo una pausa breve y luego continuó . "Aunque no puedo decir que eso no me gustaría. Conocer un amor tan potente que produce lágrimas en el corazón y en el alma es una emoción que me gustaría sentir algún día."

"Yo nunca pensé en amar," Darien dijo con una tristeza que perturbó a Netflyte .

"Por qué ?"

"Nunca pensé sobre el amor. Era un sentimiento pasajero que iba y venía como un capricho , como la lujuria."

" Piensas diferente ahora?" Netflyte preguntó, agregando , "Ahora que tienes a Serena? "

"Ella es una mujer muy poco frecuente . No me demanda nada , me obedece cuando quiere y hace parecer que me obedece cuando eso me complace . Ella es gentil, aunque fuerte. Ella desafía la vida y no sólo logra sobrevivir sino que prospera. Es firme en sus convicciones . Es una mujer notable."

" Me cuentas lo que la mayoría de admira de ella. Cuéntame qué dificultades hay con ella ?"

Darien respondió , sus palabras teñidas con frustración. "Me encuentro queriendo estar con ella todo el tiempo . No sólo por la intimidad sino sólo estar , conversar , abrazarla ,o hasta para discutir." Él se rió. . "Y me encanta provocarla ."

Darien giró para enfrentar a Netflyte. "La extraño cuando ella no está cerca. La quiero en mi cama, cada noche cuando me acuesto ,en medio de la noche si me despierto quiero extender mis brazos y tenerla , y quiero despertar cada mañana con mi cuerpo enlazado alrededor del suyo. Quiero plantar mi semilla bien profundamente en ella y observar su estomago crecer con mi hijo , no sólo un hijo , muchos hijos . Y quiero envejecer con ella."

Netflyte se rió y le dio a Darien una palmada fuerte en la espalda. " Mi amigo, perdiste el corazón y si el Diablo tuviese alma que te diría que la rendiste también ."

Darien no estaba divertido. " Piensas que estoy enamorado?"

"Vos no lo piensas?" Netflyte preguntó con una chispa de humor en sus ojos oscuros.

"Yo nunca me rindo," Darien dijo ferozmente, como sólo un verdadero guerrero haría.

" Piensas que amar es rendirse?"

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "Ya no sé qué pensar .Yo solía hacer planes, implementarlos y tener éxito en mis intenciones, ahora me encuentro a mí mismo cambiando mis planes cada día y no sé cuales son mis intenciones ."

"Entonces este tiempo lejos de tu esposa te va a servir ," Netflyte sugirió .

"Por qué ?" Darien replicó. " Ya la extraño y estamos a una hora de viaje del castillo ."

"Este tiempo lejos te ayudará a entender mejor tus sentimientos por ella. Si continuas extrañándola, pensando en ella, y deseándola, entonces significa que estás sufriendo de amor. Esta distancia forzada entre vos y ella te dará la respuesta."

"Y qué hay su virginidad?" Darien preguntó, irritado.

Netflyte habló seriamente. "Si la amas, que importa eso ?Ella no entregó su virginidad. Ella fue robada de ella."

"Crees que es virgen?"

"Lo que yo creo , amigo, no importa. Es lo que vos crees, o lo que verdaderamente sientes por tu esposa lo que hace la diferencia."

La lluvia comenzó a caer ligeramente al principio pero pronto las gotas se hicieron pesadas y el viaje se atrasaba por el clima y la tierra mojada. Darien envolvió su capa oscura mas firmemente alrededor sí mismo y quedó perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

La declaración de amor de Serena acechaba su mente desde que había dejado su habitación . Había oído su voz suave aunque firme cuando ella declaró, " Te amo ."

Había sido inesperada y lo había sorprendido y no había sabido cómo responder, entonces había huido de sus aposentos como un cobarde. No se sentía bien con eso . Pero pensando mas en la situación , él se dio cuenta que no era de su declaración que él estaba huyendo ; sino de sus propias emociones que lo asustaron . Las palabras se habían apresurado a sus labios sin pensamiento o consideración de las consecuencias. Su único deseo había sido responder y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Pero en vez de rendirse, una opción inaceptable para él, había huido con las palabras deslizándose suavemente por sus labios , entonces sus oídos fueron los únicos en oír ese susurro de amor.

Ahora él estaba sentado bajo la lluvia contemplando sus acciones cobardes. Si pensase como un guerrero no las consideraría cobardes. Las vería como valientes e íntegras, una decisión sabia. un guerrero nunca se deja gobernar por la emoción; un acto así seguramente traería su derrota.

Pero esta era la decisión de un guerrero o la de un hombre enamorado ?

El amor no era una emoción en la que él creyera y ahora se encontraba a sí mismo pensando sólo si ese sentimiento obsesivo era amor. No lo abandonaba. Lo acechaba despierto y también en sus sueños. Su esposa siempre estaba en su mente y a él no le importaba, le gustaba que ella estuviese allí . Y en ese momento él la extrañó .

Se sentía vacío y solitario sentando sobe su garañón . Había disfrutado de la compañía de Serena en su viaje desde Cork hasta LimDarienk. Ella se acomodaba perfectamente sobre su garañón y él hallaba placer en sus conversaciones. No podía negar cuanto lo complacía su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Ella era tibia, suave y tan buena para las caricias .

Si fuese honesto consigo mismo entonces las palabras de Netflyte sonarían verdaderas . Si él la amase, su virginidad no haría ninguna diferencia, aunque para Serena si él le creía o no le importaba .

Giró nuevamente hacia Netflyte. " Pienso que Serena me oculta algo sobre el ataque."

"Sabes qué es ?" Netflyte preguntó con interés sincero.

" Pienso que ella sabe algo mas sobre su atacante de lo que admite."

"Tal vez Él es alguien que ella conocía pero teme mencionarlo."

"Posiblemente," Darien aceptó con un asentimiento . "O se trata de una persona que nadie creería capaz de cometer un acto tan perverso."

"Deseas descubrirlo."

"Deseo que él reciba el castigo que corresponde a su crimen."

"Y vos serás quien ejecute el castigo?" Netflyte preguntó, aunque innecesariamente.

"Yo lo haré ," Darien dijo con tal certeza que por un momento breve Netflyte lamentó el alma del pobre desgraciado.

"Cómo piensas descubrirlo ?"

"Serena ."

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza con comprensión . "Ella te dará la información o que necesitas sin darse cuenta que lo hace."

"Ella lo hará," Darien dijo confiadamente y sonrió . "Mi esposa me dará todo lo que le pida a mi retorno a la casa."

"Esta disputa entre clanes puede llevar tiempo," Netflyte dijo con una serio provocación.

Darien levantó una ceja. " No , no lo hará."

Netflyte de manera inteligente no le discutió , aunque con una sonrisa dijo . "El mensajero comentó cuan tercos ambos clanes son."

"Yo los convenceré de lo contrario."

"Ellos pueden ... "

Darien le lanzó una mirada letal que inmediatamente suprimió su respuesta. "Ellos harán lo que yo les ordene."

Netflyte sabiamente aceptó las palabras con un asentimiento . "Entonces cuándo volveremos a casa?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible."

La naturaleza provocadora de Netflyte no podía ser suprimida fácilmente . "No habrá tiempo para perseguir a las muchachas?"

Darien sonrió entonces y le dio a Netflyte una palmada fuerte en la espalda . " Pienso que es una esposa lo que necesitas . Veré si puedo encontrarte una para vos ."

"No me hagas ningún favor, no necesito una esposa," Netflyte insistió con una carcajada . "Y además , no sería justo."

"Justo para quién ?"

"Para las mujeres que ya visitan mi cama ?"

Darien se rió con su amigo. "Es hora de dejar de lado tu reputación de mujeriego y encontrar una mujer que te complazca."

"Todas las mujeres me complacen , amigo. No hay ninguna inmune a mis encantos y mis habilidades amatorias ."

"Entonces No habrá ninguna dificultad en encontrarte una esposa," Darien dijo y galopó alejándose .

"Darien, te lo advierto ," Netflyte gritó, cabalgando para alcanzarlo y convencerlo.

Serena necesitaba hablar con alguien. Se sentía sola , perdida y completamente confusa desde que partida de Darien de esa mañana. No sabía qué la había hecho declararle su amor y ahora se preguntaba si su decisión había sido sabia. Necesitaba conversar con un amigo, alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Y ese alguien era Jedite.

Ella golpeó la puerta de su habitación y la abrió , acostumbrada a entrar sin esperar una respuesta de él.

Un error , ya que él ya no estaba enfermo.

Jedite y Hotaru yacían desnudos y abrazados .

Serena se ruborizó , se disculpó y rápidamente huyó del cuarto.

Hotaru fue quien buscó a Serena en sus aposentos varios minutos mas tarde. "Mi lady, Perdóneme por no estar presente cuando se despertó esta mañana." Hotaru se curvó en respeto y corrió para atender el cuarto, aunque no había nada para hacer. Serena, acostumbrada a manejarse independientemente , había atendido sus propias necesidades y había ordenado su habitación .

"Tonterías ," Serena dijo, intentando tranquilizar la incomodidad de Hotaru . "Tienes asuntos mas importante en tu mente y soy mas que capaz de atender a mi misma ." Ella extendió la mano y tomó la mano Hotaru. " Me alegro mucho por vos y Jedite y les deseo lo mejor."

Hotaru apretó su mano . "Oh, muchas gracias, mi Lady. Jedite me dijo que usted se alegraría , que no debía preocuparme."

Serena se movió para agarrar su nueva capa de lana roja oscura que estaba encima de la silla. Hotaru inmediatamente se la sacó de la mano esto y la abrió para que Serena se la pusiera . "Él

tiene razón . No hay necesidad de que te preocupes y soy yo quien debería disculparme ."

"Usted , mi lady ? "

Serena sacudió la cabeza , poniéndose la capa encima de sus hombros. "Fue muy impulsivo entrar en la habitación de Jedite antes de ser admitida."

"Me sorprendió, " Hotaru dijo con una sonrisa generosa.

"Yo también."

" Yo también ," Jedite dijo, de pie en la entrada completamente vestido .

"Por favor perdonen mi entrada intempestiva," Serena dijo sinceramente .

" Tu disculpa es apreciada aunque no es necesaria, mi lady, " Jedite dijo, caminando dentro del cuarto. "Mi preocupación es por la expresión problemática que tienes en tu cara ."

"Ahora entiendo por qué permaneces mudo — vos escuchas y observas mucho mas de lo que cualquiera percibe." Serena lo miró con ojos curiosos. " Y hasta me cuestiono si sos tan tímido como las personas creen ."

"Oh, mi lady, él no es nada tímido ," Hotaru dijo antes de darse del sentido de sus palabras . Ella inmediatamente se ruborizó profusamente, haciendo que Jedite lanzara una risa plena y Serena soltase una risita .

Serena no sólo quedó sorprendida cuando Jedite caminó hacia Hotaru, la enlazó por la cintura, y la besó profundamente , sino que también se sorprendió de sentir envidia de esa pareja feliz.

Tan silenciosamente como era posible ella se movió dirección a la puerta, con la idea de darle tiempo a la pareja para estar a solas. Rook caminó a su lado . La voz intensiva de Jedite pronto la detuvo .

" Quédate , mi lady , necesitamos conversar."

La mujer y el perro se congelaron.

" Yo traeré comida para ustedes dos ," Hotaru dijo, todavía envuelta en los brazos poderosos de Jedite .

"Y para vos ," él ordenó, entonces le preguntó a Serena, " Dónde estabas yendo, mi lady ? "

"A dar un paseo con Rook y luego a mi cabaña ."

Jedite soltó a Hotaru después de darle un beso tierno en su mejilla. " Yo te acompañaré, y Hotaru, llevará la comida a la cabaña y todos nosotros compartiremos el desayuno allá. "

Hotaru lo observó con incredulidad .

Jedite miró a Serena. "Hay alguna razón por la que Hotaru no sea bienvenido a tu mesa?"

"Ninguna ," Serena honestamente dijo. "Me gustaría compartir una comida con ustedes dos ."

"Entonces está arreglado," Jedite ordenó y le dio a Hotaru un empujón gentil en dirección a la puerta. Entonces él se unió a Serena, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella. "Mi lady ? "

Ella enlazó su brazo en el suyo y salieron del cuarto, Rook siguiendolo en sus talones y Serena insistió en buscar una capa para Jedite de sus aposentos así él no se agarraría un resfriado.

Pasearon por los terrenos del castillo, Rook correteando aquí y allá, visitando sus lugares favorito y las cabañas donde muchos campesino le daban algo para comer . La lluvia no había comenzado aunque las nubes oscuras prometían su llegada pronto y un viento frío levantaba hojas , polvo y ramas en el patio.

"Amas a Hotaru." no era una pregunta sino una declaración que Serena le presentó a Jedite.

Jedite no vaciló en confirmarlo. "La amo lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella."

"Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de ella ?"

"Cuando la vi por primera vez."

Serena estaba pasmada con su respuesta. "Verdaderamente? Lo supiste cuando la viste por primera vez?"

Jedite hizo una pausa breve antes de ofrecer una explicación. "Cuando la vi por primera vez el rostro de Hotaru captó mi atención y su sonrisa me dejó encantado. Su charla infinita me fascinó y su cuerpo ... " él se detuvo abruptamente y se ruborizó.

Serena indagó el tema con interés , ignorando la incomodidad del gran hombre. "Hablas de su cara y de su charla, no fue su cuerpo, entonces , lo que primero te atrajo a ella ?"

Las mejillas rojas de Jedite respondieron su pregunta . " Honestamente no puedo decir que no miré su cuerpo — todos los hombres miran el cuerpo de una mujer."

Serena habló con honestidad , causando mas pudor en Jedite . " Debo admitir que yo pensé que Darien poseía un bello cuerpo ."

" Qué otras cualidades te atrajeron a él ?"

Serena o lanzó una mirada vacilante.

"Vamos , dime . Me gustaría oír hablar de los atributos de mi hermano. "

Ella consintió . "Fue cuando él me defendió que descubrí que estaba interesada en él. "

"En el gran salón , cuando tu madrastra te levantó la mano ?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza, afirmando . "Él capturó toda mi atención y , si fuese honesta conmigo misma, capturó una parte de mi corazón ese día. Me sentí segura y cuidada por primera vez que en muchos años. "

"Incluso por alguien como el Diablo ?"

"Él me intimidó, lo admito ... Pero sentir miedo?" ella sacudió la cabeza . "Después de esa situación mi miedo fue mínimo, o inexistente ."

"Y cuándo te enamoraste de él ? "

Eso la Sorprendió. " Mi amor por mi marido es tan obvio?"

Jedite sonrió . "Para alguien que está enamorado , lo es ."

Rook corrió al lado ellos con una galleta apretada en su boca y ellos giraron para seguirlo mientras él se dirigía a la cabaña.

Serena respondió su pregunta. "Su cara bonita me cortó la respiración a primera vista , pero él se ganó mi corazón gradualmente con sus conductas consideradas."

" El Diablo , considerado?" Jedite lanzó una carcajada.

"Darien es considerado ," Serena insistió . "Él me permitió asistir al nacimiento de un bebé en nuestra noche de bodas , y él aceptó compartir nuestra tienda el día de lluvia, y él fue paciente cuando sus soldados buscaron mi ayuda, y aun cuando él estaba enojado conmigo me ayudó a encontrar a Rook ."

Jedite continuaba riéndose suavemente mientras sacudía la cabeza . "Acciones consideradas."

"Él no puede evitar su naturaleza terca y obstinada."

"Disculpando al Diablo ?"

Serena detuvo la caminata , sus ojos oscuros muy fijos cuanto su voz solemnemente dijo, "Quiero el amor del Diablo ."

"Entonces ríndete ," Jedite aconsejó seriamente .

Hotaru les gritó desde la puerta abierta de la cabaña y ellos se apresuraron , la lluvia comenzaba a caer prometiendo un aguacero fuerte.

Ríndete.

Su única opción .

Y él ? Qué rendiría Darien ?

Su orgullo? Su tonterías ? Su amor?

Lo descubriría cuando él volviese. Estaría esperándolo.

En su cama.


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

"No deberías estar cabalgando," Netflyte le dijo a Darien por décima vez esa mañana. "Deberías estar en el carro con ... "

Darien suprimió cualquier comentario adicional con un corto, "Basta."

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la barba crecida en su mentón. "Recibiste una herida seria en el muslo, sin mencionar el brazo. Continúas perdiendo sangre... "

"Sólo gotea," Darien corrigió.

"Pero continuas perdiendo sangre. Y eres tan terco como para estar sentado en tu caballo en vez de viajar en el carro... "

Darien lo interrumpió. "No dejaré que mis hombres vean a su líder incapacitado."

"Eres el líder , la escaramuza ya terminó , y fue bastante rápida. Los hombres están todos alardeando sobre el modo en que luchaste con ese líder terco del clan Dermot y ellos todavía se están riendo de como el líder del clan Anise cayó de rodillas capitulando."

"Los dos son unos idiotas."

Netflyte podría haber concordado más. "Si , y ninguno es confiable . El combate debía ser con los puños y Dermot tenía escondido un puñal— y vos herido y sangrando lo venciste, otro cuento para agregar a la leyenda del Diablo irlandés. Si tu terquedad y tu estupidez no te mata."

"Estaremos en casa en una cuestión de horas."

Eso alivió a Netflyte, y él sonrió. "Si, será a tu esposa a quien estarás enfrentando entonces."

"Un perspectiva que espero ansiosamente," Darien dijo y sonrió, aunque fue seguido por un gemido bajo.

"No creo que vayas a disfrutar tu vuelta al hogar como planeas."

Darien gruñó. "Nada interferirá esa noche con mi esposa en mi cama."

"Serena podría objetarla," Netflyte discutió.

"Ella se rendirá. Yo ordeno eso."

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con confianza. "No cuando ella le dé una mirada a tus heridas."

"Haré que Hotaru las atienda y... "

La risa cordial de Netflyte lo previno de terminar. "Serena no dejará que nadie más te atienda."

"Ella no se enterará," Darien insistió, planeando que nada interfiriese en su objetivo de hacer el amor a su esposa esa noche.

Netflyte sonrió satisfecho. "Ella ya sabe. Yo envié un hombre para informarle de tus heridas para que todo esté preparado para tu llegada."

"Te voy a matar," Darien dijo bastante seriamente, entonces sacudió la cabeza. "No, mejor todavía , planeo encontrarte una esposa muy especial."

Netflyte se rió con muchas más ganas. "Lady Serena me protegerá de un matrimonio no deseado."

Darien quiso erguirse en su caballo y un dolor rasgó su pierna, haciéndolo empalidecer inmediatamente y marearse.

Netflyte extendió la mano hacia él, y lo sostuvo hasta que la sangre volvió nuevamente al rostro de Darien. "Deberías estar en el carro."

"No, no debo mostrarme débil ante mis hombres por lo que es sólo un herida pequeña."

"No lo es , mira tu pierna," Netflyte insistió , preocupado por su amigo. "Estás Sangrando."

Darien miró su muslo derecho y observó la sangre filtrarse en un paño grueso que había sido envuelto alrededor de él hacía varios días atrás. Había sufrido heridas mucho peores y había sobrevivido, pero está herida sangraba persistentemente, y eso no era bueno. Deseó que Serena estuviese con él. ella la habría atendido inmediatamente y a esa altura la herida casi estaría curada . Pero ella no había estado a su lado, una situación que lo perturbaba. La extrañaba y estaba aliviado porque dentro de algunas horas la vería nuevamente.

También quería poner manos encima de ella y no le importaba un bledo cuan mala su herida fuera. Deseaba a su esposa y planeaba tenerla esa noche.

"Serena te mantendrá en la cama por días," Netflyte advirtió.

"Allí exactamente me tendrá y ella estará conmigo."

Netflyte se rió. . "Eso lo quiero ver."

"Una apuesta?" Darien preguntó, ignorando su pierna pulsante y lanzando una mirada desafiante a Netflyte.

"Voy a ser un hombre tan rico con todas mis ganancias que podré comprarme yo mismo una buena esposa," Netflyte dijo, soltando su mano.

"No," Darien dijo. "Yo tendré el honor y el placer de hallarte la mujer perfecta."

Ellos continuaron la pelea hasta que la fortaleza de Shanekill surgió en el horizonte , cada hombre estaba ansioso por llegar a la casa, pero cada uno por razones diferentes.

"Mi lady, ellos están subiendo la cuesta," Hotaru dijo ansiosamente, espiando por la ventana de habitación del lord.

"Tenemos todo, Hotaru?" Serena preguntó, su mirada apresuradamente yendo a la mesa que había instalado al lado de la cama con sus elementos e hierbas medicinales.

Hotaru se unió a ella, verificando cuidadosamente la mesa. "Pienso que tenemos todo. Agua hirviendo en la chimenea, paños limpios en la cesta y baldes con agua fresca esperando en el salón."

"El mensajero habló de dos heridas," Serena dijo, verificando que las agujas de hueso estuvieran enhebradas y preparadas para su uso inmediato.

"Yo diría que él habló más de las habilidades de Lord Darien para luchar a pesar de esas dos heridas."

Serena sacudió la cabeza ausentemente y se movió hacia la gran cama para acomodar las toallas limpias que había sido colocada encima de las sabanas. "Es Verdad, pero Netflyte es la persona que envió el mensaje, lo que significa que él debe pensar que las heridas son suficientemente serias como para alertarnos antes de su llegada."

"Lord Darien viene cabalgando, mi lady, " Hotaru dijo, había vuelto a espiar por ventana una vez más.

Serena corrió para unirse a ella.

"Si mi Lord todavía puede sentarse en su caballo entonces las heridas no pueden ser tan malas."

Serena no concordó. "Lord Darien es demasiado terco. Aun después de sufrir una herida seria, yo apostaría, que él no permitiría que sus hombres no lo viesen sobre su caballo y al comando."

Ambas mujeres observaron mientras los hombres se aproximaron. Era una imagen increíble. Todos ellos entraron al unísono, truenos de cascos anunciando su llegada; y delante de ellos cabalgaba el Diablo irlandés.

La respiración de Serena se cortó con la imagen de él. El viento de otoño revolvía su cabello largo y oscuro, echándolo hacia atrás, despejando sus facciones atractivas. Él vestía su capa oscura, sujeta con un broche Vikingo de oro sobre El hombro. Y estaba sentado sobre su caballo como verdadero guerrero, erecto y orgulloso y al comando.

Tal vez su herida no fuese tan seria como ella sospechaba — Por lo menos , ahora esperaba que no lo fuera. Pero cuando observó que desmontaba lentamente y captó una mueca de dolor en sus facciones pálidas, ella cambió su opinión y tomó la muñeca de Hotaru.

"Él no tiene que subir las escaleras."

Con eso dicho , ella salió del cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo, encontrando a su marido mientras él entraba en el gran salón , Jedite y Netflyte lo flanqueaban a los costados.

"Cárguenlo," ella ordenó con un grito, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Darien se rió. . "Es una muy extraña bienvenida casa."

Serena ignoró su comentario y se apresuró a su lado, sus ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en el vendaje empapado con sangre . "Por cuánto tiempo ha sangrado?"

"Desde que el idiota no quiso bajarse del caballo," Netflyte dijo.

"Llévenlo a sus aposentos," ella ordenó una vez más, no atreviéndose a tocar el paño hasta que lo tuviese donde lo pudiera atender correctamente.

Netflyte y Jedite miraron a Darien.

Darien miró a su esposa y estaba por retarla cuando ella habló.

"Por favor, mi Lord," ella pidió suavemente, su mano yendo a apoyarse en su brazo donde otro vendaje también tenía sangre, aunque seca. "Estoy preocupado por vos. Por favor haz lo que te pido."

Él hizo una pausa breve, tomándose tiempo para estudiar su rostro que estaba lleno de preocupación por él. Como había extrañado su mirada y cuan agradecido estaba por estar en su casa. Estaba especialmente contento de saber cuánto la preocupaba su bienestar y entonces hizo lo que ella solicitaba , aunque lo hizo a su modo.

"Caminaré hasta mis aposentos."

Ella estaba lista para discutir pero lo pensó mejor. Era importante que él dejara de estar de pie y cuanto más pronto mejor. Ella sacudió la cabeza, aceptando. "Claro, pero yo te ayudaré."

Los tres hombres se rieron.

Su mirada letal rápidamente extinguió todas las risas.

"Ven," ella ordenó, tomando el brazo herido de su marido y cuidadosamente colocándolo alrededor de su pequeño hombros.

Darien no discutió porque le gustaba sentir el contacto de ella y quería estar tan cerca como posible de Serena. Dio varios pasos en dirección a la escalera cuando el dolor lo puso de rodillas. Si no fuese por la fuerza de Serena él se habría caído al piso.

Netflyte y Jedite estaban inmediatamente a su lado, sus brazos lo levantaron alejándolo del apoyo de Serena.

"Por favor," ella imploró a los dos hombres. "Subir las escaleras sólo empeorará la herida inútilmente l."

Eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó decirles. Ellos sacudieron sus cabezas cuando Darien se movió para protestar, Jedite cargó a su hermano sobre su hombro voluminoso y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Netflyte lo siguió atrás en caso que Darien continuase resistiéndose y Serena iba felizmente detrás de ellos.

"Pagarás por esto, ustedes dos ," Darien insistió después de ser cuidadosamente depositado en la cama, aunque él sonaba demasiado cansado como para ejecutar la amenaza.

Cuando quiso moverse, Jedite lo sujetó a la cama con una mano.

"Déjame desvestirme," Darien ordenó.

"Yo me ocuparé de eso," Serena dijo, ordenando a Hotaru que volcara agua caliente en la fuente de madera sobre la mesa.

Darien se quedó quieto, "Planeas desnudarme?"

Todos los ojos fueron a él.

"No quiero ninguna compañía si ese es tu plan," él explicó.

"Puedo precisar un poco de ayuda," Serena dijo.

"Necesitas ayuda ahora?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "No, tal vez mas tarde, si necesito coserlo."

"Jedite, ocúpate de los hombres. Asegúrate que les preparen un buen banquete," Darien ordenó.

"Netflyte, vos no te reirás y te asegurarás que los hombres sepan que mi condición no es seria."

"No quieres uno de nosotros se quede cerca en caso que Mi lady necesite nuestra ayuda?" Netflyte preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Hotaru puede quedarse," Serena dijo, su atención en la herida sangrante de su marido.

"Ella me puede traer comida. Tengo hambre," Darien dirigió, aunque la comida era el pensamiento más lejano de su mente.

Eso pareció complacer a Serena. "Deseas comer?"

"Algo liviano."

Con todas las órdenes emitidas el cuarto rápidamente fue abandonado, dejando al

Lord y la lady de la fortaleza a solas.

" Y Ahora qué?" él preguntó.

"Primero, te quito estos vendajes y le doy una mirada rápida a la herida y luego te saco estas ropas sucias. Creo que también precisarás un baño. No quiero nada de suciedad ensuciando las heridas."

" Puedo ayudar de alguna forma?" él preguntó, extendiendo su mano y suavemente pasando una mano por su mejilla, lentamente bajando a su cuello, demorándose sobre su pecho y yendo a descansar en su cintura estrecha.

Ella se estremeció por su exploración íntima. "Puedes comportarte."

"Debo hacerlo?" él preguntó y movió su mano para apoyarla sobre su trasero.

Serena se alejó de él. "Por favor, Darien, déjame atender tus heridas sin distracciones."

"Y luego?" sus ojos azules estaban llenos de una pasión potente que la excitó.

"Primeros tus heridas," ella insistió, intentando ignorar sus intenciones libidinosas aunque ella se sentía caliente, húmeda y dispuesta.

Darien la ayudó ansiosamente subiéndose la túnica para desnudarse.

Serena lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre la suya. "Déjame quitar el vendaje primero."

"Netflyte hizo lo que pudo," Darien dijo en defensa de las atenciones de su amigo.

"Quieres decir que él hizo lo que pudo porque vos probablemente te negaste a reposar el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera hacer algo más."

"Me conoces bien," Darien gruñó suavemente cuando finalmente ella cuidadosamente quitó el paño de alrededor de su brazo, exponiendo la herida.

Serena examinó la abrasión cuidadosamente, tocando y palpando el área. "Esta no parece tan mala. Limpiándola bien, con una pomada curativa y un paño limpio cicatrizará en algunos días."

La ropa de arriba fácilmente fueron quitadas y Serena colocó varios almohadas detrás de su espalda y su cabeza, cubriéndolas con toallas para mantener las sábanas limpias. Darien hizo uso inmediato de ellas, hundiendo su espalda contra esa suavidad bienvenida.

Ella comenzó a trabajar en su pierna, tomando tiempo y paciencia para quitar el paño ensangrentado. Le preocupó la hinchazón y la fiebre pero estuvo aliviado de que ningún hedor sólo sangre roja manaba de la herida.

Era difícil de determinar la seriedad de la herida con tanta sangre rodeándola, aunque el área estaba ligeramente enrojecida y tibia al contacto. Serena no perdió tiempo en sacarle el resto de su ropa.

Colocó una toalla encima de su bajo vientre y si impresionante miembro, más para su propia sanidad mental que por su modestia. Ella recibió una carcajada de su marido por sus acciones pudorosas. Ella lo ignoró.

Su brazo podía esperar; su pierna no . Limpió le muslo con agua hervida y ahora estaba más tibio al contacto. Darien no hizo ningún sonido mientras ella trabajaba. Ella mantuvo su contacto tan suave como pudo, pero sabía que a veces lo hacía doler. Sin embargo, él no emitió ningún sonido de protesta.

En un examen más cercano encontró el corte de la herida que continuaba sangrando. Exigiría puntos y reposo en la cama.

Cuando ella terminó de limpiar la pierna, quitó las toallas sucias de abajo y las reemplazó con unas limpias.

"Siento mucho si te hice doler," ella dijo, dándole una copa para beber.

Él no la tomó esto. "Eres más suave de lo que crees. Qué me estás dando? "

"Una poción que te sedará y te relajará para que los puntos no te duelan demasiado."

"No," él firmemente dijo. "No Deseo perder la consciencia. "

"Por qué?" ella exigió. "Necesitas descansar correctamente para curarte."

"Descansaré más tarde."

"Puedes descansar ahora, mientras yo trabajo."

"No ," él repitió más firmemente.

"Estás siendo terco."

"Pensé que eso es lo que harías, esposa, pero no beberé esta opción para dormir."

"Pero sólo te relajará."

"No," él dijo una vez más y en un tono severo que le advirtió a ella no pedírselo nuevamente.

"Como desees, mi Lord," ella dijo con un asentimiento de su cabeza y colocó la copa en la mesa.

"Tíralo, " él ordenó.

" Qué?"

"Tira eso. No quiero que me des esa bebida más tarde esta noche ."

Ella no discutió. Ella derramó el contenido en el balde con agua sucia. "Satisfecho, ahora?"

Él estaba por sonreír cuando el dolor lo atacó nuevamente, se estremeció y maldijo entre dientes.

Ella colocó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y fue a su lado, agarrando su mano. Darien agradecidamente la tomó y la apretó suavemente.

"Parte de la herida es profunda y debe primero ser curada por dentro. Lo voy a coser, pero debes prometerme que te quedarás en la cama descansando hasta que te ordene lo contrario."

Darien la empujó hacia a él y ella quedó pasmada por la fuerza en su mano. Pensaba que la herida lo habría debilitado pero la potencia en su asimiento probó lo erróneo de su suposición.

Su rostro estaba cerca del suyo. "Me quedaré en esta cama si vos me das tu palabra de que me harás compañía."

Sus ojos azules ardieron con pasión y Serena estaba segura que él quería más que su compañía amigable, pero sabía que si no acordase con eso tendría un problema en hacerlo descansar, entonces le dio su palabra.

"Tienes mi palabra."

Él la soltó. "Entonces cóseme y termina con esto para unirte a mí. "

Hotaru volvió, golpeando la puerta y esperando el permiso antes de entrar. Serena estaba ocupada cosiendo la herida y Hotaru apresuradamente colocó la bandeja de plata en una mesa pequeña cerca de la chimenea. Después de asegurarse que ni Lady Serena ni Lord Darien necesitaban algo más, ella salió del cuarto.

Serena terminó la costura en minutos, la herida sólo necesitó diez puntos y su brazo, ninguno. Aplicó una pomada después de asegurarse que su pierna y su brazo estaban completamente limpios y secos y luego prosiguió a colocar vendajes limpios.

"Prefieres comer primero o debo bañarte?"

Mientras Darien no quería otra cosa sus manos delicadas lavando su cuerpo, su pierna pulsó impiadosamente con los puntos y le exigió un período de descanso antes de continuar seduciendo a su esposa.

"Comida primero, creo."

"Bien," ella dijo con una sonrisa y él no pudo evitar mirar fijamente su rostro enrojecido. Sus mejillas pálidas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos oscuros estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas curvadas ligeramente en las puntas. Su cabello dorado estaba atado, y la franja de tela blanca tenía dificultad para mantener la masa de rulos apartados. Varias mechas caían libremente en sus sienes, con sus dedos intentó tocarlas. Pero eran sus labios lo que más lo obsesionaban, delgados aunque llenos. Parecía como si ellos ansiasen ser besados y él quería besarlos.

También quería sacarle esa especie de delantal amarrado firmemente alrededor de su cintura, y luego sacarle su túnica verde y... cada prenda que ella estuviese usando. La quería desnuda delante de él, totalmente desnuda para observarla, para tocarla y saborearla.

Serena le dio una feta gruesa de pan y queso y colocó una copa con vino en la mesa pequeña al lado de la cama.

"Ven conmigo," él dijo.

Él lo pidió tan amablemente que Serena se encontró incapaz de rehusarse, aunque le dijo, "Primero déjame limpiarte un poco y luego alegremente compartiré la comida con vos."

Él sacudió la cabeza y disfrutó el pan y el queso, conversando con ella mientras Serena arreglaba su mesa de trabajo.

" Tendré fiebre con esta herida?" él preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de que estaría en buena forma física para las noches y días sensuales que tenía en mente.

"Tu brazo no me preocupa. La pierna es un asunto diferente, aunque no veo ninguna señal para alarmarse. La piel está tibia y sólo ligeramente enrojecida. La limpié bien y la pomada que te apliqué debería ayudar a curarla, pero debes cuidarla. No puedes participar en ninguna actividad extenuante hasta que esté segura que la pierna cicatriza correctamente."

Darien tragó la comida en su boca, bajándola con un trago de vino. "Ninguna actividad extenuante?"

Serena quitó su túnica sucia, descartándola junto con las toallas sucias. "Ninguna," ella confirmó y se sirvió unas frutas secas y un pedazo de queso. "Eso es, si deseas estar de pie pronto."

Deseo hacerte el amor.

Darien se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella si le comunicase sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Más comida?" ella preguntó, pero Darien sacudió la cabeza negando y sacó con sus manos las migas.

"No, estoy cansado." Y decepcionado. Cómo resolvería ese dilema? Deseaba a su esposa esa noche. Planeaba tener a su esposa esa noche, la pregunta era cómo hacer el amor con su esposa si no podía mover la pierna?

"Te daré un baño rápidamente para que puedas descansar," ella dijo, su ceño fruncido y súbitamente perturbada.

"No te apresures," él ordenó, la idea del contacto de sus manos tocándolo era muy atractiva pero no si él no podía responder a esas caricias.

"Te conseguiré tu bata," ella dijo, moviéndose en dirección a su baúl en el extremo de la cama. "No quiero tengas frío."

"No," él replicó, sorprendiéndola. "Tengo calor."

Ella se apresuró a ir a su lado, colocando su mano contra su mejilla. "Estás tibio, pero no febril."

"Estoy bien," él insistió más tranquilamente.

Serena lo miró extrañamente por un momento breve y luego fue a juntar los artículos que necesitaba para el baño. Ella se tomó su tiempo, muy consciente de que sus ojos azules ardientes observaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cómo conseguiría bañarlo y no perder el control de sus sentidos era una pregunta que ella había intentado evitar desde que había notado que su marido la deseaba. En realidad, eso la sorprendió, pues ella no esperaba que un hombre herido pudiese excitarse con tanta pasión. Y al principio había pensado que tal vez estaba viendo lo que quería ver, que su marido la había extrañado desesperadamente y había vuelto a ella con una pasión desbordante.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella entendía que no estaba equivocada, él la deseaba y ella lo deseaba de la misma manera desesperada . Él le había advertido en su partida que ellos arreglarían el tema del matrimonio a su vuelta . Pero Darien había sido herido y ella no podía permitirle que causara mas daño a su pierna. Qué debía hacer?

Bañarlo seguramente no ayudará a la situación.

Ella agarró la manija del balde que estaba sobre la chimenea . El fuego mantenía el agua tibia pero no caliente y ella llevó el balde medio lleno al lado de la cama y lo colocó sobre el piso . Entonces buscó un paño limpio y un pan de jabón perfumado con una mezcla de flores silvestres.

Las toallas estaban cerca , no podía hacer nada mas para demorar lo inevitable . Cuidadosamente organizó la cesta con toallas a una distancia del balde con agua. Lentamente se arremangó la camisa . Volvió a atar su cabello, asegurándose que todas las mechas estuvieran sujetas y lejos de su rostro. Y finalmente, cuando no pudo pensar en ningún otro acto para demorarse , ella soltó el jabón y el paño dentro del balde.

Metió la mano en el balde, tomó el paño lo estrujó con fuerza hasta que ninguna gota de agua permaneció y luego con una mano temblorosa ella extendió la mano para comenzar con su rostro.

Darien le tomó la muñeca con cierta dureza . "Arreglaremos esto esta noche , esposa."


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Serena mantuvo el temblor fuera de su voz aunque sus manos continuaban temblando después de que él soltó su muñeca . Ella pasó el paño suavemente por su rostro y secó su frente y sus mejillas, siguiendo con su mentón y su cuello. " Qué deseas arreglar, Darien?"

él fue rápido en responder. "Esta locura entre nosotros ."

Ella volvió el paño al balde, enjuagándolo y enjabonándolo antes de retorcer el exceso de agua y fue a limpiar su pecho . Pasó el paño sobre sus músculos con movimientos circulares y lentos. "Sufriste una herida serio. Tu pierna necesita reposo."

"He sufrido heridas mucho peores," él insistió con sonrisa conocedora , "y volví a luchar nuevamente."

Ella enjuagó el paño una vez mas y lo ayudó a incorporarse , lo que él hizo lentamente. "Ves que ... no tienes tanta fuerza como Piensas ."

Sus palabras lo perturbaron , pues podía sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo. Los heridas tenían su precio y probablemente ella tenía razón en aconsejarle que descansara, pero él no deseaba descansar . Deseaba a su esposa y eso se estaba haciendo mas evidente a cada minuto, su miembro se endurecía mientras ella pasaba el paño mojado por su espalda .

" Tengo toda la fuerza que necesito ," él protestó una vez que apoyó su espalda contra las almohadas.

Serena no dijo una palabra. Continuó limpiando su cuerpo, pasando el paño por su brazo. Hallaba difícil no admirar sus músculos definidos y duros y la suavidad de su piel . Pero halló mas difícil ignorar la respuesta de su propio a su contacto con él.

Su corazón latió aceleradamente ; sus pezones se endurecieron visiblemente debajo de su camisa Y se sintió tan húmeda con el deseo que pensó que tendría clímax sin que sus manos la tocasen .

Darien pareció leer sus pensamientos. "Quieres arreglar esto tanto como yo ."

. " Si , mi Lord , es así , pero ... "

Darien no permitiría que ella dijese otra palabra. "Termine de lavarme."

"Necesitamos ... "

"Haz lo que te ordeno," él exigió.

Ella consintió con un asentimiento mudo, tomando el paño enjabonado del balde, y prosiguió para lavar una pierna, la pierna herida ya había sido limpiada antes de coser la herida.

Serena pensó varias veces en decir lo que tenía en mente mientras su mano lentamente pasaba el paño mojado sobre su pierna y luego agarró una toalla para secarla. Pero consejo de Jedite continuaba haciendo eco en su mente.

Ríndete.

Si esa era el curso mas sabio , cómo podría rendirse bajo las actuales circunstancias ? No deseaba causarle un daño . Entonces cuáles eran sus opciones?

"Termina ," él ordenó nuevamente.

Ella reticentemente se admitió a sí misma que su orden corto realmente parecía apropiada. Ese asunto necesitaba ser concluido de una vez por todas . Y aunque ella escogía rendirse, lo haría a su modo. Ella estaría a cargo de la situación . Y rendiría su virginidad de buena voluntad .

" Si , mi Lord ," ella respondió suavemente . " Terminaré con esto."

Ella valientemente arrancó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y si existía alguna duda sobre sus intenciones, desapareció a la vista de su erección prominente.

Determinada a tener éxito con sus propias intenciones, Serena sumergió un paño en el balde de agua tibia antes de colocarlo sobre su estomago. Lentamente lo frotó pasando cerca del vello oscuro. Pasó el paño a ambos lados de la ingle , aventurándose mas íntimamente a su miembro.

Su lentitud intencional lo enloqueció ansiando aun mas sus caricias , pero Darien se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer quieto y en silencio observándola .

Ella jugó con él, pasando el paño húmedo cerca y alrededor de su miembro erecto , peligrosamente cerca pero nunca rozando su virilidad.

Lo que mas lo irritó aun mas fue que su pequeño juego burlón lo excitó a un nivel febril . Él se endurecía con cada deliberado roce del paño atormentador, cuando ella finalmente lo descartó , lo tomó completamente con su propia mano y él gimió tanto de alivio como de placer.

Sus ojos tenían una mirada nublada aunque determinada, una combinación extraña y peligrosa.

Qué produciría? A dónde la llevarían sus acciones no planeadas ? Ella deseaba complacerlo o castigarlo ? Darien esperó ansiosamente y desconfiadamente .

Su descubrimiento fue tan sorprendente que sus gemidos hicieron eco en las paredes de piedra mientras ella lo acariciaba con un ritmo atormentador que pronto lo tuvo sentando y ansiosamente extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Una mano firme se apoyó sobre su pecho y lo empujó de vuelta contra las almohadas.

" No ," ella susurró , " no me arriesgaré a causarte otra herida."

Ella dio un paso atrás, a una corta distancia de la cama y como si temiese cambiar de idea , descartó sus propias ropas. Terminó rápidamente y se quedó completamente quieta, no cubriendo su desnudez ni su vulnerabilidad .

Los ojos de Darien pasearon por ella sin restricción, recorriendo su cuerpo delicioso, saboreando ese tan esperado íntimo escrutinio de su esposa desnuda. Tenía una piel pálida inmaculada , pechos llenos, una cintura estrecha y sus muslos se unían en un nido de rulos dorados que trajeron una sonrisa maliciosa a sus labios .

"Ven aquí," él dijo con su habitual tono exigente y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Ella amagó moverse y luego vaciló. "Debes prometerme que no moverás la pierna herida."

"Con lo que tengo en mente para hacerte , eso resultará bastante difícil," él admitió , su sonrisa remplazada por una mirada de determinación aguda.

Serena lentamente sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces no tengo ninguna opción... "

Él bruscamente la interrumpió. "No me vas a negar ... "

Ella replicó la frase al mismo tiempo. "No, no lo haré . Yo te montaré."

Darien siempre había tenido éxito escondiendo sus emociones . Había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo que no era bueno permitir que alguien viese el efecto que sus palabras o sus acciones tenían en él. Pero su frase directa lo dejó mudo y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa genuina.

Ella se aproximó a cama con una aprensión apurada como si quisiera terminar con eso de una vez , Pero cuando quedó de pie al lado de la cama pareció tener un cambio de idea y se movió lentamente, como un gato perezoso, arrastrándose encima de él hasta que su cuerpo desnudo estuvo completamente sobre el suyo. Cuidadosamente colocó sus piernas para flanquear los lados de su cintura para no molestar su pierna herida. Y allí ella descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho .

Sus manos se movieron por la espalda de ella . Disfrutando la suavidad sedosa de su piel, luego fue a su cintura esbelta , acarició las caderas y tomó entre sus manos su trasero firme .

Ella a su vez saboreó su pecho con un beso tentativo, oliendo su perfume fresco y limpio con su lengua tibia. Prosiguió a lamerlo, depositó besos en el cmaino hacia su cuello y sus labios .

Él tomó comando desde allí , su mano capturando la nuca y forzando un beso mas apasaionado. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cintura, levantándola hasta dar un fácil acceso a su boca a sus pechos llenos.

Todo pensamiento racional desapareció completamente . La pasión caliente y osada tomó el comando absoluto.

Ella logró colocar sus manos sobe sus hombros anchos, mientras él proseguía succionando su pezón duro. No había nada delicado en ese acto y sin embargo su rudeza creó oleadas de placer en su cuerpo y ella se estremeció con un gemido suave.

Su gemido lo hizo susurrar su pregunta, "Me deseas, Serena ? "

Su simple " Si ," desapareció en su boca cuando él reclamó la rendición de ella con un beso de conquista.

" Estás segura que me deseas ?" él preguntó nuevamente, pellizcando sus labios hinchado con varias mordidas .

Antes que ella pudiera responder o hasta forma un pensamiento coherente él deslizó un dedo en el interior de su sexo.

" Si , me deseas," él confirmó con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

Ella jadeó cuando otro dedo siguió ese camino y oyó su carcajada breve mezclarse con un gruñido bajo.

"Oh , eres tan agradable ," él murmuró cerca de su oído . "Tan tibia, tan mojada, tan lista para mí. "

Sus dedos estaban realizando su magia habitual, haciendo que ella perdiese sus sentidos y sólo pensase en una cosa.

Él.

Serena se encontró moviendo sus caderas al ritmo establecido por él y junto con ese ritmo incesante sus besos se hicieron mas urgentes, la boca masculina besando donde quiera que sus labios podían alcanzar.

Cuando alcanzaron un ardor insoportable que sólo podía ser aliviado por la unión de los cuerpos , Darien se movió para colocarla debajo de él.

" No ," ella protestó , empujándolo con sus manos lejos y se movió ansiosamente para montarlo .

Ella tomó su miembro hinchando para guiarlo dentro de ella.

"Detente, Serena, " él gritó y se inclinó hacia adelante , sus manos que la agarraron empujándola hacia él. "No puedes hacer esto."

.

"Por qué ?" ella preguntó, confusa.

"Es un modo muy doloroso para perder la virginidad . "

El shock de su comentario fue evidente en el agrandamiento de sus ojos celestes, completamente atónitos. "Crees que soy virgen?"

" Si , lo creo ," él respondió sin un segundo de vacilación y con un breve beso tierno. " Y no quiero que sufras dolor."

Su expresión azorada inmediatamente se convirtió en una de decepción. "Pero te deseo."

Le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad poder decir, "Cuando mi pierna esté curada, debemos terminar esto."

Lágrimas de amor se acumularon en sus ojos y ella sacudió la cabeza. "No , mi Lord , no puedo esperar."

Con eso Serena se libró de su asimiento y se movió una vez más para montarlo.

Darien intentó protestar pero Serena fue más rápida y hábil y logró deslizar su miembro hinchado dentro de ella.

Ese acto intempestivo despertó sus emociones opuestas. Por un lado Darien se puso más duro al sentirse en la entrada de su nido mojado y se enojó pensando que ella estaba sufriendo .

"Basta," él ordenó, pero ante s que él pudiera agarrar su brazo que ella se movió hacia abajo, sobre él.

"Darien," ella exclamó cuando su miembro intentó penetrar su himen y sintió el primer pinchazo de dolor.

"Suficiente, Serena, " él insistió, aunque su miembro pulsaba impiadosamente con deseo.

"No , no," ella dijo, agitando su cabeza.

Silenciosamente Darien maldijo sus propios deseos descontrolados y su terquedad mientras que ella lentamente intentaba tomar la extensión completa de su falo dentro de ella, él extendió la mano y tomó el comando.

"Perdóname, mi amor," él dijo y con sus manos alrededor de su cintura la empujó hacia abajo, sobre él , penetrándola completamente.

Serena lanzó un jadeo y él no le dio pausa para pensar. Sus manos firmes asentadas en su cintura y él tomó comando de la cabalgata deseada por Serena. Las manos de ella se posaron en sus brazos y después del shock inicial de la penetración se desvaneció , lo que quedó fue un placer delicioso y ella no quería otra cosa que montarlo para siempre.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, su melena dorada derramándose y sus gemidos de pasión llenaron el cuarto, haciendo eco en las gruesas paredes de piedra .

Un torbellino de emociones invadió a Darien . Su preocupación por su dolor fue excedida por la pulsión de sus propios deseos. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación opresiva de sentirse completo, como si dos mitades hubieran sido unidas para formar una única pieza sólida, dominada por el deseo que los alimentaba ambos. La sensación desbastadora de que a partir de ese momento no podía existir el uno sin el otro. Ellos eran uno , ya no mas dos seres individuales y era una sensación muy extraña.

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios junto con sus gemidos. Ella le imploraba que pusiera fin a su tortura y luego ella le imploró que no se detuviera . Ella estaba perdida en un mar de placer puro .

"Vamos, mi dulce Serena , vamos," él la urgió , el ritmo de sus embestidas se hizo exigente.

Su cabalgata se hizo rápida y furiosa y sus palabras repetidamente la persuadieron a unirse a él.

" Si , mi Lord ," ella aceptó con una urgencia apenas comprendida.

Sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban con el sudor y ellos cabalgaron juntos, cada perdido dentro del otro, emocional y físicamente.

Darien gozando de la envoltura tibia y húmeda de su sexo y Serena sintiendo el grito de la rendición final en su garganta cuando él repetidamente empujó su miembro bien profundamente dentro de ella.

Sus gritos de rendición hicieron eco simultáneamente y cuando ellos alcanzaron el clímax se unieron sus corazones y sus almas .

Serena se desmoronó sobre Darien, su cabeza yendo a apoyarse sobre su pecho húmedo, los brazos de él envolviendo protectivamente su cuerpo húmedo. Varios minutos pasaron antes que alguno pudiera tranquilizar su respiración lo suficiente como para hablar, y luego ninguno podía hallar las palabras.

El silencio reinó fuertemente en el cuarto mientras ellos continuaban enlazados hasta que finalmente Serena buscó moverse de sobre su marido. Su abrazo poderoso la previno de separarse.

"Me gusta estar dentro tuyo."

Su comentario atrevido hizo arder sus mejillas ya ruborizadas y la hicieron aun mas consciente de su tamaño potente.

" Te lastimé ?"

Ella se sentía completamente exhausta y totalmente saciada y sólo podía sentir un leve ardor y su respuesta vino fácilmente. "Sólo un poco."

Ella escuchó su gruñido bajo con sus palabras. "No debería haber permitido... "

"No." ella lo detuvo , levantando su cabeza para mirarlo directamente. "Yo te deseaba."

Sus manos se movieron para sacar su melena de rulos rebeldes de su rostro. "' Y yo te deseaba a vos."

"Por qué ahora creíste que era virgen?" ella curiosamente preguntó, apoyando su mentón en su pecho .

Sus manos se movieron por su espalda . "Con toda honestidad debo admitir que nunca sospeché lo contrario. Era mi propio orgullo tonto lo que interferías . Quería oírte admitir la verdad . "

Ella sonrió . "Y mi orgullo terco dominó por encima de mis sentido común . Yo quería creer que vos me conocías lo suficientemente bien para saber la verdad sin preguntar."

" Si , dulce Serena , te conozco bien." Su voz era baja, su tono certero. Su mano se movió sobre su trasero. " Y sabré mucho mas de vos antes que esta noche acabe ."

Ella se movió una vez mas en una tentativa para salirse de él y nuevamente él se lo impidió con una mano firme, aunque esa vez ella se estremeció.

"Te duele algo," él dijo, no preguntó, y con una lentitud suave la incorporó y la colocó para que descansara a su lado . "No deberías haberme montado. Ahora sufres dolor."

Ella apoyó su cabeza cómodamente sobre su hombro y cruzó su brazo sobre su pecho ancho. "Estoy bien."

"Se dices la verdad entonces me desafías a tomarte nuevamente." él dijo francamente .

"Es una Promesa ?" ella preguntó con una carcajada maliciosa.

" Tientas al destino, esposa," él dijo, disfrutando su naturaleza bromista.

" No , te tiento a vos." ella se estremeció con una corriente de aire que entró por la ventana cubierta con un tapiz.

" Estás helada," él dijo con preocupación.

Ante de que él pudiera moverse , ella se sentó . " Iré a buscar una manta ." ella casi estaba fuera de la cama cuando vio por un momento su pierna con el vendaje . El paño blanco estaba empapado con sangre. Serena no vaciló ponerse a trabajar atendiendo la herida sangrante.

Darien estaba por protestar, pero lo pensó mejor . Perderían tiempo discutiendo y ella ganaría finalmente. Y además , le gustaba observar a su esposa desnuda ocupándose de él.

Un nuevo paño fue aplicado sobre la herida en un instante y ella lo cubrió hasta la cintura con una suave manta de lana. Entonces se tomó algunos minutos para limpiarse con un paño cerca del fuego y Darien consideró la escena íntima con placer.

Su cuerpo era firme y delgado por su trabajo en el jardín, su estomago plano , aunque él cambiaría eso bastante pronto . La tomaría frecuentemente , no sólo para embarazarla sino porque la deseaba . Qué suerte era tener una esposa dispuesta a acostarse y dispuesta a complacer y ser complacida.. . Y una esposa él amaba.

Era una locura hallarse a sí mismo enamorado de Serena? Por qué otra razón esas emociones extrañas lo atacarían incesantemente? Realmente podía estar enamorado ? No podía ser simplemente respeto y admiración por una mujer especial lo que él sentía ?

Se excitó nuevamente mientras la observaba , el modo en que ella pasaba íntimamente el paño entre sus piernas, acariciando y limpiando el triángulo de rulos dorados.

"Ven a la cama ," él ordenó demasiado severamente.

Ella sonrió ante su demanda y obedientemente deslizó su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las mantas para estar pegada a él. "No debes mover la pierna o continuará sangrando."

"Entonces tenemos un problema," él dijo y tomó su mano, colocándola sobre su miembro hinchado .

Lo sintió Tibio, duro y pegajoso. "Necesita ser limpiado."

"No es eso lo que necesito ."

Ella susurró algo en su oído antes de moverse fuera de la cama. "Yo sé lo que necesitas ." ella se apresuró hacia la chimenea y recuperó un paño del balde. Ella volvió y abrió la manta hasta sus pies .

Darien la observó, preguntándose qué planeaba ella . Repetir la actuación ? No podía permitir que ella lo montase nuevamente. Estaba preocupado por su incomodidad . Él pensaba montarla esa vez , aunque Serena probablemente protestaría, dada su preocupación por la pierna.

Ella suavemente lavó su erección potente. "Dime ," ella dijo, agarrando una toalla limpia para secarlo. " Es posible que yo te saboree íntimamente como vos lo hiciste conmigo ?"

Ella logró dejarlo azorado por segunda vez esa noche y viendo su expresión atónita , Serena se rió antes de colocarse entre sus piernas y lentamente acercándose para tomarlo en su boca.


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Serena despertó antes que su marido el día siguiente al mismo tiempo que el amanecer aparecía en el horizonte. Para no perturbar el descanso que él tanto necesitaba ella escapó delicadamente de su abrazo, doblando una almohada debajo de su brazo cuando Darien en su sueño extendió la mano hacia ella. Él pareció contento con el substituto por lo menos por el momento, dándole a ella tiempo para ocuparse de su propio cuidado.

Serena halló a Hotaru esperando en su habitación. Un desayuno liviano pronto estaba dispuesto sobre la mesa, una jarra con su infusión favorita de manzanilla, y una tina con agua caliente y perfumada con óleo de rosas estaba preparada delante de la chimenea encendida.

Serena la felicitó con alegría. "Hotaru, eres maravillosa."

La muchacha sonrió ante el elogio e inmediatamente extendió la mano ayudar al ama de la fortaleza. "Déjeme ayudarla a desvestirse, mi Lady."

Serena no protestó. Sus miembros estaban doloridos por los nuevos ejercicios que había practicado la noche anterior y no podía pensar en nada mas relajante que agua bien caliente. Se sumergió en la tina enorme con un suspiro agradecido, el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta cuando hundió su cuerpo hasta los hombros.

Hotaru colocó una toalla doblada en el borde y Serena apoyó su nuca en ella.

" Eres muy buena conmigo ," Serena dijo agradecida .

" Usted merece ser tratada bien, mi lady, " Hotaru dijo, juntando la masa de bucles rojos en sus manos y retorciéndolos para sujetarlos con dos peinetas en lo alto de la cabeza de Serena . "Después que descanse y antes que se enfríe el agua, le lavaré el cabello."

Serena cerró sus ojos. "Gracias , Hotaru. Aprecio tu atención."

Ella escuchó el crepitar de la leña ardiendo en la chimenea y disfrutó la corriente de calor que se movió sobre ella. No se había sentido tan satisfecha en mucho tiempo. Y todo se debía a la noche anterior y a su rendición.

Serena sonrió como un gato saciado que acababa de terminar una rica comida, pues ese era el modo en que se sentía — llena y satisfecha . No había pensado que su rendición podría haber sido tan fructífera , aunque rendirse no necesariamente significaba derrota.

Un suspiro suave salió de sus labios y un rubor suave cubrió sus mejillas. Había actuado como una mujer muy atrevida la noche anterior y continuó disfrutando sus acciones. Ella nunca se había sentido tan dominante , tan poderosa como cuando se había sentado sobre él. El dolor había sido agudo , pero sólo por un momento y luego ... Ella suspiró nuevamente, recordando .

Deseaba tener mas oportunidades para acoplarse con su marido y deseaba que esas uniones fuesen mas inventivas . Serena soltó una risita , recordando las demandas de él y como esas mismas demandas se habían convertido en pedidos de rendición, cuando él había gritado su nombre.

Ella había disfrutar mucho ese momento, aunque él había prometido venganza. Y ella esperaba ansiosamente el cumplimiento de su promesa.

Hotaru se puso de rodillas para lavar el cabello de Serena . Sus dedos fuertes frotaron la espesa melena y su cuero cabelludo y Serena permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras Hotaru enjuagaba el cabello.

Serena se ocupó de secar su cuerpo mientras Hotaru peinaba su cabello cerca del fuego, después que se puso una camisa y túnica rojo oscura, y tomadas algunos bocados del pan crocante y tibio y unas cucharadas de sopa de avena .

" Está bien , mi lady ? " Hotaru preguntó con reticencia y preocupación.

El chisme había corrido rápidamente por el castillo y Serena no tenía ninguna duda de que el tema de conversación del día sería la noche sucedida entre Lady Serena y el Diablo irlandés.

Serena giró para enfrentar Hotaru con una sonrisa generosa. "Nunca me sentí bien."

Hotaru soltó una risita . "Lo sé , conozco esa sensación."

"Debe ser su sangre Vikinga," Serena dijo con una carcajada .

" Si , esa sangre les da mucha energía."

Las dos mujeres se rieron como jovencitas enamoradas.

Un golpe en la puerta las hizo girar sus cabezas.

" Entre," Hotaru gritó.

La puerta se abrió y Jedite llenó el umbral . Realmente, parte de su cabeza estaba por encima del marco de la puerta. Él curvó su cuello y entró en el cuarto, enderezándose después.

"Tu marido exige tu presencia en su habitación, mi lady, " él le informó con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo, ella dijo, "Pensé que él dormiría hasta más tarde después de una noche tan extenuante." Cuando las palabras escaparon de sus labios, su mano voló para cubrir su boca como intentando retirar su comentario.

Jedite se rió y Hotaru soltó una risita.

"Lord Darien asustó a los criados que le llevaron el desayuno, le gritó a Netflyte cuando intentó retenerlo en la cama y maldijo a los clanes rivales que causaron su herida ," Jedite le informó cuando su risa desapareció.

Serena hizo que Hotaru sacara el peine de su cabello húmedo. "La herida todavía sangra, verdad?"

Jedite sacudió la cabeza. "No , el vendaje está seco y él insiste en que está bien."

"Otro día en reposo y luego un uso limitado de la pierna por algunos días, después de eso él debía estar bien . No tiene fiebre?"

Jedite encontró su pregunta divertida. "No puedo decirlo . Nadie se atreve aproximarse a él. "

"Dile a mi Lord que estaré con él en un momento. Tengo una cosa que debo atender," ella dijo y fue hacia su baúl de madera para agarrar la capa roja.

"Netflyte se ocupó de Rook esta mañana y Mary, la cocinera, ´lo está alimentando en este momento," Jedite dijo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo duda que Rook está bien cuidado. Él tiene una habilidad para ganarse los corazones de las personas

Jedite le dio una mirada interrogativa. " Dónde vas, entonces?"

"A ofrecer una oración," ella dijo.

Jedite se movió a su lado cuando ella se aproximó a la puerta. "Yo iré con vos . Darien me ordenó no volver sin vos o sufriré las consecuencias de su ira."

Serena le lanzó una mirada escéptica. "Él no te lastimaría."

Jedite sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No , pero su ira es algo que no deseo experimentar. Me hiela el alma de sólo pensarlo."

Serena se paró en la puerta y de repente giró. "Hotaru, has sido muy amable. Gracias. "

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza cuando Jedite se apresuró a ir a su lado, besó su mejilla y susurró, "Lady Serena aún no entiende su posición aquí... debes ser paciente."

Hotaru le clavó un codazo, "Ella siempre ha sido un alma gentil y yo siempre haré lo que pueda para protegerla."

Jedite le guiñó un ojo. "Yo también."

Serena se apresuró por las escaleras sabiendo exactamente donde deseaba ir.

Jedite la alcanzó, encontrando su partida precipitada muy curiosa. Ella pasó por la capilla pero no deseaba rezar. " A dónde iba?

Ella fue hacia la almena que daba al Río Deel. El río sólo podía ser visto desde esa altura, aunque el cielo nublado de la mañana y la neblina impedían ver los campos verdes que extendían por millas.

Jedite vaciló, permaneciendo a unos metros de distancia , dándole privacidad pues ese obviamente era el lugar donde ella deseaba rezar .

Serena miró hacia arriba , el cielo azul cubierto por alguna nubes grises con la promesa de un bello día . Pero por el momento una neblina envolvía la tierra, una neblina que asustaba a la mayoría pero no a Serena. Ella pensaba frecuentemente que Dios cubría los campos, los valles y los prados con una neblina para proteger a los animales y darles tiempo para descansar y alimentarse sin la interferencia de los seres humanos. Y ese era el momento perfecto para conseguir su atención.

Serena lanzó una sonrisa a los cielos y pronunció una oración simple de agradecimiento por todo lo que Dios le había dado. Y específicamente le solicitó que cuidase de su marido terco y lo ayudase a curarse. Terminó con otra oración de agradecimiento y luego giró para unirse a Jedite.

"Por qué no rezas en la capilla, mi lady? " Jedite preguntó mientras ella enlazaba su brazo en el suyo.

Serena hizo una pausa breve antes de ofrecer una respuesta. " Es a los cielos que deseo enviar mi oración."

Jedite aceptó su explicación con un lento asentimiento de su cabeza y juntos hicieron el camino hacia la habitación de Lord Darien, esquivando a una criada asustada salió corriendo y llorando del cuarto de su marido.

Serena le gritó haciéndola detenerse, y ella ofreció una disculpa por el comportamiento rudo de su marido. La muchacha estaba atónita y muda. Serena entonces le preguntó si ella llevaría su capa a su habitación. La muchacha asintió con su cabeza y aunque unas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, ella sonrió y se apresuró a cumplir el pedido.

"No intentes detenerme, Netflyte," Darien advirtió con un gruñido para intimidarlo. "Estoy saliendo de esta cama en este momento."

"No, no lo harás," Serena dijo, entrando en el cuarto y yendo directamente al lado de su marido.

Netflyte tenía una mano firme sobre su pecho y rápidamente salió de su posición al lado de la cama que ella ocupaba ahora.

" Dónde has estado y por qué me dejaste despertar solo?" él preguntó irritado. Antes que ella pudiera responder, él gritó, "Jedite, Netflyte, salgan."

"No es necesario que ellos se vayan ," Serena dijo.

"Fuera! ," él gritó a los dos hombres y ellos se rieron ruidosamente mientras salían y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos.

"No tienes buenos modales," Serena aseguró.

"Malditos sean los modales. Por qué dejaste la cama?"

Serena notó que él había sido lavado y peinado. La manta de lana lo cubría hasta la cintura y ella asumió que él estaba desnudo. La idea le gustó y ella sonrió.

"Mis quejas te divierten?" él preguntó cáusticamente .

"No, mi Lord," ella dijo, arrepentida, aunque su sonrisa permaneció. "Mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar."

"Por qué te fuiste?" él preguntó nuevamente y Tomó sus manos para arrastrar suavemente hasta sentarla a su lado en la cama.

"Necesitaba un baño y ropas limpias."

"Podrías haber tomado el baño aquí."

"Habría perturbado tu sueño."

"Tu ausencia perturbó mi sueño aún más," él dijo, acariciando su brazo, su hombro, su cuello, donde sus dedos masajearon firmemente su piel sensible.

"Necesitas tiempo para curarte," ella insistió, advirtiéndolo no sólo a él sino a su propio cuerpo traicionero.

"Necesito tiempo con mi esposa."

"Tenemos todo el día."

"Vos me robaste esta mañana con vos."

"Me disculpo," ella dijo, sus dedos acariciaron su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo causándole escalofríos sensuales a su cuerpo.

"Qué pensamientos estaban en tu mente?"

Ella lo miró con confusión. Sintiéndose tan temeraria como se había sentido la noche anterior , ella habló honestamente : "Pensaba en vos desnudo debajo de esa manta."

Él sonrió, contento. "Cuando vos no estaba a mi lado esta mañana cuando desperté, pensé que tal vez lo de anoche sólo había sido un sueño erótico , pero tu olor de mujer estaba pegado ."

Su mano tomó su nuca y la atrajo hacia él. "Me endurecí con deseo por vos." él bajó su boca suavemente sobre la suya. "Muy duro," él susurró, y su boca se hizo exigente.

Ella respondió de la misma manera y su cuerpo le hizo sentir su necesidad.

Darien separó su boca el tiempo suficiente para exigirle que se quitara las ropas. Ella se puso de pie cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta.

Darien maldijo y le gritó al intruso que se marchase o sería ejecutado.

Jedite se rió cuando entró en el cuarto. "Un mensaje de Lord Donnegan."

Serena inmediatamente se sentó en la cama al lado de su marido y Darien inmediatamente extendió su mano y tomó la de ella apretándola firmemente.

" Qué dice?"

"Que su viaje una vez más fue demorado y que te mandará un mensaje cuando pueda viajar."

Hotaru entró en la puerta abierta con una expresión preocupada. "Con permiso, mi Lord y mi lady, pero Mary la cocinera está enferma y necesita atención."

"No puedes ocuparte vos de eso?" Darien estalló y recibió una advertencia de la mirada aguda de Jedite.

Serena se puso de pie soltando la mano de Darien. "Sólo me llevará un momento. Y vos deberías comer," ella sugirió, señalando la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa.

"No tengo hambre de comida," él insistió.

Ella se inclinó y colocó un beso suave en sus labios, entonces susurró. "Satisface tu estómago y luego yo satisfaceré tu pasión."

Darien sonrió y devolvió su beso, pellizcando juguetonamente en sus labios. "No , esposa, es mi momento de vengarme ."

Serena se ruborizó mientras se apresuró a salir del cuarto, con Hotaru siguiéndola en sus talones.

Jedite llevó la mesa con comida cerca de la cama y se buscó una silla.

"Planeas comerte todo esto?" Darien dijo, sentándose con una pila de almohadas en su espalda.

"Dijiste que no tenías hambre," Jedite dijo, sirviéndose de la bandeja con arenques y cebollas, luego le dio a Darien un pedazo de queso duro.

Darien miró el pedazo pequeño de queso con disgusto. "Vos nunca compartiste la comida por igual."

Jedite metió una cebolla en su boca y murmuró, " La Comida alimenta el cuerpo, te da energía."

Darien extendió la mano hacia la fuente de madera cerca del extremo de la mesa y sonrió, contento de hallar salmón fresco. "Pásame el pan."

Jedite partió bruscamente un pedazo de pan negro y se lo dio a Darien, luego partió otro pedazo más grande para él mismo. "Todo salió bien anoche?"

"Más que bien — perfecto," Darien confirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Bien. Ahora que has acabado de comportarte como un bobo podemos concentrarnos en el problema."

" Yo no actué como un bobo, y cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es quién intentó asesinar a tu esposa"

Darien no pareció poco sorprendido. "Llegaste a esa conclusión también?"

"Cómo podría no hacerlo? Alguien la atacó con un cuchillo y la quería matar, no dañarla."

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy de acuerdo. He estado pensando eso también, Serena sufrió esa herida porque ella luchó y se resistió. De otro modo habría sido muerta."

" Lo Cual nos deja la pregunta de quién la quería ver muerta?"

"Hay que buscar entre los Donnegans."

Jedite agarró un pedazo de arenque con el pan. "Un grupo bastante estúpido y codicioso."

"La estupidez y la codicia hacen peligroso a un enemigo."

Jedite sacudió la cabeza después de vaciar su jarra de cerveza de un trago. "Por qué alguien o algunos de ellos querrían verla muerta?"

"Ese es el misterio que una vez resuelto no dará la identidad del atacante."

Jedite volvió a llenar su jarro y agregó más cerveza en el jarro de Darien. "Alguna vez has visto a Serena entrar en capilla de la fortaleza?"

Darien estaba por responder pero hizo una pausa y lo miró pensativamente. "No puedo decir que la haya visto allí. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Cuando fui a buscarla a sus aposentos ella me solicitó un momento para ofrecer una oración. La seguí abajo por miedo de su ira," Jedite dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, " y ella fue a la almena oeste."

"Para rezar?"

"Si , para rezar," Jedite confirmó . "Y cuando le pregunté por qué no iba a la capilla, ella dijo algo sobre hablar con los cielos cuando rezaba."

Darien consideró cuidadosamente esa noticia y agregó sus propias preocupaciones. "Sabes que Serena rara vez se enferma."

Jedite sacudió la cabeza. "Si, Ella es una mujer saludable."

"El día que el sacerdote hizo una parada en su viaje para ofrecer bendiciones a la gente de la fortaleza , le pregunté si ella desease recibir la bendición de él. Y ella se puso muy mal y pasó el día entero en cama."

" Piensas que su malestar era fingido y que el sacerdote podría ser responsable?"

"Pienso que Serena sabe más de lo que admite y quiero que mi esposa confíe en mí lo suficiente como para contarme de sus miedos y preocupaciones."

Jedite lanzó sus grandes manos al cielo. "Por favor, no quiero otra escaramuza."

"No," Darien dijo con una carcajada. "Las únicas escaramuzas de aquí en adelante serán debajo de las mantas y yo siempre ganaré."

"Mi apuesta todavía es por la curandera. Ella saldrá victoriosa y te tendrá gritando su nombre en señal de rendición."

Darien se rió con más ganas. "Hermano, ganarás la apuesta. Creo que toda la fortaleza oyó mi rendición anoche."

"Serena es buena para vos," Jedite dijo seriamente.

"Si, lo es," Darien concordó. "Y yo rendiría mi vida no sólo a ella sino por ella."

"Estás enamorado," Jedite sonrió, levantando su jarro en un brindis.

Amor.

La palabra hizo eco en su mente pero sus labios repitió el brindis. "Enamorado."

Mary yacía en la única cama en la cabaña de Serena, un paño húmedo cubría su frente, y ella gemía. "Me estoy muriendo."

Una sonrisa se curvó en la boca de Serena. "No hay nadie agonizante hoy."

Rook estaba sentado al lado de la cama aullando su condolencia para con la mujer que lo alimentaba diariamente.

"Basta, Rook," Serena lo retó, su boca nuevamente amenazó con reírse. "Mary estará bien y vos continuarás recibiendo esas delicias que piensas que yo desconozco."

Inmediatamente Rook se enmudeció y cautelosamente caminó hacia la chimenea para estirarse. Pero Mary continuó gimiendo sola.

"Con qué frecuencia has tenido dificultad en mantener la comida en tu estomago?"

"Los últimos días han sido los peores y a veces hasta no preciso comer para estar descompuesta del estómago," Mary dijo, acariciando su estómago ancho pero firme.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

"Dígame la verdad, mi lady, por favor. Necesito saber si mi estómago se está pudriendo."

Ella habló muy seriamente y Serena se alarmó. " Piensas que tu estomago se está pudriendo?"

" Si , he visto eso en otras mujeres," Mary insistió , sentando , el color retornó a su rostro pálido .

" Y piensas que eso es lo que sucede?" Serena preguntó.

" Qué más podría ser?"

Serena sonrió. "Piensa, Mary, has estado muy ocupada y no has estado prestando atención a tu cuerpo. Los señales están a la vista."

Mary frunció el ceño. "No soy un curandera y no sé nada de señales."

"Todas las mujeres saben de estas señales y si lo piensas mejor sabrás qué es lo que crece en tu estómago."

Mary pareció lista para gritar cuando de repente saltó y exclamó. " Estoy embarazada!"

"Si, es así ," Serena dijo tan excitada como la mujer frente a ella.

"Gracias, mi lady, " Mary dijo y abrazó a Serena contra sus senos amplios.

Cuando Serena finalmente fue colocada sobre el piso nuevamente, se rió. . "Pienso que es a tu marido al que deberías estar agradeciendo."

La carcajada de Mary era jovial. " Lo haré esta noche ."

Serena encontraba era fácil conversar con las criadas y las mujeres campesinas. Ellas eran sinceras y honradas en sus palabras y les gustaban los deberes simples de la vida cotidiana . Sus vidas no eran fáciles y sin embargo ellos amaban y vivían con una alegre intensidad Una cosa que frecuentemente los nobles carecían. Ellos aceptaban las miserias y los problemas con coraje y fuerza y continuaban sobreviviendo y floreciendo a su propio modo. Ellos eran los verdaderos hijos e hijas de Irlanda, luchando por la tierra, luchando contra las inclemencias de la naturaleza y luchando contra los nobles que continuamente batallaban por aumentar la extensión de sus propiedades .

Sentía mayor afinidad con esas personas que con la gente de su propia clase social . Su madrastra frecuentemente le había dicho que ella pertenecía con los campesinos y Serena tenía que concordar con eso . Ella hallaba que prefería a esa gente .

Mary finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para sentarse y que Serena pudiese conversar con ella . Serena le recomendó una poción de ortiga para ayudar mantener su estomago tranquilo. También le dijo que hablaría con Lord Darien sobre proveer a Mary con mas ayuda en la cocina.

Mary sacudió la cabeza . " No , mi lady, ese es mi trabajo y el bebé y yo debemos ocuparnos de mis tareas."

Serena se sorprendió cuando le respondió , " Soy el ama de esta fortaleza y si yo deseo que vos tengas ayuda extra en la cocina , la tendrás ayuda ."

" Si , mi lady, como desee ," Mary dijo respetuosamente.

"Bien ," Serena dijo .

Le Dio algunas instrucciones mas a Mary, y luego con una sonrisa le ordenó ella que fuera a conversar con su marido. La expresión de Mary se hizo radiante y después de muchas palabras de agradecimiento por todo lo que Serena había hecho por ella y su marido, la mujer jovial prácticamente salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Serena estaba por retornar con Darien cuando un obrero de castillo apareció en la puerta, con mano sangrando . Y luego pasó unas horas con otras personas que precisaban atención. No fue hasta varias hora después del mediodía que Serena terminó y unos truenos se oyeron a lo lejos anunciando lluvia , ella apresuradamente volvió al castillo.

Rook se separó de su lado al entrar en el gran salón , su nariz captó los olores de la comida de la cena . Él parecía haber sentido que ella estaba segura una vez dentro de la fortaleza e hizo su visita diaria a la cocina . Pero si ella saliese de la fortaleza él siempre estaba a su lado.

Se sintió contenta de ver que Darien estaba durmiendo cuando entró en su cuarto. Los almohadas estaban dispersas encima de la cama y él ligeramente girado hacia un lado. Su cabello largo, retirado de su bello rostro y sus brazos abrazando una almohada contra su pecho . Si ella hubiese estado a su lado estaba segura que sería a quien él estaría abrazando.

"Ven aquí," él suavemente ordenó, despertando de su sueño para verla de pie al lado de la cama.

Serena dio un paso en dirección a él y sus palabras la detuvieron.

"No, esposa, te quiero desnuda."

Ella debería haberse ruborizado, ella debería haber protestado, debería haberle recordado de sus modales, pero simplemente se quitó las ropas.


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Darien estiró sus piernas, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus ojos en su esposa y en cada uno de sus movimientos. SE había irritado y luego se había cansado de esperar su retorno e inesperadamente se había quedado dormido . Ahora estaba de buen humor . Se sentía renovado, rejuvenecido y listo.

Listo para hacer el amor con su esposa.

Serena se detuvo y lo miró. Ella se estremeció con la intensidad de sus ojos azules y la línea firme de su mandíbula. Parecía determinado y se asemejaba a más un guerrero a punto de participar en una batalla que un marido a punto de hacer el amor a su esposa.

Darien presintió su aprensión y con una sonrisa que desmentía sus intenciones sensuales él extendió una mano hacia ella.

Ella la tomó y se unió a él, deslizando debajo de la manta. " La pierna no te duele?"

"Siempre la curandera," él dijo y suavemente rozó sus labios sobre los suyos. "La pierna no me causó ningún dolor y el vendaje está seco."

"El resto de vos está bien," ella dijo, colocando una mecha de su cabello detrás de su oreja y parando su dedo junto a su mandíbula firme.

Él le mordió el dedo cuando ella lo pasó por encima de sus labios . "El resto está muy aburrido . Necesito actividad . "

"Vos descansarás," ella le ordenó severamente . "Yo me ocuparé de que te cures antes que dejes esta cama."

Su sonrisa fue seguida por una carcajada suave. "Y yo me ocuparé de que vos seas complacida muchas veces antes que dejes esta cama."

Sus intenciones le recordaron de la condición de Mary y ella le contó las noticias "Mary está embarazada y le dijo que tendría ayuda en la cocina."

"Como desees ." él bajó la manta para tocar su estomago plano. "Cuando tu vientre crezca con nuestra hijo te cuidará."

Serena colocó su mano sobre la suya . " Tienes mi palabra de que cuidaré a nuestro hijo ."

Sus labios se movieron sobre los suyos. " Te daré muchos hijos."

"Prometido ?" ella susurró, sus labios encontrando los suyos.

"Prometido ," él le aseguró sellando su palabra con un beso.

El estruendo de un trueno los hizo separar e hizo que Serena se acurrucase mas cerca de su marido. Darien la sintió temblar contra él y deslizó sus brazos fuertes alrededor de ella.

"Cuéntame sobre tus miedos, Serena, " él dijo, sujetándola mas cerca. Mientras la intimidad era una prioridad en su mente, había preguntas que lo atormentaban incesantemente ; además , quería que ella se diese cuenta que podía confiar en el Diablo .

Ella tembló y luego se relajó en su abrazo protector. "No tengo miedo si tengo fuerza."

" Tienes mucha fuerza para ser una mujer y yo siempre te protegeré ."

Su voz se hizo baja. "Nada es para siempre."

Su comentario verdadero le causó un estremeciendo de temor. En ese momento estaba aquí y ahora con su esposa, Pero qué sucedería mañana ? Un día, una hora, un minuto podía cambiar la vida de una persona para siempre.

Darien tomó una oportunidad con su próximo comentario. "Cuando me dejes salir de esta cama iremos a la capilla y rezaremos para que esto dure para siempre ."

Su respuesta no lo sorprendió. Ella se puso rígida.

Darien continuó con la averiguación de sus secretos. "Jedite mencionó que prefieres decir sus oraciones al aire libre . No te gusta la capilla?"

"Es un lugar solitario ," ella admitió suavemente .

" No cuando haya un sacerdote residiendo allí ."

Esa vez ella se estremeció .

Él subió la manta de lana sobre ella.

Serena cambió de tema , escogiendo uno al que él respondería ansiosamente. Ella deslizó su mano entre sus piernas y suavemente tomó su falo entre sus manos . "Me gusta sentirte , marido querido."

La mano de él recorrió el cuerpo de ella . " Y a mí me gusta tocarte a vos."

El próximo trueno no los perturbó , ni el sonido de la lluvia torrencial que inundó la tierra. La pareja estaba perdida en su mundo de pasión, sólo oyendo los sonidos de sus propias rendiciones .

Risas y susurros eran una constante entre los criados de la fortaleza. No había uno que no comentase sobre la pasión incesante de Lady Serena y el Diablo irlandés. Las apuestas estaban siendo hechas respecto a cuando el ama de la fortaleza quedaría embarazada ; otros apostaban cuantas veces Lord Darien buscaría a su esposa y ellos desaparecerían por algunos horas o por el resto del día. Pero el tema principal de los chismes era como la bonita curandera había logrado domesticar al Diablo , y ese tema mantendría las lenguas activas por algún tiempo.

Darien había estado fuera de la cama por cerca de dos semanas. Serena le había quitado los puntos y lo había declarado sano , aunque él podría haberle dicho eso una semana atrás. Él tenía que admitir que había disfrutado su convalecencia en la cama, especialmente porque su esposa había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo allí con él. Había aprendido mas sobre como complacer el cuerpo de su mujer en ese tiempo que en todos sus años . Había tiempo para explorarla y descubrirla y los descubrimientos que hizo eran simplemente sorprendentes. Ahora conocía cada punto y lugar del cuerpo de su esposa y como reaccionaría con cada caricias . Hasta había aprendido que palabras la excitaban y las usaba frecuentemente para su ventaja.

Por otro lado Serena había hecho su propia exploración y él había quedado sorprendido por cuanto lo podía enloquecer . Ella estaba muy consciente de como y donde tocarlo para conseguir una respuesta inmediata .

Era unas horas antes de la cena. Jedite había salido a buscar a Hotaru, Netflyte en ese momento estaba entreteniendo a una de las criadas y Darien todavía estaba en busca de su esposa. Ella no había estado en la fortaleza , su cabaña estaba vacía y aquellas persona que él habían encontrado en los terrenos del castillo no parecían saber donde estaba ella . Había un lugar que él no había explorado , aunque dudaba que ella estuviese allí , pero fue en esa dirección de cualquier manera.

Los establos pronto entraron en vista y él se apresuró sus pasos. Probablemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo , aunque si alguien la necesitase ella iría, incluso a un lugar al ella temiese .

El olor a heno fresco mezclado con el fuerte olor de los animales asaltó sus fosas nasales como entró en el establo. Se trataba de una construcción grande para albergar sus caballos y mientras caminaba a lo largo de los compartimentos que contenían a las bestias poderosas que había cabalgado en las batalla , Darien recordó cuantas veces algunos de ellos le había salvado la vida. Se detuvo en el camino para ofrecer una palmada reconfortante y una palabra cariñosa a los animales fieles.

Entonces vio a Rook ; el gran perro asomó su cabeza del último compartimento y lanzó un ladrido para alertar de su presencia. Serena apareció después , saliendo del compartimento , y

fue seguida por un joven de los establos cuyo brazo estaba envuelto en una vendaje que llegaba hasta arriba su codo.

Darien oyó su pronóstico al acercarse . " Estarás bien y tu coraje merece una recompensa." Rook ladró ante ese anuncio. Ella retó al animal antes de continuar. "Ve con Mary en la cocina e dile que debe darte algo rico para comer ."

Otro ladrido de Rook fue reprimido por una advertencia de Darien.

Serena sonrió y sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó al jovencito , "Llevarías a Rook junto con vos y le conseguirías algo para comer también ?"

Rook estaba por ladrar nuevamente, pero recibió una mirada Darien y sabiamente escogió el silencio.

El muchacho y Rook jóvenes estaban saliendo del establo en dirección a la cocina.

"Estás malcriando a ese animal," Darien dijo, parándose delante de ella y tomándola en sus brazos.

" Si , pero yo te malcrío a vos también ."

" Y Cómo es eso o ?" él preguntó, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello , y causándole un escalofrío.

"Siempre dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo."

Él se rió. . "Déjame? Una mala elección de palabras, esposa. Vos me deseas y por eso siempre te rindes a mí ."

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Darien la levantó en el aire y se movió en dirección a uno de los compartimentos donde había un montículo de heno, y provocativamente dijo , "'Te enseñaré lo que es ser una buena esposa."

Él estaba por lanzarla sobre el heno cuando ella enterró su rostro en su cuello, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloró suavemente .

Darien se dio cuenta de la situación y en verdad podría haberse pateado sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Él apretó su abrazo y hizo que ambos se sentaran sobre el montículo de heno .

Le susurró palabras tranquilizadora en el oído . " Todo está bien. Nadie va a lastimarte. Estás segura."

Ella lloró y suspiró cerca de su oído. Darien la sujetó , y la consoló , todo el tiempo reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su torpeza y estupidez. Cuando ella se calmase que él la sacaría de allí y la llevaría a la fortaleza . Tal vez allí podría reparar algo del daño que había hecho .

"Lo siento mucho ," ella dijo con un sollozo.

Serena finalmente lanzó su cuello y él miró sus ojos llenos de lagrimas . "Tonterías , soy yo quien debe disculparse ."

Ella pareció sorprendida. "Por qué , vos no hiciste nada malo. Vos simplemente me deseabas."

" Si , es así ," él admitió. "Pero debería haber sido mas cauteloso con mis palabras y mis acciones ."

" No , Darien," ella dijo suavemente , colocando su mano fresca contra su mejilla tibia. "No puedo cargar este miedo para siempre."

Ël suavemente sacó su cabello lejos de su rostro y lentamente tocó la cicatriz delgada con su dedo. "Déjame librarte de ese miedo de una vez por todas ."

Ella se estremeció . Ella podría someterse a su voluntad aquí e ahora, y en un lugar que estaba relacionado con su ataque? Instintivamente supo no tenía nada que temer de su marido pero los viejos recuerdos todavía la acechaban.

"Déjame amarte, Serena, " él la persuadió con un beso suave en sus labios . "Déjame

mostrarte que no hay nada que temer."

Pero ella temía . Temía revivir los recuerdos y las pesadillas. Temía ver el rostro de su atacante, sentir el filo de su cuchillo su piel, oír sus propios gritos. Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

" No te encierres, Serena, déjame ayudarte ," él dijo y la besó nuevamente, no dándole la oportunidad de responder verbalmente o negarse.

Su presión funcionó ; ella respondió besándolo con ganas

La necesidad súbita de él la sorprendió y sin embargo se rehusó luchar contra ella. Serena deseaba a su marido , y no había ninguna razón para no amarlo aquí en el establo. Se estremeció ante su propio pensamiento.

Darien tomó comando, continuó besándola mientras quitaba sus ropas. No sería algo rápido. Los quería a ambos desnudos y la quería totalmente deseosa.

Le llevó muchos besos y palabras sugestivas para conseguir que ella se dejara desvestir. Y cuando ambos finalmente estaban desnudos él comenzó una seducción lenta y dulce de su cuerpo que comenzó en su boca con mordiscos y besos perezosos y continuó en sus pechos plenos, sus pezones erguidos bajo su lengua tensa y luego en su pubis dorado que le dio la bienvenida s su lengua con gritos de placer.

Serena perdió toda sensación del lugar donde se encontraba . Sólo podía pensar en su marido y su lengua maliciosamente deliciosa, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Y ella se negaba a abrirlos. Sólo pensaría en Darien , únicamente en Darien y donde ellos estaban no importaba — sólo lo que compartían .

Darien se movió encima de ella, listo para penetrarla pero no con sus ojos firmemente cerrados. Él quería que ella lo mirase directamente a él. La quería completamente consciente de " donde estaba y de lo que él estaba haciendo y como ella estaba respondiendo.

"Mírame ," él ordenó firmemente y ella sacudió la cabeza .

Darien agitó su propia cabeza ante la terquedad de ella , pero podía entender su reticencia, aunque era su fuerza y su coraje lo que quería ver emerger . Lo intentó nuevamente, esa vez con mas severidad. "Mírame , Serena."

" No ," ella dijo, y su ardor comenzó a enfriarse.

Darien no permitiría que ella retrocediese. Hacía eso por su bien . Poseyó su boca con una demanda que ella no podía negar y Serena gimió .

Él separó sus piernas. "Mírame , Serena, obsérvarme entrar en vos . Obsérvame tomarte. Observa mi pasión por vos ."

Él la tentaba mas allá de la razón. Ella quería observarlo hacer todo eso . Quería ver su miembro duro deslizándose dentro de ella. Quería observar el fuego de la pasión en sus ojos azules. Pero si abriese los ojos vería el establo, y entonces, qué ?

"Mírame ," él la urgió , "Mira cuanto te quiero , Serena."

Ella podía sentirlo. Deliberadamente Darien frotó su falo contra su monte para tentarla y atormentarla y recordarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Y su cuerpo le exigió que ella respondiese , y rápidamente . Ella sintió el calor crecer, sintió la humedad lista para darle ña bienvenida y sintió urgencia por sentir su entrada.

"Vamos," él la urgió nuevamente y se movió encima de ella de un modo tentador . Él observó como sus ojos lentamente se abrían y continuó hablándole , persuadiendola, tranquilizándola e invitándola.

Serena finalmente rindió su miedo a él con ojos abiertos y un grito suave de su nombre en sus labios . "Darien."

"Mírame , Serena, soy tu marido, sientes cuanto te deseo ," él dijo y lentamente se deslizó dentro de ella.

Ella observó cada uno movimientos y jadeó cuando él estaba completamente dentro suyo y luego cuando él comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con un ritmo fijo, perezoso que la fascinaba.

Serena olió la frescura del heno y oyó a los animales , sólo que esa vez ellos estaban tranquilos, no gritaban acompañando sus gritos de terror y el hombre que ella veía no era la figura oscura de un asesino sino su marido complaciéndola . Y ese no era el establo en la fortaleza de Donnegan sino su hogar en Shanekill.

Su hogar.

Ella estaba en su hogar con su marido y todo estaba bien y podía confiar en el Diablo . Serena sonrió .

"Sientes placer ," él dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

" Si ," ella admitió y comenzó a moverse con él.

"Dime que me quieres , esposa," él dijo provocativamente y él se incorporó lo suficiente para que ella observase los movimientos de su falo dentro y fuera de ella.

" Te quiero , marido."

"Entonces tómame completamente ," él dijo en un susurro mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los suyos y su cuerpo satisfacía a ambos.

Pronto estaban perdidos en un mundo de pasión desenfrenada. Nada importaba , ni donde estaban, ni quienes eran, Por qué ellos eran solo uno en este momento.

Uno, Completo y entero.

Llegaron junto al clímax que los dejó saciados y jadeantes.

Darien se desmoronó sobre ella y aunque se dio cuenta que su peso era demasiado para ella, halló esto muy difícil poder moverse. Se arqueó e intentó ganar control de su fuerza. Se sentía drenado — agradablemente drenado , pero drenado hasta el último gramo de fuerza que poseía .

Serena se sentía saciada y segura con el cuerpo fuerte de su marido cubriendo el suyo . También se sentía tibia, el calor de su carne húmeda brindaba un calor que combatía el frío que corría en el establo.

" Estás bien ?" él preguntó con un susurro próximo a su oído mientras depositaba besos amorosos junto a la mejilla con la cicatriz.

"Lo estoy " ella admitió , rozando su mejilla contra la suya.

. "Quiero que sepas que estás segura aquí en tu casa, sin importar donde está elejas ir."

"Eso significa mucho para mí, Darien." ella sonrió . "Pero verdaderamente me pregunto si el establo es un lugar seguro después de todo ."

Su sonrisa era pícara. "Si lo que buscas es un lugar donde estés segura de tu marido, no hallarás ninguno .Yo te tomaré donde quiera que sea y siempre que yo o vos lo deseemos ."

"Hay un tiempo y un lugar adecuado para ese tipo de cosas," ella lo retó .

"El tiempo y el lugar es de mi elección o tuya."

"Prométeme... ," ella dijo . "Prométeme que no importa cuando o donde te lo pida jamas me negarás."

Él asaltó sus labios suavemente y dijo, " Te lo prometo ."

"Bien ," ella dijo con una carcajada y susurró en su oído .

"Cumpliré con tu pedido lo mas rápidamente posible ," él le aseguró .

"Ahora?" ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

"Ambos las necesitamos un buen baño en la tina después de este interludio placentero en el heno, entonces Por qué no tomarlo juntos?"

"Verdaderamente?"

"Verdaderamente," él concordó con un asentimiento de su cabeza y comenzó a vestirse. Ella lo siguió .

"Los criados chismearán."

"Ellos ya están chismeando."

"Ellos pensará que somos personas muy extrañas," ella dijo.

"Ellos saben que somos felices," él la corrigió.

" Eres feliz ?" ella preguntó, poniéndose de pie para ponerse sus botas.

Darien sacó un poco de heno pegado a su cabello. " Si , soy muy feliz, y vos?"

" Estoy muy contenta ."

"Conmigo?"

Ella se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar su boca mientras decía, "Con vos y con todo lo que muy generosamente me has dado . "

Su brazo rodeó su cintura y él la levantó hasta sus labios. Su beso fue ardiente y lo sorprendió. Cuando se detuvieron él estaba completamente excitado, otra sorpresa, aunque una agradable.

"Podría tomarte nuevamente aquí y ahora," él dijo .

" No , en tus aposentos " Donde Deseo pasar el resto del día."

"Debes estar segura de lo que pides , Serena, " él advirtió. "Por que una vez te tome allá , es allí donde permaneceremos, vos y yo , en la tina , en la cama o donde quieras que te posea

Ella le dio un beso rápido en su mejilla y una sonrisa amplia antes que ella le preguntase "Se puede hacer en una silla?"

Él se rió . "Recuerda que fuiste vos quien lo pidió."

"Pero vos no respondiste ?"

" No , porque voy a mostrártelo ," él dijo y la llevó fuera del establo, pasaron al lado de muchos campesinos sorprendidos , fueron al gran salón donde Darien dio órdenes para que una bañera fuese llevada a sus aposentos.

Serena enterró su cara y sus mejillas ruborizadas contra su pecho y él se rió mucho con mas ganas, prometiéndole que tenía intención de hacer ruborizar todo su cuerpo esa noche .

Y lo hizo .


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Serena observaba a su marido lidiar con las personas que traían sus problemas y aunque él era conocido por ser un buen amo y era muy respetado, había muchos que temían estar en su presencia.

Contemplándolo sentando encima de la tarima , ella podía entender por qué . Él estaba sentado erguido , no estaba relajado y su mirada era indiferente a aquellos que temblaban delante de él . Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la persona presentando su queja, haciendo que ellos desviasen sus miradas , incapaces de encontrar la intensidad de sus ojos azules . Incluso el color rojo oscuro de su ropa causaba intimidación y los rumores sostenían que ese era el color de la sangre derramada por él . Y luego estaba su rostro, demoniacamente bello y las mujeres susurraba que él sólo podía ser descendiente de Lucifer en persona .

Serena suspiró silenciosamente, sus ojos y sus pensamientos enfocados en su marido. Ella estaba en la puerta del gran salón pues había vuelto de un paseo con Rook . El viento de frío y el cielo cubierto los forzaron a acortar su largo paseo habitual, así como el cuerpo cansado de Serena .

La verdad fuese dicha , no podía culpar completamente a su marido para su fatiga. Era también culpa de su propio deseo inflexible por procurar que ese lord oscuro la poseyera . Él la trataba bien y era generoso en todo lo que le daba , excepto que él todavía no le había dicho que la amaba.

Y ella tenía intención de oír esas palabras de sus labios .

Su mano cubrió su boca, uno de los muchos bostezos que la habían atacado desde la mañana temprano y vio a Rook imitarla con su propio bostezo . Su mirada retornó a su marido y él le hizo señas para que ella se uniese a él. Estaba por hacer eso cuando una conmoción en la puerta la hizo correrse del paso .

Un mensajero, sucio y desgreñado entró exigiendo ver al lord .

Serena observó los ojos azules de su marido estrechándose y su mandíbula apretándose y sonrió cuando Netflyte y Jedite se pararon a uno y otro lado de Darien. Los tres era formaban una imagen intimidante y el mensajero exigente de repente se puso tímido y cayó de rodillas delante de la tarima.

Serena claramente lo oyó , su voz fuerte llené el salón con su noticia.

"Lord y lady Donnegan llegarán en una semana. ellos cortésmente enviaron a su sacerdote, el padre Peter por adelantado para ofrecer sus bendiciones a esta fortaleza y a quienes aquí viven . Él llegará en un día."

Darien simplemente sacudió la cabeza como si la noticia no tuviese importancia y ordenó que uno de los criados atendiese las necesidades del mensajero.

Serena caminó en dirección a la tarima, ni un poco preocupada por llegada inminente de su padre y si madrastra. Estaba confiada que su marido no tenía intención de devolverla a ellos, aunque se preguntaba por qué él no le había informado a ellos de su decisión. Se lo preguntaría a él — últimamente ella se encontraba haciéndole muchas preguntas que la mayoría de los maridos probablemente considerarían censurables o se rehusarían a responder. Pero Darien satisfacía su curiosidad con una demostración o con una explicación completa.

Ella estaba sonriendo para sí misma y fue tomada con la guardia baja cuando el mensajero se cruzó en su camino. Inmediatamente Rook alertó al hombre de su presencia y de su protección con un gruñido bajo y ominoso que hizo que el hombre diese un paso al costado.

" Su madrastra tiene un mensaje para usted ," él dijo en un tono bajo que era sólo para sus oídos.

Ella lo contempló con ojos cautelosos.

"Ella exige que siga sus órdenes y se confiese, haga su penitencia tome la comunión con el sacerdote. Ella dice que si la desobedece lo sentirá mucho ." Como él dijo eso, él lanzó una mirada a Rook .

Él se alejó antes que ella tuviese la oportunidad de considerar una respuesta. Cómo se atrevía su madrastra a amenazarla en su propia casa y con palabras que ella sabía muy bien que la afectarían. Serena comenzó a temblar cuando se aproximó a la tarima. Se enojó consigo misma por estar asustada y se enojó aun mas con la audacia de su madrastra de amenazarla en su propio hogar , un lugar donde ella finalmente se sentía segura .

De repente sus piernas parecieron muy pesadas como para moverse, o tal vez era porque temblaba tanto que encontraba difícil dar tomar otro paso. Se sintió muy mareada e incapaz de concentrarse . Oyó el llanto de Rook a lo lejos . Por qué lloraba? Ella no dejaría que nada malo le sucediese , y tampoco Darien. Él los protegería a ambos, de eso ella no tenía ninguna duda .

Miró a su marido que parecía estar levantándose de su silla y corriendo a través de la tarima cuando ella suavemente gritó su nombre.

Serena nunca tocó el piso ; Darien la tomó seguramente en sus brazos cuando ella se desmayó . Netflyte siguió al mensajero, agarrando al hombre por la espalda de su túnica cuando éste intentó escapar . Jedite se unió a Darien después de pedirle a uno de los criados que fuera a buscar a Hotaru.

Rook lamió el rostro de pálido de Serena y continuó lloriqueando su preocupación por su ama .

Darien alarmó tanto que le gritó a Jedite, "Haz algo."

Él no llegó a responder porque los gritos frenéticos de Hotaru se oyeron en el salón y .

en segundos Hotaru tenía la situación en sus manos. Un paño mojado con agua fría fue aplicado varias veces sobre el rostro pálido de Serena mientras rumores de que el ama de la fortaleza estaba embarazada se extendieron como un fuego salvaje .

Darien, Jedite y Hotaru oyeron esos susurros y Darien envió a Hotaru una mirada interrogadora.

" No sé si ella está embarazada , mi Lord ," Hotaru dijo en voz baja.

"Aunque existe la posibilidad ," Jedite dijo con una sonrisa y Darien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que sirvió de poco . "Los placeres tienen su precio."

" No ," Hotaru dijo irritada, " Es mi lady quien pagará cuando tenga esos tortuosos dolores de parto."

Esa vez Darien empalideció y Hotaru pareció arrepentida de su comentario.

"Mi lady es fuerte, mi Lord . Estoy segura que ella hallará ese dolor soportable."

Serena comenzó a gemir suavemente.

"Ella ya se recupera ," Darien dijo aliviado.

" Pienso que deberías a llevarla a la habitación . Puedo atenderla mejor allá. "

Darien la alzó en sus brazos con la facilidad de un hombre que lleva un paquete liviano, aunque la sujetaba con cuidado y una delicadeza que trajo algunas lágrimas a las mujeres en el salón .

Netflyte fue a su lado después de haber apostado tres hombres para custodiar al mensajero.

"Descubre qué le dijo a ella," Darien instruyó severamente y Netflyte simplemente sacudió la cabeza , entendiendo no podía fallar en esa orden . Darien le hizo señas a Jedite para que se uniese a Netflyte, aunque el gigante ya estaba caminando con una mirada de determinación que Darien estaba seguro haría que el mensajero respondiese todas sus pregunta .

Hotaru caminó delante de Darien, corriendo por las escaleras, Rook iba con una velocidad que la pasó a ella y alcanzó el cuarto antes que todos . Hotaru abrió la cama y acomodó las almohadas . Darien depositó a su esposa suavemente, y luego se sentó a su lado . Rook se sentó en el lado opuesto, su cabeza apoyada en la cama y sus grandes ojos fijos en su ama .

" Qué sucedió ?" Serena preguntó , finalmente despertando completamente.

"Se desmayó , mi lady ," Hotaru dijo.

"Yo nunca me desmayé ," Serena dijo y miró a su marido, quien no esperó para hacer la pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente.

" Estás embarazada ?"

Ella pensó un momento y aunque existía esa posibilidad , todavía no podía estar segura. Honestamente respondió . " Es muy pronto para que pueda saberlo ."

Darien la observó con ojos preocupados y ella giró hacia Hotaru. "Por favor prepárame un poco de manzanilla . "

La muchacha entendió que el lord y la lady deseaban estar a solas . " También prepararé una comida liviana."

"Gracias , Hotaru," Serena dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Darien habló. "Me asustaste ."

Ella apretó sus dedos contra sus labios . " El Diablo asustado?"

Darien besó sus dedos tibios y los tomó en su mano. "Un marido asustado."

"Entonces tienes dos personalidades ?" ella lo provocó .

" Si , existe el marido que se preocupa por vos y el Diablo que te protege de todo daño."

" Pienso que el diablo me visita de vez en cuando también ," ella dijo con una carcajada .

Darien se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo y sintiéndose completamente aliviado . "Él se entromete de vez en cuando , pero ahora soy un marido preocupado ."

" Yo estoy bien ," ella le aseguró.

"Entonces Por qué te desmayaste ?" él preguntó.

El Primer recuerdo de Serena era el de su marido corriendo sobre la tarima. "Vos corriste y saltaste de la tarima ," ella dijo.

él sacudió la cabeza . "Es verdad . Rook estaba llorando ruidosamente y me di cuenta que él estaba enviando una advertencia , es un perro inteligente," él dijo palmeando levemente la cabeza del animal. "Me di cuenta que estabas por desmayarte y tomé el camino para llegar a vos ."

" Saltar de la tarima?"

" Di un salto y te atrapé ," él respondió orgullosamente .

" Yo sabía que vos nunca fallarías en protegerme ."

"Yo siempre te protegeré ," él confirmó.

De repente ella necesitaba sus brazos rodeándola . "Abrázame ," ella suavemente pidió .

él se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó . Serena se acurrucó complacida contra él. Rook , entendiendo que su ama estaba seguro, caminó hacia la chimenea para tomar una siesta muy necesitada.

Ninguno de los dos habló , aunque ambos pensaban en el incidente. Serena recordó las palabras del mensajero y Darien se preguntaba cuáles serían esas palabras y ambas se preguntaban por la causa del desmayo. Era las palabras del mensajero o que ella estaba embarazada ? O había algo mas en ese súbito desmayo que ella admitiría a su marido?

Darien dejó a su esposa durmiendo al cuidado de Hotaru y de Rook .

"Asegúrate que Rook obtenga un gran hueso esta noche ," él le dijo Hotaru antes de dejar el cuarto y dirigirse a su solar.

Netflyte y Jedite lo estaban esperando, ambos hombres devorando una comida y bebiendo vino. El aroma delicioso asaltó el olfato de Darien cuando entró por la puerta, e hizo que su estomago gruñese.

" Brindamos?" Netflyte preguntó con su copa en alto.

Darien entendía lo que él preguntó. Hotaru le había informado que la fortaleza estaba hirviendo con las noticias de que Lady Serena estaba embarazada . Él mismo se había sentido decepcionado con su respuesta, aunque no se lo admitiría a Serena o a cualquier otro. Darien sonrió , diciéndose a sí mismo que tendría que intentarlo con mas ganas y con mas frecuencia.

"Ella no está segura," él dijo rápidamente . Los dos hombres estaban sonriendo , asumiendo que su sonrisa se debía a una respuesta positiva.

"Pasa mas tiempo con ella," Jedite aconsejó .

"Él tiene razón ," Netflyte concordó. "El invierno se aproxima rápidamente. Busquen calor en sus propios cuerpos."

Darien agarró el vino y llenó una copa. " Yo hago un poco mas que eso."

Los tres hombres se rieron .

" Qué dijo el mensajero ?" Darien preguntó, agarrando un pedazo de queso y una tajada de pan antes de tomar su silla cerca de la chimenea .

Netflyte volvió a llenar su copa, Jedite agarró una tajada ancha de carne y la cubrió con un pedazo de pan negro y luego ambos hombres tomaran sillas enfrente de Darien .

"Desde que vio a Jedite él habló incesantemente ," Netflyte dijo.

"Repitiendo las mismas palabras varias veces," Jedite agregó .

" Cuáles palabras?" Darien le preguntó a Netflyte ya que la boca de Jedite estaba llena.

Netflyte se frotó el cuello. "Él habló de Lady Ikuko y de su insistencia en que entregase un mensaje personal para Lady Serena . Y que ese mensaje sólo debía ser dado a ella ."

" Qué mensaje?" Darien preguntó, curioso. No le gustaba el hecho que un mensaje fuese enviado a su esposa sin conocimiento de él . Él era el Lord de esa fortaleza y ningún mensaje era entregado sin que él lo oyera primero. Lady Ikuko sabía muy bien eso. Y además , él no quería que nada fuese dicho su esposa que pudiera lastimarla o perturbarla.

Netflyte habló. "Él debía decirle a Lady Serena debía confesarse , hacer penitencia y comulgar con el sacerdote y que si desobedecía esa orden de su madrastra lo sentiría mucho ."

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y ambos hombres retrocedieron.

"Se atrevió a amenazar mi esposa en su propia casa?"

Ambos hombres simplemente sacudieron sus cabezas .

"Ella piensa que yo soy un estúpido ?"

Jedite respondió eso. "Creo que ella piensa que tu esposa no confiará en el diablo."

Darien permaneció mudo. Serena no le había dicho nada de la amenaza, aunque ella se había dormido antes que ellos pudieran conversar extensamente . Pero ella se lo diría ? La idea de que ella no pudiera contárselo lo trastornaba . Él quería toda su confianza . No quería que ella temiese preguntar o decir algo . Era imperativo que ella confiase en él . La confianza era lo que casi la había hecho perderla y no quería que eso se interpusiera entre ellos nuevamente.

"Ella no contó de esta amenaza?" Jedite preguntó.

" No , no todavía , aunque yo estaba preocupado por su salud y no pensé que había una amenaza. No aquí en mi propia fortaleza. " él dijo furiosamente .

" Qué harás ?" Netflyte preguntó.

El frío cruel que aparecía en los ojos Darien en una batalla se mostró ante sus dos amigos y ellos se estremecieron . "Le daré la bienvenida a Lord y lady Donnegan en mi casa y yo les enseñaré que nunca amenazarán a mi esposa nuevamente."

" Serena sabe que vos nunca solicitaste devolverla a su padre ?" Jedite preguntó.

" No , ella sólo sabe que envié un mensaje."

"Entonces ella podría haber asumido que vos tenías intención de devolverla ," Jedite dijo.

"Posiblemente."

Jedite continuó . "Entonces ella todavía puede eso u no confía en vos ."

"Tonterías ," Darien dijo.

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza . " Yo concuerdo con Jedite. Tal vez ella no se siente tan segura aquí como vos Piensas ."

"Ustedes dos necesitan conversar," Jedite lo urgió .

. "Lo mismo que vos y Hotaru."

Jedite se rió. . "Hotaru conversa. Y yo escucho."

"Cómo logras que ella se calle?" Darien preguntó.

Jedite sonrió . "La llevo a la cama ."

"Lo que me recuerda," Netflyte dijo, poniéndose de pie . " tengo un compromiso con una mujer,"

"Yo estoy buscándote una esposa," Darien le advirtió .

"Una perdida de tiempo, amigo. Hay muchas mujeres esperando que yo las complazca. "

Jedite se rió. . "Entonces será tu suerte verte casado con una mujer que no disfrute de tus favores."

Darien se rió, junto con Jedite.

"Desgraciados ," Netflyte dijo, no hay ninguna mujer que no puedo complacer."

Cuando los hermanos estuvieron solos , Jedite ofreció su consejo sabio. "Conversa con ella, Darien. Descubra qué es lo que esconde. No queremos ninguna sorpresa cuando Lord y lady Donnegan lleguen , y Serena tiene todo derecho de sentirse segura en su propia casa."

Darien extendió la mano y le dio a su hermano una palmada en el hombro. " Siempre puedo contar con que me digas la verdad . "

" No podría hacer menos por vos."

"Entonces entiendes por qué quiero que le digas a Netflyte que ponga guardias extras alrededor de castillo y de la fortaleza específicamente."

Jedite sacudió la cabeza . "Netflyte ya lo ha hecho."

Darien sonrió . "Otro con el que siempre puedo contar."

"Ahora que sabes eso , ve a conversar con tu esposa."

" Y qué hay vos y Hotaru?" él preguntó, poniéndose de pie y colocando su copa en la mesa.

" Qué pasa con nosotros ?"

"Deseas decirme que planeas casarte con ella."

La expresión de Jedite se hizo seria . "Ella no es una criada para mí y no te pediré tu permiso."

Darien sacudió la cabeza y sonrió . "Vos realmente piensas que yo espero eso de vos ?"

Jedite se arrepintió de su comentario y se frotó el mentón . " No , lo siento mucho . Es sólo que ... "

"La proteges , como yo hago con Serena, " Darien terminó la frase . "Y te deseo mucha felicidad , una vida larga y muchos hijos con ella. Yo encontraré a otra persona que se ocupe de los cuidados de Serena . Infórmale a Hotaru que ya no es una criada y que queda libre para hacer sus propias elecciones."

Esa vez Jedite sonrió . "Ella tendrá un ataque si le dijese que ya no se ocupará de Serena. Además , Serena no la trata como una criada. La trata como a una amiga."

"Entonces vos te quedarás aquí con nosotros ?" Darien preguntó esperanzadamente .

"Por el momento," Jedite dijo . " Quiero llevarla al norte para que conozca a nuestra familia."

"Pero volverás?"

" No creo que Hotaru pudiese dejar Irlanda permanentemente. La tierra y su gente están unidos para siempre y no creo que ella pueda ser feliz en cualquier otro lugar mas que en esta tierra irlandesa."

Darien aceptó con un asentimiento. "Es un sentimiento extraño, difícil de explicar para otros que no poseen sangre irlandesa. Es como si la tierra fuese una parte intrínseca de uno y cuando la dejas ansias por retornar tanto como la tierra ansia que vos vuelvas. Supongo que es como una madre que anhela con desesperación a sus hijos , que no está tranquila hasta que todos están seguros en su hogar."

"Todos están seguros en tu hogar, Darien?"

Darien pensó por un momento. "No tengo certeza de eso , pero lo descubriré bastante pronto ."


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Darien dio un paseo rápido por lo terrenos del castillo antes de volver a su habitación . Quería averiguar por sí mismo si sus órdenes estaban siendo ejecutadas y si el castillo ahora estaba mas fuertemente defendido y estaba en alerta .

Mientras que la seguridad de la fortaleza siempre era algo prioritario su mente, la seguridad de su esposa era su preocupación principal. Nunca permitiría que nada malo le sucediese y nunca permitiría que ella fuese amenazada en su propia casa. Quería que ella siempre se sintiese segura en Shanekill sin importar por donde ella caminase o lo que dijese . Pretendía que ella se sintiese confiada de que ningún daño le sucedería.

Verificando las medidas de defensa, Darien volvió a la fortaleza. Caminó con prisa, queriendo ver como estaba su esposa . No le gustaba la idea de que ella fuese amenazada debajo de su propio techo y planeaba que su padre y su madrastra conociesen la ira del Diablo por su engaño . Pero por el momento no quería nada mas allá de algún tiempo a solas con su esposa.

Sus entradas a los aposentos siempre eran abruptas y causaban que Hotaru saltara de su silla, que su costuras cayeran sobre su falda o al piso. Una recorrida rápida del cuarto lo alertó de la ausencia de su esposa.

" Dónde está ella ?"

"Ella sintió necesidad de rezar, mi Lord ."

Darien revisó el cuarto una vez mas y Hotaru respondió su pregunta tácita . " Rook fue con ella."

Darien inmediatamente giró para partir, diciéndole a Hotaru que no sería necesitada esa noche . Esperaba que Serena confiase lo suficiente como para hablar con él sobre sus miedos relativos al mensaje y pasar la noche a solas con ella le daría la oportunidad perfecta para profundizar en el tema.

Entró en la capilla minúscula en la fortaleza silenciosamente, no queriendo perturbar su momento de oración, y fue sorprendido por la soledad del cuarto pequeño. Las dos sillas destinadas al lord y la lady estaban vacías. Ella no estaba allí .

Por un momento breve él se alarmó , entonces recordó a Jedite diciéndole que Serena rezaba en la almena oeste. Inmediatamente subió los escalones hacia la almena que presentaba la visión mas espectacular de los terrenos del castillo. Sin embargo, la visión estaría oscurecida por el crepúsculo que casi caía sobre ellos Por qué ella iría a rezar allí en ese momento?

Vio su espalda cuando salió a la almena y un Rook alerta anunció su llegada con un ladrido feliz. Serena simplemente giró para saludarlo , no sorprendida por su aparición.

" Rook te oyó subiendo las escaleras y me alertó de la presencia de alguien."

Él fue hacia ella, pro premió a Rook . "Dos huesos por un trabajo bien hecho ."

Rook pareció entender sus palabras. Su rabo se sacudió agradecidamente y él lanzó una mirada ansiosa a las escaleras .

"Yo protegeré a tu ama ahora. Ve a buscar tu recompensa."

Rook no perdió ni un segundo; se fue en un instante, dejando al lord y la lady a solas.

Darien envolvió sus brazos fuertes alrededor su cuerpo tembloroso . " Estás helada."

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. " No , el aire fresco de la noche se siente bien y tu abrazo me abriga."

Él la sujetó con fuerza. "Hotaru me dijo que habías ido a rezar."

"Sentí la necesidad ," fue su única explicación.

Ellos observaron como el crepúsculo cubría la tierra, dejando caer sombras a través de los campos y los prados. La noche trajo con ella una tranquilidad pacífica que complacía a Darien . Era el momento para relajarse y disfrutar, compartir comida y bebida con amigos y una cama tibia con una mujer. Sólo que ahora él no tenía que buscarse una mujer dispuesta — él ya tenía una . Tenía a Serena, que no sólo estaba dispuesta, sino que era su esposa, y de repente sintió una gratitud inmensa porque ella le perteneciera.

Levantó el mentón de ella y se movió hacia sus labios . "Estoy contento de que seas mi esposa," él dijo y la besó .

El beso la sorprendió y su primer respuesta fue vacilación. Él retrocedió y le lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

"Lo siento mucho ," ella dijo y frotó su mejilla contra la suya. " tengo muchas cosas en mi mente."

"Qué problemas tienes ?"

Ella respondió sin vacilación. "Mi madrastra."

"Cuéntame ," él la persuadió , queriendo oír las palabras de ella.

"No puedo entender por qué ella me odia tanto . Yo era demasiado pequeña cuando ella se casó con mi padre y todavía puedo recordar sus primeras palabras, realmente advirtiéndome que me comportase . Yo hice el máximo esfuerzo por obedecerla pero de alguna manera nunca era suficiente. Ella siempre me hallaba culpable de algo y después simplemente dejé de intentar complacerla ."

"Le temes?" él preguntó.

"Lo Hacía cuando era mas joven," ella admitió. " Su mano frecuentemente dejaba su marca cruel en mi rostro. Pero después del ataque encontré una fuerza que no sabía que poseía y mientras me aseguraba de no antagonizar con ella , ya no sentía como temer de ella. Estaba segura con Rook. Ella siempre me advertía que sería él quien sufriría si yo no la obedeciese."

Un gruñido bajo salió de su pecho y la alertó de su enojo. "Ella no lastimará a Rook — te lo prometo ."

Ella sonrió con tal alivio que le dolió en el corazón. " Tu promesa me llena de alegría. "

" No debes preocuparte mientras ella y tu padre estén aquí. Esta es tu casa y estás segura aquí ." él captó una sugestión de duda en sus ojos. " Estás seguro aquí conmigo," él repitió y sonó como un decreto de un lord poderoso.

"Segura con el Diablo ," ella susurró . "Un guardián extraño para cuidarme."

"Un guardián temerario," él corrigió.

" No le temes a nada?" ella preguntó.

Era su turno para ser honesto . "Es un hombre estúpido quien no le teme a nada y es un hombre sabio quien confronta sus miedos."

"Vos confrontaste todos tus miedos?"

"Los confronté y vencí a muchos de ellos , pero sé que existirá mas."

"Enfrentar los miedos es difícil," ella dijo.

"Pero no imposible."

"Cómo confrontaste y venciste miedo ?"

" Con Tenacidad ," él respondió con una sonrisa .

Ella se rió suavemente. . " Eres tenaz, por no decir terco."

Él le dio un beso rápido. "Lo soy , pero vos también."

"No soy tan valiente como vos," ella discutió.

" No ," él concordó.

Ella pareció decepcionada con su respuesta y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras él continuó , " Eres mucho mas valiente."

" Yo ?" ella preguntó, retrocediendo un paso .

" Si , vos," él dijo señalándola con un dedo.

"Por qué dices eso ?"

"Vos luchaste por tu vida con grandes desventajas y no sólo ganaste , prosperaste Y creciste en fuerza y coraje. Eres una gran guerrera y estoy orgulloso de tenerte como mi esposa."

Sus palabras sinceras conmovieron su corazón y ella derritió en sus brazos, sus labios buscaron los suyos. Su beso inmediatamente se hizo frenético, como si ellos hubiesen estado separados por mucho tiempo.

Había una urgencia en ellos, sus manos se desesperaban por tocar y sus cuerpos anhelaban unirse.

Darien fue quien se separó " Te deseo con una ferocidad que encuentro muy difícil de negar o contener , pero es tu salud lo que me preocupa."

" Estoy bien y te deseo ," ella insistió , intentando librarse de su abrazo y encontrando que era imposible. Su fuerza era simplemente demasiada como para lucharla.

"Y si te desmayas nuevamente?"

Ella suspiró dramáticamente. "Me desmayaré de tanto desearte y si vos no cumples con tus deberes conyugales ."

Él se rió. . " Eres una valiente , esposa." él extendió las manos para alzarla pero ella se alejó . Él la miró severamente . "Estás jugando conmigo?"

" No ," ella dijo dulcemente con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego lanzó una mirada al cielo de la noche. "Estaba pensando cómo sería hacer el amor debajo de las estrellas."

Él examinó su ambiente y luego el cielo de la noche que sólo estaba comenzando a brillar con estrellas.

" Es una tarea muy difícil ?" ella lo desafió.

Él ya estaba excitado por sus besos ardientes. " Tientas a los dioses, esposa."

Ella sonrió y lo provocó mas. " Tu sangre Vikinga corre aceleradamente ."

"Los vikingos arrasan con todo lo que tocan , " él dijo con el poco control que le quedaba . "Es eso lo que quieres ? Ser arrasada aquí en la almena?"

" Estás dispuesto a eso ?" ella preguntó con otra sonrisa que selló su destino.

Darien fue hacia ella con tal velocidad y agilidad que ella se asustó . Y quedó perpleja al hallarse aplastada contra el muro de piedra de la fortaleza. Su boca y sus manos lograron deslizarse debajo de su ropa y tocarla en lugares que pronto estuvieron humedecidos por el deseo . Sus jadeos se hicieron gemidos y luego pedidos ardientes .

Ella se sintió agradecida por su penetración rápida, agradecida por sus embestidas firmes , inflexibles y hasta mas agradecida por sentirlo tan potente y poderoso dentro de ella. Sus órdenes fueron firmes y concisas y ella las siguió sin cuestionarlas. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura él, sus brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello y ella apoyó su nuca en el muro para observar las estrellas brillantes en el cielo de la noche mientras Darien la poseía , llevándola rápidamente a alturas inimaginables de placer.

Sus ojos se fijaron a una estrella centelleante cuando alcanzó un clímax intenso .

Darien embistió violentamente dentro de ella, su clímax fue tan fuerte que su semilla la llenó desbordando su cavidad. Si ella no estaba embarazada , seguramente lo estaría después de eso. Él apoyó su frente contra el muro de piedra y la mantuvo firmemente aunque sus piernas estaban a punto de desmoronarse. No quería soltarla ; quería permanecer dentro de ella, sintiendo sus músculos apretándose alrededor de su miembro por mas tiempo .

Le había hecho el amor a ella.

Amor.

Ya no podía negarse eso a sí mismo . La amaba . Estaba Enamorado.

" Si lo estoy ," él murmuró.

" Qué dices ?" ella preguntó, todavía respirando jadeantemente .

"Digo que debemos ir a comer y luego ir a nuestra cama."

Ella besó su mejilla. " Podemos hacer uso de la silla primero?"

Él se rió y luego la besó profundamente . "Del modo que me provocas , estarás siempre embarazada ."

" No ," ella dijo suavemente . " Conozco una poción que previne semilla de un hombre sea prolífica ."

Ël inmediatamente se separó de ella, aunque sus brazos sujetaban su cintura firmemente. "Hiciste uso de esa poción ?"

Ella pareció asombrada de que él preguntase eso . " No , nunca haría eso a menos que primero lo discutiésemos ."

Darien apoyó su frente contra la suya. " Fue una pregunta tonta, Perdóname ."

Serena tomó entre sus manos su rostro .

"Estoy ansiosa por sentir su bebé creciendo dentro mío. "

Él sonrió y rozó un beso sobre sus labios . "Yo estoy ansioso por ver eso también . "

Ella sonrió . "Entonces lo mejor es que continuemos intentándolo."

Darien sonrió y silenciosamente agradeció a los cielos por haberle mandado a Serena a su vida . Entonces la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la fortaleza y sus aposentos.

Un gruñido bajo de Rook al amanecer advirtió de una visita inminente, y Darien agarró el puñal que mantenía escondido cerca cuando dormía .

Un golpe suave en la puerta fue seguido por su apertura lenta y luego por un llamado urgente que venía de Netflyte. "Problemas . "

Darien se separó de una Serena dormida, aunque él no esperaba que ella se despertara. Ellos habían tenido varias deliciosas y febriles sesiones de sexo y ella había caído en un sueño pesado por cansancio. Ella no despertaría hasta la mañana. Él estaba acostumbrado a dormir livianamente sin importar las circunstancias, siempre alerta a oír y a responder a ruidos de la noche.

Darien se vistió y le dio una orden a un Rook alerta para que vigilase a Serena.

Netflyte le dio las noticias cuando entraron en el gran salón donde Jedite esperaba cerca de la puerta . "Una criada fue asesinada."

Darien abruptamente se detuvo . " Dónde fue hallada?"

Netflyte pareció reticente a responder.

"En el establo?" Darien preguntó.

Netflyte sacudió la cabeza . "Un guardia halló su cuerpo hace poco tiempo y me llamó ."

"Mejor ir a dar una ojeada," Jedite dijo y los tres hombres fueron hacia los establos mientras el amanecer aparecía en el horizonte.

Dos guardias permanecían fuera de la puerta del establo y uno estaba al lado del cuerpo. Una corriente de aire helado venía mezclada con un olor que no había sentido por algún tiempo. Era el olor a muerte. Ese olor había llenado sus fosas nasales por muchos años. Darien solía recorrer los campos de batallas juntando sus heridos y sus muertos. No permitía que algunos de sus hombres fuese dejado abandonado malherido con centenas de cadáveres pudriéndose a su lado . Se aseguraba que todos sus hombres fuesen atendidos o enterrados adecuadamente. Pero era difícil desprenderse de ese hedor — penetraba las fosas nasales y permanecía por días. El olor a sangre y carne humana descomponiéndose pesaba en el aire.

Netflyte levantó la manta de lana marrón que cubría el cuerpo inanimado. Jedite y Darien simplemente miraron fijamente la mujer joven, Ella parecía tener unos veinte años , de contextura grande , cabello marrón y ojos oscuros . Había sido apuñalada repetidamente .

Darien se hincó sobre una rodilla y se inclinó para dar una mirada de mas cerca . Jedite se unió a él.

"Este herida es semejante a la de Serena , " Darien dijo, mirando el corte largo que se comenzaba en el rostro da muchacha, y seguía por su cuello y terminaba en su pecho .

Jedite lanzó una mirada curiosa sobre todos las heridas. "Yo diría que esa herida en particular fue infligida después del ataque. Es demasiado precisa para haber sido hecha durante una lucha y ella parece haber luchado."

Darien aceptó la ideas , tomando nota de las heridas en sus manos y sus brazos y la condición del establo propiamente dicho . Alguien se había aferró frenéticamente buscando algo que pudiera ser usado como un arma sólo para hallarse repetidamente apuñalada hasta que no le quedó nada de fuerza.

"Quién es ella?" Darien preguntó, poniéndose de pie . "No me parece familiar."

" Ese es el otro problema," Netflyte explicó. "Los guardias no a reconocen. Vamos a tener que esperare algunos horas hasta que todos estén despiertos y poder comenzar a interrogar a las personas."

Jedite se puso de pie . "Pondré guardias extras en la fortaleza ."

Darien miró a los dos hombres a quienes les confiaría su vida. "Quiero Serena defendida y custodiada en todo momento."

" Podemos tomar turnos," Netflyte se ofreció, cubriendo el cuerpo.

Jedite concordó. "Uno de nosotros siempre estará cerca de ella, y también está Rook ."

Los tres hombres sonrieron .

"Nunca pensé que estaría contento de tener un perro tan grande y tan feo en mi hogar , pero sé que él no dejará que nada malo le suceda a Serena, " Darien dijo y luego su expresión se hizo seria . "Quiero saber cómo sucedió esto . Cómo alguien pudo violar la seguridad de esta fortaleza y hacer esto . Todos serán interrogados. Comiencen con los guardias — vean que saben ellos . Para el mediodía quiero un registro completo del paradero de cada uno la noche anterior ."

Netflyte y Jedite sacudieron sus cabezas .

Darien aseguró . "Este asesino será hallado y castigado."

Ningún hombre dijo una palabra. Ellos sabían muy bien que el Diablo haría se voluntad y pronto se conocería el poder de su ira.

"Es mejor si vos de lo dices a Serena antes que otra persona lo haga," Jedite dijo.

"Estaba pensando en eso," Darien concordó. "No tengo duda de que esto la alarmará y no quiero que ella se preocupe innecesariamente."

"la preocupación y los chismes sólo alimentarán sus miedos," Netflyte advirtió.

"Es por eso que esto será resulto inmediatamente," Darien ordenó. "Netflyte, ve si descubres su identidad , y Jedite, ocúpate de los interrogatorios de los guardias primero. Busca la ayuda de Stuart y cualquier otro que consideres fiel . Yo voy a hablar con mi esposa. Conversaremos al mediodía en el gran salón ."

Los hombres aceptaron sus órdenes con un asentimiento de sus cabeza e inmediatamente partieron a trabajar mientras Darien se retiraba de los establos.

El gran salón estaba activo cuando él entró, los criados corriendo para la preparación del desayuno. Él subió las escaleras hacia sus aposentos para hallar a su esposa aun dormida, encogida debajo de las mantas, y las almohadas dispersas alrededor de ella y ninguna debajo de su cabeza.

Rook levantó su cabeza, reconoció a Darien y retornó a su sueño.

Darien se sacó la ropa y levantó las mantas para unirse a su esposa. Ella estaba tibia al contacto . Él empujó su cabello a un lado y besó suavemente su nuca , su mano acarició

su espalda , su cintura esbelta y su trasero redondo y finalmente se abrió camino entre sus piernas calientes.

Mordisqueó sus hombros pálidos, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus dedos lentamente penetraban su nido tibio y húmedo.

Entonces ella se movió .

"Despierta , esposa," él susurró en su oído . " tengo algo para vos ."

ella murmuró algo y movió su cuerpo sugestivamente contra el suyo.

"Despierta," él dijo nuevamente, provocándola con mordiscos en su cuello y acariciándola mientras ella respondía de un modo familiar.

Ella murmuró algo y antes que pudiera darse vuelta él arrancó los mantas , con una sonrisa pecaminosa ante su expresión sorprendida, él agarró sus piernas, las enlazó alrededor de su cintura y entró en ella rápidamente.

Ella jadeó ante su entrada intrusa y su conducta provocativa . No le llevó mucho tiempo para responder a sus demandas y le tomó aun menos tiempo en gritar su clímax .

La sonrisa de Darien estaba lleno de satisfacción y le llevó sólo algunas embestidas mas para él unirse a ella en el clímax, aunque él no gritó simplemente gruñó placenteramente antes de desmoronarse sobre ella.

"Buen día ," ella dijo después de recuperar su respiración.

" Si , es un buen día ," él dijo y luego pensó en la noticia que tenía que darle .

Darien se incorporó y la envolvió en sus brazos fuertes, sujetándola firmemente contra su cuerpo , protegiéndola de todo daño.

"Me gusta el modo en que me despiertas," ella dijo .

Él besó su frente. "Debemos comenzar nuestro día de este modo mas frecuentemente."

No tenía intención de decírselo ahora cuando su día recién comenzaba ; le daría esa noticia perturbadoras pronto . Ahora mismo, en este momento, él quería que ella estuviese segura en sus brazos.

Sus buenas intenciones se vieron estropeadas con la entrada abrupta de Hotaru en el cuarto, anunciando, "Mi lady, una criado fue apuñalada y muerta ."


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Serena pensó que su mundo se desintegraba a su alrededor . Cuanto mas se enteraba acerca del asesinato, mas se aterrorizaba. Darien inmediatamente le ordenó a una Hotaru arrepentida que saliera de la habitación y luego procedió a informarle de los detalles. No se guardó nada , le dijo todo, por lo que Serena estaba agradecida. Si ella se enterase de esa noticia por otros ella habría cuestionado la validez de sus comentarios, pero oyéndolo de su marido, ella supo que él contaba la verdad .

Se puso una camisa de lana y la túnica rojo oscura y se paró delante del fuego, pero aun así se sintió helada hasta los huesos y no pudo evitar que sus miembros temblasen . Era como si su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad . Había soñado eso frecuentemente , casi todas las noches después del ataque, que sucedía una y otra vez. Le había llevado toda su fuerza y coraje para ahuyentar esos sueños horrorosos, pero ahora no era un sueño. Alguien había sido asesinado y castigado con una cicatriz semejante a la suya.

Su atacante había vuelto ?

La mano de Serena se apoyó en la cabeza de Rook y Darien había notado que desde que le había informado del asesinato, ella y Rook no se habían separado.

"Ningún daño te sucederá a vos ," Darien le aseguró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza , aunque él sintió las dudas de ellas y ese sentimiento de inseguridad lo enojó.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó y Rook inmediatamente saltó delante de ella, tomando una posición de defensa y emitiendo un gruñido bajo.

Darien caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió admitiendo a Jedite y a Netflyte.

Ellos conversaron en voz baja en la puerta y Serena se sentó cerca del fuego, Rook se extendió sobre sus pies . Ella acarició su lomo oscuro , sus ojos fijos en las llamas. Se había asustado con la noticia del asesinato y se había asustado mas cuando se enteró de los detalles. Su atacante estaba cerca? Planeaba hacerle daño? Qué quería él de ella?

Revivió el miedo que siguió a su ataque. Había pasado muchas noches en vela preguntándose, esperando, observándolo. Esas noches fueron pasando hasta que los recuerdos y los detalles se debilitaron en su memoria. Pero ella verdaderamente nunca había confrontado el miedo que causaba las pesadillas y ahora tenía ese miedo una vez mas.

Se escondería o finalmente lo enfrentaría ?

Jedite y Netflyte se aproximaron con Darien, y ella se puso de pie.

"Tomaremos turnos custodiándote ," Darien dijo. " no debes ir a ningún lugar sin uno de nosotros a tu lado."

Serena comenzó a sacudir la cabeza con sus primeras palabras. " No ," ella dijo con la insistencia de una mujer tenaz.

" No ?" Darien dijo, irritado porque ella rechazaba su orden y la preocupación por su seguridad.

"No seré un prisionero en mi propia casa."

Jedite y Netflyte sonrieron ante su coraje y Darien tuvo que admitir se enorgullecía de su posición desafiante. Pero existía el hecho de que ella podía estar en peligro, y él no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos con la vida de su esposa.

"No eres una prisionera," él la calmó. "Pero hasta que este asunto pueda ser resuelto a mi entera satisfacción tendrás la compañía de uno de nosotros no importa a donde vayas."

"Tengo a Rook ," ella dijo objetando.

Rook ladró y la rozó para confirmar su presencia.

"De lo cual estoy muy contento," Darien dijo con una palmada leve sobre la cabeza del perro. "Pero es un guerrero lo que quiero al lado tuyo , y es un guerrero lo que tendrás. "

Ella intentó protestar pero él levantó su mano. "No oiré nada más. Jedite, Netflyte, o yo seguiremos cada uno de tus movimientos y si intentas desobedecer mi orden te hallarás encerrada en este cuarto hasta que yo decrete lo contrario."

Ella se dio cuenta que era inútil discutir con él. Era mejor obedecer y era mejor enfrentar sus propios demonios directamente incluso si uno de ellos fuese su propio marido. "Como desees, mi Lord ."

De repente Hotaru apareció en la entrada vacilante a entrar. "Perdón, mi Lord y mi Lady."

Darien le indicó entrar moviendo su mano y luego miró a Jedite. "Dile que no me tema."

Jedite se rió. . "Después del modo en que estallaste y le gritaste esta mañana, esto es imposible."

Darien sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y miró a Hotaru. "Vos no me temerás y ya no serás la criada de mi esposa."

Eso causó jadeos de sorpresa en ambas mujeres.

Jedite se rió con mas ganas.

Darien gruñó por lo bajo lo que causó que Rook hiciera lo mismo.

"Ella se va a casar con Jedite , por lo tanto no es mas una criada," Darien informó .

Serena lanzó sus brazos alrededor Hotaru. "Por qué no me dijiste eso ?"

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hotaru mantuvieron su mirada en Serena. " No creía que era real."

"Qué?" Jedite exclamó .

Netflyte y Darien lo observaron con sonrisas, disfrutando ese momento.

" Yo soy una criada , y vos no ," Hotaru dijo, girando para enfrentar a Jedite.

" Y Qué importa eso ? Yo te amo ."

"Verdaderamente?" ella vacilantemente preguntó.

"Verdaderamente," él le dijo sellando su promesa con un beso sincero.

"Te buscaré otra criada personal para vos ," Darien le dijo a Serena.

"No necesito una," ella dijo.

"Yo continuaré ocupándome de ella ," Hotaru insistió.

" Ya no eres una criada," Jedite agregó.

Hotaru fue inflexible. "Deseo trabajar al lado de mi Lady."

" No ," Jedite ordenó firmemente .

"Imposible," Darien dijo.

Serena sonrió y caminó hacia Hotaru y con un guiño de ojo dijo, "Nosotras seremos amigas."

" Si , mi lady, claro que si ," Hotaru dijo.

Los tres hombres miraron escépticamente a las dos mujeres sonrientes.

Hotaru sonrió pero habló con Serena. " Pienso que el desayuno ya está listo. Vamos a ver que han preparado para llenar nuestro estómagos."

"Una buena idea," Serena respondió , y juntas caminaron en dirección a la puerta, Rook las siguió por la mención de la comida. ellos hicieron una pausa y Serena miró atrás. " Cuál de ustedes será mi sombra?"

Netflyte se apresuró a unirse a ellas. " Yo tengo el honor," él dijo y extendió un brazo para cada una de las mujeres, y ellas aceptaron ser guiadas por él.

"Le voy a hallar a este galán una esposa que se ocupe de que él no seduzca a ninguna otra mujer," Darien insistió.

"Yo te ayudaré ," Jedite agregó con un brillo determinado en sus ojos.

El único tema de conversación en el desayuno fue el del asesinato. La muchacha todavía tenía que ser identificada. Muchas personas habían ido a mirar el cuerpo , pero sólo por curiosidad , pero nadie la reconoció. Aun era una extraña, Nadie reclamó o habló de una mujer que faltase en la fortaleza o en los terrenos circundantes al castillo .Lo cual estimuló aun mas los chismes.

Quién era ella y de dónde venía ?

Mientras Darien hablaba con Netflyte y Jedite sobre el asunto, Serena y Hotaru mantenían su propia conversación.

" Dónde pusieron el cuerpo?" Serena preguntó en voz baja .

"Permanece en los establos por el momento , mi Lady."

Serena quería corregirla y pedirle simplemente que la llamase por su nombre como Jedite había con Darien, pero ella sabía que eso llevaría tiempo, entonces no mencionó nada " Pienso que sería sabio que fuera a verla."

"Para qué ?" Hotaru preguntó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza . " No sé . Sólo sé que me rehuso a sentirme asustada en mi propia casa y no esconderé mi cabeza en un pozo mientras esta fortaleza podría estar en peligro."

" Es un alma muy valiente, mi Lady."

"Terca , mas bien , " Serena dijo con una carcajada .

" Pero cómo lo haremos con uno de ellos.. " Hotaru señaló con un gesto de su cabeza a Jedite, Netflyte y Darien que estaban reunidos conversando — " ... siempre cerca de vigilando ?"

Serena estaba contenta de ver que ella se incluía en el plan. Ella podía ser valiente pero sería agradable tener una compañera a su lado para enfrentar esa pesadilla.

" Muy Simple ," ella dijo, deslizándose fácilmente fuera de su silla sobre la tarima . "Nosotras nos vamos ahora."

Hotaru la siguió silenciosamente , las dos mujeres se escaparon subrepticiamente hacia la cocina donde Rook se les unió , habiendo terminado su comida mientras los tres hombres estaban absortos en su conversación, igSetsunando su partida.

Serena se aproximó a los dos guardias aportados en las puertas del establo como si ella tuviese todo el derecho del mundo de estar allí. Hotaru iba a su lado , con la cesta de remedios en un brazo.

Los dos guardias las miraron extrañamente.

Serena sonrió dulcemente , frotándose las manos y luego las metió debajo de su capa . " Perece mas un frío de invierno que de otoño."

Ambos hombres asintieron su acuerdo.

" Vine a atender el cuerpo," ella dijo.

El guardia mas joven pareció entender y dio un paso al costado . El otro guardia permaneció donde estaba , todavía escéptico.

"Ella va a preparar el cadáver antes que lo entierren," el guardia mas joven dijo.

Resultó ser una explicación razonable y el hombre dio un paso al costado .

"Si hay algo que necesite , mi lady ...," el guardia mas joven ofreció .

"Gracias," Serena dijo, " pero pienso que tengo todo. "

Serena y Hotaru temblaron cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y permanecieron muy juntas , sujetándose las manos. Había completo silencio , los caballos no hacían ningún sonido, ningún pájaro podía ser oído gorjeando en las vigas y no había gatos persiguiendo ratones en el establo. Era como si todas las criaturas vivientes estuviesen mostrando su respeto a la muerta con su silencio. Las dos mujeres hicieron lo mismo — el único sonido era el de sus dientes rechinando mientras ellos caminaban hacia donde el cuerpo cubierto yacía, no lejos de la entrada del establo.

Se quedaron quietas reuniendo coraje. Entonces lentamente, con las manos todavía temblando , Hotaru colocó la cesta en el suelo lejos del cuerpo. Juntas se aproximaron al cadáver y juntas retiraron la manta.

Ellas jadearan cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre la mujer fallecida y la manta se deslizó de sus manos mientras daban unos pasos atrás , Hotaru susurró , " Santa Madre de Dios ... es Setsuna."

"Cómo?" Fue la única palabra que Serena pudo decir, y la repitió varias veces .

" No entiendo ," Hotaru dijo, lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

"Cómo ella ha podido llegar aquí?" Serena finalmente preguntó pero realmente no esperaba ninguna respuesta.

" Qué haces , esposa?" Una voz enojada respondió .

Serena y Hotaru tropezaron mientras se apuraban para girar y enfrentar al Diablo . Jedite estaba a su lado , sacudiendo su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a Hotaru.

Serena ignoró el enojo de su marido y con una voz temblorosa dijo, "Su nombre es Setsuna y ella era una criada de la fortaleza Donnegan ."

" Estás segura?" Darien preguntó, apresurándose a su lado. Jedite se unió a él y ambos hombres usaron sus cuerpos gigantes para bloquear la imagen del cuerpo mutilado .

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza , secándose las lágrimas. " Es Verdad , mi Lord , es Setsuna."

"Cómo, Darien?" Serena preguntó , como si él supiera a respuesta. Después de todo , el Diablo no sabía todo? "Cómo ella había llegado hasta aquí?"

Darien respondió , como ella sospechaba que haría. No había nada en la fortaleza que sucediese sin su conocimiento.

"Acabo de ser informado de que la llegada de tu padre y tu madrastra es inminente. Sus carros ahora esta subiendo la cuesta."

"Por qué Setsuna llegaría antes que ellos?" Hotaru preguntó.

Jedite lo explicó. "Uno de los guardias nos dijeron que el padre Peter llegó muy tarde anoche poco antes que la muchacha y le informó a los guardias que una muchacha estaba por llegar para hablar con él. Estaba muy oscuro para que el guardia pudiera decir mucho sobre la mujer excepto que ella era gorda."

"Setsuna," Hotaru confirmó tristemente.

Hotaru era la único presente que no notó que Serena había empalidecido considerablemente.

Darien inmediatamente fue a su lado , poniendo su mano sobre su brazo. "Ven , vamos a conversar," él dijo y con un gesto de su cabeza hacia Jedite él guió a Serena rápidamente fuera del establo.

Darien caminó con ella hacia su cabaña, el aire frío devolvió el color a su piel pálida. Ella escondía algo y a Darien no le gustaba que ella guardase secretos o que ella no se sintiera suficientemente confiada como para compartirlos con él.

"'Por qué querías ver el cuerpo?" él preguntó, aunque su primer pensamiento fue el de gritarle y exigirle que nunca mas lo asustase desapareciendo de esa manera . Darien se había sentido aterrorizado cuando había mirado hacia el lugar donde ella había estado sentada sobre la tarima para descubrir que ella se había ido. Su terror se intensificó cuando ella no pudo ser localizada dentro de la fortaleza y se volvió completamente loco cuando descubrió que ella había ido a los establos.

Había estado agradecido porque el mayor de los guardias había decido que él debía ser informado de la presencia de Lady Serena en el establo.

Serena respondió honestamente . "Quería confrontar mi miedo." Admitir su propia debilidad trajo lágrimas a sus ojos y ella entró a la cabaña apresuradamente, yendo a encender la leña en la chimenea y varias velas.

Darien la siguió , pero permaneció mudo, permitiéndole que se ocupase de esas tareas, sabiendo que Serena necesitaba ese tiempo para recuperarse de sus emociones y enfrentarlo con coraje. Él habría preferido que ella se refugiara en sus brazos . Pero ella quería confrontar su miedo y él la ayudaría.

Finalmente cuando ella encendió la última vela él preguntó , "Enfrentaste tu miedo?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Él ya no podía mantener la distancia y en un instante la tuvo entre sus brazos , apretándola contra su cuerpo . Sus lágrimas silenciosas se hicieron un sollozo y luego un llanto angustiado que rasgaba su corazón.

Él la alzó en sus brazos y caminó hacia la cama , sentándose con ella en su regazo. La sujetó como a una criatura y la dejó llorar.

"Me siento una idiota," ella dijo entre sollozos.

"No sos ninguna idiota," él le aseguró. " Tienes todo el derecho a temer."

"Yo pensé que todo había acabado ... " ella dijo.

"Para vos eso ya acabó . Nadie te dañará , te lo prometo ."

Ella sabía que su palabra era como un decreto y que él la mantendría segura — pero, cómo podría hacerlo si ella no le contase toda la verdad a él ? Antes que su decisión pudiera ser tomada , un golpe suave sonó en la puerta y Netflyte asomó su cabeza después que Darien permitiera su entrada.

"Lord y lady Donnegan llegarán en breve."

" Dónde está Rook ?" ella preguntó nerviosamente a Netflyte.

El perro oyó su nombre y asomó su cabeza en la puerta. Ella lo llamó para y salió del regazo de Darien para abrazar firmemente al perro.

Darien sacudió la cabeza hacia Netflyte y él discretamente se retiró .

Serena se puso de pie , su mano apoyada en la gran cabeza de Rook . " Debo prepararme para recibir a mi padre y mi madrastra."

" Iré con vos hasta la fortaleza ," él dijo, queriendo sondear mas profundamente el miedo que estaba escondido y que él estaba seguro que ella no compartía con nadie. Había algo sobre esa noche que ella nunca había contado — a nadie — y era eso lo que causaba que su miedo creciera.

Pero ya no mas — ella se lo diría a su marido y confrontaría sus demonios personales delante del Diablo irlandés .

Serena refrescó su rostro con un poco de agua para sacar los restos de sus lágrimas y luego acomodó su cabello rojizo para esconder su cicatriz—o como su madrastra frecuentemente la llamaba, su vergüenza.

Era extraño pero desde que Darien había descubierto la cicatriz ella ya no se encontraba obsesionada con ella . Frecuentemente su marido corría su cabello a un lado y mordisqueaba su cuello, encima de la cicatriz. Él no parecía ofendido o asustado por la cicatriz y ella se sentía aliviada de que él aceptase esa marca tan fácilmente.

Ella y Rook bajaron las escaleras y entraron al gran salón mientras la conmoción de la llegada de sus padres sonaba afuera . Ella se apresuró a subir a la tarima donde estaba su marido y donde Netflyte y Jedite estaban sentados en la mesa larga, pareciendo desinteresados , pero estando extremamente alertas.

"Ven, debemos saludarlos , " ella dijo ansiosamente a su marido y extendió su mano a él.

Darien se levantó de su silla y la agarró en sus brazos , levantándola con facilidad para depositarla en la silla cerca de la suya.

" Esperarás sentada su llegada," él ordenó con una voz que ella sabía que debía obedecer.

Eso enfurecería a su madrastra y no complacería a su padre . Ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a su rostro solemne.

"Rook , se va a quedar con Netflyte," Darien ordenó firmemente y el perro obedeció , adoptando una posición orgullosa a su lado .

Lady Ikuko y Lord Kenji entraron por las puertas dobles con una correntada de viento, . Cuando ellos alcanzaron la tarima, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y sus ropas cubiertas con una fina capa de polvo.

"Qué linda bienvenida que me ofreces," Lady Ikuko dijo en un tono de reprensión y le envió una mirada de disgusto a Serena.

La mano de Darien descansaba sobre la de su esposa , él le dio una aprieto para tranquilizarla.

Lady Ikuko de manera poco inteligente continuó reprendiendo a su hijastra. " Yo sabía que no tenías buenos modales." Ella tomó una respiración y atacó al Diablo irlandés. "Él por lo menos tiene la excusa de ser un bárbaro , pero vos ... "

Serena se levantó de su silla en un instante, sorprendiendo a todos en el cuarto y dejando perplejo a su marido con sus palabras.

" No te atrevas a insultar a mi marido con tu lengua vil. Estás en mi casa ahora y mostrará respeto por mi marido y todos aquí o no serás bienvenida."

Un silencio muy pesado colgó en el aire , mientras todos contenían la respiración con anticipación.

Lady Ikuko permaneció boquiabierta y sus ojos muy abiertos con perplejidad y descrecimiento.

Para acrecentar esa situación incómoda, Serena corrió su cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros y cuello, exponiendo su cicatriz para que todos la viesen .

Su madrastra jadeó y su mirada azorada fue primero hacia su marido y luego hacia Lord Darien.

Darien se levantó lentamente de su silla. Sus hombros derecho , su pecho hinchado.

Todo en el cuarto dieron uno o dos pasos atrás Serena se sintió compelida a correrse, pero luchó contra ese impulso, colocando su mano con firmeza sobre la suya.

Darien sujetó su mano firmemente. "Tenemos varios asuntos que discutir, Lord Kenji, antes que yo decida si permitiré que se quede en la fortaleza de Shanekill ."

Lord Kenji pareció encolerizado pero lidió con sus emociones enfurecidas mas sabiamente que su esposa. "Estoy seguro que podemos resolver sus preocupaciones en un instante y disfrutaremos de una visita amigable."

"Vamos a ver," Darien dijo.

"Mientras tanto, tal vez mi esposa y yo podríamos aposentarnos en algún lugar donde podamos refrescarnos después de este viaje tan largo y cansador ."

Serena casi se movió para hacer lo que su padre solicitaba , pero el aprieto firme de su marido la mantuvo quieta donde estaba.

"Primero conversamos," Darien ordenó . " Lady Ikuko permanecerá aquí en el gran salón hasta que nosotros hayamos acabado ."

Lord Kenji pareció listo para dejar escapar su rabia. Y fue Lady Ikuko quien permaneció tranquila esa vez . " Yo hablaré con mi hijastra."

Darien inmediatamente la corrigió. " Hasta que le que ofrezca a mi esposa una disculpa por la amenaza de su mensajero tiene prohibido hablar con ella."

"Usted. .. Usted ... " Lady Ikuko encontró difícil poder hablar , estaba muy furiosa por esa orden.

Netflyte y Jedite se rieron y varias otras risas pudieron ser oídas en el cuarto.

" Esto es una afrenta," Lord Kenji protestó.

"Concuerdo — y es una afrenta por la que pagará muy caro ," Darien le advirtió , y las risas inmediatamente cesaron.

"Rook ," Darien dijo y el perro se apresuró a ir a su lado. "Cuida a tu ama ." entonces Darien envió una orden muda a Netflyte para que se uniese a ellos dos. Darien se inclinó , colocó un beso suave sobre sus labios y le susurró a su esposa, "Manténte ocupada y fuera de problemas hasta la cena . Tus padres se habrán ido o estarán arrepentidos cuando vos vuelvas ."

Ella sonrió y valientemente lo besó profundamente delante de todos y con voz fuerte respondió , "Como desees , mi Lord ."

Él la observó pasar al lado de su madrastra sin una mirada o una palabra y luego salir por la puerta del frente con Netflyte y Rook a su lado . Se sintió seguro sabiendo que ella estaba en buenas manos. Entonces volvió su atención a las visitas.

" Póngase cómoda , Lady Ikuko . Comida y bebida le serán provistas . Lord Kenji, usted se unirá a mí y a Jedite," él dijo.

El hombre bajo y regordete empalideció considerablemente y precedió los dos hombres fuera del salón .


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Netflyte siguió a Serena mientras ella recorría los terrenos de castillo, visitando a aquellos que estaban enfermos y deteniéndose a conversar con aquellos que la saludaban . Ellos hablaban del chisme del momento , básicamente hablando de la pobre muchacha asesinada y como el Diablo irlandés se aseguraría que el culpable fuese atrapado y castigado.

Netflyte no le impidió que ella se detuviese en los carros de Donnegan para ver si alguien precisaba ser atendido, pero él se aseguró de permanecer a su lado, al igual que Rook . Nadie hizo mención de la muerte de Setsuna, aunque la noticia de que la identidad de la muchacha había sido establecida no circulaba todavía . Darien había considerado mas sabio mantener esa información en secreto por el momento.

Ellos estaban cerca del portón de reja cuando Serena le preguntó a Netflyte, " Podemos ir al prado en la parte de atrás del muro del castillo ?"

" Qué quieres hacer en ese prado?" él preguntó.

" Tomar un poco de aire fresco y recoger mas brezo."

"El brezo es necesario?"

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza . "Probablemente podría arreglarme con lo que tengo , pero juntar un poco mas serviría para perfumar todos los cuartos de la fortaleza ."

Rook concordó con un ladrido, aunque ella estaba muy consciente de que él quería ir a buscar las últimas cerezas antes de la llegada del invierno .

Netflyte encontró difícil negarse a su pedido sencillo , pero no quería correr ningún riesgo , entonces le ordenó a uno de los guardias que fuera a buscar a Stuart. "No saldremos solos," fue su única explicación.

Una anciana le prestó una cesta vacía , y estuvo contenta de ser la encargada de cuidar la cesta de remedios da Lady Serena mientras ella salía.

Serena respiró profundamente el aire fresco, mientras caminaban hacia el prado. Rook corrió mas adelante y Stuart venía detrás de ellos, con su espada en la mano y su atención alerta.

Serena amaba esa época del año cuando la tierra se preparaba para el invierno.

" Eres hijo de Irlanda?" Serena le preguntó a Netflyte.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó . "Por supuesto , mi Lady."

Ella sonrió con alegría. " Y dónde queda tu casa?"

Su sonrisa rápidamente se debilitó . "Mi casa está donde quiera que Lord Darien esté."

Obviamente Netflyte no deseaba discutir sus orígenes , pero Serena se sintió curiosa. "Antes de Lord Darien, dónde estaba tu casa?"

"Darien mencionó tu persistencia ."

Ella insistió . " En el Sur ? O en el Norte?"

"Norte," él confirmó.

Ella no dijo nada, consciente de las muchas luchas y pérdidas que persistían en esta tierra de belleza y dolor . "Cómo conociste a Darien?"

" Esa es una historia que una dama no debería oír," él dijo con una carcajada que la hizo pensase que la historia era mas obscena que peligrosa.

" Tientas mi curiosidad y te niegas a satisfacerla — eso no es justo."

" Lo que no es justo, mi querida Lady Serena , es lo que yo sufriría si Darien descubriese que te he contado esa historia."

"Yo no se lo diría," ella ofreció.

"Él lo descubriría de cualquier manera."

" Si , lo haría," ella aceptó y le gritó a Rook que vagaba a lo lejos . "Cómo sabe él todo lo que sucede ? He oído los rumores que circulan y muchos hablan de sus poderes."

"El único poder que Darien posee es la habilidad de escuchar y oír mas claramente que los otros, incluso cuando mas de una persona habla. Entonces , él oye y sabe mucho ."

"Por lo que él dice vos quieres una esposa, es verdad ?"

"Sus amenazas son una provocación ."

Serena sacudió la cabeza . "Pero yo pienso que quieres una esposa ."

"Confía en mi palabra , Lady Serena , yo no sería un buen marido."

" Yo creo lo contrario."

" Piensas lo que todas las mujeres creen ."

"No deseas amar?" ella preguntó, deteniéndose cerca de donde el brezo crecía profusamente.

Netflyte la miró seriamente . " Si , ansío amar, pero mi habilidad es encantar. No soy capaz de amar, y eso es todo lo que diré sobre el tema ."

Serena supo que debía callar pero pensó en discutir el tema con su marido y ocuparse de que una buena mujer fuera hallada para Netflyte. Él era un hombre atractivo y encantador pero con cicatrices — no cicatrices físicas como las suyas , sino cicatrices internas — y ella se preguntó cuan profundamente había sido herido él .

Rook comía cerezas y Stuart y Netflyte la ayudaron a recolectar el brezo. Luego el grupo jovial volvió a la seguridad de los terrenos del castillo. Después de buscar su cesta de remedios , Netflyte , Serena y un Rook con el estomago lleno caminaron hacia la fortaleza .

No estaban lejos del edificio de piedra cuando Serena abruptamente preguntó , "Cómo crees que Darien explicará que ya no desea devolverme a mi padre como escribió en su carta?"

Muy relajado por el paseo , Netflyte respondió sin pensar: "Darien exigió la presencia de tu padre mas no hizo ninguna mención al hecho que serás devuelta a él. " . Netflyte se detuvo abruptamente después que la frase se escapó de su boca y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a ella.

"Gracias," ella dijo y le dio un beso leve en su mejilla. "Vos confirmaste mis propias sospechas." ella corrió mas adelante con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

Netflyte fue detrás de ella y la detuvo con la mano antes que ella entrase en la fortaleza . " Pienso que sería mejor que no mencionases cómo te enteraste de esa información ."

"No se lo diré a Darien ," ella dijo, luego agregó , "Pero Él lo descubrirá de cualquier manera."

"Entonces soy hombre muerto ," él dijo dramáticamente agarrándose la cabeza.

Ella se rió. . "No puedes engañarme , Netflyte. Sé que mi marido nunca te dañaría daño a vos ."

Netflyte soltó su cabeza y ella se quedó sorprendida al ver su expresión seria.

" No , es cierto él nunca haría eso . Lord Darien es un buen hombre sin importar como la gente lo llame y me complace mucho que él hallase un ángel para curar su alma."

Él abrió la puerta de madera antes que ella pudiera responder y ambos silenciosamente entraron en el gran salón .

La chimenea en el solar de Darien ardía con su intensidad habitual, manteniendo el cuarto a una temperatura confortable y a sus ocupantes tibios . Desafortunadamente , Lord Kenji no halló el cuarto de su preferencia . Sentía un intenso calor — Por qué otra razón podría estar sudando tan profusamente?

SE secaba repetidamente su frente húmeda con su pañuelo de encaje y también se secaba el cuello igualmente húmedo. Sentía el sudor acumulándose en sus axilas y goteando por su cuerpo y no quería otra cosa que acabar con ese asunto y ponerse en viaje.

Darien observaba las gestos nervioso del hombre. El miedo lo hacía sudar como un hombre expuesto al sol del verano y su pañuelo estaría empapado en un instante. Darien estaba contento con su actitud perturbada; quería decir que él estaba asustado y un hombre asustado siempre era tonto. Aunque Lord Kenji era un hombre tonto sin importar las circunstancias.

Lord Kenji alegremente aceptó el jarro con cerveza que Jedite le ofreció pero Darien rechazó el suyo ,muy ansioso por hacer preguntas y mas ansioso por oír las respuestas.

Los tres hombres estaban sentados en las sillas frente a la chimenea .

Darien no perdió tiempo con charlas de cortesía . "Por qué me mintió ?"

"Sobre que?" Kenji preguntó, su voz temblando .

"Sobre que?" Darien repitió airadamente . "Este significa que usted me mintió en mas de una cosa ?"

Jedite mantuvo su sonrisa bien escondida y disfrutó observando el juego del gato y el ratón que Darien jugaba con el hombre.

"Yo no ... , no ... "

" En Qué me mintió ?" Darien bruscamente exigió.

"Sobre Serena," él tartamudeó intentando responder, Jedite rezó para que el hombre fuese lo suficientemente sabio como para no decir nada en contra de Lady Serena .

" Serena necesita protección , " él finalmente dijo e hizo una pausa para secar su frente una vez mas .

Jedite se sintió aliviado, aunque por poco tiempo.

Kenji de manera muy poco inteligente continuó , "De ella misma."

" Qué dice?" Darien dijo demasiado tranquilamente y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla.

Kenji inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la tontería de sus palabras y se apuró a rectificarlas. "Ella es terca y persistente en vez de ser dócil y obediente como una buena mujer o una buena esposa debería ser. Ella habla sin pensar... "

"Una característica de toda familia, según veo," Darien terminó por él.

"Hice lo mejor por la muchacha," Kenji insistió, sintiendo más valiente con cada trago de cerveza que tomaba . "Después de todo, quién tomaría una mujer manchada como esposa?"

" El Diablo?" Darien preguntó casualmente.

El hombre empalideció y se secó la frente. "Usted insultó su virtud."

"Entonces usted me exigió que lo compensara por ese insulto."

"Claro. Qué tipo de padre sería yo si no protegiese a mi hija?"

" Si, qué tipo de padre?" Darien preguntó lentamente.

Kenji una vez más reunió su coraje. "Ya están casados , el matrimonio consumado , no puede devolvérmela . "

"Yo le pedí que se la llevase de vuelta?"

Kenji sacudió la cabeza. " No , pero yo pensé ... "

'Pensar qué?"

Él sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, aunque no siguió su respuesta.

"Usted piensa mal de su hija y peor de mí. "

"Hice lo que era mejor," Kenji dijo, sus manos temblando.

"Mejor para usted," Darien confirmó.

"Mejor para todos," Kenji insistió. "Usted ensució con sus palabras el honor de su hija y ella se había condenado a sí misma por sus acciones vergonzosas. Entonces ella merecía al Diablo como marido."

"Y ella lo tiene, y usted haría bien en recordar eso," Darien le advirtió y se puso de pie, su sombra grande cubriendo al hombre pequeño como una bestia que emerge de las profundidades del infierno.

"Para qué me llamó?" Kenji preguntó, deseando poner fin a su tormento y marcharse.

"Quiero saber sobre el ataque."

Kenji pareció azorado. "Por qué?"

"Piense antes hablar," Darien le advirtió.

Kenji no hizo caso a su consejo. "Ella actuó tontamente y sufrió las consecuencias."

Jedite pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para interrumpir; Darien parecía a punto de matar al hombre. "Lord Darien , tal vez sería mejor permitirle a Lord Kenji un tiempo descansar y refrescarse antes de la cena . Mañana habrá tiempo suficiente para conversar nuevamente.

Lord Kenji se puso de pie , sacudiendo su cabeza repetidamente. "Una sugestión muy apropiada , mi buen hombre. Lady Ikuko y yo estamos exhaustos después del viaje agotador ."

Jedite sonrió cortésmente y le hizo un gesto con su mano en dirección a la puerta. "Venga déjeme mostrarle para la habitación de invitados"

El gigante y el hombre pequeño estaban casi en la puerta cuando la voz fuerte de Darien los detuvo. "Lord Kenji ."

El hombre giró temblando.

"Hablaremos mañana," Darien dijo. "Hay muchas cosas que todavía tiene que responder."

Lord Kenji asintió con la cabeza, giró y se apresuró fuera del cuarto. Jedite simplemente lanzó una mirada sonriente a Darien antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Serena no estaba segura cuando sus guardias habían sido cambiados. En un minuto Netflyte había estado a su lado y al siguiente minuto Jedite estaba allí. Ella sacudió la cabeza con confusión y continuó con su tarea, intentando no prestar atención a su nueva y grande sombra.

Rook debía haber presentido el problema, o tal vez él estaba conectado con su propia sensación de miedo, pues el animal no había dejado su lado por mas de un momento breve e y sus ojos alertas seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella estaba ocupada viendo que todo estuviese bien en la cocina, un lugar a donde a Rook d le encantaba estar. Mary estaba bien, aunque la mayor parte de sus náuseas se acababan hacia el mediodía y el resto del día ella se sentía bien . Serena estuvo aliviada de ver que ese día ella parecía saludable y llena de energía.

Serena olió el aire, el aroma delicioso hacía gruñir de hambre a su estomago .

Mary sacudió la cabeza . " Su estomago necesita ser llenado , mi Lady. Usted no come lo suficiente." Y ella cortó una tajada de pan negro que acababa de hornear en la chimenea de piedra. Ella cubrió la tajada él con una capa generosa de manteca, y luego puso miel sobre ella.

Las bocas de Jedite y de Rook se hicieron agua cuando ella le dio eso a Serena.

Serena le agradeció y le preguntó si necesitaba mas ayuda. Mary se rió, sacudió la cabeza y echó a los tres de la cocina. Cuando ellos retornaron al gran salón , Jedite y Rook estaban compartiendo el pan de Serena .

Ellos habrían sido atrapados distraídos si no hubiese sido por Rook quien corrió mas adelante con el pedazo de pan en su boca, y le gruñó a alguien que estaba por emerger de un rincón oscuro.

Jedite inmediatamente se unió a Rook , con su puñal extraído.

" Yo hablaré con mi hijastra," Lady Ikuko exigió como si ella fuese la dueña de la fortaleza.

"Sólo si Lady Serena así lo desea," Jedite le informó .

"Yo ... "

Jedite no permitió que ella terminase. " Obedezca ."

Lady Ikuko se ruborizó con rabia. "Como se atreve ... "

Esta vez Serena la interrumpió . " Qué quieres ?"

Jedite dio un paso al costado , aunque permaneció a su lado .

"Quiero conversar con vos ," Lady Ikuko dijo severamente .

Serena sacudió la cabeza hacia Jedite y él y Rook se quedaron a una distancia discreta , dándole a las dos privacidad pero manteniéndose a la vista.

Lady Ikuko fue rápida para atacar con su lengua. " He oído que la vergüenza te persigue ."

" De qué hablas ?"

" Fui informada que Setsuna fue atacada como te pasó a vos pero ella tuvo la decencia de

morir."

Serena la miró con ojos horrorizados. " Piensas que es decente que ella muriese ?"

"Ella era una buena muchacha y sabía que no debía traer vergüenza a su familia. Por lo menos en su muerte ella mantuvo su honor."

"No te importa que ella esté muerta?" Serena preguntó incrédulamente .

"Me importa que vos no hayas respetado a tu familia lo suficiente como para haber hecho lo mismo."

Una mirada de disgusto cruzó el rostro de Serena . "No sólo eres fría e indiferente , sino que estás loca."

" Piensas que estoy loca?" ella casi se rió de Serena. "Vos que te has casado con un hombre d al que no le importa nada de vos . Él estará encima tuyo hasta que te llene el vientre con su hijo y luego buscará su placer en otro lugar. No eres nada mas que una posesión para él. Y Él sólo es un bárbaro que compró su título, sus tierras y su esposa con la sangre de los irlandeses que mató ."

Serena avanzó sobre su madrastra, su voz clara y fuerte. "Vos no sabes nada sobre generosidad , bondad o verdad . Y nadie ni nada te importa mas que vos misma. Puedes considerarme un ser vergonzoso, pero yo Pienso que tu ignorancia y tu egoísmo avergüenzan a cada hombre , mujer y criatura irlandés que han muerto luchando por esta tierra."

La furia apareció en el rostro enrojecido da Lady Ikuko y su mano se levantó mientras avanzaba sobre Serena.

Rook corrió para atacar a la mujer, lanzando un gruñido feroz mordió su trasero. El perro permaneció con sus dientes clavados, hasta que Serena lo llamó a su lado.

"Yo debería haber matado a este perro cuando era un cachorro," Lady Ikuko dijo, tropezando mientras intentaba Ponerse de pie sobre piernas temblorosas.

"No vuelvas a amenazar a mi perro, Lady Ikuko , o lo sentirás mucho ," Serena ordenó y giró sobre sus talones con Rook a su lado , Jedite la siguió y Lady Ikuko miró fijamente a ese trío con descreimiento .

Serena caminaba por los terrenos del castillo con Rook . El crepúsculo había caído hacía rato y la noche cubría la tierra. El aire estaba fresco, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro y voces, risas y canciones podían ser oídas desde el gran salón .

Jedite estaba sentado cerca, observándola y esperando. Ella estaba siendo esperada en el salón , debería haber estado allí en ese mismo momento ; pero no encontraba la voluntad para entrar al mismo recinto donde estaban su padre y su madrastra. pero ella era el ama de la fortaleza y se esperaba que actuase en consecuencia , lo que significaba unirse a su marido y a los invitados sobre la tarima .

"Finalmente," ella oyó que Jedite decía y giró para ver a su marido aproximarse.

Él estaba tan guapo e intimidante . Todo vestido de negro ; ni una gota de rojo podía ser vista en su ropa .

Darien habló en voz baja con Jedite. El gigante sacudió su cabeza y luego se retiró .

" Qué te mantiene aquí afuera , esposa?" él preguntó cuando se aproximó .

Ella quería correr hacia él, lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, implorarle que la amase tanto como ella lo amaba y rogarle que no la hiciera ir adentro .

" Rook necesitaba un paseo." La excusa sonó débil a sus propios oídos y su voz temblorosa no ayudaba a la mentira.

Darien levantó su mentón con su mano. "Yo respeto la verdad, como vos lo haces . Por qué dices la verdad ahora?"

Ella suspiró y extendió la mano hasta tomar la suya. "No quiero entrar al salón , Darien."

Para su asombro él respondió , "Yo tampoco."

"No quieres estar allí?", ella preguntó, temiendo haber oído lo que deseaba escuchar .

" No ," él le aseguró.

Ella se sintió esperanzada. " Dónde desees ir?"

Él se inclinó y le robó un beso breve. "Sé donde podemos ir ."

" A Dónde ?" ella preguntó, todavía esperanzada.

Él la besó nuevamente, entonces susurró, "Sígueme."


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Serena se apresuró al lado de su marido. Quedó sorprendida cuando llegaron a su cabaña y vio dos hombres de guardia cerca de la puerta cerrada.

Darien saludó a los hombres con un asentimiento de su cabeza y una orden. " Nadie puede traspasar esta puerta. " Luego , él abrió la puerta.

Rook entró antes que ellos y cuando Serena entró sólo pudo jadear . El cuarto estaba iluminado con una gran cantidad de velas. La mesa estaba preparada con un pequeño banquete; los mejores manteles habían sido usados; y dos sillas del salón habían sido traídas para la comodidad del lord y la lady . Los almohadas extras y una manta de lana habían sido agregadas a la cama . Un fuego ardía brillantemente en la chimenea , manteniendo el cuarto tibio.

Rook se halló complacido de encontrar un gran hueso grande que había sido colocado en el rincón donde él normalmente dormía .

Serena miró con ojos agradecidos a su marido.

"Él merece ese premio por cumplir con sus deberes ."

" Y el resto?" ella preguntó señalando con su mano el cuarto.

Él caminó hacia ella. "Vos te mereces esto."

"Por qué ?"

"Yo lo ordené , " él la provocó y la tomó en sus brazos.

"Me deseas?"

Él mordisqueó en su cuello. "Yo siempre te deseo ."

" Estás seguro?" ella preguntó y mordió los labios de él .

" Debo probarlo ?" él dio un paso atrás y se desnudó hasta la cintura.

La luz del fuego hizo que su cuerpo pareciera dorado — mas como un dios que como un diablo—.

"Ven a mí," él suavemente ordenó, y ella lo hizo .

Él la apretó contra él y la besó con una urgencia que hizo que Serena supiese que ellos pronto estarían en la cama. Pero esa vez ella quería que su unión fuese diferente. Esa vez ella quería saber qué sentía Darien por ella y supo que por allí debía comenzar.

"Siempre me deseas , Darien?" ella preguntó entre besos.

"Siempre," él le aseguró y luchó por quitarle la túnica verde clara.

Ella lo ayudó, aunque detuvo sus manos cuando él tomó su camisa . "Me quieres aquí, Darien?"

él sonrió y deslizó la camisa . "Aquí y ahora."

La camisa bajó en un instante y su boca descendió sobre su pecho . Su pezón desapareció dentro de su boca y lo chupó ansiosamente.

"No quieres que me vaya , me quieres aquí?" ella repitió .

Su respuesta fue atacar su otro pezón.

Ella sujetó sus brazos mientras preguntaba, "Entonces no estarás me devolviendo a mi padre ?"

Sus palabras lo detuvieron y él levantó sus ojos azules hacia ella. "Que tontería dices ?"

"La carta que enviaste a mi padre cuando llegamos aquí. Vos no escribiste que yo sería retornada a él ? "

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "Sabes que no lo hice ; Netflyte te lo dijo . De qué se trata todo esto ?"

"Por qué no me devolviste ? Por qué deseas que me quede ?"

Darien colocó un beso suave sobre sus labios . "la Respuesta es fácil , esposa."

"Entonces dímelo , marido."

Darien había esperado ese momento, no muy seguro de cuando o como decírselo a ella , pero ahora le pareció tan natural y apropiado . " Nunca planeé devolverte y deseo que te quedes aquí conmigo y seas mi esposa porque te amo . Vos capturaste mi corazón cuando nos conocimos y mis palabras sugestivas hicieron que te cayeras sobre tu trasero. Te ganaste mi admiración y mi respeto cuando te vi hacer nacer ese bebé en nuestra noche de bodas , y descubrí mi amor profundo por vos después de nuestro casamiento, cuando hablamos mientras cabalgábamos en mi caballo y vos te dormías en mis brazos. Supe entonces que pasaría el resto de mi vida amándote."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero ella las ignoró ellos y lo besó . "Vos verdaderamente me amas."

"Verdaderamente te amo ."

Ella lo besó nuevamente y susurró , " Yo Te amo ."

Él devolvió su beso mas febrilmente. "Me alarmaste cuando dijiste esas palabras por primera vez ." él hizo una pausa y retomó su beso, sólo para hacer una pausa nuevamente. "No me atreví a creer en mis propias emociones y no me atreví a tener la esperanza que podrías corresponder mi amor." él la besó nuevamente. " Y luego deseé oírte decir esas palabras nuevamente."

Ella cumplió su deseo . " Te amo ."

"Verdaderamente?" él preguntó con una carcajada suave mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

"Verdaderamente," ella soltó una risita cuando él alcanzó un punto sensible.

Darien la alzó en sus brazos poderosos y la llevó a la cama . "No necesitamos nada de ropas, esposa." Y en segundos los dos estaban desnudos.

Darien descendió sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo .

"Confías en mí , Serena ? " él preguntó, su cuerpo ya moviéndose lentamente .

" Si , confío en vos ," ella dijo, su cuerpo buscando el ritmo familiar.

"Entonces esa noche te rendirás completamente a mí. "

"Yo siempre me rindo a vos ," ella dijo suavemente , pasando sus dedos por su cabello para empujar su cabeza y alcanzar su boca . "Esta noche ambos nos rendiremos completamente."

Ellos yacían abrazados, sus cuerpos saciados, y la piel brillando con sudor como resultado del amor.

¨ Te amo Diablo irlandés ," ella soltó una risita después que su respiración calmó y pasó su mano amorosamente sobre su pecho .

Él suspiró, sintiendo mas satisfecho de lo que jamas se había sentido . "A El Diablo posee algo que nunca tuvo antes."

" Qué es eso ?" ella preguntó, curiosa.

" Fe *." Ella lo miró con ojos divertidos. "Y esa Fe es tuya para siempre."

"Que diablo con suerte soy ," él dijo con una carcajada y un corazón agradecido.

Ella se acurrucó contra él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho húmedo. "Ambos tuvimos suerte."

Darien no discutiría eso. Pero había algo mas.

"Cuando dos personas se aman , ellos se tienen confianza, " él dijo.

Ella levantó su cabeza, su mirada era curiosa. "Ya acordamos eso."

"Entonces confía en mí , Serena."

"Lo hago ,'" ella insistió.

Él sacudió la cabeza . " No , si vos confiases , me dirías toda la verdad sobre el ataque."

Su cuerpo se tensó contra él. "Ya te conté sobre el ataque."

"Me dijiste lo que querías que yo supiese. Qué es lo que no quieres decirme ?"

La reticencia de ella de repente se disipó , ayudada por la protección del amor y la fuerza de su marido, y esa vez ella finalmente rindió sus miedos a él.

"Estaba tan oscuro esa noche ..." ella suspiró. " Fue la mas oscura de las noches para mí. "

Darien le dio un tranquilizante aprieto en la mano.

"El hombre me agarró por atrás y yo luché. Fue cuando él tiró al suelo y me atacó que noté que él vestía una túnica de lana marrón , la túnica de un clérigo y mis ojos vieron una gruesa cruz colgando de su cuello. Fue esa cruz la que captó mi atención mientras él hablaba . Él me dijo que el diablo residía en todas las mujeres y que era su deber purgar sus almas de ese mal. Y fue entonces que él comenzó a cortarme ." ella se detuvo , incapaz de continuar.

Darien habló tranquilamente y firmemente, aunque interiormente ardía con furia por la odisea que ella había vivido. " Nadie te lastimará nuevamente. Te doy mi palabra en eso."

"Eso ya no me preocupa, mi Lord , sé que siempre me protegerás."

"Con mi vida, si es necesario."

Ella nunca querría que él rindiese su vida por ella, pero no mencionó eso. Él era un guerrero— un hombre de orgullo y honor — y ella lo respetaba como tal .

Darien buscó confirmación adicional de sus sospechas. " Es por eso que le temes a los sacerdotes?"

" Si ," ella admitió con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

"Lo sospechaba."

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. "Nada se escapa a tu atención?"

"Nada," él confirmó seriamente . "Comencé a sospechar cuando supo que evitabas ir a la capilla. Y recordé como te habías enfermado el día que el sacerdote peregrino nos había visitado. Pero lo que mas me perturbó fue lo que Hotaru me dijo. "

" Qué?"

"Ella me dijo sobre tus palabras aquella noche cuando le pediste a Dios que te salvara del Diablo . Estabas hablando del sacerdote presente en el cuarto."

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero ella las resistió . "Pensé que él había vuelto para terminar de purgar el mal en mí . Estaba tan asustada. Yo sabía que si acusaba al padre , yo sería condenada y perseguida. Y no podía decir con certeza que el clérigo que me había atacado era la persona que servía en la fortaleza. "

"Entonces mantuviste guardado este horrible secreto."

"No tenía ninguna opción . No me habría hecho ningún bien acusando a un sacerdote. Nadie me habría creído y habrían pensado que yo estaba loca o algo peor. Mi único recurso era permanecer callada y mantenerme a distancia del clérigo."

"No hubo otros ataques después del tuyo ?"

"Ninguno ," ella confirmó. "Los chismes empezaron a correr , y pronto se decía que yo me había encontrado con ... " — ella se detuvo por un momento y giró sus ojos dolidos a él — " ... con mi amante y que él me había atacado en un ataque de ira."

"Y como no hubo ningún otro ataque , el chisme se convirtió en un hecho confirmado ."

Ella sacudió la cabeza . " Me Llevó mucho tiempo recuperarme del daño causado y al principio pensé que esa tarea era imposible, especialmente cuando me di cuenta que a nadie le importaba que yo me recuperase. Mi propia tenacidad me hizo luchar."

"Me gusta tu tenacidad . " él selló su declaración con un beso .

Ella suavemente pasó un dedo sobre sus labios como si le solicitase que permaneciese callado mientras ella hablaba . "Después del ataque me pregunté por qué quería vivir. La muerte habría sido mas fácil para todos , especialmente para mí. Después que me curé, mi hermanastras me ignoraban y las personas susurraban cuando yo pasaba a su lado y todo el tiempo me preguntaba por qué había luchado con tanta fuerza para estar viva." Hubo mas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Ahora sé por qué . Yo quería ser amada por vos."

Sus manos grandes capturaron su rostro y trajeron sus labios para depositar un beso suave. "Siento mucho el dolor y el horror que sufriste , pero estoy muy contento de que hayas luchado por tu vida. Viviste para mí. Yo pensaba que había obtenido todo por lo que había luchado para ganar y cuando te encontré y me di cuenta cuanto te amaba , comprendí que no había ganado nada comparable al amor por vos."

Darien secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos y la besó con intensidad gentil mientras sus manos exploraba su cuerpo

Ellos permanecieron en la cabaña toda la noche , conversando, disfrutando y amándose . Hacia el amanecer Serena oyó el cambio de guardias afuera por segunda vez esa noche . Su marido dormía profundamente , su brazo y su pierna cruzados sobre ella, y se sintió segura y contenta .

Tan frecuentemente había rezado para que ese lord oscuro la amase tanto como ella lo amaba, aunque él insistía que él la amaba mas. Y cuando había querido protestar esa afirmación , él le advirtió que no era sabio discutir con el Diablo .

El Diablo.

Por cierto él no era ningún diablo. Él era un hombre bueno y considerado y si ella se atreviese a decírselo, él probablemente se reiría, como se reían sus hombres. Aunque ninguno lo conocía tan íntimamente como ella . Realmente ella había descubierto verdadera su naturaleza . Y mantendría el secreto y dejaría todos pensasen que él era el diablo irlandés, pues en su corazón sabía la verdad y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Serena se acurrucó contra el calor de su cuerpo duro y su brazo se apretó alrededor ella y finalmente cayó en un sueño pacífico.

Netflyte los saludó ellos en el gran salón temprano esa mañana. La fortaleza sólo estaba comenzando a despertarse y Serena se dio cuenta que Netflyte estaba allí porque tenía noticias para darle a su marido.

"Llevaré a Serena a nuestro habitación ," él le dijo a Netflyte. "Encuéntrame en mi solar."

"Ve con Netflyte," ella le dijo a su marido. " Rook estará conmigo."

Darien y Netflyte intercambiaron miradas.

Darien giró y tomó su brazo. "Te llevaré a nuestra habitación ."

"Algo está mal ?" ella preguntó como ellos entraron en la habitación .

"Es lo que estoy por descubrir," él dijo, dando una mirada rápida y cautelosa por el cuarto . " Debes quedarte aquí hasta que Jedite venga por vos."

Ella asintió con la cabeza .

"Rook ," él dijo, con voz firme. El perro lo miró atentamente . "Cuida a tu ama ."

Con esa orden final , él le dio Serena un beso, una sonrisa y una palmada su trasero y se dirigió a la puerta.

Darien dio paso al costado para dejar entrar a Jedite , instruyéndolo para que cuidara de Serena y diciéndole que él estaría en su solar con Netflyte. Luego se retiró a su solar, preguntándose qué noticias Netflyte tendría para él. Había captado la mirada preocupada de su amigo advirtiéndoles que sería mejor que Serena no estuviese sola . Y Darien no tenía intención correr riesgos con la vida de su esposa.

La noche anterior había sido como un sueño y él todavía tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que todo había sido real , que él tenía una esposa bella y valiente que lo amaba. Nunca había esperado tanta felicidad de su matrimonio. El matrimonio siempre había sido una parte secundaria de un plan mas grande y ambicioso. Y amar nunca había formado parte de su plan ; Había creído que el amor era algo pasajero, una emoción imposible de asir y retener. Todo eso había cambiado con Serena. Ahora poseía un amor profundo por ella y ella ahora era una parte importante de su vida y de su plan . Juntos forjarían un futuro y crearían una familia que continuaría su apellido por generaciones y generaciones, estableciendo raíces profundas en la tierra irlandesa.

Entró a su solar con una sonrisa y Netflyte le sonrió . "Una noche haciendo el amor modifica considerablemente tu disposición."

Darien se rió. . "Es así , especialmente cuando compartes la noche con la mujer que amas."

Netflyte le dio una palmada en la espalda . " El Diablo finalmente reconoce la verdad de sus sentimientos . "

" El Diablo puede ser terco a veces ."

" Por lo menos no es idiota y finalmente admite la verdad ."

"Con la ayuda de sus amigos," Darien dijo, y Netflyte sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa .

Netflyte siguió a Darien hacia las sillas frente a la chimenea , y cuando estuvieron sentados él dijo, " Tengo noticias."

"Lo sabía."

"Parece que el sacerdote que llegó la noche del asesinato dejó los el castillo antes del amanecer esa mañana. Cuando interrogué a varios criados del grupo de Donnegan y fui informado que el sacerdote se quedó en una aldea cercana para oír confesiones y dar sacramentos. Él llegó esa mañana. Su nombre es padre Peter y cuando hablé con él insistió en que no puso un pie en Shanekill hasta el día de hoy ."

" Piensas que él miente?"

Netflyte se encogió de hombros . "Es posible."

"Yo respeto su opinión, Netflyte. Dime qué Piensas ."

" Pienso que el sacerdote dice la verdad, pero también pienso que el asesino está dentro de los muros de castillo."

"Alguna ideas de quién podría ser esa persona?"

"Alguien que viajó con el grupo de Donnegan," él respondió . " Serena es muy querida y respetada aquí para que alguien pueda hacerle daño."

"Estoy de acuerdo ," Darien dijo, rascándose el mentón pensativamente .

"Tienes tus propias ideas?"

" No te parece extraño que la familia de Serena sea tan indiferente a ella ? No les importa nada de ella. Si su idiota de su padre tuviese cerebro se habría dado cuenta hace muchos años que ella podría haber sido un bien valioso para él — pero ella fue tratada como si fuese despreciable , una incomodidad que él simplemente quería sacarse de encima."

"El hombre es un idiota pomposo y su esposa una mujer cruel y me hace bien al corazón saber que el Diablo la salvó de un destino tan lamentable."

" Pienso que fue el destino que nos salvó a ambos , " Darien dijo. "Y no cuestionaré destino, aunque se lo agradezco. El destino me entregó un regalo especial que disfrutaré por el resto de mi vida."

"Estás enamorado," Netflyte dijo con una carcajada .

"Completamente," Darien concordó.

"Jedite ahora está de guardia con ella ?"

" Rook la cuida por el momento; Jedite irá allá en cualquier momento ."

"Tal vez deberíamos conversar con Serena sobre esto. Ella puede proveer una pista que nosotros estamos omitiendo."

"Una buena sugestión ," Darien aceptó , "pero primero dime mas sobre este sacerdote, su ropa y si lleva una cruz pesada alrededor de su cuello."

Netflyte lo miró extrañamente.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y en un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie oyese sus palabras, él le relató la historia de ataque de Serena a Netflyte.


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Hotaru se unió a Serena poco después de que Darien partió y ella sabía que Jedite pronto la seguiría. Ella había pensado en protestar ante toda esa atención innecesaria, pero se dio cuenta que no lograría nada. Su marido tenía intención de salirse con la suya y cuando el lord oscuro daba una orden , su palabra se convertía en ley.

Serena insistía en que Hotaru ya no necesitaba servirla pero Hotaru tenía otras ideas: "Yo siento la necesidad de estar con usted , mi Lady."

Serena sintió que la muchacha necesitaba conversar y estuvo sentada silenciosamente mientras Hotaru peinaba su cabello.

"La noche que la atendí , siempre sentí que debería haber hecho mas por usted ."

"Hiciste todo lo que podías , todo lo que te fue permitido hacer," Serena le aseguró .

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza . "Yo siento que debería haber hecho mas."

Serena se dio vuelta en el banco y tomó la mano de Hotaru en las suyas. "Tonterías . Si no hubiera sido por vos yo habría muerto . Vos ayudaste a salvar mi vida esa noche y siempre he estado agradecida por eso . Y estoy mas agradecida de que podamos ser amigas ahora."

"Amiga de una criada humilde?" Vino una voz aguda desde la puerta abierta.

Ambas mujeres giraron para ver a Lady Ikuko entrando en el cuarto.

"Que tonterías dices ?" La mujer exigió a Serena.

Serena se puso de pie, con una actitud confianza propia y un tono firme . " Esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiero aquí. Y vos no has sido invitada a entrar a mi habitación ."

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme con tanta falta de respeto."

"Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto en mi propia casa."

"Una casa no que sabes manejar correctamente . Por qué no tuvo la decencia o los buenos modales para unirte a tus invitados anoche ."

"los modales y la decencia no tuvieron nada que ver con mi ausencia en el salón," Serena dijo.

" Mi marido y yo simplemente escogimos no compartir una comida con vos y Lord Kenji ."

La mujer se enfureció . "Cómo te atreves a insultarme."

Serena fue hacia ella. " Esta es mi casa, y yo me atrevo a lo que quiero . Ahora dejarás mi habitación y aguardarás mi presencia en el salón . Hablaré con vos allá , pero sólo si mantienes tu lengua bajo control."

Lady Ikuko se ruborizó con indignación y , como era su costumbre , muy pronto levantó su mano. Rook hizo conocer su presencia con un ladrido y un gruñido y la mujer inmediatamente cambió su intención y huyó del cuarto.

Hotaru batió palmas y exclamó con alegría. " Es muy valiente, mi Lady."

Serena giró hacia el rostro pálido de Hotaru. " No tan valiente. Mis piernas están temblando , mis manos se agitan y me siento mareada ."

"Debería sentarse," Hotaru dijo y se movió para ayudarla . Pero no fue suficientemente rápida , pero Jedite si lo fue . Él entró abruptamente en el cuarto y tomó a Serena antes que ella cayera al piso desfallecida.

Darien entró en el cuarto, seguido por Netflyte y vio a Jedite colocando a su esposa inconsciente en la cama.

" Qué ha sucedido?" él exigió, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"Vi a Lady Ikuko salir aquí furiosa y corrí para ver qué pasaba ," Jedite explicó. " Serena estaba cayendo al piso cuando entré en el cuarto y la agarré en el momento adecuado ."

Darien miró a Hotaru quien colocó un paño húmedo en la frente de Serena .

" Lady Serena y Lady Ikuko tuvieron un cruce de palabras," ella dijo, y con una sonrisa , agregó , "Y Lady Serena le ordenó que se fuera de su habitación ."

Los tres hombres sonrieron .

"Una verdadera guerrera es ella ," Jedite la alabó.

"Valiente y temeraria ," Netflyte dijo.

Darien terminó, "y es mía."

" El Diablo siempre consigue a los elegidos ," Netflyte murmuró.

"Es Suertudo el diablo ," Jedite dijo.

" Y debería estar agradecido ," Hotaru dijo, sorprendiendo a los tres.

Ella tembló cuando el lord oscuro clavó sus intensos ojos azules en ella. "Tienes razón , Hotaru, y estoy muy agradecido que Serena sea mía. Ahora dime por qué se desmayó ?"

A Serena comenzó a moverse y Hotaru enjuagó el paño una vez mas y volvió a colocarlo en su frente. "Supongo que la confrontación con Lady Ikuko la puso mal."

No era a respuesta que él quería oír. "Pero ella se sentía bien?"

La risa cordial de Jedite interrumpió la respuesta de Hotaru . "Por qué ella no puede estar embarazada ? Vos nunca la dejas en paz a la pobre muchacha ."

Netflyte continuó provocándolo . "La persigues como un garañón a una yegua en celo."

Serena oyó la conversación, y pensando que estaba en un sueño, comentó, " Si , y él está dotado como un garañón ."

Hotaru se ruborizó y los tres hombres rugieron de risa . Netflyte y Jedite palmearon la espalda de Darien .

"No podrías recibir mejor elogio ," Jedite dijo.

"Para que Serena no esté avergonzada cuando ella despierte nos iremos ," Netflyte dijo.

"Una elección muy sabia," Jedite aceptó y agarró la mano de Hotaru . Ella miró a Darien.

"Yo me ocuparé de atenderla ," él le aseguró y giró hacia Netflyte. "Infórmale a Lady Ikuko que Lady Serena está atrasada y que hablará con ella mas tarde."

" Será un placer," él respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, una y un guiño de ojo pícaro antes de salir del cuarto.

"Ese hombre podría encantar a una bruja," Jedite dijo.

"Él tendrá su oportunidad con Lady Ikuko ," Hotaru confirmó y se estremeció . "Ella es el mal en persona ."

Darien y Jedite intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

"Oh, Dios, " Serena dijo suavemente ,abriendo sus ojos.

Jedite sacudió la cabeza a Darien y Hotaru salieron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Serena suspiró y intentó organizar sus pensamientos confundidos. "No puedo creer que me haya desmayado nuevamente, Hotaru."

"Se está haciendo costumbre."

"Darien," ella dijo, sorprendida cuando lo vio.

"Hay algo que quieras decirme ?" él preguntó, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación y su voz gentil aunque ansiosa.

Ella se preguntó si su mano estaba apoyada intencionalmente sobre su estomago o si sus propios pensamientos la habían llevado allá. No deseaba decepcionarlo pero todavía no podía confirmar que estuviese embarazada . En una semana o dos ella podría estar segura, pero no podía admitir que estaba embarazada y luego decepcionarlo . Además , ella se estaba sintiendo simplemente maravillosa. Ella comía sin que su estomago protestase , no lloraba por cualquier razón y se sentía muy hambrienta por las mañanas. No tenía ningún síntoma de estar embarazada , aunque estaba consciente que algunas mujeres eran propensas a desmayarse en los primeros meses de embarazo.

Entonces decidió que la honestidad era la mejor respuesta. Ella colocó su mano sobre la suya. "Lo sabré en una semana o dos."

Él habría preferido una respuesta mas definitiva y aunque se decía a sí mismo que debía ser paciente y esperar, se ponía muy ansioso por su salud. " Te sientes bien ?"

"Nunca me sentí mejor," ella admitió y se incorporó para sentarse. "Realmente me siento bastante hambrienta."

Nuevamente su decepción se mostró. "Tu estomago no protesta?"

"Sólo por falta de alimento."

Él se puso de pie . "Veré que te traigan comida ."

Ella quiso salir de la cama, . " Pienso que prefiero ir a visitar a Mary a la cocina — de ese modo habrá mas cosas para escoger."

"Estás tan hambrienta?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

" Tu madrastra te espera en el salón ."

Eso la detuvo y ella giró . "Me olvidé de ella."

Darien caminó hacia ella. "Hotaru me explicó lo que sucedió ."

"No podía tolerarla un segundo mas."

"No precisas hacerlo , ésta es tu casa," él dijo, quitando su cabello dorado lejos de su rostro. Ella había dejado de esconder la cicatriz unas semanas atrás y eso complació . Pero lo que mas la complacía era el hecho que no sentía vergüenza cuando estaba desnuda delante de él. Darien simplemente consideraba que esa cicatriz larga como una medalla de honor ganada por una guerrera que había salido victoriosa en una batalla .

Su mano se movió hacia su nuca y se inclinó para besarla.

"Ven , yo me aseguraré que tu estomago sea llenado."

Ella soltó una risita mientras dejaban el cuarto. "Creo que ya hiciste eso, mi Lord ."

Él se detuvo y capturó su mentón en su mano grande. Yo estaría orgulloso de que vos llevases mi hijo en tu vientre ."

Ella se libró de su asimiento suave y le dio un beso rápido en sus labios . "Y yo sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo teniendo a tu bebé."

"Ahora que todos saben que estoy dotado con el tamaño y la potencia de un garañón, podemos irnos ... "

Ella jadeó y agarró su brazo para bajar los escalones . "No fue un sueño ? Realmente dije esas palabras ?"

Él sonrió y le contó lo que había sucedido . Tuvo que enfrentar a una Lady Serena enrojecida de furia cuando entró en la cocina.

" No creo que deberíamos estar haciendo esto, " Hotaru dijo mientras ellos caminaban hacia los carros de los Donnegan cerca del portón del castillo, Netflyte iba con ellos.

Serena sostenía firmemente su cesta de remedios , por miedo a que sus manos temblorosas revelasen su nerviosismo. Ella había comido con Darien luego él fue requerido fuera del castillo y la entregó al cuidado de Netflyte. Él pensaba que ella estaría ocupada atendiendo enfermos ese día , pero ella tenía otras ideas. "Necesito darle otra mirada al cuerpo de Setsuna."

"Netflyte no va a permitir eso, " Hotaru susurró . "Oí que Lord Darien le decía que la mantuviese vigilada y segura."

"Lo sé , yo oí las mismas instrucciones , pero ..." ella dijo, bajando su voz . " No creo que Netflyte vaya a entrar en una cabaña donde una mujer a punto de parir está siendo examinada."

"Pero , cómo va a escaparse de él ? "

"Netflyte no puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo y Rebecca tiene dos puertas en su cabaña. Entraremos por la puerta del frente y yo saldré por la puerta que da a su jardín. Sólo me llevará unos momentos para ir a la cabaña vacía donde está el cuerpo de Setsuna esperando para ser enterrado mañana . Una mirada rápida y yo volveré."

" Yo iré con usted ," Hotaru insistió.

Serena protestó . " No puedes . Debes permanecer en la cabaña de Rebecca en caso que Netflyte me busque ."

"Y si se desmaya nuevamente?"

"Me reavivaré sola ."

Hotaru la miró con ojos preocupados. "Es peligroso que salga sola."

Serena le sonrió . "No estaré sola. Rook vendrá conmigo."

El animal estaba a su lado ,.

" No tardará mucho tiempo?"

" No , sólo daré una mirada y vuelvo." Ella no sería desviada de sus propósitos . Le parecía que había omitido algo cuando había estudiado el cuerpo , y le gustaría darle otra mirada .

Ellas dejaron de conversar cuando se acercaron a la cabaña; y Netflyte se movió para unirse a ellas.

Serena bloqueó su camino con una mano levantada. " Pienso que es mejor que te quedes afuera ."

Netflyte sonrió . " Lord Darien me instruyó perderte de vista ."

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tan encantadora como la suya . "Entonces permanecerás al lado mío mientras examino a Rebecca que está embarazada ?"

La sonrisa de Netflyte se debilitó . "Esperaré al lado de la puerta. "

"Una decisión sabia," Serena dijo y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Serena le explicó su plan a Rebecca y la muchacha aceptó , sintiéndose privilegiada porque Lady Serena depositara tanta confianza en ella. Serena intercambió su capa con Hotaru y sigilosamente escapó por la otra puerta con Rook a su lado.

Se movió rápidamente , evitando áreas abiertas y manteniendo su capucha puesta para esconder su identidad . Pronto comenzó a lloviznar, haciendo que muchos buscasen refugio y que otros acelerasen sus tareas al aire libre antes que una lluvia mas fuerte los alcanzara.

Ningún guardia había sido destinado a esa cabaña. Setsuna era responsabilidad de Lady Ikuko ahora y ella había ordenado que la criada fuese preparada para el entierro ey había solicitado un pedazo de tierra a Lord Darien . Serena estuvo aliviada de saber que Setsuna sería enIkukoda en suelo sagrado— la tierra que quedaba atrás de la capilla del castillo. y Rook siguió a Serena dentro de la pequeña cabaña. Era un cuarto oscuro y húmedo. Una sola vela ardía al lado del cadáver de la muchacha . El vestido de lana marrón y la camisa blanca le parecieron familiares y Serena se dio cuenta que las ropas pertenecían a Hotaru; esas eran sus mejores ropas cuando vivían en la fortaleza de Donnegan. Esa ropa ya no era necesaria para ella. Darien hacía que los criados de la fortaleza estuviesen bien vestidos y Hotaru con su habilidad para coser hacía prendas muy bonitas para ella misma.

Serena se aproximó al cadáver lentamente. Setsuna había sido lavada, su piel abierta había sido cosida y su cabello estaba entrenzado .

Rook se ubicó cerca de la puerta, protestando con aullidos . Evidentemente él no quería estar allí , y ella tampoco.

Ella le ordenó silencio con la promesa de que saldrían pronto.

Fue hacia la mesa donde Setsuna yacía . Ella acercó la vela hacia su rostro para estudiar la cicatriz que había sido cosida . Muchos puntos la mantenían cerrada , pero ella podía ver cuan dentado y profundo el corte había sido . La cicatriz seguía por su cuello. Ver la cicatriz le hizo darse cuenta que la persona que la había infligido lo había hecho mucho movido por una ira desenfrenada.

El atacante de Serena no parecía haber estado enojado sino en una misión contra el diablo . Su corte había sido preciso e intencional, como si creyese que el diablo realmente residía en su cuerpo. Pero la persona que había atacado Setsuna simplemente la había cortado con única intención de matarla. La idea que alguien la mataría tan cruelmente la asustaba , pero seguramente ese tipo de persona estaba loca.

Ella se estremeció y Rook aulló.

"De acuerdo , muchacho—vamos afuera."

Netflyte se apartó de la pared de la cabaña cuando Darien se aproximó . Se colocó debajo del tejado de la cabaña para evitar que la llovizna que caía le humedeciese la ropa . Las nubes oscuras se movían rápidamente en dirección a ellos desde el este . Él querría que Serena volviese a la fortaleza antes que la lluvia se hiciera mas fuerte.

" Lady Serena está adentro ," Netflyte le informó a Darien mientras él se aproximaba .

Darien se unió a él debajo del tejado. "Ella terminará pronto ?"

Netflyte se encogió de hombros . "Ella ha estado allí por mucho tiempo ."

La mirada de Netflyte captó una mujer solitaria caminando a una corta distancia de ellos. Estaba envuelta en un capa de lana verde , su rostro era una belleza.

Darien sonrió y sacudió la cabeza . "Aprenderás a controlar esa mirada pícara cuando te encuentre una esposa."

Netflyte dramáticamente apretó la mano contra su corazón. "Si no puedo tener una esposa tan valiente y amorosa como Lady Serena , me temo que no podré casarme."

"Dudo que exista otra mujer como mi esposa pero prometo que haré lo mejor para hallarte una semejante en carácter y habilidades . " Darien insistió de la misma manera dramática.

Ambos hombres se callaron cuando sus ojos observaron el balanceo de las caderas de la muchacha que pasaba. Su sonrisa generosa se fijó en Netflyte.

Netflyte estaba por gritarle cuando Darien detuvo su respuesta con una mano firme sobre su brazo y un dedo sobre sus propios labios pidiéndole silencio. Netflyte obedeció, permaneciendo callado junto a su amigo, y escuchó — aunque no estaba seguro qué tenía que escuchar .

Después que varios segundos Netflyte entendió lo que Darien oía .

"Dos voces," Darien le susurró a Netflyte, y él sacudió la cabeza asintiendo . "Y ninguna pertenece a mi esposa." Ambos hombres se aproximaron a la puerta cerrada.

Serena caminaba entre las cabañas para no ser vista . La lluvia había comenzando a caer con mas fuerza y ella apresuró sus pasos, haciendo que Rook se pusiera ansioso y corriese nerviosamente .

El gran perro se lanzó contra ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y Serena se encontró cayendo con su rostro sobre la tierra mojada. Ella escupió la tierra de su labios y tambaleando se puso de pie con dificultad , su ropa estaba mojada y embarrada .

Le lanzó una mirada reprensiva al perro y sin perder tiempo apresuró sus pasos una vez mas aunque con la ropa mojada sus pasos no eran tan rápidos.

Serena dio la de vuelta hacia la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Rebecca con un suspiro de alivio, su rostro manchado con barro y su ropa empapada .

Hotaru y Rebecca estaban sentadas a la mesa cerca de la chimenea y sus ojos se abrieron atónitos ante la criatura horrorosa que entró por la puerta. Después de un momento el shock fue reemplazado por el reconocimiento, las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que la puerta del frente era abierta y Darien y Netflyte entraban .

Darien lanzó una mirada azorada a la mujer entrante .

"Serena ?" él pareció hacer la pregunta para sí mismo y luego gruñó su rabia.

Serena no respondió ; ella sabiamente escogió el silencio.

Hotaru y Rebecca se sentaron en sus sillas.

Netflyte sonrió y contuvo las ganas de reírse en voz alta.

Rook se movió furtivamente Serena y fue con Netflyte.

"Perro sabio," Netflyte le susurró .

Serena decidió que era el momento de explicarse. "Darien ... "

Ella nunca pasó de decir su nombre; él se acercó en un instante, agarrándola, levantándola sobre su hombro y marchándose afuera sin decir una palabra mas.


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Serena mantuvo la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza mientras Darien marchaba a través de los terrenos del castillo, dentro de la fortaleza y escaleras arriba . Ella oyó susurros y risitas y mientras esperaba que todos los que observaban el incidente ultrajante simplemente pensaran que el lord oscuro estaba por acostarse con una criada, aunque no podía convencerse tan fácilmente de so . Todo en Castillo de Shanekill sabía que el Diablo irlandés amaba a Lady Serena y la única mujer a la él alzaría sobre su hombro y llevaría a su habitación sería su esposa .

El chisme probablemente ya estaba siendo esparcido, las mujeres admiraban las acciones románticas de Lord Darien y los hombres , su potencia . Ese tema entretendría las lenguas chismosas por varios días.

Darien gritó para que un baño fuese inmediatamente traído a sus aposentos cuando ellos cruzaron el gran salón y subieron las escaleras . Serena oyó a los criados correr para cumplir su orden y también oyó sus risitas y sus susurros.

El pie de Darien abrió la puerta de su habitación puerta con una patada y él caminó hacia el centro del cuarto , donde la depositó mucho mas suavemente de lo que ella había anticipado.

Darien la observó a brevemente y luego rozó su mentón lentamente. Serena se quedó donde estaba , aunque un escalofrío recorrió sus huesos por sus ropas húmedas. Sin embargo consideró que era mas sabio no moverse.

Darien se detuvo y preguntó , "Quiero saber dónde estabas?"

Ella pensó en responder pero él adivinó la respuesta solo .

Darien comenzó a tocarla nuevamente. " No , no m enojaría enojado si descubriese que desobedeciste mis órdenes y saliste sola ."

Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente .

Ella permaneció callada.

Darien dio una vuelta alrededor ella. "Y si descubriese que mi esposa decidió escaparse subrepticiamente para ... " él detuvo abruptamente ambas la conversación y sus movimientos y la contempló ella por varios minutos antes de buscar otra respuesta. " Fuiste a ver a Setsuna nuevamente?"

Ella abrió su boca para responder pero él respondió para su propia pregunta .

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste . Vos sabías que te prohibiría Ver ese cadáver perturbador entonces fuiste sin permiso."

Ella estaba por sacudir la cabeza cuando varios criados trajeron la tina de madera al cuarto y la colocaron en frente de la chimenea encendida . Pero los criados se quedaron llenado la tina grande con baldes y baldes de agua humeante .

Serena quería llorar ante la idea del agua caliente tocando sus huesos y ahuyentando el frío que sentía . "Si te enfermas debido a tus acciones precipitadas te golpearé ." Entonces Darien prosiguió a quitarle la capa mojado y cuando sintió su piel fría e se dio cuenta de la profundidad del frío que ella padecía y lanzó varios mas insultos y gritó una orden para que los criados se apurasen .

Hotaru entró en el cuarto al mismo tiempo que los últimas de las baldes estaban siendo volcados en la tina, con lo que Serena suspiró con alivio.

Jedite la siguió poco después , con Rook a su lado .

"Fuera," Darien ordenó, para la sorpresa de todos.

Hotaru intentó protestar , pero una mirada de advertencia de Jedite y una mano firme sobre su brazo la detuvo. Los criados partieron seguidos por Jedite quien empujó a Hotaru delante de él y Rook se marchó con las orejas caídas.

Darien no dijo nada; se desnudó hasta la cintura en un momento y luego prosiguió a desnudarla . Sus manos trabajaron rápidamente y cuando el aire tibio del cuarto golpeó su piel ella se estremeció.

"Debería golpearte ahora mismo ," él dijo, aunque su voz transmitía mas preocupación que rabia.

" Yo ... "

" No ahora," él ordenó y levantó su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos. La llevó a la tina y suavemente la colocó en el agua caliente .

Ella suspiró con el placer de delicioso del agua calentando sus huesos. Ella se hundió en el agua hasta que esta le cubrió sus hombros y nuevamente suspiró.

"Gracias , mi Lord ," ella dijo, viendo a su marido que se arrodillaba al lado de la tina.

" Tienes una máscara de barro ," él dijo.

Serena se ruborizó y lanzó varios puñados de agua sobre su rostro para librarse del barro.

Darien agarró un paño, lo sumergió en la tina y sacó lejos la tierra que quedaba en su rostro. "Por qué ? Respóndeme eso "

. "Sentía que había omitido algo cuando vi por primera vez a Setsuna y no podía estar tranquila hasta que le diese otra mirada ."

"Y qué descubriste ?"

"Ira," ella dijo con un escalofrío.

Él la miró , confundido pero también curioso.

"La cicatriz era dentada."

" Si , es así ," él aceptó

"Mi cicatriz es fina y casi una línea recta perfecta. Mi atacante dejó sus intenciones claras con la marca hecha . Yo sabía que si no resistía él clavaría mas profundo y mas profundo hasta encontrar el lugar donde el mal residía en mí. Mi atacante estaba poseído por una idea delirante . El atacante da Setsuna estaba poseído por la ira."

Darien pensó en la sabiduría de las palabras de su esposa. Ella tenía razón . Los ataques eran diferente y por lo tanto causado por dos personas diferentes, aunque hechos de un modo para que todos pesasen que se asemejaban.

Darien sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "La persona que mató Setsuna estaba consciente de su ataque."

"Exactamente."

"Apúrate y termina el baño ," él ordenó, "antes que el agua se enfríe y vuelvas a tomar frío."

Ella lo hizo y cuando terminó , él sostenía una toalla grande para envolverla , Luego la llevó a la cama y allí la secó.

"Prométeme que no actuarás impulsivamente nuevamente."

Serena no le temía al Diablo ; lo amaba y sabía / supo que él la amaba , entonces honestamente respondió , "No puedo ."

Su mandíbula se apretó. "Cómo supe que esa sería su respuesta."

"Porque digo la verdad ," ella dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Él sonrió también . "Otra respuesta que ya sabía ."

"Me conoces bien, mi Lord ."

. " No lo suficientemente bien , de otro modo sabría como controlar esa terca voluntad tuya."

"No soy terca; soy determinada."

Él se rió. . " Juegas con las palabras , pero eso no cambia tu naturaleza tenaz." su rostro sonriente se puso serio . " Te amo demasiado como para perderte; Por favor haz lo que te pido."

Cómo podía negarse ella ? Darien no exigía ni ordenaba . Simplemente expresaba un miedo verdadero y sería mas una torpeza negarse.

"Como desees , mi Lord ," ella sinceramente respondió .

"Gracias , querida esposa," él dijo y capturó su boca con un beso.

"Darien," ella protestó con un grito cuando su mano se movió debajo de la toalla y la exploró mas febrilmente.

"Un castigo apropiado ," él dijo con una carcajada y continuó acariciando y estimulando. No muchos después los dos cuerpos estaban desnudos y sólidamente entrelazados .

Ella también lo estimuló . Le encantaba sentir la virilidad de él en su mano — duro y tenso .

"Basta de tocarme ," él severamente dijo. " Será dentro tuyo que derramaré mi semilla."

Sus piernas se separaron lentamente en una invitación sensual y él la aceptó, penetrándola con precisión rápida y estableciendo el ritmo furioso que los llevó al clímax.

Serena se durmió en pocos minutos.

Darien la tapó con la manta . Él salió de la cama suavemente para no despertarla y se vistió manteniendo sus ojos en ella.

No sabía qué haría si ella no estuviese en su vida. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no pensaba que pudiese funcionar sin ella a su lado.

Y por eso estaba determinado de ver que nada ni nadie la dañase.

Después de que estuvo completamente vestido caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió , encontrando a Rook acostado en la entrad . Se inclinó y le acarició las orejas . "Buen muchacho, ahora ve a buscar a Jedite y a Hotaru."

Rook asintió suavemente, como si comprendiese que su ama dormía , y se marchó .

Jedite llegó poco después , junto a Hotaru. Pidiéndole a Hotaru que vigilase a Serena y a Jedite para que montase guardia en la puerta de la habitación, él se marchó .

Netflyte estaba entrando el salón y se dirigió ansiosamente a Darien. "El clérigo de la fortaleza de Donnegan llegó."

"Bien ; conversaremos con él ahora," Darien dijo, y los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta del frente por la que Netflyte acababa de entrar.

"Lord Darien !" vino un llamado estridente.

Darien y Netflyte se estremecieron con la voz aguda de Lady Ikuko .

Darien giró . " En otro momento, Lady Ikuko — tengo asuntos que atender."

Sus ojos oscuros se agrandaron y ella marchó directamente en dirección a los dos hombres. " Tiene la audacia de llamar mi marido aquí para luego ignorarnos . Si nos dice la razón para su llamado partiremos hoy."

Netflyte dio un paso atrás , consciente que la rabia de Darien estaba por estallar.

Y lo hizo .

"Ustedes se marcharán cuando yo se lo ordene ," Darien bruscamente dijo, caminando para encontrar a la mujer quien se detuvo y luego dio varios pasos atrás cuando él continuó avanzando hacia ella. " Hará lo que yo ordeno. Le Hablará respetuosamente a mi esposa. Y se enterará de por qué la llamé cuando yo esté listo para decírselo . Hasta entonces usted obedecerá todas mis órdenes o sufrirá las consecuencias."

Lady Ikuko se puso pálida , tembló y permaneció muda.

Darien insistió en una respuesta. "Me entiende?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"Entonces no espero mas problema de usted o su marido."

Él giró para partir, se detuvo y se aproximó una vez mas a ella . La mujer parecía punto de desmayarse.

"No molestará a mi esposa con asuntos insignificantes. Ella hablará con usted cuando ella lo desee."

Lady Ikuko sacudió la cabeza mas lujuriosamente esa vez .

Netflyte siguió a Darien fuera de la fortaleza mas lanzó una última mirada para ver a Lady Ikuko golpear el piso con su cuerpo desfalleciente .

Darien y Netflyte caminaban en dirección a la capilla. Era una estructura simple, hecha de madera y cubierta por un tejado de paja . Había sido recientemente completada.

El único artículo faltante era un sacerdote permanente. Darien supuso que era por eso que tantos estaban tan ansiosos por encontrarse con el padre Peter para oír sus confesiones y recibir el sacramento. Lo que explicaba una larga fila formada fuera de la puerta de capilla.

"El padre anunció que diría una misa especial mañana y que oirá confesiones hasta la tarde," Netflyte explicó.

"Existe una confesión que yo deseo oír," Darien dijo y marchó directamente dentro de la capilla, las personas salieron de su camino sin vacilación, aunque con respeto. El sacerdote salvaría sus almas , pero el Diablo era quien protegería sus vidas.

El padre Peter se puso de pie del banco donde estaba sentado, como lo hizo Mary, cuya confesión él oía .

Darien dio sus disculpas a Mary por su interrupción. Ella se puso de pie y bajó su cabeza respetuosamente, explicó que ella ya había acabado y salió de la capilla. Netflyte cerró la puerta detrás de Mary.

"Estoy mas contento de ver que el lord de esa fortaleza desee confesar sus pecados," el padre solemnemente dijo.

Él era un hombre pequeño y delgado, poseía muy grandes que estaban mas llenos de desesperación que de esperanza . Su cabello marrón era tan fino que se podría ver su cuero cabelludo y su sotana de lana marrón colgaba ampliamente en su cuerpo magro . No parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar con nadie , aunque Darien había aprendido que las apariencias podían engañar.

Darien sonrió agradablemente . "Padre Peter, no hay tiempo suficiente para oír la confesión del Diablo ."

El pequeño hombre estaba sorprendido por su admisión. " Hijo, no digs semejante blasfemia. El Diablo reside en todos nosotros y debe ser derrotado con confesión y oración."

"Y no preferiría cortar el Diablo que reside en el cuerpo de la gente ?" Darien preguntó seriamente, y su pregunta fue tomada seriamente por el padre.

"Si el diablo toma raíz muy profundamente en una persona a veces necesario purgar el alma."

A Darien no le gustó su respuesta. " Y usted purgó algún alma?"

" No , no lo consideré necesario; La confesión y la oración hacen milagros."

" Qué me dice de Lady Serena ?" él abruptamente preguntó.

El padre Peter sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el banco. "Una muchacha dulce, y muy valiente."

Darien se sentó a su lado . "No piensa que en ella reside el mal?"

El pequeño hombre se frotó sus ojos tristes y cansados. " No , ella siempre tuvo una sonrisa para todos y una palabra amable. Fue por eso que fue tan difícil creer que ella estaba poseída por el mal."

Darien parecía sorprendido. "Quién le dijo eso?"

"Una criada de la fortaleza de Donnegan ."

"Sabe su nombre?"

" Si , lo sé , y ella está aquí ahora."

"Quién es ella ?" Darien ansiosamente preguntó.

El padre dio su nombre. "Su nombre es Setsuna."

Darien lanzó una mirada rápido a Netflyte y él se aproximó .

"Setsuna?" Darien repitió asegurarse de haber oído el nombre correctamente.

El padre sacudió la cabeza . "Una muchacha buena que cumple con sus deberes diligentemente."

Netflyte se unió a al interrogatorio. "Esa Setsuna, Ella es la persona que llegó con usted a la fortaleza la otra noche?"

El padre parecía confuso. " Yo llegué solo ."

Netflyte lo corrigió. "Los guardias informaron que llegó dos noches atrás poco antes de una muchacha y que partió solo al amanecer."

El padre sacudió la cabeza . "Como le dije una vez antes , no era yo . Yo me quedé en una aldea pequeña para rezar con una familia de un campesino enfermo. El grupo de Donnegan viajó sin mí. "

"Cuándo Setsuna le informó del mal en Lady Serena ?" Darien preguntó.

"La noche del ataque," el padre respondió . "Ella fue a la capilla y me rogó que fuese con ella; que Lady Serena había fornicado con el diablo y que había encontrado un final muy malo."

Darien parecía a punto de estrangular al padre y Netflyte hizo la próxima pregunta. " Y usted qué hizo ?"

"Inmediatamente fui al lado de la pobre mujer . Ella parecía estar poseída, gritando que el diablo estaba allí con ella."

Darien estalló ante ese hombre ignorante. "Ella desangrándose lentamente y muriéndose , idiota."

"Ella se rindió al diablo y sufrió las consecuencias."

Darien extendió la mano y agarró al clérigo por la sotana .

"Ella luchó contra un loco furioso y sobrevivió , y por hacer eso ella fue perseguida."

Darien soltó al hombre tembloroso.

" Pensará mas este asunto, padre Peter, y me dirá cualquier otra cosa que recuerde sobre esa noche ," Darien ordenó severamente .

El hombre sacudió la cabeza . "Como desee , hijo."

"Hablaré con usted mañana."

"Después de misa," el padre agregó.

"Una cosa, padre," Darien dijo.

"Desea una confesión ?" El hombre preguntó esperanzadamente .

Netflyte sonrió . " Está tentando al destino, padre."

"Todas las almas valen la pena ser salvadas , hijo," padre Peter informó .

" No todas, padre," Darien discrepó. " Yo le ordeno que se mantenga a distancia de mi esposa."

El padre Peter pareció sorprendido por su orden. "Por qué ? Creí que ella desearía una confesión."

Darien puso una mano pesada sobre la espalda del padre . "Que absolución puede ofrecerle a una mujer que se rindió al Diablo ?"


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Serena se despertó con un sobresalto, agarrando la manta para cubrir sus pechos desnudos. Inmediatamente buscó por el cuarto con la mirada y vio a Hotaru que espiaba por la puerta.

" Qué pasa ?" ella ansiosamente preguntó, sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

Hotaru cerró la puerta y fue hacia ella. " Lord Darien y Lord Kenji están discutiendo y gritando."

"Por qué?"

"Por usted ," Hotaru dijo con una sonrisa .

Serena saltó fuera de la cama y fue hacia el baúl y agarró su camisa azul oscura. " Debo vestirme . Deseo oír lo que ellos dicen. Hay Alguien de guardia en la puerta?"

Hotaru corrió a ayudarla . " No , Jedite y Netflyte están en el salón —no quisieron perderse esa pelea . Jedite le ordenó a Rook que se quedase a su lado."

El gran perro estaba sentado cerca la puerta, aullando . Él estaba ansioso por investigar esos gritos.

Con los rulos dorados cayendo de modo salvaje alrededor de su rostro, la extraña pareja fue hacia las escaleras . Lentamente descendieron las escaleras espiraladas e escucharon los gritos que hacían eco en el gran salón .

No queriendo que su presencia fuese notada, ellos se mantuvieron contra la pared y fuera de vista, escuchando las voces elevadas, una profunda y segura , y otra temblorosa y llena de dudas.

"No necesito responderle ; este asunto no le concierne ," Lord Kenji insistió con una voz temblorosa .

La mesa de madera crujió cuando Darien golpeó su puño sobre ella . " Serena es mi esposa y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella me concierne."

"El ataque sucedió años atrás y ya no importa."

Esa vez a mesa chilló cuando su puño le dio un golpe fuerte. "El asunto es que usted falló en proteger a su hija y luego falló en darle el cuidado adecuado después del ataque. Semejante egoísmo es imperdonable."

"Hice lo que era mejor para ella," Lord Kenji dijo, su voz sonó estridente cuando la levantó .

"Y pensa que dejar morir a su hija era lo mejor para ella ?"

Netflyte y Jedite se movieron mas cerca de Darien, por miedo que él extrangulase la garganta del pequeño hombre.

" Su reputación estaba manchada. Qué bien ella podía representar para mí? Ella no lograría ningún contrato matrimonial significativo y estaría marcada para siempre con esa vergüenza."

Darien gruñó y cerró sus manos a los costados . "Entonces dejó que se desangrase al cuidado de una sola criada."

" Por lo menos en la muerte ella habría retenido su honor."

"Usted no sabe nada de honor," Darien dijo. " Es un cobarde y un idiota."

"Si yo soy un idiota , entonces por qué usted tiene una esposa con su honor manchado ?" Lord Kenji observó astutamente.

Darien golpeó la mesa para por tercera y última vez.. " Usted realmente es tan ignorante que Piensa que yo tomaría a una mujer que no desease como esposa ?"

"No tenía ninguna opción ," Lord Kenji insistió , sudando profusamente.

Netflyte y Jedite se rieron, poniendo al hombre tembloroso aun mas nervioso.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho largo. " Sólo un idiota Pensaría que me casé con Serena por su amenaza."

Lord Kenji lo observó con descreimiento .

" Serena era la única de sus hijas que yo escogería para casarme , y esa fue la elección que hice . Su amenaza no significó nada para mí. Sus otras hijas eran inaceptables, ninguna de ellas era apropiada para mí . A Serena la quise desde el primer momento que la vi y tenía toda la intención de tenerla . Me casé con ella por elección , no por amenaza."

Lord Kenji permaneció mudo, no sabiendo cómo responder.

Lord Darien continuó . "' Y quiero una disculpa suya para su hija antes de que dejar esta fortaleza."

"Nunca," Lord Kenji gritó, perdiendo su sentido común . "No me disculparé con una prostituta."

Nadie pudo detener a Darien . Le dio dos golpes fuertes que dejaron sangre que manando de su nariz y su boca.

"Se va de esta fortaleza mañana por la mañana ," él ordenó y se marchó furioso , dejando a Netflyte y a Jedite para lidiar con el hombre.

Darien sintió el deseo opresivo de tomar a su esposa en sus brazos y sujetarla firmemente.

Subió las escaleras corriendo , con sus pensamientos enfocados con ella , cuando de repente se chocó con un par de mujeres llorosas.

"Jedite," él gritó y levantó a su esposa en sus brazos.

Jedite estuvo a su lado en un instante.

"Ocúpate de tu mujer," Darien ordenó y llevó a su esposa hacia su habitación .

La colocó sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado , abrazándola . "Siento mucho que oyeses eso."

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

" No dejes que esto te enoje, Serena, " él la urgió . "ese hombre no vale la pena tus lágrimas."

" No , ya lo sé," ella aceptó entre sollozos.

Él retrocedió y la miró con sorpresa. "Entonces por qué lloras?"

"Porque me elegiste," ella dijo, sus lágrimas todavía cayendo. "Me elegiste como tu esposa porque me deseabas , y no porque fuiste forzado a aceptarme."

"Claro que si ," él firmemente dijo. " El Diablo hace lo que quiere y quería hacerte mi esposa."

Ella secó sus lágrimas. "Estoy contenta de ser tu esposa."

"Si quieres saber la verdad," él admitió con una sonrisa , " no iba a dejar la fortaleza Donnegan sin vos."

Ella sonrió , sus lágrimas finalmente se calmaron . " Seré honesta , también . Te Encontré muy atractivo cuando nos vimos por primera vez."

"Lo sé ," él se rió y recibió un codazo en sus costillas. Él se rió nuevamente. " Vi la pasión en tus ojos y estaba determinado a disfrutar eso."

Ella acarició su cabello oscuro . " Te amo , Darien."

Él la besó con una ternura que la hizo querer llorar nuevamente. " Te amo , esposa, y me oirás declarar que te amo hasta el último día de mi vida."

Ella apretó un dedo sobre sus labios . " No , no hables de muerte. Yo no podría tolerar vivir sin vos. Siempre estaremos juntos ."

"Siempre, prometo ," él susurró y la besó nuevamente.

La fortaleza estaba muy activa a la mañana siguiente preparando la partida de Lord y lady Donnegan. Netflyte fue designado como el primer guardia del día para ella, Darien y Jedite estaban en ese momento ocupados con un asunto importante, aunque Darien se rehusó a decirle a Serena de qué se trataba .

Serena no vio a su padre o su madrastra, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo . Darien le informó que ellos estarían partiendo de la fortaleza de Shanekill antes del desayuno y ella se sintió aliviada. Ellos finalmente se irían y probablemente sería para siempre, ese pensamiento no la perturbó.

Lo que la perturbó fue que recibió una mensaje inesperado de su madrastra solicitándole hablar con ella. Ella aguardaba su presencia en la capilla.

Su primer pensamiento fue rehusarse a su pedido , pero dado que se trataba de una consideración breve Serena había decidido que era mejor la enfrentarla de una mas vez y terminar con eso. Además , ella sabía por qué su madrastra había escogido la capilla como punto de encuentro: para intimidarla. Y ella se negaba a ser intimidada por esa mujer o por una capilla .

También poseía un margen de seguridad dado por la presencia de Netflyte y Rook a su lado, entonces Serena le informó a Netflyte del llamado y él aceptó que no sería perjudicial para ella encontrarse con su madrastra.

Era un día bello. El cielo estaba brillante y salpicado con nubes de algodón ; el aire estaba fresco y corría una brisa suave . Los terrenos de castillo estaban muy activos, la mayoría de la gente ocupada con sus tareas rutinarias. El tañido de espadas podía ser oído a lo lejos proveniente del campo de entrenamiento . Era un día maravilloso y Serena estaba agradecida por estar viva. Agradecido por tener un marido que la amaba y por tener amigos que la protegían y por tener un nuevo hogar donde su vida finalmente sería buena.

Rook corrió a buscar un palo que Netflyte le había lanzado, pero Netflyte dejó el juego cuando ellos se detuvieron frente a la capilla.

" Quédate aquí y juega con él ; yo estaré bien ," Serena dijo, sintiéndose culpable porque no había jugado con Rook en los últimos días.

Netflyte pareció vacilante pero aceptó y observó el interior de la capilla. Menos velas que las habituales estaban encendidas y una solitaria figura estaba sentada con su cabeza inclinada cerca de altar.

"Espero que Lady Ikuko esté rezando por perdón."

Serena sonrió . "Entonces tiene muchas plegarias que recitar."

Netflyte se rió y tomó el palo del suelo y lo lanzó . "Grita si me necesitas . "

Ella sacudió la cabeza . " Si , lo haré." Serena entró en la capilla con reticencia.

El lugar estaba mas oscuro de lo que esperaba — sombras danzaban en los rincones oscuros y a lo largo de las paredes de piedra, aunque tal vez eran sus miedos lo que la hacían ver las cosas de ese modo. Los pocas velas que iluminaban el altar lanzaban una luz oscura y un silencio pesado le dio la bienvenida en un abrazo sombrío. Vio la solitaria figura en un banco cerca del altar y se apresuró queriendo acabar con eso .

Con sus pensamientos concentrados en la confrontación por venir , Serena no notó ni oyó a otra figura que silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y colocó la tranca.

"Lady Ikuko ," ella dijo cuando se aproximó . Serena fue sorprendido cuando una persona con una sotana marrón de un clérigo se puso de pie y giró hacia ella .

"Serena, estoy tan contento de ver que deseas hacer confesión," el padre Peter dijo, su rostro pálido parecía fantasmagórico con el brillo de la luz de las velas.

Serena se congeló cuando su mirada recayó sobre la cruz de madera colgaba del cuello del padre.

'Ven , vamos a comenzar," él dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. "Debes tener mucho para confesar."

Serena todavía no podía moverse.

El padre Peter habló suavemente, persuadiéndola a no tener miedo. "Ven ahora, Serena, soy un instrumento de Dios y estoy aquí para hacer su trabajo, No deberías tenerme miedo . Yo nunca te lastimaría ."

A Serena le pareció ver una sombra detrás del padre Peter, pero no podía estar segura. Su miedo estaba creando una alucinación ? Ella estrechó sus ojos en la oscuridad, intentando ver mas claramente y de repente la figura comenzó a formarse. Ella ignoró al sacerdote, que continuaba a murmurar sobre la salvación de las almas , y observó como un brazo se levantaba en las sombras, un puñal brillante estaba apretado firmemente en la mano delgada.

Darien caminó impacientemente sobre la tarima. " Dónde está él ? "

Jedite estaba sentado en un banco a algunos metros de Darien, esperando pacientemente. "Probablemente está dando tantas bendiciones como pueda antes de partir,"

"Yo exigí su presencia aquí y él ignora mi orden ."

"O está ocupado."

Darien le lanzó una mirada feroz a su hermano. " No me importa si el clérigo está ocupado o no ; Cuando yo exijo , él debe obedecer."

Hotaru entró en el salón y vaciló , pero Jedite le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que avance . Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le besó la mejilla. "Darien está enojado porque el padre Peter lo tiene esperando."

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza , todavía un poco temerosa " Tiene una imagen atemorizante especialmente cuando exhibe su carácter fuerte".

"Tal vez Hotaru pueda responder alguna de tus preguntas," Jedite sugirió .

Hotaru miró a Darien. "Cómo puedo ayudarte , mi Lord ?"

"Ella nunca me va a llamar Darien?" él preguntó a Jedite.

" Es una costumbre irlandesa — ignóralo ."

" Los irlandeses tenemos buenos modales," Hotaru le informó severamente . "Y los vikingos deberían aprender de eso."

" Darien, Captaste la indirecta ? ," Jedite dijo con una carcajada .

Hotaru se ruborizó . "Oh, Lord Darien , Perdóneme ."

Darien se rió y le hizo un gesto para restarle importancia . " No , Hotaru, yo admiro a aquellos que dicen la verdad, especialmente cuando se juegan su vida al hacer eso."

Esa vez Hotaru empalideció.

Jedite se rió con mas ganas y la apretó contra él. "Él está bromeando ."

Darien finalmente hizo sus preguntas. "Sabes si Nora fue a buscar al padre Peter la noche del ataque de Serena? "

" Si , le fue ordenado hacer eso."

"Quién lo ordenó ?"

"Lady Ikuko ," Hotaru respondió . "Ella quería que los pecados de Serena fuesen perdonados antes de que muriese."

" Cuáles fueron sus palabras?" Darien preguntó.

"No estoy segura, aunque recuerdo a Setsuna diciendo algo que Lady Ikuko le había dicho ... Algo sobre Lady Serena encontrando un mal fin."

Darien la observó . " Estás segura?"

"No puedo estar segura , aunque Setsuna repetía esas palabras frecuentemente. Ella solía ufanarse ante mí y otros criados que era por ella que el padre Peter estaba en el cuarto esperando a Lady Serena cuando ella fue llevada a su habitación ."

En ese momento una criada entró en el salón con una mensaje del padre Peter para Lord Darien .A través de él que Darien se enteró que el padre Peter estaba oyendo la confesión de Serena a pedido de ella . Darien salió del salón , con Jedite y Hotaru siguiendolo de cerca .

El grito de Serena no salió a tiempo para salvar al padre. EL puñal se hundió y salió de su espalda con la velocidad de un rayo y el hombre con sus ojos muy abiertos por el susto cayó al piso.

Un golpe inesperado en el rostro envió a Serena hacia atrás pero ella logró permanecer de pie y lanzó una mirada feroz a su madrastra.

Gritos, ladridos y golpes incesantes en la puerta causaron una carcajada de Lady Ikuko . "Idiotas. ellos construyeron este lugar para mantener a las mujeres y a los niños protegidos de sus enemigos. Ellos nunca lograrán entrar ."

Serena la miró fijamente , sin preocuparse por su vida o por una posibilidad de fuga , sólo curiosa por escuchar sus respuestas. Esa mujer quería verla muerta , y la había dejado morir. Y ahora Serena se preguntaba si su madrastra había tenido algo que ver con el ataque. Quería respuestas: necesitaba respuestas después de todos esos años.

"Dime la verdad," Serena simplemente dijo y esperó, su postura era la de una castellana orgullosa.

"Con placer," Lady Ikuko dijo, sus ojos brillando con locura. " Nadie te quería . Tu madre venía de un linaje pobre, la quinta hija de un hombre con tierras pero sin dinero. Pero tu padre quería esas tierras entonces se casó con tu madre; para su alegría ella murió en el parto. Desafortunadamente vos sobreviviste."

Serena se rehusó a mostrar cualquier reacción a sus comentarios maliciosos. Sus palabras le llenaban el corazón de dolor por una madre ella nunca conoció y por una mujer que nunca había conocido un amor tan potente y poderoso como el amor que ella compartía con Darien. pero ella había amado a su madre, pues ella era el mas valioso de los regalos— el regalo de la vida.

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron junto con los gritos, y Serena estaba segura que oía a Darien gritándole a ella. Serena sonrió para sí misma. Él no la dejaría morir, ni lo haría Jedite o Netflyte— y por supuesto estaba Rook . Ellos la salvarían.

Lady Ikuko se rió. . " Nadie te salvará , de la misma manera que nadie quería que vos te salvases la noche del ataque." ella miró con disgusto a Serena. "Kenji y yo siempre compartimos la misma opinión . No veíamos en vos nada mas allá de un despreciable pedazo de tierras . Mis hijas eran quienes iban a tener contratos matrimoniales significativos pero vos te interponías en el camino."

"Por qué no me casaron con cualquiera y me sacaron del camino?"

Lady Ikuko sacudió la cabeza . "Vos nunca serías una buena castellana de un castillo , Eres muy ignorante de cómo son las cosas. Si Kenji te casaba con cualquiera , luego no podría esperar hacer buenos arreglos por mis hijas. Vos Debías salir completamente del camino."

"Y vos organizaste el ataque , aunque no salió como esperabas."

"Vos te resististe y luchaste ." ella dijo casi en un grito y se detuvo , su mano rápidamente cubrió su boca. Ella tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, bajado el tono de voz y continuó . "Le dije al hombre que contraté que abusara de vos y luego te matase. Tu muerte nos habría servido bien. El pobre Kenji podría lamentar la pérdida de su hija que había muerto salvando su honor y su alma— pero vos sobreviviste y nos trajiste vergüenza."

"Yo no avergoncé a nadie ," Serena orgullosamente dijo.

Ambas mujeres oyeron el crujido de la puerta y los golpes continuaron.

Lady Ikuko abrió muy grande sus ojos , pero usó una voz suave . 'Esto terminará aquí y ahora. Creí que estaba terminado cuando Kenji y yo conspiramos casarte con el Diablo irlandés . Ya no eras preocupación para mí y yo me limpié bastante bien , acabando con tu atacante, aunque existía un cabo suelto."

"Setsuna," Serena dijo en un susurro.

Lady Ikuko sacudió la cabeza . " La Querida y dulce Setsuna , pero no muy inteligente. Ella nunca se dio cuenta que le di órdenes específicas de ir buscar al sacerdote porque vos habías encontrado un mal fin. Yo asumí que vos ya habías muerto y sólo mas tarde fui informada que vos todavía vivías. Cuando Kenji me dijo del llamado de tu marido, yo pensé , qué mejor regalo de bodas para darte que liberarme de una último incomodidad ."

"Entonces mandaste a Setsuna a la fortaleza antes que todos ustedes . Ella obedecía sumisamente cualquier orden que vos le diese y luego la seguiste aquí ."

"Fue una sorpresa agradable, o no ?"

" Estás loca."

La madera astillándose les advirtió que pronto tendrían compañía y Lady Ikuko levantó el cuchillo manchado de sangre . " Yo estoy muy loca , mi querida. Cuando los reyes irlandeses sepan que Lord Darien echó a Lord Kenji de sus tierras , ellos nos segregarán por miedo a perder el favor del Diablo irlandés. Y eso es algo que no toleraré."

Serena fue a dar un paso atrás pero Lady Ikuko se adelantó, agarrando su mano. "Vos encontrarás el destino que deberías haber tenido años atrás y yo seré la madrastra apenada que presenció todo. Le contaré a tu marido cuan valientemente luchaste contra tu atacante por segunda vez , pero como él finalmente te infligió un herida mortal que se llevó tu vida poco antes de que él muriese ."

Serena se sobresaltó , sorprendida por los repentinos gritos de ayuda que Lady Ikuko emitió. "Apresúrense! Rápido! Él la va a matar! ."

"Mi muerte no cambiará lo que mi marido siente por vos ," Serena dijo y arrancó su brazo, intentando librarse.

" El estúpido te ama tanto que estará perdido en su dolor y nada le importará , y menos que todo tu padre y yo ."

Los próximos segundos fueron un borrón obscuro . Lady Ikuko levantó el cuchillo , la puerta fue derribada , y su marido estaba de pie en la entrada , llenado el espacio pequeño y su sombra alta llenando el recinto .

"Suelte el arma," él advirtió y dio varios pasos dentro de la capilla, Netflyte y Jedite lo seguían mientras Hotaru permanecía afuera .

"Deténgase ," Lady Ikuko gritó, y en un instante ella tuvo su cuchillo apoyado firmemente contra la garganta de Serena . "La mataré."

Darien abruptamente se detuvo , como lo hicieron Netflyte y Jedite. Rook fue el único que continuó su avance , nadie excepto Serena lo había notado avanzar arrastrándose sobre su estomago y moverse silenciosamente entre los bancos. Se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba .

"Vos, puta ! ," ella le gritó a Serena. "Vos arruinaste todo. Deberías haber muerto la primera vez que lo ordené ."

Darien cuidadosamente dio un paso mas cerca , su corazón martillando con miedo.

"Deténgase," ella gritó nuevamente y empujó la hoja contra el cuello de Serena , haciendo que una gota de sangre cayese.

Darien inmediatamente se quedó donde estaba, temiendo por la vida de su esposa. " Esto no es necesario. Podemos discutir el asunto."

" No hay nada que discutir," Lady Ikuko gritó. "Está terminado. Yo finalmente me ocuparé de que esto termine."

Darien parecía listo para lanzarse sobre la mujer demente.

" No ," vino el susurro suave de Netflyte a su lado . "Ella está muy lejos."

Darien aceptó la advertencia de Netflyte; A Serena estaba muy lejos como para que él la alcanzara a tiempo. Esa loca le cortaría la garganta en un segundo. Por primera vez que en su vida Darien temió el resultado de una batalla. Siempre existía otra maniobra para intentar, un plan para probar, una posibilidad — pero en esa situación sólo parecía haber derrota.

Serena lo observó con ojos valientes. Ella no lloraba , gritaba o imploraba por su vida. Ella permanecía orgullosa y valiente, esa era la mujer que él amaba.

No podía fallarle , no podía. Él había jurado protegerla , hasta con su propia vida.

Serena le sonrió como si supiese sus pensamientos en ese momento y en su silencio Darien creyó oír su pedido.

" No te preocupes, Darien," ella dijo.

Él se dio cuenta que ella habló en voz alta.

"Cállate," Lady Ikuko le advirtió.

Serena no consideró su advertencia y continuó . " Te amo ."

Darien se puso frenético. Qué pensaba hacer ella ?

Netflyte y Jedite se preocuparon también y sin pensarlo dos veces él se movió para dar un paso.

" No ," Serena advirtió. " No lo hagas , Ella está loca."

"Idiotas," Lady Ikuko gritó.

Serena vio a Rook lo suficientemente cerca como para atacarla y miró a su marido, y habló Por si las cosas no salían como esperaba . " Yo siempre te amaré , Darien."

Antes de que él pudiera responder, pensar o actuar , Serena, con una voz estridente, gritó, "Rook !"

El gran perro apareció de la nada . Su enorme cuerpo voló por el aire, sus gruñidos sonaron como rugidos poderosos mientras se abalanzaba directamente hacia las dos mujeres.

Serena agarró el puñal apoyado sobre su garganta y luchó con la mujer, colocando a Lady Ikuko en el camino de Rook . Rook volteó a la mujer sorprendida al piso y el animal furioso fue hacia su garganta.

Darien fue hacia su esposa, tomándola en sus brazos y sujetándola tan firmemente como podía sin quitarle la respiración . "Nunca tuve tanto miedo ," él susurró contra su oído .

Ella lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una carcajada de alivio , " El Diablo , con miedo?"

" No , sólo un marido," él le dijo y la besó .

Netflyte y Jedite estaban intentando separar a Rook de Lady Ikuko pero sus gruñidos no les permitían aproximarse a él.

Serena estaba por ordenarle a Rook que acabase cuando Darien habló . "Basta , Rook , y serás bien recompensado."

El gran perro se detuvo y giró sus ojos grandes a la pareja . Entonces le dio a la mujer temblorosa un gruñido mas y se alejó de ella para ir al lado de Serena.

Inmediatamente Serena se puso de rodillas y abrazó al animal , besando su hocico y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y cuan valiente era. Rook respondió con varias lamidas a su rostro.

"Suficiente," Darien gritó. "Ahora es mi turno." Con que tomó a Serena en sus brazos, y le ordenó a Netflyte y a Jedite que se ocuparán de la mujer y a Rook que lo siguiera, y luego se marchó fuera de la capilla.


	34. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Serena aguardó al lado de su marido y observó a Lord Kenji murmurando y a una vendada Lady Ikuko siendo ayudada a subir al carro. Dermot MacCathy, rey de Cork , respondió inmediatamente al pedido de Darien para sus hombres fuesen enviados la fortaleza de Shanekill para lidiar con este asunto. El rey aceptó el pedido y envió una escolta de cincuenta hombres para acompañar a Lord Kenji y Lady Ikuko a la fortaleza de Donnegan donde él estaría esperando para decidir su destino.

El rey ya había informado a Darien que planeaba que Donnegan y el resto de las propiedades pasaran a ser de Darien y que él mismo arreglaría matrimonios para las hijas de Donnegan. También tenía intención de desterrar a Lord Kenji y Lady Ikuko de tierras irlandesas.

Serena sujetaba firmemente la mano tibia de Darien mientras observaba su partida. Rook dejó el hueso grande que tenía en su boca en el suelo y lanzó un ladrido alto, como si anunciase o su placer ante su partida.

"Estoy de acuerdo con vos ," Darien le dijo al perro

Ella sonrió ante la escena, recordando que no mucho tiempo atrás Darien había hallado a Rook monstruoso y feo y ahora le hablaba al animal como si él fuese el mas inteligente, valiente y bello de todas las criaturas.

Netflyte se aproximó con un palo . "Nunca terminamos nuestro juego, muchacho."

Rook ladró y saltó, listo para jugar.

Netflyte miró a Serena y con una reverencia de respeto dijo, "Perdóname , mi lady, debí haber sido mas diligente en mis deberes para protegerte ."

Serena sacudió la cabeza . "Tonterías , Netflyte, yo no tuve ninguna duda de que sería salvada."

"Su marido opina lo mismo", Jedite dijo, uniéndose al trío con Hotaru de su mano.

" Si ," Hotaru concordó. " Lord Darien era verdaderamente era una imagen para ver, golpeando la puerta con sus puños poderosos, ordenando que la madera fuese hachada y luego propinando varios puntapiés a esa puerta terca."

"Volteaste la puerta a patadas?" Serena preguntó con sorpresa.

Hotaru respondió . "Los tres lo hicieron ."

Serena miró a cada hombre con ojos agradecidos. " Estoy muy contenta de tener estos amigos considerados y amorosos y un marido generoso y protector."

Netflyte dio su habitual sonrisa encantadora, Jedite se ruborizó y Darien simplemente apretó su mano mas firmemente, aunque sus ojos azules ardientes insinuaban otra emoción ,

"Entonces hay una celebración de matrimonio para preparar?" Darien le preguntó a Jedite.

Serena sonrió con alegría. "Debemos tener una gran boda para ustedes dos ."

Hotaru estaba por protestar cuando Jedite la besó para callarla y luego respondió . "Una gran celebración que será recordada por mucho tiempo."

"Entonces así debe ser," Darien declaró. "Y vos, Netflyte ... "

"Precisas una esposa," Serena y Hotaru dijeron al unísono.

Jedite se rió. . "Ahora sí que Netflyte está perdido , con dos mujeres queriendo casarlo "

Netflyte intentó debatir el asunto. " Yo no Necesito ... "

"Entonces así debe ser," Darien declaró una vez mas, y todos los presentes supieron que Netflyte estaría enfrentando un matrimonio bastante pronto .

Netflyte murmuró y Jedite palmeó su espalda . "Ven, compartiremos una cerveza o dos y arreglaremos todas las apuestas que me debes."

"Deberte?" Netflyte dijo con una carcajada . "Sos vos quien me debe."

" No , estás totalmente confundido," Jedite protestó mientras se marchaban .

Serena miró a sus amigos con una mezcla de emoción y alegría. Nunca había pensado que tendría ese tipo de amistades y se sintió subyugada con gratitud .

" Estás bien ?" Darien preguntó, captando su atención .

Ella miró una último vez el carro salir de los terrenos del castillo y lanzó otra mirada a sus amigos, entonces giró hacia su marido y sacudiendo la cabeza, respondió , " Estoy bien y estoy contenta de que todo esto finalmente haya llegado un fin."

" No , esposa, esto sólo comienza." él la alzó en sus brazos y con una carcajada alta marchó en la fortaleza . Ellos pasaron al lado de ojos muy curiosos y susurros pero siguieron escaleras arriba hacia su habitación .

"Vos estás alimentando las lenguas chismosas una vez mas," ella dijo con una carcajada cuando él la soltó en su cama.

Él volvió hacia la puerta abierta y le ordenó Rook que fuera a la cocina para buscar otra recompensa . El perro obedeció sin ladrar y él cerró la tranca de la puerta.

Caminó hacia la cama , desnudándose en el proceso y después se dejó caer suavemente encima de ella.

Serena soltó una risita . "Es media mañana , marido."

" Si ," él aceptó , "tiempo apropiado para plantar una semilla en tu tierra fértil , para siempre seas una parte de Irlanda."

Serena tomó entre sus manos su rostro . " Tu semilla ya germinó y ese es el inicio de muchos hijos fuertes e hija por venir."

Su sonrisa llenó de alegría sus ojos azules. "Estoy muy complacido con vos , esposa." Entonces la besó hambrientamente, como un hombre que finalmente había encontrado su camino hacia su hogar , tenía una esposa amorosa y vivía en su amada Irlanda.

FIN 


End file.
